Domesticity
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: This is a collection of short oneshots depicting the everyday events in Juice and Milla's life together. No high-drama, just a slice of life. Some chapters will be short and others long and there's no real order. Part of the Juice/Milla Saga.
1. Games

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Games**

"Baby!" She called out as she straightened her negligee. They'd moved into the apartment two weeks prior and gotten a new bed one week after that. They hadn't had a chance to christen the abode yet and that was an oversight Milla planned to correct.

As she waited for him to bound into the bedroom she put on some sultry music and lit some candles which she placed in dishes of water on the dresser and turned on the soft light hanging on the wall by the bed. She knew better than to put the candles on the nightstand. She was known to flail and had set her former bedroom on fire at her parents' house. There was also an unfortunate accident at the clubhouse, when they weren't alone, but a steady stream of beer and prime pussy had kept Tig from disclosing that little shameful secret...for a while...

She waited for about ten minutes before she realized that he wasn't coming. This was a surprise since sex was always foremost on his mind. Especially since this as their first night, alone, in the new apartment since they moved in. There were no prospects, no Club emergencies, nothing to keep them away. She decided to go down the hall to the living room to see if he'd stepped out but the sight that greeted her had proven otherwise. He was sitting on the floor by the couch with a collection of bottles in front of him and a controller in his hand and headphones on. He was playing Call of Duty...again. She cursed before she walked to him and tapped his shoulder. His response was to jerk away and press a button before the look on his face transformed into one of disappointment.

"Aww, baby, you killed me." The tone of his voice could only be viewed as a whine so she rolled her eyes moved her breasts more aesthetically into the bodice of the leopard print negligee and moved to the front of the TV. His eyes took her in and she smiled before he looked around her and made a shooing movement. "You look nice but I have one more level to go before I beat Moose. I'll come to bed in about an hour."

"Are you serious?" She walked around the coffee table and stood by him, only this time she forcefully took his hand and placed it where the negligee had an immodest slit. He ran his thumb along the silky skin before he took his hand out and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Baby." Was all he said before he turned his attention back to the screen and pressed the button. She huffed and stalked back to the bedroom, cursing the fact that the game had been her housewarming gift to him. She should have known better.

She went around the room, blowing out candles and shut off the music before she took off the negligee and threw on one of his t-shirts. If he didn't want sex, she would comply...and see just how long it would take him to crack. She'd have him begging for it, needing it, needing her. With that thought she went to the bed and unmade it. After she'd shut off the lights and climbed in she laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. She was still stung by being dismissed and she was still hot and she knew she wouldn't have any luck taking care of it herself. With final resolve she got out of bed, tore off his t-shirt and stalked to the living room. This time when he looked at her she had _all_ of his attention.

"Babe-" She put her finger to her lips before she gave him a smirk and walked slowly to the bedroom with a swing to her hips that was all for him. The smirk turned to a grin when she heard him following after her. She'd barely made it through the door before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. After that the apartment and the bed were appropriately christened...twice.

"Mmmm...Aren't I better than some army men?" She asked as she rested her head on his chest and traced the tat under his pec.

"Much better." He grinned at her and she rose up. It appeared that the third time was the charm when it came to properly christening their bed.

…

She woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Rather than being hurt or angry she smiled and marveled at her sore muscles. This was one of the best ways to wake up. Sore and satisfied were two of her favorite things. With a yawn she rose and went to the bathroom, she showered under her perfect showerhead that Juice had installed himself and smiled again. Now the place felt like it was theirs. Now they could really start their life together. Once she was showered and dressed she walked into the living room and saw Juice with circles under his eyes and a death grip on his controller. The big doofus had spent all night with his army men. She simply stretched again and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and some breakfast sandwiches; she had to restore his depleted energy reserves. No way was she going to let Moose beat her man.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The chapters in this story will just be random one shots. Some might be long, others short. They'll depict the domestic life of our favorite couple. No high drama or suspense, just "slice of life". If there's anything you want to see let me know and I'll see if the muse gets nudged. I have a few cut scenes from my stories that will be coming here and new material. Remember that there's no timeline here, it's all random. I hope you all like it and thank you in advance for reading and reviewing.


	2. Oral Fixation

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Oral Fixation**

"Finally..." Milla sighed as she hit the "play" button on the dvd player. As the opening chords of "Princes of the Universe" started she smiled and picked up her copy of "The Importance of Being Earnest" and her pen. She had a paper to do and the bed was set up perfectly. She had her computer in front of her with her stack of printed articles to her right and her collection of Oscar Wilde's literature to her left. She had her favorite movie on in the background to give her the illusion that she wasn't alone. On the nightstand she had a sixty-four ounce Big Gulp full of ice with a two liter of Cherry Coke to go in it on the floor and a bag of Chex Mix on the other side of the bed. She was ready to analyze the influence Irish history and culture had on the works of Oscar Wilde.

She worked intensely for about an hour, sipping her Coke out of her huge cup and eating her Chex Mix while she flipped pages and marked things she'd missed in the first run through. She was so engrossed in her work that she'd completely missed her man standing in the doorway smoking a joint and watching her. He smiled as he saw her put the pen in her mouth for the millionth time. He loved watching her as she sucked on the pen or chewed her fingernails or held the straw between her teeth. He was amazed that she didn't smoke or weigh five hundred pounds, she always had to have something in her mouth. She didn't even realize it and he liked to point it out to her. Right now she was working a pattern. She'd make a note in her book then the pen would go in her mouth while she typed, then the pen would go in the book and she'd pick up her Big Gulp or a handful of Chex Mix, then she'd grab the pen and if she didn't have anything to write it would go in her mouth and she'd write some more. He'd never tell anyone but he loved watching this, he loved seeing his Old Lady use her brain. It was sexier than any porn in the world. Some of their best sex had come from discussions about books and history. She made him think and he liked that, he liked that she respected him and didn't treat him like a retard. He took one more drag on his joint before he walked into the room. His movement must have caught her eye because she glanced up.

"Jesus fuck!" She held a hand to her heart to keep it from going into overdrive and gulped some air. She'd been so into her work that it never even registered that she wasn't alone. Hell, she'd smelled the smoke but had assumed that it was just a remnant from their before bed joint they'd had the night before.

"Did I scare you baby?" Juice asked as he crawled into the bed next to her, moving her Chex Mix and nuzzling her neck while she tried to move away.

"Yes you did, now go." She unsuccessfully tried to move him off her but he kept kissing and used his position on the bed to move her back. "Baby I need to finish this."

She let out a moan as he lightly bit her neck but still tried to push him off her. She had to admit that the thought of them having sex right here, in the middle of her books and papers, had an erotic quality to it but she needed to work. If only his mouth didn't feel so good.

"You work too hard baby, let me work on you." She moaned again and he smiled against her neck, he hadn't won yet but her resolve was weakening. "You deserve a break."

With those four words her resolve broke and she caved completely. Juice smirked as she let him maneuver her to the edge of the bed and let him do whatever he needed. This was what he loved about her, she needed him as much as he needed her. Once they were finished she went to the bathroom while he caught his breath and once she came back she nudged him and placed a towel on the wet spot before she sat down and immediately resumed working. Juice grinned as he watched her pick up where she'd left off.

"Come back in about three hours baby, I have a feeling I'll be ready for another_ break_." She smiled as her eyes remained fixed on the screen and Juice just laughed. He'd definitely be back in three hours and afterward he'd have to convince her to take another Lit class, writing made her hot and he reaped the benefits. After he dressed he walked to the door and stifled a laugh as he saw her pick up his previously discarded joint and light up. He smirked, the girl had a definite oral fixation and he had just the thing for her to orally fixate on...in three hours.


	3. Bound

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Bound**

"Here's where we keep the ammo. The key code is 091458; the shotgun is behind the picture of the deer." Juice showed Koz as the other man followed him around the house he'd be protecting while the guys were in Ireland and beyond.

"Got it. Is there anything you need me to fix or get the prospects to work on?" Koz asked as he watched his brother nervously run his hand over his face. Ever since Milla'd been shot he was nervous and jumpy. It didn't take a genius to know why.

"Just have them keep up with the yard work, maybe have Phil update the security system once a week. He knows how to do it." He took a breath before he guided Koz back to the living room and had him sit down. "What I need you to do is more important than that shit, more important than anything else."

"I'll take care of Mills. You can always count on that." Koz said honestly but Juice still took a deep breath.

"I know that man, I do. I just need you to take care of her and...If anything happens to me I want you to take responsibility for her." Koz looked freaked for a second but Juice held out his hands. "I don't mean make her your Old Lady. I mean...just be her Koz. Make sure she eats, takes care of the baby. Don't let her die with me, man. She'll need someone and I want you to be that someone."

"I'll do whatever it takes to help Milla. You know I love that kid." He put out his hand and Juice shook it before he pulled him into a hug. "You have my word man; Milla's under my protection and will be until you're back with us."

"That's all I wanted, brother. Now let's go to the basement so I can show you the guest room. That's where you'll be." Koz nodded and stood up. He watched the shorter man ahead of him and shook his head. The poor guy was going through hell but at least he could count on him. Koz had never let Milla down and he wouldn't start now.

…

Later that night Juice sat at Milla's bedside while she slept in a drug induced slumber. They'd had to go back in and take care of some of the damage in her arm and she was still sedated. He ran his hand through her hair and simply stared at her. She was his Old Lady and everything he did was to make her life better. That's how he knew no one would be able to take care of her like Koz. The thought of not being there brought a lump to his throat but he swallowed it down and leaned down to kiss her hair. As he rested his head on hers his eyes moved to the bump that stuck out so prominently through the sheet. There was Espy, his little girl. He felt another pang but brushed it aside. He knew he wouldn't be there to see her born but he also knew that Koz would be, Koz would make sure his little girl was safe and her Mama happy. With a sigh he moved his chair closer to the bed and held his wife's hand, he knew he'd have to get to the clubhouse soon but for now he was going to stay. He had to spend as much time as he could with her before it was time to leave.

…

_One month later..._

Koz carried his laundry to the laundry room as Neeta had requested. He would've gladly done his own or foisted it off on the prospects but the caretaker had been insistent. She may have stressed to him that she wasn't a housekeeper, but that didn't mean that she'd let the house fall into disrepair on her watch. He passed Chantal sitting at the kitchen table in her cutoffs and long sleeved t-shirt. She'd moved in over the weekend and was already at home in the house. He couldn't say he was unhappy about it and even Juice considered it an inevitability. He chuckled to himself before he went through the door, Juice may have considered it inevitable but he wasn't happy about it, he also wasn't going to kick her out. He shook his head and continued to the laundry room. Once inside he separated his clothes to make it easier for Neeta. As he unfolded a pair of jeans a letter fell out and he picked it up, smiling as he read it. It was instructions for "securing the perimeter" before bed. He had the codes and the order to check them, which lights to shut off and which window curtains to draw. He even had a diagram of where to put his gun. With a chuckle Koz read the last of the letter before he put it in his pocket. The kid's heart was in the right place but his mind was AWOL and that was ok. There was no one else in the world good enough for his kiddo.

Once he was done he brought the laundry basked back downstairs and went to Milla's room where she was reading to her stomach. The sight made him smile and he was happy he'd made his promise. He was about to go when she looked up from the book.

"Hey Koz, you bring up your laundry?" She asked as she gave him a genuine smile, one of the few she'd managed to muster in the last month and he felt proud to be the recipient.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check up on ya. I have to head to the clubhouse soon and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He leaned against the door jamb and her smile turned crooked.

"I'm good, not great but better. Things don't seem so hopeless now." She put down the book and nodded her head, having a conversation with herself that he couldn't hear. "We have you and that makes all the difference in the world."

With that remark Koz smiled broadly at her before he stood and left the room. There was nothing left to say so he continued through the house and out the front. When he got to his bike he was still smiling as he put on his helmet. His kiddo was right, she and her little girl had him and they always would.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Happy New Year! I wanted to put this up since I seem to be on fire and I hope you're all still reading. I hope that I'm not boring you, since the last chapter didn't get reviews I'm a tad worried. I have so many of these little stories in my head and I really hope you like them because I doubt I can stop. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see and I'll see if the muse gets nudged. Have a safe and happy New Year and thanks in advance to those of you who read and review.


	4. Happy Holidays

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own. This story is dedicated to Dutch '76 who inspired me to write this fic. Thank you for your loyalty and reviews!**

**Happy Holidays**

"How do I look baby?" She asked Juice as she came out of the bathroom in a short black dress with a modest scoop neck and a small diamond brooch near the shoulder. Her short hair was wispy and looked like she put care into it and she actually had on the full complement of makeup. She was fucking hot and made even hotter by the tats that stuck out prominently. She had the crow on her wrist, the Paiute symbol for "wife" on her arm, the tree on her shoulder and the words "Busy, busy, busy" on her inner arm. She turned and looked at him, waiting for his assessment and that shook him out of his observance.

"You look hot, really hot. Maybe I should go with." She was going to Oswald's company holiday party and he'd decided not to go. The Club was going through shit and might need him. Besides she needed to come across as something other than a "biker slut". She'd begged and pleaded with him to go with her but he was doing this for her, to give her a chance at a better impression. Though, as he took in her sheer thigh highs with the seam up the back and the low back of the dress he was strongly reconsidering. She looked too damn good to be left alone.

"I think you should, but you're the one who decided against it." She went to full length mirror in the corner and straightened her skirt in such a way that he was sure she was punishing him for not going with. "I don't know why. It's not as though I give a damn what they think. If I did I would've quit the first day."

Juice frowned as he thought about what she'd just said. He didn't like anyone thinking his Old Lady was less than. She turned around and when she saw his face she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh baby, don't worry about that shit. I'm a SAMCRO kid; I've had assholes looking down their noses at me my entire life. They don't matter." She rose up and kissed him. "You matter, the Club matters, our family matters. Some snobby bitches in their cubicles don't. I know who I am, I'm proud of who I am and I'm proud to be your Old Lady, your wife."

She smiled and kissed him again. He had to inwardly smile, his Old Lady continued to amaze him every day. His hands moved down her back to her ass and she smiled into the kiss before she backed away.

"I have to go baby. I don't want to be late." She gave him another quick kiss before she disentangled herself from him and went toward the door, as he watched the skirt hug her ass he knew he couldn't let her go alone.

"Stop!" He said sharply and Milla stopped where she was standing and turned to him. "Give me fifteen. Then I'll be ready to go."

Her smile lit up the room and he walked to his closet and took out his "reserve" outfit that he'd gotten for formal occasions. He took the clothes with him to the bathroom and quickly showered, being sure to run his razor over the few hours of growth that had managed to spring up while he was at work. It took him slightly longer than fifteen minutes to get ready, but the look on her face when he came out was worth it.

"Baby..." Her voice held a tone of awed reverence as she took in his light grey button-down with the grey vest over it. He had his black tie done up and black slacks and shoes on that she'd never seen him wear before. If it weren't for his Mohawk and tats, she never would have recognized him.

"This good enough babe?" He asked with a grin as she continued to stare. "We've gotta get going."

She nodded mutely and followed behind, being sure to shut off the lights and grab her coat. Once she got outside he went back in and turned on the alarm and locked the door. Once he came outside she looked at her man, nearly salivating because he looked so damn good. She looked him up and down but shook herself out of her stupor when she noticed his cut draped over his arm.

"Baby, I can-" He put up a hand and cut her off, grinning that damn grin of his.

"I know Mills, we'll take the cage." She smiled and nodded as they walked to her jeep. It was unseasonably cold so she had all the panels up, an added plus since her hair wouldn't be messy. As he passed she handed him the keys in a movement that looked practiced and went to the passenger's side, but she was moved to the side while he opened the door for her. She felt like swooning, this was supposed to be a horrible night but her man was making it a night to remember.

…

"Milla! So glad you could make it." Elliot gave her a hug while Juice stood awkwardly behind her. He never did well at these civilian things. "Mr. Ortiz, it's nice to see you."

Elliot held out his hand and Juice shook it. He knew Elliot liked his wife a lot and respected her so he let a bit of his guard down but still felt horribly out of place. Juice nodded to Elliot when the other man let go and followed Milla to the snack tables. She was walking tall, pride and joy propelling her forward. He felt proud as well, he was accompanying the most beautiful woman in the room, he had the right to be proud.

"Try the shrimp baby, it's good." Milla had gotten to the table first and had already eaten one. Now she held a shrimp out to him and he took it between his teeth, being sure to graze her fingers. Her smile widened as she took her hand down and began to plate food for him.

After she'd plated food for both of them she found a small table near the back that was empty. Once he was seated she left to get punch and he watched her walk through the crowd, stopping to talk to people along the way. She looked so comfortable around the civilians; it made him wonder how she was able to move between the worlds so well. He sure as hell couldn't do it. Right now his cut was in the Jeep and he felt naked without it. As he contemplated Milla's fluidity he heard her name spoken at a table behind him.

"Milla, you know, Oswald's assistant? Yeah, I knew she was just some biker slut. Did you see the guy she brought? I heard he's her husband, total trash." He turned around and saw two women huddled with their backs to him. If they were men he knew what he'd do, but they were women so he was at a loss, until suddenly an idea came to him and he rose from his seat and walked over. He tapped one of the women on the shoulder. She and her friend turned around with wide eyes, full of fear while he simply shook his head.

"You think she's so different from you and you're right. She is different; she has more class in her pinky than you two combined. Say what you want about her; just know that if she had something to say about you it would be to your face. She's above this gossipy shit." He smirked as they stood there, gaping like fish, then smiled wide as he saw their eyes turn and turned his head to see Milla standing with a look of pride and devotion on her face. In that moment he knew he'd made the right decision in coming with her. "There she is, you two got something to say?"

"Happy Holidays Milla." The tall blond one said as she gripped her friend's hand.

"Happy Holidays." With those words the two dashed in the direction of the bathroom.

Milla didn't say a word as she set the punch on the table and wound her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently and looked at him with love shining in her eyes.

"Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more." She kissed him again and he ran his hand down her back, stopping where she had the tattoo that said it all "Property of Juice" she was his and he'd protect her in any way he could. "Wanna see the supply closet?"

She whispered the question in his ear when she broke the kiss and all he could do was grin and nod. She grinned back and she took him to the supply closet where they had fast, quiet but very fulfilling sex before they wandered back to the party where they both enjoyed showing each other off. They may have been in a room of civilians but they knew who they were and what they were and took pride in it. That's all that mattered.


	5. Ghosts and Goblins

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Ghosts and Goblins**

Juice sat in the recliner in the living room with his brew in one hand and remote in the other, he felt manly. With Milla out of the house for a few hours that meant he got carte blanch and he was going to enjoy it. Well, it wasn't as though he didn't have carte blanch every night but this was special. When they first got together Milla outlined two days that were special for her. Days that, if he ever wanted sex again, it was best to just let her do her thing. Today was October 31st, her favorite day of the year, the other day was her birthday and he had that date etched in his memory. It was their second Halloween together and they weren't exactly "together" at the moment. No, she and Donna were taking Ellie and Kenny trick or treating and then she'd be home with take out. Last Halloween they'd had a marathon of some of her favorite movies and ate their fill of junk food before they had wild, sugar fueled sex on the couch, followed by more movies. He had to say it was the best Halloween he'd ever had. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, finding horror movie after horror movie and skipped over them, Milla had already chosen the movies for the night so he had those to look forward too. His Old Lady always picked the best movies.

He turned the channel and found the show with the Hollywood douchebags customizing choppers. He had to admit that the bikes were beautiful but the drama and pussy fights were annoying as shit, yet he couldn't look away. Jr. had just said for the dozenth time that he didn't need his dad when Milla walked through the door and Juice's mouth started to water as he looked her over. What she was wearing wasn't particularly sexy or alluring but he'd be damned if it didn't work for him. She was going as America McGee's Alice from the video game. She had on a dark blue dress with puffy sleeves and an apron over it with blood splatters and symbols on it that she embroidered herself. On her hip was a fake butcher knife in a sheath with fake blood all over it and her dark hair was hanging straight and parted down the middle with dark circles under her eyes. Yeah, she wasn't dressed like the slutty girls at the clubhouse or the ones partying at the clubs but she was his woman and she was sexy.

"Hey baby." She said brightly as she came over and dropped a pillow case. "I come bearing gifts and food. I'll go make us a tray, and then we can start the movies."

Juice smiled wide as he looked at the bag full of candy and watched his Old Lady practically skip to the kitchen. This was quickly becoming his favorite day of the year. Not only did he get free candy, and lots of it, his woman was happy and wanted to spread that joy. Yeah, he liked Halloween.

"What did you get baby?" Juice asked and was rewarded with his woman coming back with a tray loaded with food. She set it down on the coffee table and settled into the end of the couch, closest to the recliner.

"I got us both double bacon cheeseburgers a triple order of fries to share and those onion rings you like. We also have all of the "bad candy" Ellie and Kenny can't eat." Juice grinned wider, Ellie was allergic to nuts and Kenny was allergic to chocolate, they'd hit the mother lode.

"Hell yeah, what's the first movie?" He asked as he got up to move to the couch. They'd be done eating soon and he wanted to be able to hold Milla. She wasn't going to jump or clutch at him like some scaredy cat, hell, she laughed at the blood and guts. No she wouldn't cling, but she would want to cuddle, she was just hardwired for that shit and he still took any chance he could to touch her. As he sat down and made himself comfortable she got up and went to the DVD player. She smiled as she picked up the movies.

"I thought we'd start with Pumpkinhead, then move onto The Frighteners, then Dog Soldiers and finish up the night with The Hills Have Eyes. What do you think baby?" She asked as she knelt and went through the movies.

"I like it, now put it in so we can have our dinner." She grinned at him and pushed the straightened hair behind her ear before she put the first movie in the player, then she practically ran back to the couch and immediately started in on her burger. He chuckled because he knew what she was doing. The sooner she ate, the sooner she could really enjoy the movies. That's what Halloween was for her, a shameless way to indulge in her horror film near-lust. He was more than happy to let her indulge it any day of the year, but she took this day to indulge those twisted desires and she did indulge.

"It's ok baby." Juice held Milla while she cried at the end credits of Pumpkinhead. He'd never seen her respond like this to a scary movie but he could understand. The film was one huge tragedy and Milla was an empathic person.

"I'm sorry it's just...those bastards! They killed a little boy, death was too good for them, then Ed Harley gave up his life! Fuck them all." She moved away and moved her hair away from her face. "That was a great movie. Up for some early Peter Jackson?"

Just like that she stopped crying and stood up. He just nodded as he bit his cheek to keep from laughing. He still wasn't used to these mood swings so it was a good thing they were rare. Once she put in the next movie she returned to the couch and snuggled into his arms. This was one of her favorite movies so he knew what to expect. As he held her he breathed in the scent of her hair and let his hand run up and down the length of her arm before he stealthily switched positions and rested on her hip. He felt her shift to accommodate his hand and smiled, the night's festivities were far from over.

…

Milla sat nestled into the crook of Juice's arm, just the way she liked. Sometimes she hated being reminded that she was so small but when she was in his arms she felt safe and her tiny frame became an asset. As his hand began moving she smiled to herself, they were only on their second movie but it seemed like the night's festivities were about to get better. Though, for as long as she could remember Halloween had been her night. She used to sneak out of bed to join Jax in front of the TV as he watched scary movies after their parents went to bed. She'd go to the video store and get stacks of them and her mother couldn't complain about her being "morbid". As she got older she'd go to the parties but rush home to catch the special showings of Halloween or The Thing. She was never into parties and she lucked out by finding a man who, while he did like to party, liked being with her just as much. Yeah, she really was lucky to have him.

"Who is that dude?" Juice asked as a familiar face popped on the screen and Milla practically groaned. He was starting to bunch her skirt up and she liked the thought of where his hand was going.

"Jeffrey Combs, the dude from Reanimator." She leaned back farther and moved to further accommodate him. He nodded but resumed his hand's progress; he felt her move and took the initiative. He wasn't going to get her naked just yet, but the less in the way the better.

As his hand moved Milla lost all interest in the movie they were watching. She was far more interested in him. In a movement perfected from continuous nights on their couch she turned quickly and straddled him. He grinned wide as he pressed his mouth to hers and she moved her hands to his belt.

"Let's see if you can make me see the light before Bannister does." She whispered huskily in his ear, referring to the character from the movie and Juice said nothing as he moved his hands to the backs of her thighs and pulled her closer, groaning as they made contact. She moaned in response and the tone of the night changed to something great.

…

"What were the kids this year?" Juice asked as they lay on the couch eating candy from the bag that had been abandoned earlier.

After the impromptu fun on the couch Milla had put in the next movie and was now snuggled in Juice's arms, content and at peace. Strange that a night where evil was supposed to roam the earth was the most peaceful night of her year. She smiled as she thought of her munchkins and was happy to tell him about them.

"Ellie went as a doctor. I found her this adorable lab coat at the costume shop and Kenny was the Green Ranger, his favorite. Donna wore her scrubs and pretended to be Ellie's attending nurse. It was awesome; I can't wait for next year." She smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"This night isn't even over baby." He grinned and moved so he was over her before he kissed her. She kissed back but turned back to the TV and he rested his head on her hair. He couldn't wait until they had kids of their own. He could just imagine a little princess with her mama's eyes in a pretty dress. The thought made him squeeze Milla tighter and she just continued to smile, happy that Halloween was a genuine success.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry if this was boring to any of you. I love Halloween and I was watching The Frighteners with a roommate and thought that it would be a good movie for Milla and Juice. If you don't know Milla's costume just look up "America McGee's Alice in Wonderland". It's a creepy game and I can definitely see Milla inspired by it. Thank you all in advance for reading and reviewing!


	6. A Fowl Deed

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**A Fowl Deed**

"Come on, you guys can't be serious?" Juice pleaded with Bobby, while his sponsor just laughed.

"We're serious Juicey. You go out there and finish that damn bird." Tig laughed maliciously at the horror-stricken face of his Prospect. He was enjoying this, a lot.

"I can't do that. Come on I'm from Queens, I'm not trained for this shit." His pleas fell on deaf ears as Tig hit Bobby in the chest and nodded to the house where Clay was in the den. Bobby nodded but put his hand on the Prospect's shoulder. He actually felt pretty bad for the boy.

"Just grab the hatchet, go over there and get it done. One quick, bam, then it's all over." He removed his hand and walked behind Tig but he couldn't stop himself from turning back, "For both of you."

Juice looked helplessly between his sponsor's retreating back and the caged fowl. He didn't know what to do. The patch meant everything to him, but the thought of killing the bird didn't sit right with him. It had never hurt him, it was an innocent in all this holiday madness. As he contemplated hopping on his bike and heading out to clear his head Milla pulled up in the junker she was borrowing from the shop. Her parents had taken her car away as punishment for her defiance but Clay wouldn't let his babygirl be transportationally crippled, especially during the holidays. As she got out of the car he watched her, feeling some of the anxiety leave him. He really should've been suspicious when Clay had invited him over that morning.

"Hey Baby!" Milla called out before she walked to him and let him envelope her in a hug. He breathed in the scent of her vanilla citrus bodywash and felt better.

"God, you have no idea how much I need you baby." He hugged her tighter before she disentangled herself and kissed him on the lips.

"What's wrong babe? You look more anxious than usual." She cocked her head and he took her hand and led her to the cage where the turkey they'd be having for dinner the next day was happily picking at feed. Milla knelt by the cage and stuck her fingers in the cage and pet it's head. "Hey there Pretty Pete. You gettin' fat for us?"

He shook his head as his soon-to-be Old Lady treated the feathered sacrifice like a pet. A pet...his head shot up as he thought of a way out of this. Milla was way too compassionate and she loved animals, there was no way she was going to let him kill it. She was probably already attached, they had been raising the thing for the last couple of months and fattening it up. Hell she went with him and her Mom to get the thing. He swallowed to keep from smiling before he told her what was up.

"They want me to kill it baby. They say it's my duty." He looked down and Milla rose, smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Then that means Pete's in good hands, no way you'll let him suffer." She rose on tiptoes and kissed his cheek before she started toward the house. He grabbed her arm before she got out of reach and she just turned her head and looked at him. "Need something babe?"

"I'm just confused. You named the thing, you feed it and you pet it. How come you have no problem with me killing it?" He asked and she smiled before she pulled her arm from his grip and turned around to give him her answer in full.

"Turkey's are for eating. Pete's not a pet, I knew from the get go that he's meant for the oven. Baby, every year Ma gets a live turkey, that way she can monitor what it eats for the last few months of it's life and fatten it up _her_ way. I wouldn't hold to her changing the tradition now." He raised his eyebrow at her and she smiled before she moved closer and hugged him again. "Don't worry baby, it'll be over quickly and you can let Ma take it to Heinrich's to finish the butchering process. No big."

"I can't do it baby, I can't." Juice gaver her a pleading look and Milla's brow furrowed. There was no shame in being unable to kill an animal, hell Tig couldn't and Bobby had trouble. Every year her Dad did the killing, except when there was a prospect. She pursed her lips as she thought about it.

"What did they tell you _exactly_ baby?" If there was a loophole she'd help him find it.

"They said to grab the hatchet and take care of it. Tig said to finish the damn bird." He looked helpless but Milla grinned and hugged him.

"Go get the hatchet then help me load Pete into the back of the junker I have a plan." She grinned so wide her eyes sparkled and Juice nodded before he grabbed the hatchet on the log her dad had set up for the deed and helped her maneuver Pete's cage. Once they got the turkey to the car he helped Milla wedge the bird into the backseat, fully aware of just how big it was from the few frustrating and exhilarating "breaks" they'd had back there during her shift at the clubhouse. Once the bird was in he had to ask her what was flitting around in his mind.

"What are we doing baby?" He asked and she smiled before her smile turned sly and she chuckled.

"You're going to go to Heinrich's and have him butcher the bird. They just told you to "take care of it" and "finish" the bird. Well, as far as semantics go at no time did they tell you to kill it. That was implied and you do have that literal thing going on. The price for this will have to come out of your pocket but, really, isn't that worth your peace of mind?" She asked and Juice grinned before he picked her up and spun her around. She may not have been his Old Lady yet, but once she was there was nothing they couldn't do together. "Go, I'll distract my Dad."

He just kissed her and took the keys from her hand before he hastily got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. She waved him off and blew a kiss before she walked onto the back porch and out of sight. He hoped this gamble paid off, he wanted his damn rocker but he just couldn't kill that bird.

…

_Thanksgiving Day..._

"Hey guy's the table's set and ready for you and Dad, the bird's out of the oven and Mom thought you'd like to bring it to the table." Milla wiped her hands on her apron as she went to get the guys in the den. As each man passed they kissed her cheek until Juice came following behind with his arms full of the abandoned beer bottles. He still looked nervous, despite the fact that her dad was impressed by his initiative the night before. Her mom was even happy that she didn't have to deal with the dead, unfinished, bird. Juice couldn't be placated though. He thought it was a trick before they kicked him out, despite the fact that the response he's gotten from her parents was as honest a one as he'd ever get from them.

"Did it turn out ok?" Juice asked nervously and Milla simply leaned up to give him a reassuring kiss.

"Everything's fine. Go take care of those then sit at the table. I may have convinced a certain Auntie to sit you next to me." She grinned before she made her way back to the kitchen and Juice followed and threw the bottles in their designated spot before he went to the dining room where Tig nodded to him to sit and he sat, grinning.

Soon the women came out carrying the food and Clay brought the bird. Milla sat at Juice's side and took his hand while Clay took out his carving set and looked out at the table.

"It's Thanksgiving and you know what that means. We're supposed to be thankful for shit and I am thankful. The Club's doing well with our new business venture. My family's together and happy and we have our own resident dumbass to thank for this bird we're about to eat. I'd say we're doin pretty damn good." He sliced a bit of turkey that he plated on his wife's plate before he smiled at the table again. "Let's eat."

That brought cheers to the table and Milla grinned at the "dumbass" that claimed her as his and she claimed him right back. He grinned back before he squeezed her hand. Clay was right they had a lot to be thankful for and Juice was thankful for the girl at his side. Soon he'd be able to claim her as his Old Lady and then he'd have even more to be thankful for.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So sorry to be inundating you with these holiday fics. They've been swimming in my head for a long time and it feels great to free them. I hope you enjoy this and thank you in advance for reading and reviewing.


	7. Two Bits

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Two Bits**

He leaned over the sink as he ran the clippers over his head. Well he tried to but as he lifted his arm it started to shake. He cursed and leaned against the sink for a few minutes, glad that he was home but still pissed about being unable to do what he needed to do.

"Baby!" He heard his woman call out and felt a smile light his face despite being aggravated and annoyed by his current state of inability.

"In here!" He yelled and put down the clippers and turned around. Soon enough his very beautiful, pregnant wife was in the doorway and she grinned before she took quick strides across the room and he held her in his arms. No matter how much pain he was in he couldn't deny that holding her was one of his favorite things to do.

"God, I can't believe you're home." He could tell she was resisting the urge to cry and was glad she didn't. She raised her mouth for a kiss and he happily obliged. They stood there for a few minutes, completely absorbed in one another as Milla ran her fingers through his hair and he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands over her swollen belly and broke from the kiss with a start when he felt the kick. He smiled down at his wife who pressed her hand over his. "Espy likes her Daddy being home too, even with his weird grown-out hair."

Juice chuckled before he kissed her again. This time it was a short kiss and when he pulled away Milla saw his discomfort.

"What's wrong? Is your back bothering you?" She was going to fuss so he took her hands in his and laced their fingers together.

"It's not my back baby, it's the hair." He gave her an apologetic smile, feeling like a tool for complaining about something like that when so much shit had happened. Milla just nodded and unlaced their fingers before she nudged him over and packed his shaving kit.

"There's not enough room to do anything in here, go to the kitchen and I'll take care of this." Juice just nodded and followed his wife down the stairs. Once down there she had him sit at the kitchen table while she set up. Once seated she had him remove his shirt and draped a towel over his shoulders before she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair.

They didn't speak as she slowly ran the clippers over his head. He closed his eyes as the sensation of it overwhelmed him. She wasn't just cutting his hair she was removing his doubt, his worry and his fear. She was bringing him back to himself. He opened his eyes when he felt her run her fingers through his hair again. Looking up he saw the look of concentration on her face as she made sure she could properly outline the 'hawk. Once she was sure she brought up the clippers again and finished the cut. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his bolts standing out dark and proud on his skull through the dark fuzz of the stubble. He was coming back to her bit by bit and he trusted her to make it happen. She blinked back the tears that were threatening and soldiered on, eager to finish this. Once she'd gotten rid of as much of the stubble as she could with the previous pass he was ready for the shave.

Usually he did his own shaving in the shower with his little mirror but he couldn't this time so he let her lather him up. The cream was warm on his skin, thanks to the outrageously expensive warmer that she'd gotten for him from some place he couldn't remember. He sat still as he felt the straight razor she used glide over his scalp, she'd never nicked him or cut unevenly. She did it right and was the only one he trusted, the only one his OCD allowed him to give up this control for. He trusted her and loved her and this was just another way for her to love him. He practically moaned as he felt the last pass of the razor, he could feel how clean his scalp was, how smooth. He took a deep breath as she moved away to clean the razor but once she got close again he grabbed her wrist in his hand and looked in her eyes. The look said more than any words could.

…

Later they laid in bed with his head on her chest and hands running over her rounded stomach. They didn't need to speak, everything had already been said and they were still feeling. He loved and trusted this woman with everything that he was and he knew that she loved him too. He moved his head from her chest and kissed her again. His lower back protested a bit but that didn't matter. The woman underneath him was what mattered.

…

Milla ran her fingertips over the smooth skin of his head as he kissed her. The lovemaking had been slow, but powerful as he showed her just how much he loved her and she have back as much as she could. She loved this man and she'd almost lost him, so now was the time to show him just how much she loved him.


	8. Out of the Woodwork

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Out of the Woodwork**

"Whatcha workin' on?" Milla asked as she entered her Dad's workshop, barely knocking.

Clay shook his head at her presumption but continued to work. Milla pulled up a stool next to him and sat with her elbows up on the table and her chin resting on her laced fingers. He glanced over and was transported to when she was a little girl and would sit in the exact same way to watch him work. Now she was a grown woman and soon she'd have a place of her own, she wouldn't be barging into his workshop anytime she liked anymore.

"What do ya think?" Clay asked as he handed her the arm piece to the chair he was making. She unlaced her fingers and took the arm. She tested its weight, smoothness and shape before she handed it back to her Dad who looked at her.

"It's got a nice weight and you outdid yourself with the carving. Mom's gonna love it, just be sure to weather treat it since it doesn't match the dark wood theme she's got goin' on." Clay chuckled as he set down the arm and turned to his daughter.

"It's not for your Ma. I figured you'd need a new reading chair for that apartment of yours." Her eyes went wide and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before she got off the stool and hugged her father who hugged her back. She was his angel and he did what he could to make her happy. "I take it you like it?"

Milla still can't speak so she just nods against his shoulder and he smiles. She may be leaving the nest but she can take a piece of him with her.

…

"Write down the number on that bolt." Gemma ordered Juice as they walked through the upholstery shop. If the asshole's going to take her baby from her he might as well be useful.

Juice said nothing and wrote down the number she indicated. He had no idea what they were doing there but when she asked him to drive he had no choice but to capitulate. He was taking her baby away, after all, so he knew it was a good idea to humor her. The happier Gemma was the less likely she was to cut off his balls.

"Dark or light?" She asked him suddenly and he looked up.

"What?" He asked as he kept his pen in one hand and little notebook in the other.

"The furniture and decor you two've been hoarding for the last month. Is it light or dark?" She asked impatiently and Juice scratched the back of his neck with the pen.

"Umm, the bedroom shit is dark wood and we weren't able to get a full set of living room shit so we have a light couch and dark loveseats. The dude at the furniture place said it would work." Juice looked at Gemma who actually chuckled and shook her head.

"He saw you two comin' a mile off." She moved over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go and get you two a matching set and if I know my babygirl she'll want it dark. Then we'll come back here and get something dark and sturdy for Clay to work with. That work for you?" He knew it wasn't really a question but he nodded anyway and followed her out of the store. She was smiling in an odd way and he knew better than to fight her. He liked having everything attached to its rightful place.

…

"Floral print!" Gemma said suddenly and Milla's head shot up from the book she was reading. Gemma looked at her and pointed an accusing finger. "Your couch was floral print! I thought I taught you better."

"First of all, Jesus Christ Ma. You gave me a heart attack. Secondly, what do you mean my couch _was _ floral print?" Her brow furrowed before her mouth opened in shock. "What did you do to our storage unit?"

She looked at her mother as the Madoc temper within her fought with the cool Morrow head. If her mother had done something stupid... Milla continued to look at her mother who looked steadily at her, finally dropping her finger.

"Oh don't look at me like that missy. I went shopping with your man and he told me about your mix up with the furniture guy. He just took me to the storage unit to exchange your living room set for one that matched." Milla stared at her mother and had to clench and unclench her jaw to keep from saying something she'd regret. After she took a couple of deep breaths she was finally able to speak without yelling.

"It took us three hours to find a couch we liked. It was big enough, soft yet firm with a stable frame and a pattern we agreed on. The loveseat and chair matched the stems. It was perfect." Milla looked down, she suddenly felt sad. The couch had been absolutely perfect and now she knew she had to live with a different set. Something that fit Mother Gemma's specifications.

"The couch was nice except for the pattern. Don't worry, we didn't exchange it, we just got the moron who made the sale to reupholster the set for free since he sold you mismatched shit. Same couch and everything just different fabric. Juice put his foot down and wouldn't let me do leather, he knew you wouldn't like it." Gemma gave her little girl a smile. "He's not an idiot when it comes to you."

Milla smiled at her mother. She'd just gotten as much of a blessing as she ever would out of the woman and was just going to accept it. She kept smiling and turned back to her book, content to leave everything as it was and not rock the boat. She'd just opened it when she realized she hadn't gotten all of the information.

"Wait, what color is the set now?" She asked praying that it wasn't white, Juice had wanted a white couch but she'd shot him down any time he brought it up. She could just imagine her mother going along with the whimsy to spite her.

"You'll just have to wait." Gemma grinned evilly and picked up her cigarette while Milla's face morphed into a disturbed mask. If her mother was smiling it couldn't be good.

Gemma just continued to grin and brought up the timecard spreadsheet Juice had created. She liked seeing her daughter twisting in the wind. It served her right for leaving the nest. Gemma may have come to terms with her baby bird flying away but that didn't mean she liked it.

…

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Milla asked her Dad and he chuckled but kept his hands on her shoulders as he guided her into the workshop. He'd been up since 5:30 finishing the chair so it could be settled before they moved it. He knew it was perfect for his baby; he just needed her to see it and confirm his assertion.

"Now." Clay held her in front of the chair and Milla gasped when she opened her eyes.

The chair was perfect. The arms he'd shown her a week ago had been perfected with a swirl design carved into their ends and red and black striped fabric padding their length. The seat and back looked comfortable stuffed with the same fabric and the dark wood shined with a fresh coat of polish. Milla was speechless as she slowly walked to the chair and ran her hands over the fabric, surprised to find it soft and smooth but still sturdy. She smiled as she saw that her father had taken the swirl design from the arms and carved it around the back of the chair and he'd given the legs claw-like feet. It should have looked gothic or tacky but instead it looked classy and refined. A testament to her father's skill and understanding of his daughter. She pressed her hand to the seat and looked back at her dad who nodded. She felt tears in her eyes as she sat down. It was far more comfortable than it looked and Milla knew she'd found her perfect reading chair. She looked at her father who stood watching her, pleased by her reaction.

"Thank you Daddy." She whispered as she got out of the chair and walked to her father. She had no words for how much she appreciated this and Clay understood. He simply held her in his arms before he nudged her away and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Come on, let's go have lunch, I think your Ma made some Reuben's." Milla nodded and discreetly wiped the tears from her face. She was so happy and Clay was proud to be part of it. He put an arm across her shoulders and led her out of the room toward the house, where her mom and man were waiting. If she thought she loved the chair she was going to keel over when she saw the matching living room set. Clay grinned at the thought. He may have had his problems with the retard from time to time but there was no denying that no one knew Milla as well as he did.


	9. Worlds Apart

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Worlds Apart**

Milla walked into the cocktail bar in Sacramento and felt completely out of place. In her knee length gray dress with the flouncy skirt, ballet flats and black cardigan she didn't quite fit the look of the place, not to mention her beat up Jeep with the bullet holes in the hood or the tats she displayed so prominently. Yeah, she was out of place but that was nothing new, she'd been out of place for the last four years and the women she was meeting had thrived where she floundered. She stood at the entrance for a few moments, contemplating rushing back to her car when she saw someone wave her over. She looked at the table and saw three people she was sure she'd never see again, but there they were in all their Prada-accessorised glory. Giving herself a quick mental peptalk she walked over and her former roommate and friend Ronnie pulled her into a hug.

"Oh god we missed you." She hugged her tightly and Milla just patted her back awkwardly, not really knowing how to approach this.

"I...uh...missed you guys too." After that ice was broken Coral and Pepper stood up and each hugged her, not alleviating Milla's awkwardness in the slightest.

As soon as the hugs were done Milla sat on the free seat and looked over the women she had been sure she'd be friends with forever. Her roommate, who she was undoubtedly closest to while at college, was a trust fund baby and what Milla liked to call a barroom bisexual. She only liked women if there was an audience of men willing to pay for drinks but she made every gay crusade her own. Coral and Pepper were partners who had bonded over having neglectful, wealthy but liberal parents. Parents who were thrilled to have Lesbian daughters, because it was so edgy, but still couldn't be bothered to actually care about their daughters' lives. It was a situation Milla had no experience with at all, herself having two parents who were far too concerned with their daughter's life. Even so, Milla had formed bonds with these women that she'd let lapse over the last year and she needed to either fix that or say goodbye, there was no middle ground.

"Sit, we ordered you an appletini and a fruit platter to share." Pepper spoke before she picked up her own drink and sipped. Despite the earlier awkwardness Milla started to relax and smiled at Pepper, maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

…

"What's with the tattoo on your wrist?" Coral suddenly asked and Milla glanced at the crow with the lightning bolt in its talons that was such a part of her now that it might as well have been encoded in her genetic makeup. She smiled as she lovingly traced it but had no idea how to explain its significance to a feminist Lesbian from Santa Barbara. Despite her misgivings she decided to tell her the truth, Coral was an anthropology student after all and Pepper a sociology major.

"It's my crow. This symbolizes the relationship I have with Juice, my Old Man. It means I'm his Old Lady." She traced it again and suddenly realized that three sets of eyes were staring at her and all were full of questions.

"Old Man, Old Lady? What are you some beatnik, or a biker chick?" Coral said as she and Pepper laughed but Milla and Ronnie just looked at them. They'd never been interested in Milla's history so they didn't know about her family but Ronnie was all too familiar with the iron grip her father and his _gang _ had on her friend. Milla straightened her shoulders and gave them a smile.

"Biker chick, my man is a fully patched member of the Sons of Anachy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Charter." The pride in her voice sobered the laughing girls while Ronnie's brow furrowed. She didn't understand how Milla could be so proud to be part of the world when her Dad had been so willing to ruin her life for a minor fight.

"You have to be kidding, you're with a guy now?" Pepper asked as she took a sip of her lemon drop.

"Yes, I'm with a guy. He's everything to me." Milla continued to smile, but was willing to drop the act if they even implied that he was less than amazing.

"What does he do, other than that motorcycle stuff?" Coral asked and Milla would have been offended by the "motorcycle stuff" comment if she didn't already know that Coral wasn't the least bit mechanically inclined. All vehicles were mysterious and frightening to her.

"He's a mechanic and I work at the _Charming Gazette _we're secure." Milla said as she sipped her water, she had a long drive ahead of her and didn't want to be tipsy when she headed out.

That brought an end to the discussion and they moved on to talking about Pepper and Coral's work in San Francisco with the Lesbian Rights Coalition. Listening to them brought back fond memories for Milla. She used to be part of the Pride organization at Ravencroft and she and Carmen would protest and march together. For a year she had been quite the activist but now that part of her life was over. She was still supportive and would donate money to the Trevor Project when she could but she knew the life she was living and it didn't have any room for "fags" or "dykes" in it.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Pepper suddenly shouted and Milla let out an involuntary laugh at her exuberance, "Carmen got accepted at the University of Minnesota, she'll be moving on to Mayo Clinic once her generals are done. She wanted me to tell you 'hi', though now I have to tell her that you're taken. It's going to break her heart."

Milla felt her chest tighten as she thought about Carmen but she shook off the feeling and sipped more of her water. That part of her life was over and she was happier than she'd ever been before. Juice really was her everything.

"Tell her 'hi' from me, but you're right. I'm very, very taken and happy." She smiled again before she excused herself and went to the bathroom, breaking the girl code and going alone. After she relieved herself she stepped out and saw Ronnie standing against the door, effectively stopping anyone else from entering.

"This isn't you." Ronnie started without preamble and Milla went to the sink to wash her hands and completely ignored her, well she would have but Ronnie refused to be ignored. "You have tattoos everywhere, a mark of _ownership, _oh yeah you've told me about the crow. The only thing about you that makes sense is working for a newspaper. This "biker slut" isn't the Milla I know."

Her voice took on a pleading edge and Milla took a deep breath before she turned to her former roommate and, as of now, former friend.

"You're right, I'm not the Milla you knew. That Milla was a scared kid, terrified of being rejected by the group of people who took her in. You guys were the only ones willing to befriend some poor girl from the boonies. I never thought I'd have that so I kept what and who I was inside. I was never ashamed of my family but I knew what they represented to people liek you." Ronnie started to speak but Milla put up a hand. "You can try to deny it if you want but you dealt your hand when you called me a "biker slut". I'm no slut, I'm an Old Lady and there's no higher position for a woman in The Life. It means that my man loves me, trusts me and respects me enough to put me above any other woman and you know what? This crow means I belong to him and that makes me so _proud,_ so _happy _because I love that man more than I've ever loved anyone else and he belongs to me just as much as I belong to him. If you have a problem with this then I guess there's nothing left to say."

She moved to leave and Ronnie got in her face.

"Who are you? The Milla I knew wouldn't "belong" to anyone. You're better than this, better than that shit hole you come from. Milla, please just listen. They're brainwashing you, making you live by their insane rules. Your Dad dragged you home and ruined your life for _nothing_. Shit, I'm saying this wrong." She ran her hand through her short hair, fully aware of the sadness in Milla's eyes but misinterpreting it. "You aren't really happy, I can see it and we can fix it. We can help you get away."

"You're right, I'm not happy but that has nothing to do with Juice or my life. I'm not happy because I've just realised that this chapter in my life has come to a close." Milla leaned up and kissed the other woman's cheek. "You don't understand me anymore Ronnie and you refuse to acknowledge that the life I'm living now just might be the best life for me. I'm truly happy for the first time in a long time. I have a man that loves me, a family that would die for me and I'm where I'm supposed to be."

She moved around Ronnie and went to the door but before she went through she turned around and looked at her former friend.

"Have a wonderful life Ronnie. It's my hope that you're as happy as I am someday." She walked out and went to the table. After she said her goodbyes to Pepper and Coral she got her Jeep from the valet and took off toward home.

…

Milla pulled into the T-M lot to find the after church party in full swing. The barrels were lit the crow eaters were skanky and the beer was flowing...she was home. Once she got out of the car she took off her cardigan, combed her fingers through her hair and made her way through the crowd until she got to the familiar lightning bolts. She placed her hands on her man's shoulders and he turned his head slightly and gave her a grin before he stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until extra late?" He asked before she kissed him again and wound her arms around his neck.

"Things didn't work out the way I thought they would. I'm not the Milla they knew anymore." She sighed but rose on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked as Milla brought down her arms and shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I guess I outgrew them." Juice smiled and took his woman's hand. He'd been apprehensive about her going out that night. He'd been afraid that she'd realise that she'd made a mistake and leave him but the look on her face had proven him wrong.

"What now?" He brought her hand to his lips before he walked with her to a darker, quieter part of the lot and sat with her at the picnic table.

"That part of my life is over, has been for longer than I thought. As I sat with them I realized that they'd never understand the life I live now, they don't have the ability and there's no shame in that. The best thing for all parties will be to cut them out of my life and close that door completely. As long as I have Lu, Donna, and my girls at Cara Cara I'll be set in the girlfriends department and as long as I have you I'll be happy." She grinned at her man who grinned back and allowed him to pull her into his lap.

"As long as you're happy I'm happy." She kept the grin on her face as she moved her mouth to his and kissed him with all she was worth. Part of her was sad that things had turned out the way they did but a larger part took it for the inevitability that it was. Those girls were civilians, they'd never understand the life or her place in it. Her place was here in this noisy, smoky lot in the lap of the man who owned her, heart, body and soul and there really was nowhere on this earth that she'd rather be.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know this chapter was Milla heavy but I got this idea about Milla's past and had to explore it. If you haven't read earlier stories Milla went to this exclusive, private liberal arts college, think of it as one of those places that kids like the Kennedys go to if they can't get into Ivy League. (The school is completely fictional. I just thought I'd clarify that.) In that school she got to indulge in a lifestyle that would never be accepted in The Life. I came to realize that in my stories I've never really addressed her life in the college and this came to me. I could imagine the social misfits at the school befriending one another to survive and this came out. I consider this closing that chapter of Milla's life and hope it wasn't boring or frustrating. Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing.


	10. Fresh Meat

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Fresh Meat**

"It looks good to me, you sure it's making a noise?" Kip asked as Milla raised an eyebrow. She wasn't a moron; she knew how her baby was supposed to sound.

"Yes I'm sure. If you can't handle this I'll wait for Juice or my dad to come back to look at it." Milla liked the guy, she really did but sometimes he was so green that she had no idea why he was hanging around.

"I'll give it another look." He said quickly and Milla simply nodded and went to the picnic table where Bobby was sitting with a plate of cookies. She grabbed one as she sat down and watched as the hang around looked at her car.

"You know that Dog can look at that. Why'd you leave it to One Nut?" Bobby asked and Milla laughed as she remembered the first time she'd met Kip. It was at an after Church party and he had started hanging around. He'd spent a healthy amount of time hitting on her and had told her the tale of how he got one nut. She had almost felt bad when Juice had stalked over and hit him upside the head and educated him about what the tat on Milla's wrist meant. After that Kip was nothing but respectful and had kept a healthy distance.

"I thought I'd put him through his paces. If he hangs around here and even dreams of Prospecting he has to know how to listen and also polish up his mechanical skills." She finished off her cookie and picked up another one, at this rate Bobby was going to get her fat and Juice would just have to deal with it.

"You think he's gonna wanna Prospect?" Bobby asked as he handed her a glass of milk he'd brought her from the kitchen.

"Yeah, all of those boys have the same look in their eye, that need for something even they can't understand and those boys find it here. I mean, Juice was looking for a family and he found it, Jax and Ope were continuing their legacy. Even now I see that need in the Patches' eyes. Kip has that look and it seems to be his driving force." She looked from where the nutless wonder was looking at her dashboard with a small flashlight to her uncle and blushed. "I'm sorry Uncle Bobby; I didn't mean to overstep my bounds."

"You didn't darlin' I asked because I wanted an honest answer and you have enough of your Ma in you to give it to me. Between you and me sweetheart." He leaned closer to whisper conspiratorially with her. "I trust your opinion and I know you'll be nicer about it than your Ma."

Milla giggled and Bobby turned the plate to give her access to the oatmeal raisin cookies he knew she loved. He'd been around the girl since she was a baby. He was one of the first brothers to hold her and he wasn't ashamed to say she'd won his heart that day. He loved her just as much as he loved his own kids and still did whatever he could for her. Right now that meant keeping her company until her man and the rest came back from the run. He'd been at Lake Tahoe but double booking had meant that he had to cancel his last show and by the time he got back they'd left and it was too late to follow. He'd been bummed to lose the chance at road pussy but if he needed company he had the croweaters and if he wanted companionship he had Milla. Right now sitting with Milla, eating cookies and critiquing the hang around seemed to be just what the doctor ordered to lift him from his funk. He took a sip of his coffee but almost spit it out when he saw the hang around bounding up holding what looked like a squirming bit of fur.

"Hey Milla, I found the noise." Kip said as he lifted the Mama rat he'd found nesting in her dashboard. Producing the squirming rat didn't provide the results he expected as Milla shrieked and jumped from the picnic table. She caught her ankle on the edge of the table and toppled over, falling with a thump. Kip moved to help her when Bobby got between them.

"Stop! Take that thing and get rid of it and flush any other vermin you find." He turned to Milla and helped her up but glared at Kip when he turned and saw him still there. "Go!"

That time Kip got the message and he brought the rat to the half empty garbage can he found. He put the lid on and went back to the Jeep but when he found the nest again the rest of the rats were gone. Shit, if he didn't make Milla's Jeep drivable again Bobby and Juice were gonna kill him.

…

Later that night Milla sat on her couch at home with a huge mug of hot cocoa and a MASH marathon as she iced her ankle. Bobby said it looked like a bad bruise but he didn't think it was sprained. That was good news but it still hurt like a bitch. Once Chibs came back he was going to have a look at it.

As Milla finished off her mug she heard the noise of a bike riding up and felt a grin split her face, she knew that bike; she knew it as well as she knew its rider. She got up to limp to the door but was stopped in her tracks when Juice came in, angry and brooding.

"How's your ankle?" He asked as he walked up to her and helped her back to the couch and sat her down. He gently took her ankle in his hands and looked at it, still fuming.

"I'm fine; you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Milla ran her hand over his 'hawk and it had the desired effect, he calmed down.

"I heard you were hurt and Clay didn't need me so he sent me here. Jesus baby, what did that nutless prick do to you?" He brought her ankle to his lips and kissed it reverently while she smiled, happy he was there.

"Don't blame him for this, he just surprised me and I had a bitch moment. Really I'm fine and Kip did a good job." He moved from his position at her feet and sat beside her taking her hand in his.

"You like the kid?" Juice asked as he kissed her hand and she nodded.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a dumbass but he has a big heart and does his best. Kind of like someone else I know." She grinned and he answered with his own before he kissed her again and tried to think of positions that would work best with her injured ankle because there was no way he was going without tonight. He just didn't want to hurt her in the process.

…

The next morning Juice stood outside the doors of the Clubhouse, nursing a cup of Bobby's coffee and watching the hang around empty traps he'd set up in the Jeep the night before. The kid may have screwed up but he knew what he was doing with vermin extraction. As he stood there, Chibs came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder while Juice nodded.

"Her ankle's fine, not even a sprain. She seems insistent that Half-Sack over there's a good boy. He approached me about Prospectin'. What do ya' think?" After Milla got hurt on the kid's watch Chibs was sure Juice would be against the boy.

"He's doin' his best and the last thing he wanted was for Milla to get hurt. I think he'd do a good job. I mean, you guys patched me, ya got nowhere to go but up." He laughed at his self-deprecating joke and Chibs just shook his head. With Juice's endorsement it was unanimous; they'd have another veteran in their ranks if the boy proved himself. With a pat to Juice's shoulder he walked back into the clubhouse. Bobby had made muffins and he wanted some before Tig woke up and ate them all.

…

After Church the following Friday SAMCRO had a new prospect and he was beside himself. He was sure that after Milla had gotten hurt that he'd be ridden out of town on a rail but they surprised him by patching him in as a Prospect instead. He had an awesome sponsor in Chibs and he knew that Juice wasn't going to be a heartless prick. As he moved around the room cleaning up he saw Milla in the corner and went up to her, but as he went to give her a hug she backed away.

"Nuh-uh Prospect. I'm an Officer's Old Lady that means no touching unless I initiate it and even then nothing big. That's one of many rules you have to learn." She gave him a stern look before she grinned. "Even so, I'm happy for you and can't wait to see you with that top rocker."

She reached over and patted his hand while he grinned at her and she leaned in to whisper.

"Just remember the number one rule." He nodded and leaned closer while she lowered her voice. "Don't fuck up."

With those parting words of wisdom she got up and limped to where Juice was standing with Bobby. He watched as she whispered in the Latinos ear and a grin split his face before he went with her to the dorms. Kip smiled and continued cleaning, he hoped he'd have an Old Lady someday and maybe they'd have a relationship like that. He wondered if they knew how lucky they were. With a mental shake he practically ran to the recycling and got rid of the bottles before he began the circuit again, this was his first party and he had a lot of shit to clean up.


	11. Coffee and Clauses

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Coffee and Clauses**

"Here you go, black with three sugars." Milla said as she handed the coffee to her best friend and sat across from her on the patio. "How long are they taking the kids for?"

"Three days. I'd ask you but I hate to rely on you too much for this. You have a life of your own and a good job." Donna sipped her coffee as Milla rolled her eyes.

"I also have the time and ability to look after my godbabies. Besides Juice loves having them around the apartment, it gives him a chance to bring out his best toys. You know Kenny loves playing car crash with his Uncle Juice." Milla smiled into her coffee as she thought about the elaborately staged car accidents Juice had set up for Kenny and Ellie using all of his physics and geometric knowledge to create setups that were like huge Rube Goldberg machines. Kenny and Ellie loved it and Milla was more than impressed with her man's ingenuity.

"Ok, I'll be honest here. It's been forever since my Mom saw the kids and I know Juice has that thing next week that you tear up about every time you talk about him being gone. I thought I'd just take the kids to Mom and Dad's and give you the weekend with Juice." She looked into her best friend's eyes and saw that Milla had teared up again. She didn't know what was happening but whatever it was was really bothering her friend. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Milla shook her head. She loved Donna, loved her more than she loved just about anyone else but she couldn't talk to her about what was happening next week. She knew Opie kept Donna out of everything and wouldn't appreciate her divulging Club business to his wife. Also her "no info, no pussy" deal with Juice didn't extend to divulging that info to others. Besides, every time she thought about what could happen it caused her throat to close and she didn't think talking about it would help her at all, it would just make her more anxious.

"I love you Donna, but I think the less I think about it the better." She gave her friend a smile and dabbed her eyes before she continued. "Besides, didn't we get together for you to tell me your big news?"

This time Donna smiled and took a drink of her of her coffee and smiled. For the first time in the three years and some change since Ope had been in things were looking up for her and she couldn't have been happier about it. She set down her coffee and grinned at her best friend.

"I got accepted into the Respiratory Therapy Program at Delta and St. Thomas is footing the bill!" Donna grinned wider and Milla practically launched herself across the table to hug her friend. This was fantastic news, Donna wouldn't just get an increase in pay, she'd have more hours at a single job and become more marketable if the time came to look for another job. This really was fantastic.

"I'm so happy for you, so, so happy and you know I'll help with the kids right?" Milla asked as she moved back to her seat, grinning almost as wide as her best friend.

"Oh I count on it." Donna laughed and Milla felt tears in her eyes, it had been so long since Donna had been happy that she couldn't help but share that happiness. Especially when it made her forget her misery even for a few minutes.

…

Later that night Milla sat at her rolltop in the corner of their living room. She was going over her spending reports and trying to figure out a budget with just her paycheck as income. It was going surprisingly well and she discovered that when it was just her she made more than enough to live. She had rent covered and a food budget and even a little left over for clothes and entertainment. Her pleasure at the discovery was immediately snuffed out when she remembered why she was doing this and her stomach rolled. God she didn't want to think about this.

"Baby!" She heard his shout but stayed at her desk, she had to close down the programs before he saw them, she didn't want him to think she was planning a life without him, the thought made her chest ache. "There you are. Why didn't you answer?"

"I was doing some research, sorry Baby." He just smiled and walked up to her as she rose in her seat then he gave her a hug while he kissed her. God this was the best way to start his night with his woman.

"So you wanna do anything special tonight? I have the whole weekend off and I plan on spending it in bed with you so tonight's your last chance to do something before you can't walk right." She giggled and kissed him, all she wanted to do was be with him, once Monday rolled around things would be uncertain and it made her feel like throwing up.

"You order dinner and I'll unmake the bed." She whispered huskily and Juice chuckled before he took out his cell and watched his baby walked to the bedroom. Once he ordered they'd have forty five minutes to kill and he knew just how he wanted to kill it.

…

"I just don't see why we couldn't eat in bed." Juice said almost sullenly as Milla took a piece of shrimp from her lo mein and nibbled it.

"One, because you can be a messy eater. Two, because we'd just end up having sex and invariably make the bed a mess of hoisin sauce and fried rice from knocked over containers. Finally, you'd go for some kinky 9 ½ Weeks style food sex and burn me or cause something unnatural. That's why we can't eat in bed." Milla said as she punctuated each point with a poke to the air and Juice chuckled but capitulated. She did have a very good point about him wanting sex again and the food sex also sounded good to him but if moving to the living room made his Old Lady happy he'd do it. Besides he knew she was nervous as hell about the week to come. He could see the barely contained fear in her eyes when he'd brought out his saddle bags the night before and he hated seeing that look in her eyes. With a sigh he knew that he had to put it all on the table. He knew she wasn't going to like it but he had no choice, she needed to be prepared.

"Baby, we need to talk." He said with a sigh and felt his stomach drop when he saw the fear in her eyes but he soldiered on. "I know you're scared and nervous but we need to get this settled. I'm a Son and that means this shit is gonna happen and probably a lot if your Dad gets his way."

Milla bit her lip to keep from crying as she thought about what he said, she knew he was right but a childish part of her thought that if they didn't talk about it, it wouldn't happen. She took some deep breaths but refused to look him in the eye because she knew that as soon as her eyes met his she'd start crying and she'd be damned if she'd let him see that scared little girl. Unfortunately Juice had already seen that scared little girl and he put his fingers underneath her chin and raised her head. He looked into her dark chocolate eyes and pressed his forehead to hers in a display of tenderness that caught her off guard.

"I'm so sorry you're scared baby but I need you to be strong for me. This is just a small thing, a tiny thing and I know you'll be ok no matter what happens." He brought his lips to hers and was almost taken aback by how hungrily she kissed him. He got lost in it for a second before he realized what she was doing. She was seducing him so she wouldn't have to talk about it and once he realized it he moved her away from him and broke the kiss. "That was hot but we still need to talk."

She looked at him and her eyes were showing a bit too much white and he felt a pain in his chest but knew he had to do this. If she couldn't handle this, there was no way she'd even handle a bid. This was nothing but a bunch of what-ifs and worst case scenarios, the real thing would kill her.

"I know, I'm just so fucking scared right now." Milla managed to rasp out and Juice chuckled, tell him something he didn't know. He pulled her into his lap and held her while she clung to him for dear life. "I don't know how I could possibly live without you."

"Good thing you don't need to think about that Babe, because I'll be back before you know it. This is just a meeting, kind of like a shareholders thing. We hash out any grievances and our clients let us know what they need. We already have the assurances that no one will be armed and the Guineas are providing the locale and some contracted muscle. As far as things go we'll be good as gold." He kissed the top of her head and felt her grip him tighter as she got even tenser so he rubbed her back. "Worst case scenario it's an ambush and we die. If that happens there's nothing you can do but bury me and go on with your life. Hopefully you'll be heartbroken and never have sex again because I will come back and haunt the ass of anyone else who touches you."

As the words left his mouth she shook her head and dug her nails into his back, she was trying desperately not to cry but he wasn't helping. He knew he was saying the wrong things but he just wanted her to put things into perspective so he held her head still and to his shoulder as he continued.

"Less worst case but still pretty damn bad, is that there's a rat and we all go down for RICO or something. If that's the case I expect you to be here and wait for me. If the bid's long I'll even consider letting you take advantage of the prison clause." At mention of the clause Milla let out a slightly pained but very harsh laugh. The prison clause meant shit to her because the only person she wanted was holding her in his arms. She doubted she could get wet for anyone else. "What baby, you think that's funny? Me going to jail?"

"No, I think it's funny you putting the prison clause on the table. You know, sure as hell that there's no one but you for me. I doubt I'd be able to give anyone else the time of day, let alone access to _your _pussy." She moved away and looked him in the eyes, suddenly feeling less nervous and scared.

"You know it can get pretty lonely baby." He whispered and she leaned down to kiss him but moved away with a small smile on her face.

"If it would make you feel better we can make a list. I'll make a list of the five people I'd willingly exercise the prison clause with and you make a list of tail you'd be allowed to tap on a run. Croweaters and Old Ladies don't count." Juice smiled, knowing this was her way of compartmentalizing her issues.

"Deal." He kissed her before he nudged her off his lap and she went to her rolltop and came back with two sheets of paper and pens.

It took less than five minutes for them to come up with their lists and Juice felt nervous. His list was a bunch of bullshit. These were women he'd never get to in a million years and he worried that Milla had a more sensible list but prayed that she was just as unrealistic.

"Ok, here's my list. No laughing." She smiled and started reading. "Number one is Jared Leto, two Shakira, three Michelle Rodriguez, four David Draiman, and five Orlando Bloom. Like I said, no laughing and I add the caveat of no judging."

Juice grinned at his woman, pleased that she had put the same seriousness to this that he had. She looked at him expectantly and he smiled before he read off his list.

"Ok, number one is Tera Patrick, the bitch probably knows what she's doing, two is Catherine Zeta-Jones, three Michelle Rodriguez. " He looked at his woman and raised an eyebrow while she laughed. "Four is Reese Witherspoon and five is Liv Tyler. So according to our list if we both happen on Michelle Rodriguez that means a threesome isn't out of the question?"

"Oh Baby." She reached her hand over and rested it on his cheek. "A threesome is always out of the question."

He laughed and looked at her list. The presence of women on it didn't faze him in the least. He knew his girl was bisexual but that didn't matter, she may have been attracted to other women but he was fully aware that he was her world and he was secure in that knowledge. Her refusal to have a threesome was kind of irritating but he figured it was far less irritating than her screwing a girl and liking it too much.

"Feel better?" He asked as he took her hand and kissed her palm. She took a shuddering breath and nodded.

"Yeah, but I want you to promise that you'll do everything in your goddamn power to come back to me. I mean it, if you have to beat up a nun or steal an ice-cream truck to do it I want you back with me where you belong." She pointed a threatening finger in his face while he nipped at it.

"I'll tear down heaven and unleash hell if it means coming back to you." He said all that needed to be said as she moved forward and kissed him, this time he knew it was what she needed and let nature take its course.

…

Milla watched Juice pull out of the lot in the van behind the guys and felt her throat constrict. He was going headfirst into danger and all she could do was watch helplessly and hope for the best. She took deep breaths but managed to calm down when she felt an arm go around her and a pair of lips drop to her cheek.

"It'll be ok baby, have faith." Gemma kissed her daughter's cheek again before she steered her toward the clubhouse. Her baby was still new to all this crap but she was taking it well. Taking it far better than even Gemma anticipated. At twenty-two Milla was showing the grace and composure of a woman twice her age. A casual observer would never know that Milla was terrified but her mother knew, her mother always knew.

"Is this how you felt, the first time John rode out for a meet?" Milla asked unexpectedly and Gemma was taken aback. Milla never mentioned John, in fact sometimes it was like Milla forgot that her daddy was Gemma's second husband, so to hear his name from her lips came as a shock but Gemma composed herself quickly.

"Yeah baby I was on pins and needles until I heard his bike. You'll have your man back, there's no way he'd let anything get in the way of comin home to you." Milla nodded and moved from her mom's grasp before entering the clubhouse, looking even more composed than before and Gemma sighed. It's always tough to realize just how grown up your babies are. Even tougher to realize that they might not need you as much as they used to. Watching Milla getting coffee from a croweater and sitting calmly at the table, no longer a wreck, proved that maybe her baby really didn't need her.

With a proud smile Gemma moved to sit with her baby at the table and took the mug Milla offered. As Milla accepted her offer to Irish it up she had to laugh. Her baby may not have needed her as much as she used to but she still needed her and Gemma would always be there. Even if Milla didn't want her to be.


	12. Coffee and Clauses, Part 2

**I own nothing you recognize. All original Characters and storylines are my own.**

**Coffee and Clauses: Part 2**

Milla stood by the jukebox holding her bottle of Guinness in a death grip. They should have been back an hour ago but they weren't and it made her nervous. She reached in her pocket to grab a pre-rolled joint but thought better of it. She didn't want to be high when she saw Juice for the first time in four days, but she did want to take the edge off. It was times like this that made her almost regret not picking up smoking.

"Want a shot of something Honey?" One of the croweaters, Jessie if she remembered correctly, asked and Milla held up her bottle. The croweater nodded but gave her what passed for a sympathetic smile and moved on. Milla felt a sudden surge of restlessness and moved from her position by the jukebox and went out the doors. She couldn't be cooped inside another second. Once she got outside she went to the ladder and climbed to the roof of the clubhouse. If she needed to get calm, that was the place.

…

"Have you seen my daughter?" Gemma asked the croweater with the natural tits.

"Yeah, I offered her a shot a bit ago. I think she went outside for some fresh air." Gemma nodded and went outside leaving the croweater feeling good. It was so seldom for one of them to get approval from the Queen herself but she did. Using that pride to boost her confidence she continued her self-imposed hostess gig. If she was gonna land a patch she had to show that she knew her place.

Gemma went outside and didn't see Milla anywhere, but rather than worry she simply went to the ladder and climbed, getting greeted by the sight she knew she'd find. Milla was sitting with a tiny notebook in her hand furiously writing while a bottle of beer sat abandoned at her side. Gemma walked to her daughter and sat down watching the look of concentration on her face.

"You ok Baby?" Gemma asked as she put a hand on Milla's knee for comfort.

"I'll be fine as soon as they pull into the lot." Milla sighed and put down her notebook. "I have it in my head that he's still in danger until I _see_ him, then once he's here I'll be fine. God you raised a whiny little bitch."

Milla breathed in as Gemma smiled and patted her knee as they sat in silence. Her little girl was doing a pretty good job of curbing her own shit and recognizing when she was being unreasonable. She knew Milla was meant to be an Old Lady from the very start and despite some hiccups was proving her right.

"You think you can handle it in a few months when they go again?" Gemma asked and Milla took a breath before she blew it out of her lungs forcefully but composed herself.

"I know I can, because I have to." She lifted her arm and pointed at her wrist. She was still earning her right to wear his ink and would continue to do what was required of her to prove she was worth his love and loyalty.

…

Juice grinned as he saw the "Welcome to Charming" sign. In a few minutes he'd be holding his baby in his arms. He had complete faith that she'd held herself together despite the fact that they'd gone noncom, though he'd had some trouble with the silence, he was used to texting her throughout the day to check on her. She was his woman; he had to be sure she was safe. He found some comfort knowing Gemma was with her, no one would dare take on that pitbull, especially when she was protecting her pups. He felt a vibration and picked up his cell. It was Clay telling him to haul ass, they'd already reached T-M and he was driving too slow. With an even wider and, he was sure of it, goofy grin, he pushed the petal further down and sped up. He had to get to his baby.

…

Milla was calm and composed by the time the first bikes pulled in, sitting with her Mom had done wonders, but she grew excited as she saw the van a few minutes after the last of the bikes rode in. She held herself in check until the van parked but the second she saw her man get out all semblance of calm left and she ran to the van and Juice picked her up and swung her in a circle, feeling just as excited as she was. As his lips came down on hers he and Milla were thinking the same thing. He was home, where he belonged.

…

"How'd she handle it?" Clay asked as he held Gemma in his arms and they watched their daughter reunite with her Old Man. Normally he wouldn't give a shit about how an Old Lady handled the Club shit but Milla was his daughter, she was held to a different standard. He wanted to be sure she lived up to it.

"She was made for this baby." Gemma smiled at her husband. He didn't need to know about the few breakdowns Milla had, they didn't last and Milla showed her mettle. He could be proud of his daughter. "Let's go to the apartment, got some catchin' up to do."

She smiled seductively at her husband who grinned widely in return. He was exhausted and full of road dirt but that didn't matter to his Queen, she wanted her man and wouldn't take no for an answer. She was going to be the death of him but he would die happy.

…

"I missed you baby." Juice whispered as Milla began nibbling on his jaw. She stopped her movements and moved her hands up to trace his Mohawk. He stood still and let her continue her perusal. She was making sure he was ok. Soon she was satisfied that he was in one piece and leaned up to kiss him before she let her hands drift down his arms and she took his hands in hers.

"I missed you too." She took his hand and led him into the clubhouse where she'd already chained a room for them. She's gone four days without and that was far too long in her book.

…

Milla woke up the next morning with her head resting on her man's chest. She felt such a wave of relief to have him home and in her bed that she was almost giddy. She grinned to herself and watched him sleep. He was so calm and at peace when he was asleep that she couldn't help but watch him when she had the chance. Usually he was in bed after her at night and up before her in the morning, she rarely got this chance to observe so she reclined on her side and moved the sheet so she could observe all of him. His well muscled arms, the six pack she loved to run her fingernails and tongue over and...lower things. She quietly laughed to herself and moved her eyes back up and lingered over his Reaper before she maneuvered and placed her wrist next to the tat. She took a deep breath, it was real, all of it was. He had his colors and she had her crow and she'd survived his first meet and so had he. They'd gone over the hurdle and they were still together and stronger for it. She felt tears in her eyes but willed them away as she moved to kiss her man's lips before she rested her head on his shoulder and in sleep he moved an arm around her and pulled her close. Even in sleep he knew she belonged at his side.

…

_Six Months Later..._

"You have your gun?" Milla asked as she went through his saddle bags, being sure not to upset the meticulous way he packed his belongings.

"Yes, and the extra clips are in the false book." He smiled as he watched his baby making a note in the small notebook she took out whenever he had to go do something dangerous for the Club. "What're ya doin'?"

"Oh, this." She waved it away hoping he'd leave it be. "It's nothing."

"It's somethin." He walked up and tried to take the notebook but she kept it away. "Give it to me baby, you know I hate ordering you around but I want to know."

She sighed and handed his the notebook. She could have questioned him, could've refused but it wasn't worth causing trouble. Besides it wasn't earth shattering it was just embarrassing. She moved to the sink and leaned against it, covering her face with her hands in a shamefully inadequate attempt to hide.

"Side saddle cowgirl? Spinning Top? What?" His brows were furrowed and Milla felt her face head up. "Are these what... You have diagrams?"

He looked up at his girl and didn't know whether to laugh or carry her to the bedroom. The notebook was full of descriptions and diagrams of sexual positions and some of them had hearts or check marks next to them.

"Baby?" He asked as he felt some of the laughter bubble up, especially with the embarrassed look on her face.

"Ok, you caught me. Every time I think about something happening to you I distract myself by thinking about sex. I keep that notebook and when I find a position we haven't tried or think of something we haven't done I write it there. It gives me something to look forward to when you get home and keeps my mind on the good stuff." She smiled sheepishly at him. "Also, when I think about what you're going to do to me there's no question in my mind that you're coming back."

"I love the way your mind works baby." He said with a little laugh before he crossed the room and handed her the notebook before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her until he knew she was breathless and all she could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

"Are you trying to make this harder on me?" She asked in a stern tone but he saw her eyes sparkle.

"You're the one that's making it _hard_ baby." He whispered before he moved away. He had to go to the clubhouse and she had to go to work, they couldn't indulge in the unchecked pages of the notebook. Suddenly a thought came in his head and he looked at Milla seriously. "You have the Downward Dog in there?"

"I think that's a yoga pose..." She suggested as her brow knit in a cute way. Juice kissed her before he took the notebook, turned it to a blank page and put it back in her hands.

"For now." She smiled back at him and kissed him. She was going to worry and be nervous but she had her coping mechanism and they had something to look forward to when he got home.

…

As Juice pulled out of the lot into the formation he had to smirk as he thought about what waited for him when he got home. If he had needed proof that his Old Lady was perfect for him he found it and he was going to take advantage of it when he got back to her. He was also going to buy Milla the biggest, sturdiest notebook he could find. That little thing wasn't going to cover it, especially as their business picked up and the runs got more dangerous. She was going to need more distractions and he was going to do his damndest to help his Old Lady stay sane, even if he couldn't be with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry I took so long to update. My new semester is starting and the stress is starting to pile up. Anyway this chapter was inspired by **Happys Hitwoman **who is absolutely fantastic. If you haven't read her stories "The Night that Changed Everything", "Redemption" or "The Garden of Evil" do yourself a favor and read them, you won't be disappointed.


	13. Lightning Rod

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Lightning Rod**

Milla lay in bed, pressed tightly to her man's side. The irritated skin on her wrist was annoying but she could deal. It wasn't like she had huge lightning bolts tattooed to her skull. Thinking of all the new ink Juice was sporting she moved away and looked him over. He had his new bolts on his head and his Reaper on his arm. She felt a tingle go through her as she thought about the Reaper, it meant everything was official. He was a Son now. She leaned down and gently kissed the tat on his arm before she started kissing up; by the time she got to the crook of his elbow he was starting to stir.

"What're you doin' pretty girl?" He asked and she looked up to see his sleepy grin. She smiled back and moved to rest her head on his shoulder and moved her arm across his waist.

"I was just looking at your tats babe." She said as she snuggled closer. "It's real, you're a Son and I'm yours."

He smiled and pulled her close, resting his hand on her hip but being sure not to rub the irritated skin where his name marked her. She moved even closer and he kissed the top of her head.

"I just don't get the lightning bolts." She said as she traced the tat under his pec, one of her favorite past times. "I mean, I know Tig used to call you Flash, but I assumed he was mocking your endurance in the bedroom, something he's definitely wrong about by the way. Why would you want that marked on your skin?"

"That's not why baby." He took a breath before he took her wrist in his hand and stared at the ink marking it. "You've heard the phrase 'lightning never strikes the same place twice'. Well I was struck twice."

"Oh god, baby, how'd you survive?" Milla sat up and started searching him for scars while he chuckled.

"I don't mean it literally. What I mean is that in one swoop my life was changed forever, twice." She knit her brow but lay back down again while he continued. "One day three guys stopped at the gym where I was boxing, they were wearing cuts and riding Harley's. They invited me to a party. At that party I beat the shit out of a prospect and had a threesome with some hot girls but more than that I found a place where I fit. Lightning struck me that night. The next morning I woke up on the pool table with the girls wrapped around me, as I was searching for my clothes the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen came walking into the clubhouse and my life. Lightning struck again. Since then my life has made sense, everything makes sense now."

Milla searched her memory, trying to figure out what he meant about seeing the woman, that she assumed was her, in the clubhouse. Suddenly everything clicked and she looked at him.

"You! You were the naked man in the clubhouse that morning!" She lifted the sheet and looked at the appendage she'd spent the last five months getting acquainted with. "Yep, it was you."

She smiled before she snuggled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Why do you say you were struck by lightning baby? That's usually a bad thing." He kissed the top of her head again before he took her hand in his and entwined their fingers together.

"I think about it like this, lightning is a force of nature something bigger than yourself and when it makes contact its electricity courses through your system and becomes part of you, down to the DNA. Once you're struck by lightning you'll never be the same. That night I found where I belonged, that morning I found the woman who would make me whole, who would help me be the man I was meant to be." Milla looked up at him with tears in her eyes and kissed him before he unwound their fingers and looked at the crow again. "That's why I have two bolts, not just for symmetry, each represents a different event and I had Hap give your Crow a lightning bolt because you're my bolt baby and when you struck I knew you'd be mine. It just took a long time for you to figure it out."

"I'm honored to be your bolt and wear your crow baby." She tilted her head and he maneuvered to kiss her again before he took her wrist and gently kissed the crow, a symbol of just what she was to him. He pulled her closer and contemplated going another round but a look at the clock stifled that desire, they both had to be at work in the morning. Besides if he woke her up early enough they could shower together and a wet, soapy Milla was one of his favorite things.

With one last kiss to her wrist he laid back and let sleep overtake him while Milla let her eyes drift shut. She was calm and at peace and she knew that the man who shared her life and her bed was responsible for that. Now it was her turn make sure he was at peace, to give him comfort. If she couldn't hack that then the crow on her wrist was meaningless and that wasn't the case, it meant everything to her.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know this was a short one but I thought that his bolts deserved a story and this one has been in my head a while. That's not the reason for this note though. I want to extend a BIG Thank You to **Verda Napoli **and **Happys Hitwoman**. I'm insanely flattered by the praise you both offered, especially since I consider the two of you two of the best writers on the site. I can't tell you how much it means to know that you enjoy reading my work. Anyway if you haven't read their work do yourself a favor and do so, they truly are the best at what they do. Thank you for reading and I hope you review!


	14. Junk Food Junkie

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Junk Food Junkie**

She sat down on the couch with a sigh. She was alone for the night and couldn't be happier. _He _wasn't going to be home until later which meant that she could indulge in things she had been unable to for too long. As she popped a chocolate into her mouth she moaned in bliss. She'd missed the silky, sweet little bastards. Almost as much as she'd missed the cream soda she had sitting on the coffee table next to the chili cheese fries and the triple decker burger she'd had to drive all the way out to Pope to get. She popped another chocolate into her mouth to double the rush. Damn she'd needed this, she didn't care if she was going against Juice's direct orders. Besides the baby made her crave things all the time, she could always say it was the baby. Unfortunately her baby tended to take after Daddy lately and she'd found herself craving hummus and soda crackers and even steamed broccoli florets. She'd kept on Juice's "brain food" diet for the last month and a half she deserved a little treat. She grabbed the fries and her fork, they were too loaded to eat with her fingers and dug in but hissed in pain as the peanut kicked her in the ribs.

"Little traitor. Just for that you don't get chocolate until you're thirteen." She smiled as the baby settled down then took a bite of her fries. God, they were spicy, fatty, salty heaven with an added oniony crunch to the starchy goodness that made her almost tear up. God, she really shouldn't respond to food like that.

She polished off the fries in record time, wanting to savor them but not being able to after being deprived of their bad-for-you goodness for too long. She also knew that she wouldn't be having them again for a while since Juice was dealing with a lot of "in-house" shit that meant he had fewer runs and was home a lot more. She was enjoying having him around since she had less to worry about. He was home and, for the most part, safe but he was also annoying because he tended to monitor everything she did. When he found out she was pregnant he started reading books about pregnancy and devoured everything Web M.D. had to say on the subject. He wanted their child to have every advantage from the beginning. At first Milla just thought it was sweet and that he was so strong protecting what was his but lately she was beginning to resent his hovering and nonstop corrective behavior.

So far he'd changed her diet, told her what to wear and restricted what she drove. For the first time in their relationship she wasn't his partner, she was his woman and was expected to do what he said at all times and it hurt. It hurt because he didn't trust her to care for herself and her precious cargo. That's why the act of rebellion she was in the middle of felt so good and tasted better. With a defiant smirk she picked up her burger and bit into it, relishing the grease that dripped into the wrapper below her, she was so into her new foodgasm that she didn't hear the sound of her impending doom until it was too late.

"Baby, I'm- what the fuck are you doin'?" Milla was jolted from her reveling and looked at him with her eyes too wide and her mouth smeared with grease and cheese. The look on his face wasn't his normal smile or calm, he looked disappointed and angry and it was that anger that chilled her to the bone. "I asked what you're doin?"

"Baby, it's just a burger..." She said lamely and he just stood in the doorway with his mouth a tight white line and his nostrils flared. He was definitely not happy with her.

"Do you know how much trans fat's in that? How many calories? Hell the cholesterol in there is enough to turn your blood to sludge." He said punctuating each sentence with a movement toward her and she set down the burger, all joy gone.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've eaten red meat?" She asked quietly and Juice sat in the chair next to the couch and just looked at her.

"Do you want our baby to have impaired motor functions and an increased chance of childhood obesity, diabetes and heart disease? Fuck Milla, with your heart defect..." He ran his hands over his 'hawk before he reached over and grabbed her soda. "Processed sugar...Jesus..."

"I just wanted something sweet and fatty. I've given up so much I just wanted a treat..." She felt tears at the back of her eyes but she blinked quickly to keep them at bay while Juice took a calming breath.

"A treat? I could've gotten you some shit from that organic market in Modesto, some natural shit. There are ways to get good food without this processed shit." He picked up her tiny bag of chocolates and made a face. "Caffeine too? They say I'm stupid."

That comment hurt Milla more than anything he'd ever said before and she stood up and walked to the stairs but changed her mind and went toward the hallway.

"Where are you going? We're not done here." Juice said as Milla let her head sag.

"Maybe I'm deaf as well as stupid." Milla said before she went to the guest room and locked the door behind her. Once she heard the lock click she sat on the bed and cried.

Out in the hallway Juice was standing by the door, ready to break in when he heard her crying. Part of him was glad. She knew she'd done wrong and his chastising worked, another, larger, part hated that he'd made her cry. He never wanted to be the source of her tears but he wanted her to realize the risk their baby could be in, especially with her health issues. Not wanting to make things worse and needing to figure out a more constructive way to talk about this with her. He went to his bike and hopped on, not sure where he was going but needing to go somewhere. As his bike turned of it's own accord down Jax's street he knew what he needed to do and as he pulled into the driveway he already knew what he was going to do.

…

Milla lay in the bed, curled into as tight a ball as her stomach would allow and cried. She felt miserable, she'd just wanted some of the food she'd been denied. She knew it was stupid to go behind his back and she probably deserved a backhand for going against a direct order but the food was too tempting and Juice wouldn't budge a millimeter. It didn't matter now, the damage was done and what he'd said had hurt more than a backhand. Her intelligence was always his favorite thing about her so to hear him insult it was a blow that shook her and the hormones and guilt just made it worse. With a few deep breaths she managed to calm down and just lay on the bed staring at the wall, she had to think of a way to make her man see her point of view, that really was the only way.

…

Juice stood in front of his VP's door and felt nervous. He normally didn't go to Jax's by himself and never for a "chat" but he found himself there, waiting for someone to answer just so he could ask the Doc what he wanted to know. He was about to go back to his bike when the doctor in question opened the door.

"Juice? Is everything ok?" At the look on Tara's face he instantly felt guilty but his concern for his wife and their unborn baby took precedence over any embarrassment or guilt he was feeling at the moment.

"Yeah, Jax is fine, everything's fine. I just...I want to ask a couple of questions." He felt like the moron he was so often accused of being but he asked anyway. "If Milla eats red meat and greasy shit, will it hurt her or the baby. I've read some shit that says to cut all that out but she...I just...yeah?"

He looked so nervous and embarrassed that Tara had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling. His concern for Milla was so real and so sweet that she found herself wanting to hug the biker and tell him everything was ok. She'd had enough talks with Milla about the state of her pregnancy to know that Juice had kept her on a strict diet and Milla was starting to resent him for it. The resentment must have come out to have him on her stoop like this.

"As long as it's not her main diet she'll be fine. A burger or steak every now and then is a good thing, especially with Milla since she's got a propensity for anemia. An occasional trip to McDonald's isn't the end of the world. Also if she wants a soda from time to time it's ok." Tara wanted to put a hand on his shoulder but thought better of it. Milla had told her that touching could sometimes be misconstrued and mean bad things for the club members or their women so she decided to err on the side of caution. "Have any more questions?"

"Naw, thanks doc." He gave her a little wave before he tuened his back and went to his bike. She watched him leave before she went inside and shut the door. She'd have to call Mila in the morning and see what that was about.

…

When Juice got home he walked to the back door so he could go into the kitchen, he was ready to talk this out with Milla and work out some kind of compromise. He hadn't meant to make her life miserable he just wanted her healthy. With a shake of his head he went through the door and felt a jolt of shock when he saw Milla sitting at the table sitting with her hands folded on the table in front of her. Her head popped up when he sat at the table and she gave him a small half-smile. The look on her face could only be described as apologetic.

"Hey baby." She said softly before she took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, I should've known better. I just..."

Juice reached across the table and placed his hand over her folded ones. He squeezed them before he got up and moved his chair so he was sitting next to her. Once he was seated again he moved to his wife and cupped her face in his hands before he kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered and she moved to look at him while he let go and took her hand in his again.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who screwed up." Milla hung her head but Juice placed his crooked finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. He smiled before he kissed her again.

"As far as I can tell we both screwed up in different ways. I went overboard trying to protect you and the peanut and you went behind my back. I'd say we're equal but we can't let this shit happen again. We're bringing a new baby into this world and it would suck if we resent each other when that happens. We need to contain this shit." Milla smiled and nodded. Juice had voiced exactly what was going on in her head.

"Ok, let's get this ball rolling. I need red meat and the occasional fatty, greasy snack. Not all the time but I need something to break up the monotony of the steamed vegetables and oven baked fish and poultry. Seriously baby, I'm a carnivore I need that. I also need sweet shit, I'm willing to negotiate on that with you but a fruit roll up from time to time wouldn't kill me." Juice actually chuckled as Tara's words came back to him. He really should've been listening to his Old Lady.

"Ok, I'll take you to Mickey D's every once in a while and we'll find some sweet shit for you but we're trying organic shit first." Milla nodded, pleased with the outcome but she still had a niggling thought in the back of her head that she just couldn't let things go.

"I guess my plan wasn't that stupid..." She moved her hands back to the table and Juice rubbed his hand over his face.

"I didn't mean that. Fuck baby you know I think your brain's the sexiest thing about you, except for that ass, which this pregnancy is making epic." Milla actually smiled at his word vomit but looked at him to continue. "I'm sorry for that and I love you."

"I love you too and I promise to talk to you before things go out of hand again, no more going behind your back." She held up her hand and smiled wider "Former scout's honor."

Juice smiled wider before he moved in and kissed her until she was making little helpless noises in her throat. Once they broke apart he took her hand and led her from the kitchen to their bedroom. There was nothing better than make up sex with the woman he loved.


	15. Crow Bait

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Crow Bait**

Milla sat at her table by the bar and watched everything going around her. She'd just gotten out of work and was waiting for her man to get out of Church. She smiled as she glanced the crow on her wrist. She'd had it for a year and she was still as proud of it as she was the day Juice had Hap mark her skin.

"Can I get you something sweetie?" Milla looked up at the source of the voice and saw a croweater in a tiny strip of cloth that passed as a skirt and a black vest with a zip front. Pretty conservative for one of them.

"I'll just have a refill on my coke." She handed the glass to the croweater who nodded but added to her request before she was out of ear shot. "Just fill the glass with ice and get me a bottle."

The croweater nodded and Milla resumed looking around, suddenly seeing all of the women milling around looking at the doors and nonchalantly rearranging their breasts in their shirts and attempting to hide the paunches that had developed from years of hard drinking. Milla was amazed as she looked at them, for the last year and a half she barely noticed them unless they pawed Juice. Then her claws came out and she had no qualms about busting a face in. Now she observed them and felt her stomach turn, not from disgust but from pity. Those women looked to the Chapel doors and hoped for something they'd never have.

Milla looked to the side and saw one of the younger girls on her knees in front of a hang around and shook her head. If she wanted to land a patch sucking off a mechanic was not the way to do it, in fact most of these girls wouldn't even reach the status of "favorite pussy". They didn't understand that, they dreamed of this knight in scuffed leather to give them status and purpose when in reality most of them burned out faster than a porn star's career but they didn't have the good grace to retire. No, these women stayed around getting older and more worn, less likely to get even a hang around interested.

She looked at her crow again and felt grateful for the lot she'd gotten in life. She had a family that loved her, a man who loved her with everything he had and a place in this life. Now she was an Old Lady and through her man she had a place but before that she had a place by privilege of her Father's rank and title. Even from birth she had precedence over those women who gave themselves over so easily to anyone with influence. Those women who clawed and scratched and took each other down in order to land a patched member. Women who didn't give a fuck who they hurt as long as they got what they thought they deserved. Milla scowled at her thoughts but then shook her head. She was being unfair, but who could blame her?

As a little girl Milla found herself liking the pretty women in their tight clothes who were always so nice to her Uncles. Whenever she went to the clubhouse they treated her well too, making sure she had drinks and snacks and one of them, she couldn't remember her name now, even helped with her math homework. They just seemed like a fleet of babysitters who just happened to wear short tight dresses and leather pants. She treated them like she treated anyone else who was nice to her until her Auntie Lu and Mom started telling her about how the ladies would use her to get to her Uncles and about how they tried to steal Uncle Otto from Lu and her Daddy from her Mom. Then Milla grew to dislike them and that dislike grew to all out hate once she reached puberty and began to understand sex and just what those women did. Even now Milla felt the scorn and loathing mixed with her pity but that was partially because her general hate had become personal, all because of Juice.

As a teenager Milla was disgusted with the croweaters but she understood that they were a necessary evil to keep the men in the Club happy. As long as they had their pussy, their beer and good weed they were all happy. Also, the croweaters didn't get in her way so she had no reason to outwardly disdain them, that changed when Juice came into her life. Once Juice became a fixture in her life she let her jealousy take center stage and began treating the croweaters like the trash she thought they were. She ordered them around when she was in the clubhouse, insulted them and did whatever she could to prove just how much better she was than them. She needn't have bothered though because as soon as Juice claimed her she was it for him. Even so every time she saw one of those _things _touch him or whisper in his ear she wanted to bash their faces in and in one instance she actually did. Milla winced as she remembered the blood that flowed from the croweater's broken nose and the lacerations on her face. At the time she was proud, she'd defended her place with her man and he'd even rewarded her for it. Now she looked at the women milling around and felt her stomach turn. She wasn't a violent person and the fact that she'd displayed such aggression didn't sit right with her but she couldn't change the past.

"Here honey, I had the bartender put in a shot of grenadine for you." She set down the cup with the now pink ice and the bottle of coke next to it before she turned to walk away, but before she could Milla called back to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Milla asked and the croweater turned back with a poorly hidden look of shock on her face.

"Renee, I'm Renee." The croweater said in a quiet voice and Milla nodded.

"Thank you for the drink Renee and I hope you find whatever you're looking for here." Milla saluted her with the bottle and the croweater just nodded before walking away amazed by the interest the "college girl" had paid her. Maybe the girls were wrong about her, maybe she wasn't some stuck up bitch. The thought made Renee smile as she went to the bar and got a shot. Church would be getting out soon and she'd set her sights on the SaA for the night and liquid courage was always a good idea when Tig took you to his bed.

Milla sipped her drink and couldn't help but smile as she saw her man come through the doors of the chapel talking with Chibs. Soon he was laughing at something and his eyes scanned the room, his face transformed into a bright-eyed grin and he patted Chibs on the shoulder before he made his way over to her. She got up and he kissed her before he sat and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her gently behind the ear and she sighed. She smiled at him before she glanced around the room and saw the croweaters bringing their A-game and felt guilty for a second. Here she was in the lap of a man with a patch, a man that would kill and die for her, and they were ready to get on their knees for men who viewed them as nothing more than entertainment. To the men in the room they were just toys to be used then discarded when something newer and shinier appeared. None of them would have what she had, and only a few would have a pale imitation, no matter how many cocks they sucked or drinks they delivered. As bad as felt for them she felt lucky and privileged to be where she was and she wouldn't change their places for anything in the world.

"What are you thinkin' about Babe?" Juice asked as he absent mindedly ran a hand up her thigh.

"Just how lucky I am." She gave him a bigger smile and he pulled her down for a kiss. Yeah she was damn lucky to be where she was.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> For some reason I've been feeling sympathetic to croweaters lately. I can't help but feel sorry for these women. They're the go-to villains in fics and I felt that maybe it was time to show a different side. Most of these women are just lost souls who need a place to belong and they just go about it the wrong way. Anyway, I hope you like it and thank you for reading and reviewing.


	16. Negative

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Negative**

Milla couldn't believe she was doing this. As she sat in the chair at the salon she seriously debated whether this was a good thing or the stupidest thing she'd ever done. As she looked at her artificially tan hands and felt the burning of the chemicals on her scalp she was aiming toward stupid, but she needed this change, they needed this change. So she sat there, burning and uncomfortable just hoping she looked like she was supposed to, like someone else.

…

She walked into the clubhouse and tried to wipe the wrinkles out of her new khaki short shorts that went well with the tight pink tank she was wearing and the white Keds on her feet. She felt wrong but she wanted to fit a certain look and her current outfit certainly fit what she was going for. Once she was sure the outfit looked right she used her hand to puff up the new 'do and walked up to the nearest patch to look for her man. Unfortunately the man happened to be her Uncle Tig.

"Hey, do you know where Juice is?" She asked and Tig turned around and looked her up then down but didn't look at her face.

"I could tell ya but then you'd have to deal with his Old Lady. I can help ya if you need-" He stopped what he was thinking as he looked at her face. "Milla? Doll, that you?"

He asked and she nodded before he let out a bark of laughter that turned into a full on attack. He doubled over, laughing then when he looked like he would stop he'd look at Milla and a new attack would start. She huffed again and turned on her heel just to run into her Dad.

"Whoa there little lady, isn't it a bit early...Angel?" His brow furrowed and she straightened her back and looked at him.

"Yes Daddy, it's me. I'm looking for my Old Man." She pushed some of the hair out of her eye that had fallen while she turned and Clay continued to look at her with confusion clearly on his face.

"Go to the office and ask your Ma. He's not in the garage and he's not on Club business so she might know where he is." Milla leaned up and kissed his cheek before she nodded in thanks and walked out the door. Clay just watched her go before he turned back to his SaA that was finally starting to calm down. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Nothin' man, nothin'." He burst out laughing again before he caught himself.

"Fine, nothin'." Clay said before he sat down at the bar and got a shot, he'd need a few to get the image of South Beach Barbie out of his head. What the fuck would have made his Angel do that to herself? She was already his perfect baby. With a shake of his head he downed his shot. His baby was a grown woman with an Old Man; she was free to look however she wanted.

…

Milla walked quickly to her Mother's office and dashed through the door once she got to it. Once she was in the door she shut it and locked it. She leaned against the door to collect her thoughts but her eyes were drawn to her Mom who was looking at her quizzically.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked as she took in her daughter's bleach blond hair, the orangish spray tan, the tight clothes and the bright white Keds. She was so caught up in the whole look that she almost missed the blue contacts. Something had made her baby do this to herself and she guessed that that something was 5'9" with a stupid haircut. "Baby, what is this shit?"

"I needed a change. Do you know where my Old Man is?" Milla straightened herself up again and practically dared her mother to mock her. Gemma shook her head and looked even more closely at her daughter. Something was bothering her and had to have been for a while for her to make such a drastic change.

"He'll be back soon, he had a tow. Tell me, why'd you do this?" Gemma commanded and Milla simply lugged her purse back onto her shoulder and walked out of the office. She didn't want to talk to her mother about this; she just wanted her man to see her.

She sat under the shade on a picnic table and checked her makeup in her compact. She felt wrong as she took in the foundation, the blush and the lipstick. She was missing her usual smoky eye makeup but the blue of the contacts made her eyes look unreal. She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling pleased as the push up she was wearing caused her breasts to practically pop out of her tank top. Her tight...pink...tank top. With a disgusted sigh she closed her compact and took out her phone. She'd texted Juice as soon as she got outside and he'd texted back, letting her know he was on his way. She was about to give up and go home when the tow truck pulled in with a cherry looking Charger. She stood up but stayed by the table until he got out of the truck and handed the clipboard to Dog. He said something to the older man then laughed and made his way to the picnic table. He got about halfway there before he finally saw her, then his steps were halted and he approached her like someone would approach a wounded animal, slowly and carefully.

"Baby?" He asked and she smiled at him, the pink of her lips looking out of place in the orange tan of her face and the hair...Jesus the hair. That was a manageable change in his mind but he started when he saw the blue of her eyes. He didn't know what point she was trying to make but he didn't like it.

"Hey Baby. You like?" She asked as she turned around and he saw the extent of the hair, he really didn't like that but he did like how the shorts made her ass look and he loved what the tank did to her tits.

"I like the outfit, but why'd you do the rest?" His brow furrowed and she suddenly looked shy and more than a little scared.

"I thought...the girl...You like blonds. I thought you wanted a blond?" Her voice was quiet as she finished and she obviously needed reassurance but Juice couldn't help but laugh as he looked at his girl who now looked no different than the girls she so disdained that hung around the clubs and pulled the duckfaces. Shit, if she did a duck face he'd just completely lose it and this attack would look like nothing. Suddenly she looked like she was about to cry and that sobered him up. He hated it when she cried.

"Baby, I don't know what's goin' on but this look isn't you. You look like a photo negative of the real Milla." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and moved it up her hairline. "You look trashy, not hot. Why'd you take my Baby away?"

He pressed his forehead against hers and she tried to move away. What was she supposed to tell him? What could she tell him that wouldn't end up with her sounding like an insecure bitch? As the first tear rolled he kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry Babe, just tell me why." He kissed her forehead again and she moved her hand to her face and angrily wiped her tears away, being mindful of the nails she had done and another thing she hated.

"I thought you wanted a blond. You spend so much time at the diner lately and I know it's not for their pie." She didn't want to get into her insecurity but Juice asked.

"Are you talkin' about Stumpy's?" She nodded but moved her eyes to the ground. "Wait, you think I'm goin' to scope out the blond behind the register?"

Her eyes turned hard and Juice chuckled before he sobered and brought his lips to hers. She didn't kiss him back so he moved so he could look at her. He obviously said something wrong from the look on her face. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the blond. She managed to move away and stood by the picnic table with her arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I know you want her and this-" She moved her hand up and down to make her point. "Is what she is. I wanted to be what you want. I never want you to get tired of me."

Tired of her? What shit was she smoking? He looked at her and saw the look in her eyes, it was a combination of shame and fear and he didn't understand it. She was his woman. There really was nothing else to say, he lived for her.

"Baby, she's hot but she has nothing on you." He reached out to take her hand and she started to unwrap her arms. "Come on let's go and get this clown makeup off. I want my Milla back not Bozo."

Suddenly blood rushed to her face and she quickly unwound her arms and grabbed her purse. Before he could even register it she was across the lot and he started after her but was too slow as she got in her Jeep. Shit, what did he say now?

…

_Later that Night..._

Later Juice decided to go home again, he was sure that whatever the issue that was going on with Milla had been resolved or would be soon enough. He still couldn't believe that she decided to go blond just because he was going to the diner. He'd admit to flirting with the diner girl but that was innocent, just a game to see how wet he could make her and he did a damn good job. He smirked but the smirk left his face as he thought about Milla. His baby thought he wanted someone else and was trying to make herself into that someone. Well he'd just have to prove to her how much he loved her, how much he still wanted her. He went in through the kitchen and went into the living room, genuinely smiling when he saw Milla sitting on the couch in one of his t-shirts and sweats with her newly blond and wholly wrong hair back in a ponytail. She had a bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk that she was having while the sound of chainsaws and screams filled the room. Damn she definitely needed comfort.

"Hey Babe." She said as she took a sip of chocolate milk and turned to him. He felt something in his chest loosen when her beautiful chocolate eyes stared at him. As long as he could look into those eyes he didn't care what shit she did to the rest of her.

"Hey, feeling better?" He asked and she moved the magazine she was reading and he took it as the invitation it was and sat down. She set her milk on the coffee table and crawled into his lap. He just let her situate herself before he held her in his arms.

"I was an idiot. I thought you wanted something else and was so scared of losing you that I tried to be something I'm not. I knew it was stupid but I was so fucking scared baby." She rested her head on his shoulder and he ran a hand up and down her back.

"You're right, you were stupid, but that's ok we all get stupid. You know I only love you right?" She nodded against his shoulder and he smiled. "Good because I think you're the sexiest woman to ever walk the earth. Seriously I love this black hair, that pale skin and damn baby, those eyes. That's what I didn't like...the eyes. You aren't supposed to have blue eyes baby. You're my brown-eyed girl"

She smiled and let him pull her in tighter. He was right about all of it but she needed him to tell her. She placed a kiss to his neck and he moved his hand under her shirt. The time for talking seemed to be done but he had one more question.

"How long until I get the real Milla back?" He asked and she moved to look at him.

"I called the salon and they said that the spray tan should wear off in a week and I can get my hair dyed again in about two so in two weeks I'll be back to what I was, but I'm considering keeping the pushup." She smiled and Juice shook his head.

"As much as I liked it I like the real thing better." To make his point he caressed her breast and she leaned to kiss him but he moved his head. "You can get a couple more pairs of those shorts though. They did great things for your ass."

She chuckled and swooped in to kiss her man. If he liked her in those shorts he was going to love the ones she had in black, blue and white. She liked what they did for her ass too.


	17. Gone But Not Forgotten

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Gone But Not Forgotten  
><strong>

She stood over the coffin staring at the woman who, despite the distance between them, had taught her to be proud of who she was and embrace her heritage. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and brushed it away. Nan never liked tears so she'd just have to do her damndest not to cry.

"It's ok to cry Babe, your Nan would understand. She loved you too much to be annoyed by tears." Juice pulled her into his arms and kissed her head and that did it, she let go and clutched at him. He held onto her and moved her to the side in order to allow the rest of the observers to pay their respects.

"Hey Brother, is she ok?" Juice looked up at the older Native man and resisted the urge to tell him they weren't brothers but he thought better of it. To this man they were all brothers and sisters.

"She's fine; I think everything just hit her. Sorry about your Mom." Juice said and the other man nodded. During this exchange Milla took a deep breath and stemmed the flow of her tears before she turned in Juice's arms and looked at her great uncle Joe.

"I'm sorry Uncle Joe; I know Nan didn't like tears. She'd want us to celebrate her life. She lived a good one." She wiped her remaining tears and the large man moved and enfolded her in a hug.

"Never be sorry for tears girl. She'd just be happy you came to say goodbye. Clarence couldn't make it?" He asked and Milla shook her head and moved back so that she had contact with Juice again.

"No, Daddy had some business to take care of. He sent me and Juice as his representatives." Milla took a tissue out of her pocket and dabbed her eyes while Joe looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm glad at least you could make it girl. Ma wasn't shy about letting us know that you were her favorite. That reminds me, we had the Cry Ceremony two nights ago and Rosie and I decided to give you and your Dad some of Ma's stuff. She wanted you to have some things to remember her by." He chuckled a bit before he continued. "She was dead set against Rosie having her buckskin...it's not like she could fit it anyway."

Without her consent Milla started laughing and Joe smiled warmly at her. This was what his mother would have liked to see, her hummingbird's tears giving way to laughter. Juice looked at his woman and didn't know whether to be outraged or happy she wasn't crying. As he looked at her Uncle Joe and the faces of some of the others he saw that he should be glad, they seemed to be in the midst of a sad celebration.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wallace; we're ready to begin if you are." The minister walked up and gave the cluster a sympathetic look while Joe nodded and squeezed Milla's hand.

"We're ready; just give me a minute to talk to my great niece and her man." The minister nodded and moved on while Joe turned to Milla and Juice. "Millie, go sit next to your Great Aunt Rosie, I need to talk to your man for a minute."

Milla nodded and turned to kiss Juice's cheek before she went to sit next to the large woman who immediately folded Milla into her arms. They were family, even if they never saw each other. Joe turned to Juice and gave him a somber face.

"I hate to do this, but it was one of Ma's last requests. She only wanted members of the tribe at her funeral. I know it's bullshit but Ma felt that she'd been rejected enough in life that this was her chance to do some rejecting. You're the only non Paiute here so you need to go outside. I know little Millie needs ya and if Ma woulda known she woulda changed her mind but I need to honor her last requests." He said apologetically and Juice silently fumed. He'd been rejected his entire life and now when his Old Lady needed him he was told to leave. He'd be damned if he was going to go. "Please son, I know you wanna be there for Millie but I can't dishonor my Mother."

Dishonor his Mother... Shit, if Juice had a weakness other than Milla it was mothers. He didn't like the thought of a son being forced to go against his mother and knew that in the long run going along with the dead woman's wishes would be the best way to go.

"Let me tell Milla, then I'll head out." Juice said and Joe nodded, happy that Millie had gotten herself a reasonable man and not some hothead like the guys her daddy ran with. Juice moved past Joe and went to Milla.

"Hey Baby." She said softly as Juice knelt down next to her and took her hand in his. He placed a kiss to her lips before he spoke, he needed to soften this a bit.

"I can't stay for the funeral Baby." He said and Milla nodded but a tear leaked from her eye.

"I know, Aunt Rosie just told me. I'm sorry. If you want me to leave with you I will. The last thing I want is you being disrespected." Another tear slipped and Juice lifted his hand to wipe it away.

"No Baby, you stay and finish your goodbyes. I'll be outside when the service is done." He leaned up and kissed her softly before he rose and walked down the aisle and out the door. He was still mad as hell but he didn't want to make things worse for Milla.

Milla watched Juice leave and felt like someone had burst something inside of her. He was her rock, her pillar, he gave her strength. When she'd gotten the call five days ago that her Great Grandma had died, she almost lost it. They'd spent the last few months getting closer than ever and Milla was even making plans to go back and visit as soon as she could get time off from the paper. That new feeling of closeness had made the news that much harder on her. While she was in the beginning stages of a breakdown Juice had come home and in the ensuing hours he held her while she cried, laughed with her as she told him stories and was just _there_. Now he was outside because he didn't have any tribal affiliation and Milla was pissed off but she couldn't leave. She had taken a position as a chief mourner and she couldn't disrespect her grandmother's memory like that. So she sat and listened as people she was related to but didn't know told stories and shared memories of Gloria Millicent Wallace.

…

Juice leaned against his bike while he lit his cigarette and watched the church. He knew he was doing the right thing by honoring the dead woman's wishes but he still felt life he should be there with his woman. He moved off his bike and decided to take a walk around and clear his head. There really wasn't much around the little Rez church but he wanted to see where Milla's people came from. He'd made it up and down the main stretch twice before he noticed activity near the store he'd seen earlier. He decided to investigate it; it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

"Hey Brother!" An elderly man who was helping set up a booth called out and Juice nodded in acknowledgment as he approached them.

"What's happenin' here?" Juice asked as his natural curiosity got the best of him.

"We're just goin' to be sellin' our silverwork like we do every day. Wanna have first look?" The man asked as a younger man finished setting up a plastic awning.

"Yeah, I'll see what ya got." The older man smiled at Juice's interest and took a case out of the trunk of the car while the younger man slammed it shut. After he set it down he unwrapped the cloth and Juice's interest peaked even more. There were animals of every kind done in rich detail in shiny silver and aged silver. He scanned his eyes over them, not seeing anything that really caught his attention until he saw a crow; it was in flight with an aged silver cast and beautiful detail. He knew it belonged around Milla's neck and he found himself touching the glass before he could stop himself.

"Ah, I see you like the ada. Yes, they are a beautiful bird aren't they? People think they're just scavenger's and carrion eaters but they're loyal and they symbolize truth." Juice raised his eyebrows at the old man who was spouting some pseudo-medicine man stuff. Milla would've been pissed off by the First Nations man playing up the stereotype to the outsider.

"Yeah, I like the "ada", how much?" He asked and the old man smiled.

"Samuel, how much for the crow in flight?" The old man called out and the young man, Samuel, looked up from the table he'd set up.

"Fifty, that's good quality silver,." Samuel said as he walked up to them interested in the exchange.

"Naw man, I could get similar work at the Wahewa land for thirty." Juice tried to haggle and the old man smiled at him.

"That may be but we saw you comin out of that church there. I'd say you're mixed with the Nuwuvi, somehow that means this necklace is worth more. Got some pretty little squaw to decorate with this?" He asked and Juice flinched at squaw, Milla had informed him once about just why the word was an insult and he was sleeping on the couch that night.

"Nuwuvi? My girl's Paiute." Juice said, thinking the old man got it wrong. Samuel and the old guy shared a laugh.

"Nuwuvi means "the people"; it's what true Paiute call ourselves. How about this slick. Forty five and we throw in a couple of yards of buck skin string, that way she can keep it around her neck for a long time." Samuel said and the old man nodded.

"Fine, forty five and four yards of buckskin." The old man looked at Samuel who nodded and he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the box but didn't open it until Juice took out his wallet and handed him two twenties and a five.

"Samuel, cut the gentleman four yards of buckskin." The old man said and Samuel got out a measuring stick and measured the buckskin string from the loop at his feet before he wound it in his hand and put it in a Ziploc bag whish he handed to the older man who lifted the cover off the case and took out the crow. "Such a beauty, you have a good eye. Can we interest you in anything else? I bet your pretty little girl would like other pretty things."

"No, this is enough." He heard noise from up the road and saw people starting to come out of the church. He looked at the old man who understood the look.

"Here you go. Give Old Sammy's love to Gloria's family. That old bird was a spitfire who could hold a hell of a grudge. I never should have left her at the altar." The old man, Sammy, smiled at Juice before he walked to the younger Samuel and Juice shook his head before he put the necklace in his pocket and walked to the church. When he got there he found Milla in the receiving line and hung back until the last of the mourners left then he went to Milla who looked far more at peace than she had when he left her. She moved in for a hug and he pulled her into his arms.

"God Baby, I needed you in there." She said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here now and I'm not leaving your side." He squeezed her tightly as Joe and Rosie came walking over.

"I hope you two aren't heading out yet. We're having a lunch at the house to celebrate Ma's life and there are still gifts we need to give you." Joe said and Juice just continued to hold Milla.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, we have stuff to do tomorrow night." Like stay out of the path of Mayan bullets, Juice added silently.

"Good, come to the house, we'll have food and stories." Joe clapped his hands and Juice just nodded before the older man left with his wife in tow.

"You wanna go Baby?" Juice asked, eager to be out of the Rez and back in their motel.

"Yeah, they have stuff Nan wanted me and Dad to have. Besides I want to talk to my second cousin Lana some more, she's kinda awesome." She moved back and wiped her tears while Juice gave her a smile.

"Ok baby, we'll do whatever you want." She smiled and took his hand while his other hand patted his pocket. Joe and Rosie weren't the only ones with gifts to give.

…

Later that night Milla sat on the bed with tears pouring down her face as she held the buck skin dress that had belonged to her Great Grandmother and her Great Great Grandmother before her. It had never belonged to the original Millicent Morrow, who was too obsessed with appearing white to want anything to do with her heritage. An obsession that colored her son's perception of his people but had lit a fire underneath Milla. Milla would never be ambivalent or ashamed of where she came from and this buckskin meant more to her than any of the gold pieces that Rosie had jammed on her fat, sausage fingers. She could have the jewels, Milla would take the history.

Juice watched Milla as he packed the gifts for Clay in his travel bag. Joe had seen fit to give Clay pictures of his grandfather and grandmother in ceremonial dress as they did danced and pieces of buckskin with intricate embroidery, all remnants of a heritage Clay preferred to keep on the down low or buried completely. They were items that would most likely end up in Milla's hands and she'd be grateful for them.

"I'm sorry Baby, it's just that this dress...When I was eight my Nan let me try it on, it was way too big but I was prouder than Cinderella going to the ball when I put it on. I can't believe she gave it to me." She took a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her eyes while Juice sat on the bed next to her and picked up a tissue to help her out.

"Go try it on again, it looks about the right size." He finished wiping a stray tear track and Milla looked at him.

"You think that's a good idea? I don't wanna damage it." She asked and Juice just moved in to kiss her.

"Go, I want to see my Pocahontas." As he said it Milla burst out laughing.

"You know, under any other circumstances I'd hand you your ass for that, but right now I'll just go and do as I'm told. Be a good Old Lady." She smiled and went to the bathroom to try on the dress. If it didn't fit right she didn't want him to see.

While she went to change Juice took the buckskin and necklace out of his pocket and cut a length of the string. He was wondering when the perfect time to give it to her would be and now was it. After he put away the string and his knife he threaded the string through the pendant and smiled. The necklace was perfect; he just had to wait for his lady. He didn't have to wait long. Milla came out of the bathroom and took his breath away. Normally you could never tell that she had anything more exotic in her than Russian Jew but she looked every inch the Indian Princess of legend or Longfellow as she stood before him in a dress of tanned buckskin and loomed wool. She was gorgeous and he sat transfixed as she walked up to him.

"Do I do it justice?" She asked and Juice smiled as he stood.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than you right now." He leaned in and kissed her as she kissed back but he backed up as there got to be some heat. "I think you're missing something though." He stood back and she looked confused.

"What I-" She was cut off as Juice dangled a necklace in front of her. It was a crow in flight made out of silver from the hills farther northeast and she stared at him. It was so perfect she could barely stand it.

"Turn around and lift your hair Babe." He requested and she did as he asked staring in awe as he tied the pendant around her neck then grabbed her shoulders and guided her so that she faced him, "There...perfect..."

He kissed her again and this time it got heated before she stopped it and had him undress her...slowly... By the time she was naked he was hotter than he'd ever been in his life and she took advantage of it, moaning and writhing and encouraging him. It was just what she needed after the day she'd had.

Later that night as Juice slept Milla looked at the necklace on the nightstand. It was perfect in every way, a crow to symbolize her path in life made of the purest metal from the Rez that held her family's history. It was also the first piece of jewelry Juice had ever bought her and that ensured that she'd never take it off again. With a smile she turned back and burrowed into her man's side. He didn't know it yet but he was getting one hell of a wake-up.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ok I know this chapter is heavy on the First Nations talk and there may be some things too stereotypical or wrong. I apologize in advance for any wrong information, I did a ton of research and some of it is bound to be wrong but I wanted to explore this. I never spend as much time on Milla's Paiute heritage as I'd like to and this chapter came out of that frustration I have with myself. I hope I didn't offend anyone and I plan on exploring this heritage more in the future, *cough*Juice's secret*cough* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and if you're curious about Gloria Millicent Wallace, she's a prominent character in "The Importance of Crows" where I first explored the heritage. Either way I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading and reviewing!


	18. What Could Have Been

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters are my own.**

**What Could Have Been**

Juice walked in the door to the apartment juggling boxes and envelopes. He'd just picked up their mail from the landlady's apartment below and was in the process of getting them to the table. On his way a large envelope slipped and fell to his feet. He stepped over it and continued to the table where he set down the boxes and other mail he was carrying. He smiled at the Amazon boxes. He'd just bought Milla _The Oxford Shakespeare _and _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ so he knew the packages had to be those books. His smile widened when he opened a box and got his confirmation, he was so gonna get laid when he gave them to her. With a smile on his face he whistled a tune and went through the rest of the mail. There were the standard bills, some junk mail and his copy of _Wired_. He picked up the magazine and was preparing for an hour of uninterrupted geek time when he turned and saw the envelope on the ground. He picked it up and read the information. It was for Milla from Ravencroft College. His curiosity got the better of him and he set down his magazine and opened up the envelope. It was Milla's diploma; they'd finally seen fit to send it to her and with it a letter thanking her for her years of dedicated study at the college. Juice moved to the table and sat down as he looked over the paper that would hold so much meaning to the woman he loved.

As Juice looked at the paper he had a sudden desire to tear it up or crumple it and he couldn't place why. It wasn't like it made any real difference with Milla. She was working at the paper, in town, it's not like this diploma would suddenly transport her somewhere else, out of his life. There it was…the reason for his desire came to him. He was afraid that this piece of paper would be Milla's ticket out of his life that it would take her from him. He knew it was stupid, that she was in it for the long haul with him, that she was his in every possible way but the thought nagged at the back of his head. The thought that she would get tired of her outlaw and want something more legitimate. Juice sighed and rubbed his hand over his head as he continued to look at the diploma which seemed to mock him.

When it came to his Old Lady, Juice wasn't exactly what you'd call insecure. He knew his lady liked to way he looked and, more importantly, liked the way he made her feel both in and out of bed. He knew he treated her right and she loved him for it. Hell she just loved him and the feeling was mutual. She was his world and he knew he'd die for her without any doubt or indecision. That surety in both himself and his Old Lady made his fear seem ridiculous but it was there and as he looked at the sheet of paper he found himself debating whether or not to stash it, keep it from her. If she didn't see the diploma she wouldn't see the options she had.

He knew it was a silly comparison but in Juice's mind Milla's diploma equated to a golden ticket. With it she could go anywhere in the world and do anything and the best thing for her would be to cut the dead weight he represented. That's what he felt like as he thought about his baby; he felt like dead weight and no matter how he tried to spin it he knew that's what he was. He was an anchor around her neck. If Milla wasn't tied to him she could do so much with her life not be stuck at a job she hated just to stay close to him. She was worth so much more than that.

He smiled as he thought about his lady, the best part of his life. She was smart, a talented writer, charismatic and had the ability to make anyone fall in love with her. His smile dropped as he thought about how she was meant to do so much more than write film reviews and public interest pieces for a rinky dink town newspaper or scripts for porn films. She was meant to write blockbusters and Oscar winning films that made you think about the world in a new way. Hell she was going to write the next Citizen Kane but no one would see it because she was stuck in Charming, CA with her outlaw and the Club that would end up killing her dreams. Part of him wanted to cut her loose and let her move beyond their world but he knew he couldn't do it, she was his and he'd do anything to keep it that way even if it meant putting her dreams on hold. With a sigh he set the diploma on the table and got up to go to his office, he needed to think of something else and playing some games would be a good enough distraction.

…

_Later that night..._

"Baby! You around?" Milla shouted as she came through the door and placed her purse on its usual perch and tossed her keys in the dish. She'd had a miserable day at work and wanted nothing more than to melt into her Old Man's arms and maybe get some relaxation sex out of it.

When there was no answer Milla decided to look for her man. His bike was out front and unless he had Club business and they picked him up in the van he had to be around. As she walked past the kitchen table she noticed the pile of mail and went to investigate. There were Amazon boxes and the standard mix of bills and junk but what caught her eye was the off-white sheet of paper on top of a large manila envelope. Her curiosity was peaked and she walked over. A smile lit her face as she saw that it was her diploma. Her years of hard work and sacrifices boiled down into a single sheet of parchment. She was so happy to see it that she couldn't even be annoyed that it was opened.

"Baby!" She called again after she set the diploma down. It was important to her, but at that moment finding her man was far more important. She heard a shouted curse and chuckled to herself, he was in their shared office/guest room and from the noises she was sure he was playing one of his army games. Only those could get him mad enough to swear. She didn't even bother knocking as opened the door. She leaned her head against the door as she watched Juice doing something weird with his character. She'd been wrong he was playing WoW, not his army games and she shook her head. That game was like digitized crack; the only saving grace was that she wasn't the one to get him this subscription. She lightly knocked on the door and he turned his head and gave her one of his smiles. God she loved it when he gave her his smile.

"Hey Baby, sorry I didn't hear you." He pushed away from the desk and she walked to him and deposited herself in his lap, already feeling better than she had all day.

"God I need you." She said quietly and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That bad huh?" He asked as he rubbed her back, his feelings from earlier resurfacing.

"I work for James don't I?" She asked as she looked up. When she looked into her Old Man's face she saw him furrowing his brow, he was obviously thinking about something. "What is it Babe?"

"You're happy right? I mean I know you hate your job but everything else is good right?" He asked and Milla sat up in his lap and looked at him closely before she brought her hand up and ran her fingertips over one of his bolts.

"Of course I'm happy Baby. I love you and I love our life together. What brought this on?" She asked and Juice shook his head. He was sounding like a whiny bitch and needed to stop. "I see. Big strong man doesn't want me to see him worried. Well, whatever your reasons stop the foolishness. You're my man and I love you more than anything else in the world. Now, you have two options: one, you pick me up and take me to bed and screw me so good I forget my own name or two, you continue to sulk for reasons you don't want to tell me and I go to the bath and work out my frustrations solo."

Juice laughed at her suggestions and found himself knocking her off his lap before he rose and threw her over his shoulder. He was foolish to think she'd want to be anywhere other than with him. Now he was going to show her how he rewarded her loyalty.

…

_Two days later..._

Milla whistled to herself as she carried in her bag of groceries. For the last two days Juice had been jumping her and fucking her like he had something to prove at every given opportunity so she decided to carry in the bag with stuff that had to be put away immediately. That way if he wanted her against the counter she wouldn't have melted ice-cream to worry about. She didn't hear anything when she walked into the apartment so rather than drawing attention to herself without unpacking the groceries she went to the fridge and quickly put all the essential stuff away. She had just put the milk away when she felt a presence next to her, she looked down and saw Juice's jeans and boots and smiled. He was late; she had expected him to scoop her up as soon as she was through the door.

"If you want me you have to help me bring in groceries first." She said as she closed the door and was met by her man who pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"We'll get to that but I have something to show you first." He said quietly as he kissed her again and took her hand as he led her into their shared office. She looked in, unsure of what she was going to see and smiled when she saw her college diploma hanging over her desk, underneath the college diploma was her framed high school diploma between them was the wooden "SAMCRO" sign her father had made her years ago with pictures flanking it. The first picture was a picture of her in her robes and honor cords in front of the Reaper and the second was a picture of her at her Ravencroft graduation with Juice holding her while they laughed at something that must have been hysterical at the time.. She walked up and ran her fingertips over the picture of her and Juice while he walked behind her and wound his arms around her. She turned herself around in his arms and looped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you; I don't know what I did to deserve this." She rose on her tiptoes and kissed him before the kiss broke and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm proud of you; I just wanted to show you." He smiled again and she rubbed her nose against hers.

"You certainly did." She kissed him again before she unwound herself from him and walked out the door leaving a confused Juice.

"Babe?" He asked and she stopped mid-stride to turn to him.

"Oh yeah, I meant what I said earlier. If you want me you have to help me with groceries." He grinned and made a dash to the door, only stopping to give her a quick kiss then he was out. She smiled and followed behind, glad that he was over his silly insecurity. It hadn't taken a genius or a dude with a psychology degree to understand that he was weirded out by her degree. Why she had no idea because she thought she made it clear that he was her life and everything she did was for them. With a shake of her head she went outside to see Juice juggling three bags and deciding to show mercy she took the one that looked to be most in danger of falling and went into the house. The sooner the groceries were put away, the sooner she'd get to show her man how much she appreciated him.


	19. Responsibilities

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Responsibilities**

"Hey baby, can I have some money?" Juice heard her voice before he saw her from his place beneath the Dodge he was working on.

"How much do you need?" He asked as he rolled out from underneath the car and wiped the oil from his hands.

"Three hundred, I need to get that editing software and my books for the class. I only have two hundred in savings so I need the bump." She gave him that "please-I-love-you" smile but he had to shake his head.

"Can't you get financial aid to pay for it?" He asked as he stood up and Milla's face fell as her brow furrowed.

"Financial aid is covering some of my tuition; I don't get any excess for books. You know that baby." She said and Juice looked at her and shook his head.

"Yeah, I forgot. Doesn't your Dad pay for this stuff?" He asked and Milla continued to look at him only this time her face morphed into a look of confusion.

"Babe...you're my Old Man...Daddy doesn't pay anymore, that's on you." She said and it was Juice's turn to give her a look.

"I don't have it. I just bought that new router for the apartment and new pipes for the bike. All the other money is tied up in rent and the cable bill. I can't help you out." He watched her face morph from confusion to disappointment.

"Oh...ummm...I guess I'll figure something out." Milla turned and started to walk out of the garage when Juice grabbed her elbow and had her turn. She looked at him with hopeful eyes but he merely kissed her.

"I'm sorry baby, love you." He kissed her again and practically felt her disappointment.

"Love you too." She whispered before she walked out of the garage.

…

When Milla walked out of the garage she didn't quite know how to feel. She'd never been told that she couldn't get something she needed. Yeah, she'd been denied things she wanted before and had to work for them but when she needed something she always got it. She didn't tell Juice but she'd already gone to her Dad out of habit to ask for the money and he'd been the one to remind her that it was Juice's responsibility now. Her Mom had also given her the same message when she'd tried that route so Juice was her only option for getting her stuff and he'd spent his money on his bike and their place. He was completely within his rights to spend the money on himself, but Milla still felt like there should have been something for her needs. With a sigh she got in her Jeep and drove to one person who would listen to her and could potentially help her out.

…

Juice watched Milla leave and felt lost when he saw the look on her face. She was disappointed and he could tell that she was just as disappointed in him as she was in the situation but there was nothing he could do about it. The money was gone and he wouldn't be paid for another week and the protection run he'd volunteered for wouldn't happen for another three days. Even then he had gaming subscriptions to pay, their light and water bills and their phone bills. He'd just paid off the remainder of her tuition for the semester and was tapped. It didn't help that Milla wasn't working at the office anymore so what little income she got from that wasn't contributing. With a sigh he went back under the car. He had thinking to do and it wouldn't help anything if they lost _this _source of income as well.

…

"Hey Babygirl, I have a meeting in an hour so I can't talk long." Luann said it in a rush as she kissed Milla's cheek and ushered her into the office where she sat her down and closed the door behind them, "What do you need sweetheart? You look upset."

Milla took a deep breath and started to speak but her tongue seemed to stick in her mouth but she forced herself to go on.

"I hate to ask this, I really do, but I need to borrow some money. I have school expenses that I can't take care of on my own and Dad won't help me. Ma's following his lead and I just don't know what to do." Milla said it all quickly and Luann just gave her a look as she considered everything she said.

"Your Old Man can't foot the bill?" She asked and Milla felt tears in her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, he bought a new router and pipes for his bike and he's paying the rent and he's already paid off my tuition...I just don't know what to do. I didn't know this would be so expensive." Milla put her face in her hands and cried while Luann clucked her tongue and sat on the arm of the chair as she drew Milla into her arms.

"Oh baby, you didn't realize what it would mean to belong to someone, did you?" She kissed Milla's hair as Milla continued to cry before she rested her head on Milla's. "You need to work this out with your man babygirl, make a budget. I had to do it; your Ma even had to do it. Sometimes the Club isn't raking in as much money as it usually does, then we all have to scramble. Your man's still at the bottom and that means he gets the worst of it. You have to think about that."

"I know, but Daddy said I can't work at the garage or tend the bar. I need to concentrate on my degrees. That means I'm not earning. It's all on Juice and he needs money too." Milla said miserably and Luann felt herself smiling. For a stretch of three months she'd given up her career to prove to Otto that she was his and his alone but with a sudden influx of bills and the mortgage on a new house she'd needed to go back just so they could stay afloat. She'd learned what it meant to be an Old Lady and work for the life she had; now it was her babygirl's turn to learn. She dropped her smile as she stood up and walked back to her desk. She'd comforted Milla but now was the time for her to hear the truth.

"Ok, stop crying. You and me are gonna talk business." Milla nodded and grabbed a tissue from the desk before she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I'm not giving you any money. I'm not a charity and you're a grown woman with a man and a place of your own. You decided to move out of your parents' house and that means they aren't responsible for you anymore, you're the responsible one in this. That means that you find ways to keep you and your man afloat."

"I'm trying, that's why I came to you." Milla blew her nose again and Luann just smiled and shook her head.

"No baby, you came looking for a handout and like I said before I'm not a charity. I won't give you the money you want." Milla looked hurt but Luann put her hand up and continued. "I'm saying that I won't give you the money but I'll give you a chance to earn it. I'll even give you an advance for the amount you need for expenses and then you'll work that off for me. We can discuss hours but I'd like you here fifteen a week to start, then we can negotiate for more." Luann watched as Milla's brow furrowed.

"What would I do? You know I'm not talent and Dad would freak if I did clean up." She said as Lu smiled. She knew there'd be questions.

"You'd be my personal assistant baby, Dale quit and Morgan can only be here part time so I need someone to fill in. You could also edit some scripts for me and help me with some of the writing shit. The scripts I'm working with are ok but could be better. I need someone on my payroll that's good with that. Besides, you've done odd jobs for me before so now it would just be more formal. What do you say?" She asked and Milla worried her lip with her teeth.

…

Milla sat and contemplated the offer she'd just been given. She'd be able to get what she needed, she'd have a steady source of income and she wouldn't have to go crawling to her Old Man for everything. That was all good, but the bad of it was that she'd be working in porn and she couldn't think of anyone in her life that would be ok with that. They were all fine with Luann and her life but with Milla it was different, they all had these plans for her and working for Luann wouldn't fit those plans.

"I have to think about it, but I'll let you know tomorrow at the latest." Milla said and Lu nodded, she expected that answer.

"Stop by the house tomorrow morning and we can discuss it over breakfast. Now shoo, I have a meeting and I have to look presentable." Milla managed to crack a smile and nodded before she rose and left Lu to her meeting. She had a lot of thinking to do.

…

Juice sat at the picnic table eating lunch while he contemplated that morning. The look on Milla's face wouldn't leave his mind as he ran the numbers in his head. If he asked for an advance he could cover some of the money she needed, but then they'd be low on the groceries for the month and they were already down to the basics, as his bologna and Kraft singles sandwich would attest to. He rubbed his head to try to massage away the headache that had taken residence in his skull but was unsuccessful. With a sigh he took out his phone and brought out the calculator. He needed to do some quick calculations to put his mind at ease. As he was looking at yet another negative number he felt, rather than heard someone sit across from him at the table and when he looked up, Bobby was there looking as non-threatening as possible.

"Hey Juicy, got a minute?" The older man asked and Juice put away his phone and nodded, before Bobby continued. "I heard all's not green in your valley."

Juice raised an eyebrow in a silent motion for Bobby to continue. He had an idea what the big man was getting at and found himself feeling angry at his Old Lady and ashamed that someone else knew about this. He may have told Milla to go to Clay but that was different. He was her Dad; it was still his job to make sure she stayed in school. At least that's what Juice told himself to keep the little monster in his head at bay.

"I heard you might need a little help." Juice felt outraged for a second and was going to speak up before Bobby raised a hand. "Easy Brother, I'm not sayin' you can't take care of your lady and your shit. I'm just sayin' that your young and for the first time it's not just you to consider. You have to take care of your lady too and that means you need to find a way to make it work. With Milla not working that makes it doubly hard to do what needs to be done but that's where I come in. I can help you figure this shit out."

"You think I haven't budgeted the shit outta everything? Every fucking penny is accounted for man." Juice felt his eye twitch. He wanted to yell, let Bobby know that _he_ could take care of _his_ damn Old Lady but he knew that wasn't just counterproductive but stupid. Bobby already knew that and was just offering help to a brother in need. It was right there on his face. No judgment, just help.

"I know you've done the work Juicy, but I also know that you put new pipes on that bike when the others were fine. I know that you spent a hundred bucks on those stupid games that you brag about. That's money that could go somewhere else." He said the last gently and Juice looked down at the table. He didn't know what to say. Bobby was right, as always, he'd spent money on himself not realizing that he had someone else to consider.

"You know I love her right? I want to give her everything. I just don't have anything to give." Juice said quietly and Bobby nodded. He knew what it was like to be young, in love and broke.

"That's why I'm here. Stay after work tonight and we'll go through your shit, figure out what you need and what you don't." Juice just nodded and Bobby rose. Juice was more responsible than the others gave him credit for and Bobby had just seen it firsthand.

…

Later that night Juice walked into the apartment to see Milla on her computer at the rolltop. She was typing away and looking frustrated so Juice walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. As he started to rub he could feel some of the tension going out of her.

"Hey baby." She greeted and he leaned down to place a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, what'cha workin' on?" He asked as he continued to work the tension out,

"Trying to find a discount on that software. The college version is jacked up in price, but I'm not finding anything for cheaper." She said as she clicked a link and Juice smiled at her frustration.

"Go and get yourself something to drink baby, I'll see what I can find." Milla nodded and got up while Juice took her vacated seat. In a matter of minutes he'd gotten her a free trial of the software and had found a patch online that negated the trial period. Now she could use the professional version for as long as she wanted and wouldn't have to pay a penny. He smirked to himself as Milla came back to the room.

"Why're you looking so smug babe?" Milla asked as she sipped her lemonade and Juice patted his knee. This made her smile as she sat down.

"I just got you the software at a _very_ discounted price." His smirk turned into a grin as Milla turned in his lap and looked at the program.

"This is the trial it's going to-" Suddenly she turned to him and smiled. "You added a patch didn't you?"

He nodded and she shook her head, happy that he'd done this for her. She kissed him gently before she scooted further onto his lap.

"I'm sorry about this morning." She rested her head on his shoulder and he shook his head.

"So am I. We need to work this out baby, now we have bills and you have tuition and your Dad isn't footing the bill anymore. This is about us right now." Milla nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"I'm going to find a job babe, something part time. I need to contribute." Juice nodded as he brushed his lips against the top of her head. He'd been thinking the same thing but his macho impulse to take care of her had fought with the logical part of his brain. It had also made him wonder where it was that morning when he'd so callously told her to go to Clay. With a shake of his head he turned his attention back to his baby who was looking back at him with those chocolate eyes. "You ok with that?"

"More than ok, it's a great idea. Let me know when you find somethin', we have a budget to work out." Milla smiled and nodded before she kissed his lips lightly and got off his lap. She was going to go to the kitchen, find some suitable food and make him a proper dinner. The next day she'd have a job and a steady source of income so these wouldn't be so few and far between anymore.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> This was one of those therapy chapters. I'm about to file taxes for the first time and I'm going nuts trying to create a budget that will allow me to survive once the Financial Aid payments start cropping up. It's scary and nerve-wracking so I thought about how hard it must have been for Juice and Milla starting out. I hope you liked it. Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing.


	20. Harsh Realities

**I own nothing you recognize. All original stories and storylines are my own.**

**Harsh Realities**

Milla bolted upright in bed as the phone rang on her nightstand. A glance at the clock told her it was three am and the adrenaline in her body told her no one should be calling. As soon as she got herself to calm down and stopped her heart from choking her she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked as she pulled the covers off, she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting back in bed anytime soon.

"Milla, you need to come to the clubhouse. Don't ask questions; just get your ass here." Tig's nasal voice cut through any remnants of sleep fog and Milla pushed herself out of bed as soon as the phone clicked. She began rushing around pulling on any clothes she could find, not caring how she looked. She quickly toed on a pair of her flats and grabbed her purse on the way out the door, being sure to set the alarm behind her; otherwise Juice would have her ass. At the thought of her man her throat closed but she swallowed past it and went to her Jeep.

As she sped through the quiet streets she tried to keep her anxiety at bay but she couldn't. The last time she felt this way was when Juice had been shot and a sudden spike of terror caused her to press her foot more firmly to the gas pedal. If Juice had just been roughed up a bit on the run they wouldn't have called her, definitely wouldn't have had Tig of all people give her the call. Soon she saw the lot lights on at T-M and pushed her baby a little harder as she pulled up to the gate, she honked her horn in a quick burst and was rewarded when a hang around opened the gate and she sped in. She'd barely stopped when she hopped out of the Jeep and practically ran to the doors. When she got through the door the first person she saw was her brother who rose from his seat at the bar and came to her. When he tried to touch her she ducked from his hands, she was too jumpy to be touched at the moment.

"What happened? Where is he?" Her eyes scanned the room and took in the various Sons milling around and a few croweaters who hadn't yet passed out. There was no sight of her man. While she was looking around Jax managed to place a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"He's fine Mills; he just...took one for the team." Jax shrugged and Milla turned her eyes to him.

"What do you mean Jax?" She asked and he shrugged

"I'm not going into details; just know that he was protecting club interests when he went down. He won't be able to ride for a few days and I'll have Chibs tell you the rest when you get to the room." Milla nodded but felt like throttling her brother. Her man was hurt and all Jax would tell her was that he was "protecting club interests" that was more than vague and his nonchalance irritated her. Especially since Tig had called her and Tig was as far from an overly dramatic worrier as a person could get. He must've thought things were worse than her brother did. Speaking of the devil Tig came out of the back wiping his hands on a rag. Milla didn't want to think about the red splotches on the rag. Milla quickly moved past her brother and practically ran toward the SaA who placed a hand in front of himself acting as a barrier between them.

"Whoa there." He kept his hand up like a force field as Milla looked at him pleadingly. "He's alive, just hurtin'. Just be calm when you go in there. It looks worse than it is."

"Worse, what the hell happened?" Milla asked before she could stop herself and she knew she'd crossed a line but she didn't care. She was fucking scared and when she was scared the rules seemed to fly out of her head. Without even thinking Tig reached out and grabbed her hair, giving it a painful yank causing Milla's eyes to water as they looked in his.

"That hurt?" He asked and she nodded while he pulled again. "Good, you need to get yourself in check. Your Old Man doesn't need you hysterical. You promise to be a good little girl?"

Milla nodded and Tig let go of his grip on her hair but looked steadily into her eyes. She felt uncomfortable in his gaze but was just glad he didn't decide to backhand her. Though now that she was Juice's Old Lady, it was his job to discipline her. Juice... She looked up at Tig and straightened her shoulders. He said not to be hysterical; she could hold it together until she got to him.

"I promise to be good. Can I see him?" She was the epitome of respectful and Tig nodded before he walked her back to one of the dorms. When she walked in the door she bit her lip to keep from crying. Juice had never looked so bad before. He had two black eyes, his bottom lip was busted, his nose...damn his nose and his chest was a mottle of bruises, well it was where the ace bandages didn't cover up. There was also blood drenching a gauze bandage wrapped around his bicep. At the sight of the bright red Milla felt her heart go to her throat again and a flash of cold heat go up her back and across her head. A panic attack was on the horizon.

"Baby..." Juice said quietly and Milla let her bag drop by the floor and went to the bed, dropping to her knees and taking his hand. He winced as she examined the bruises and split skin. He'd obviously been in a brawl and she wanted to know who hurt him and how bad off they were but for the time being she'd just kneel there and try not to cry. A noise to her left caused her to look over; there was Chibs with the clubhouse's huge ass medical kit putting things away. He turned his head to her and gave her a smile.

"Don't be so scared Mills, he's had harder knocks." Her brow furrowed and he walked over to place a comforting hand on her head, "Just stay with 'im while I go talk to Jackie boy."

Milla nodded her head as Chibs ruffled her hair a bit before he went outside and Milla continued to nod as she took Juice's injured hand and placed kisses on it. She'd only felt this helpless once before and that was when Juice had taken a bullet because she'd done something stupid. For the month that it took him to heal she'd felt worthless and their relationship had been strained but they worked through it. He'd survived and she'd filed away that pain and panic in the back of her mind. Now with these fresh injuries and no knowledge about how they happened she was feeling helpless again and more than a little upset.

"Babe..." She heard him whisper again and she moved her head up so she could look into his eyes. Everything was blurred from the unshed tears in her eyes. She took her free hand and hastily wiped them away before she looked at him again. His eyes were starting to swell shut but she could tell they were on her.

"How did this happen baby?" She asked as she ran her fingertips over the bruises and split skin before her fingertips traveled up his arm to the gauze. He sighed before he put his head deeper into the pillows.

"Just a punk bitch trying to show how big he was. Don't worry, it's done and I'm good." He let out a yawn and Milla winced as the skin on his lip split again and blood began to trail down his chin. He continued as she got up and went to the medic kit to get some gauze. "I told Tig not to call you."

Milla didn't say a word as she walked back to him and used the gauze to wipe the blood off his chin. Tig was right to call her, even if her man didn't want to worry her. It was her job to take care of her man, even if she felt like she was going to break down every second. She looked down at his arm and decided to break her self-induced silence. She needed to at least know what that was about.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked as she reached to the nightstand and took out the antiseptic. It was going to hurt like a bitch but at least it would stem infection.

"Knife, just a flesh wound. Didn't even need stitches." He hissed as she brought the antiseptic soaked gauze to his lip but didn't complain. She was proud of him, so many people said he was nothing but a big kid but he was taking his knocks like a man...her man.

"When you feel better are you going to tell me more?" She asked calmly as she placed the used gauze in the garbage can and took out a fresh piece from the package she'd set on the bed. After she put a bit of salve on it she brought it to his lip again and lightly wiped the salve on the split in the skin.

"Don' wan' you upset." Juice's voice started to slur and she knew that whatever Chibs had given him for the pain was starting to work, soon he'd be in dreamland and no one else would tell her what went down.

"Ok, you're off the hook for now. Just sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up." She leaned down and kissed an unbruised portion of his forehead before she walked over to the chair by the bed and curled up.

Soon enough Juice was asleep and she allowed herself to calm down. There was nothing else she could do but be there for him and that's what she'd do. She may have been scared, upset and felt like throwing up but she had to keep those feelings in check. This wasn't the first time he'd been hurt and it wouldn't be the last and she had to deal with that reality. He wasn't an accountant or a dentist, he was an outlaw and that meant he'd get hurt, he'd get arrested and it was her job to hold down the fort for him until he could take charge again. With those thoughts she began to drift off. It didn't matter if she slept, it only mattered if she stayed and they'd have to drag her out kicking and screaming if they wanted her to leave.


	21. Steadfast

**Steadfast**

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

"You're mad, I get it-" Milla said calmly before Donna threw up a hand.

"You don't get it." Donna took a deep breath before she continued. "I love you Milla, you're the only one around here who treats me like "Donna" not "Opie's Old Lady" and I appreciate that but when it comes to this you can't possibly understand how I feel."

"You think I don't have pride?" Milla asked quietly and Donna let some of the anger ebb.

"This is more than pride Milla, this is my family. How am I supposed to show my kids that there's a life beyond this town, beyond the Club when there's a different Son here every night? I just want some space. I'm not mad." She crossed the distance and pressed her forehead against Milla's in a gesture of solidarity. "I'm just sick of it."

"I'm so sorry you feel this way. I had no idea..." Milla took a deep breath before she moved away. "I'm all in you know, my man, the Club, this town. It's all in my blood."

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way. It's what makes you happy but I can't be happy like this. I know that deep down Gemma means well and the Club is just looking out for us but this is too much. He's gonna be out soon and I don't want him pulled back in. I need to sever those ties now." Donna wiped away a stray angry tear and Milla nodded, she would never understand this need to get away, to sever the relationship but she would support her friend. It's just what she did.

"Ok, I get it. You won't keep the kids from me, will you?" She asked and Donna looked at her like she was slow.

"That's something you never have to worry about. You may be an Old Lady but you were Milla first and I love Milla." Donna hugged her and Milla held her close.

"Good, because I love you too much to say goodbye." She kissed Donna's cheek and closed her eyes. She didn't know what was going to happen now.

…

"She waits 'til now to pull this shit?" Gemma said angrily as she chopped her carrot with more force than necessary.

"It was a long time coming Ma. She loves Ope, she supported the Club because she supported him but you have to admit that the Club isn't exactly her favorite thing in the world right now." Milla said calmly as she peeled the zucchini and placed the finished veggies in the colander to be rinsed off.

"Of course she loves Ope, but she's had time to learn to love the Club. Shit." Her mom picked up her joint and took a puff as Luann rushed into the kitchen, out of breath and nearly skidding as she gripped the counter.

"Sorry I'm late, what gossip did I miss?" She said hastily before she made her way over to Milla and kissed her cheek. "Hey baby, you look stressed."

"Donna won't be here today, she's puttin' some distance between herself and the Club." Gemma huffed and Luann let out a breath in a puff.

"Shit, guess this was a long time comin." She said before she stashed her purse in the corner and Gemma looked at her.

"Doesn't make it right. We're family and she needs family. These bids are hell." Gemma was frustrated, she felt like Donna was turning her back on her family and that's something you never did. Family was everything.

"It's what's right for her Ma. Let's just forget it for now and finish dinner. I, for one, can't wait for that pot roast." Milla gave her mother a smile and Luann nodded as she picked up a knife to attack the radishes.

Gemma pursed her lips but couldn't help but agree with her daughter. They had food to prepare and she'd just have to have another conversation with Mrs. Winston, remind her what it meant to be an Old Lady.

…

"Mmmmm, that feels nice." Milla whispered as the lips on her neck started to move toward her shoulder. After the emotionally tense week she'd had, sex with her Old Man seemed to be just what she needed.

"It'll feel even better in a minute." He whispered huskily and Milla couldn't help but smile, yep her Old Man was definitely what she needed.

…

"How was everything around here? From the sound of your voice things were going to shit." Juice came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and Milla wanted to take it off him again. Week long runs were cruel.

"For the most part things were good, but there are issues with Donna and I just feel like I'm stuck in the middle." She sighed and leaned back against the pillows, suddenly wishing the bed would swallow her up.

"Tryin' to be a good Old Lady and a good friend?" He asked and she nodded, not surprised that he got to the heart of the matter right away.

"Yeah, I'm loyal to you and to the Club but I'm also loyal to Donna. I don't want her hurting, but I also want her to be part of this world. I'll love her no matter what but now there's this distance between us and it's scary." She sighed again and Juice went to his side of the bed and crawled in beside her, lifting her into his arms.

"Then you have to decide baby, can you handle this distance?" He asked as he kissed behind her ear and she threaded her fingers with his.

"I'd rather have the distance than lose her completely. What do you think baby?" She asked and he squeezed her tighter.

"Do what you gotta do babe but I'm here for you. Also, it doesn't matter if Donna's an Old Lady or a civilian, she's my brother's wife and if she needs help I'm there." Milla smiled and settled back into Juice's arms. As long as he gave his support she knew she could work this out.

…

"I'm coming!" She heard Donna's voice from inside the house while she waited on the stoop. She'd texted Donna and left a few messages but she allowed her friend time to settle and work things out before she made up her mind to go to her.

"Hey." Milla said quietly as Donna opened the door. She felt nervous but soon the smile on Donna's face put her at ease.

"I'm so glad to see you right now." She said almost breathlessly and Milla smiled wider as her friend pulled her into the house.

"I'm glad to see you. What's up?" She asked and Donna sat her at the table.

"I need your help. Today's your day off right?" She asked and Milla nodded, it was Saturday after all.

"What's up?" Milla was just glad Donna was talking to her and, of course, she'd do what she could to help her out.

"Could you take the kids for the day? I know it's short notice but I got called into the hospital and the overtime would be great." Donna stopped for a second and looked at Milla who nodded.

"Of course. Juice is home for the day, do you mind if I bring them to the house to see if Juice wants to do something with us?" Milla asked and expected a protest; instead Donna just looked at her like she was slow again.

"Why would I mind? The kids love their Uncle Juice." She smiled to show that everything was cool with her and Milla nodded. Just like that she knew they were good and nothing had really changed between them.

"Ok, you get ready for work and I'll get them ready." Milla smiled as Donna leaned over and hugged her before she went to put on her shoes.

After goodbyes Milla went and woke up the kids and helped them get ready before they went to her place for a day of staged toy car crashes, Rue Goldberg machines and Disney movies. It was a great day and Milla was happy. Her best friend had changed her position in The Life but she hadn't changed, and that was all Milla needed to know.


	22. A Sailorman's Hymn

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**A Sailorman's Hymn**

She stood at the window with the soft candlelight as she watched the rain come down. They'd lost power an hour ago and Koz was making sure everything was fine and Milla couldn't seem to sleep without the cool air blowing on her so she had Neeta bring her a candle so she'd have some light and wouldn't have to be in the pitch black darkness. She needed the light to combat the darkness; she had enough darkness in her life. As if to offer comfort to her mother her child moved within her and Milla found herself smiling lightly. As she touched her stomach to communicate to her baby that she loved her she found herself staring at a spot beyond her sight, where she knew he would be and praying that he'd come back to them soon and he'd be safe.

…

Juice sat staring out of the window in their borrowed van. The business in Belfast was done and they were on their way to the plane. He'd be home with his wife and he'd feel his baby girl kick. He'd spent too long away from them but he knew this was nothing compared to what was going to happen next and he wished he could have prepared Milla for it but he couldn't have. Their women needed deniability and any one of them could have been the weak link in the plan. With a sigh he watched the first rain drops hit the window and found his fingertips on the glass, she was out there and she was waiting for him to come back to them and he was, soon he'd have her in his arms again.

…

Milla stood at the window for far longer than she should have but she found her feet glued to the spot. She couldn't seem to move, she felt like a beacon, like he would return as long as she waited so she would wait for as long as it took to bring him home. She heard the door open as she swayed and before she knew it she was in Koz's arms.

"Hey, you should be in bed sweetheart." He said softly and she nodded, knowing he was right but she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to keep watch until her man was home.

"I just..." She started before she took a deep breath. "I want him home Koz and I feel like it's my job to keep watch for him."

He gave her a soft look and kissed her forehead once he had her tucked in and hooked her up to her portable heart monitor. He'd almost gotten the generator running and had just come to check on her before he grabbed the industrial extension cord from the basement. He was lucky that he caught her before she fell. She'd just gotten out of the hospital she needed rest, not to keep watch. He stayed with her until he knew she was asleep and not faking it, then he went to the basement and got what he needed. They needed electricity and as the "fill-in" man of the house it was his job. He'd promised his brother and he didn't back down on promises.

…

_One Week Later..._

Milla turned on the tiny, battery operated, tea light she'd had Chantal get her from the pharmacy and sat in the chair as she looked out the window. She'd read somewhere that sailors' and soldiers' wives would light a candle and leave it in the window as a way to guide their men home and keep the darkness away. Her man was a soldier, gone to his own private war and a sailor navigating unfamiliar waters and he needed to be guided home

…

Juice stared at the picture they'd allowed him to keep in his cell. It had only been a week but he already missed her, ached for her. He knew it was going to get a lot worse before it got better so he held onto any little scrap of peace or joy that he could. As exhaustion started to overtake him he took the picture and placed it beneath his pillow, he wanted it safe and needed it within reach. He needed his reminder of home for when things turned even bleaker and knowing their luck things were only bound to get worse.

…

_Fourteen Months later..._

Mills turned on Espy's nightlight as her little girl slept soundly in her bed and turned to the window. It was her last night of keeping watch. Her man would be home tomorrow and they'd finally be the family they were supposed to be. She'd stood at this window so much that it was a habit for her, something she didn't even realize she did and it brought her a sort of comfort. She was the beacon guiding her man home and tomorrow it would prove to have a real meaning. Soon he'd hold her in his arms again and kiss his daughter without guards and iron bars around them. There would be no distance anymore; they'd finally be the family they were meant to be. She turned and crawled into the bed where her daughter was sleeping and brushed a stray curl behind her tiny ear. Her daddy would be home and her mama would be whole again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This chapter was inspired by the song "A Sailorman's Hymn" by Kamelot and a discussion I had with Verda Napoli. I heard the song and I couldn't get this scenario out of my head. Milla's a sentimental person so I see her holding onto this practice to keep her sane while Juice is away. If you haven't heard it I recommend listening to it while you read or before or after. Heck, just listen it's a great song.


	23. Full Disclosure

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**A/N: **This is a sequel of sorts to the chapter "Harsh Realities". It was inspired by Happys Hitwoman's thoughtful and indepth review. If you haven't checked out her work, do so. You won't regret it.**  
><strong>

**Full Disclosure**

Juice hissed as he leaned down to pick up his magazine. "Dr. Chibs" had told him to take it easy and he was. He didn't even go on the computer and Milla hadn't even given him a handjob. He was taking it _very _easy. With an aggravated sigh he fell back on the couch and started reading. The swelling in his eyes had gone down over the last few days and, even though he was still sore as fuck, he could move again. He still wouldn't be able to ride for another week but the Club was in a bit of a lull since their little adventure in Rogue River and he was grateful for the respite. Now if he could just get Milla to stop dropping her hints and slipping questions into the everyday conversations he'd be gold.

…

"I'll have the grilled octopus with the watercress salad. Can I have the dressing on the side?" Milla asked the waiter who nodded and turned to Gemma who had an eyebrow raised at her daughter.

"For you Ma'am?" He asked and Gemma turned her attention to him

"The top sirloin with the winter vegetable medley, extra butter." She said and the server nodded before he walked away.

"Grilled octopus? Did Juice read some new study saying octopus gave you eternal life or shit?" She asked her daughter, fully aware that Milla humored her man when he was excited about something.

"I love octopus and I heard this place had the best. Why'd you arrange this lunch Ma?" She asked as she spread some butter on a roll and took a bite, much to the relief of her mother who couldn't stand it when her petite, pretty daughter dieted. She still had that great metabolism and reserved every right to take advantage of it.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some things." Gemma said cryptically as she sipped her mineral water. She really wanted a screwdriver but this wasn't the time and she had a feeling they were paying attention to her.

"Ma, I know today's my day off but I'd like to get back to Juice before he pulls something else and we have to wait even longer before we can have sex again." She gave her mom a smile as Gemma pursed her lips. The little smart ass.

"Fine, I wanted to know how you're doin'. Juice got pretty banged up and I haven't had a chance to talk to you about it." She heard Milla sigh as she put her roll on her plate and stared at her mother.

"You want the truth?" Milla asked and Gemma nodded. Milla sighed again and rubbed her forehead before she continued. "I suppose I'm doing fine but I feel so helpless Ma. I don't know who hurt him or why and I don't have the right to ask him outright. I just wanna know so I can put this behind me. I know that's out of line but I think I deserve that much. I patch him up; the least I should get is why I'm doing it."

Gemma looked at her daughter in surprise. They didn't have full disclosure? She'd assumed that the idiot already told Milla everything. She'd have to let her babygirl know that she had options.

"How do you and Daddy do it? I mean, you know everything that's going down and Jax isn't saying shit so it has to be Dad. What do you do to get that info?" Milla asked and Gemma smiled, she had her in for the discussion.

"It's simple baby." She smiled as she sipped her water. "Full disclosure. If he wants pussy he gives me information. No man likes a cold bed."

Milla looked at her mom and took in her words. It seemed too manipulative to her, to hold back something they both enjoyed, but at the same time it was an appealing proposition. As she contemplated the proposition their food arrived and she was saved from responding for a while.

…

Juice was still sitting on the couch when Milla was dropped off three hours later. During her time with her mother she had decided on a course of action and now she wanted to see if it would work out. As she looked at her man with his black eyes, bandaged torso and barely healing lip she felt that thread of resolve that had been sown at lunch strengthen, she had to know what happened and she was going to.

"Hey baby." She said brightly as she walked into the living room and Juice gave her a weak smile in return. That was the worst thing about his injuries, he couldn't give her his grin...she needed that smile. "You still look like you went through a mangler."

He managed a small chuckle and shook his head as she walked into the living room and sat in her big reading chair. She leaned back and placed her hands on the expertly carved and upholstered arms as she regarded him. He could tell that she wanted to say something but she was waiting on his encouragement.

"Have somethin on your mind baby?" He asked and she took a deep breath. Shit...that couldn't be a good sign...

"Babe, I know you love me and want to protect me from everything but there are just some things you can't protect me from." She opened those brown eyes wide and looked at him with an earnestness that made him nervous. "When you hurt, I hurt baby. That's part of what being a couple is. You're part of me and I'm part of you. We share our ups, our downs and everything in between but we can't be a real team if we keep shit from each other. I learned that when I was working with Lu, when I took off and you...you got shot... I'll never forgive myself for that baby and I'll never forgive myself if I don't tell you how I feel."

"It's Club shit babe. We're supposed to keep our women out of it." He said with a seriousness that caused Milla to furrow her brow but she soldiered on.

"I know that baby, but not every woman is kept out of the loop. Look at my Mom, Desiree from Portland, Luann...they all knew the score and their men told them everything. I want us to be like that baby; I want to share everything with you. Even the hard stuff." She gave him a look full of hope and a plea for understanding and he looked down.

"I don't want you worried Milla, or upset. I want to protect you from that. When this shit happened your face was the thing I wanted to see most and least. I didn't want you to be part of the fallout." He said and Milla chuckled as she shook her head.

"Juicy, babe, I'm always going to be part of the fallout. Anything happens to you and it's my job to patch you up, make you better and I'm more than happy to do that. In fact I wouldn't let anyone else do it. At the same time it's hard to keep my heart out of my throat when I see injuries of this magnitude and don't know how you got them or how bad the other guy is. I'm not asking that you give me every scrap of information. Just let me know what's going on so I'm prepared, just let me know so I can make our home a safe place for both of us. I trust you baby, with my heart, my body and my very life but that trust will die if you keep lying to me, even by omission, and I wouldn't expect you to trust me if I was keeping secrets either." She gave him a look full of love and he found himself dissecting her words. Everything made sense and he had to admit that he expected her to be completely honest with him so it was reasonable to tell her shit that went down, with him anyway.

"I get what you're saying baby and I understand. I actually thought you would've given me an ultimatum. You're too much like your Mom to be content with not knowing anything." He patted the couch next to him and she went to him. He still couldn't hold her like he wanted to, but having her close and threading their fingers worked for him. "I'm not saying I'll tell you everything but for now tell me what you want to know."

"What happened, I just want the Cliff's Notes version. Who hurt you, maybe the why and how bad off are they?" Her request was so simple; he realized that she really would be content just knowing the barebones.

"We went to do some business in Rogue River; they needed me to dig up some information. They had a rat and I was in the group that flushed him out. He had a posse with him and since I was one of the points I got ambushed. Three against one aren't very good odds, so I took a beating before Tig and Lou got to me, luckily Tig took care of the bitch that stabbed me. None of them made it home unscathed baby and the guys who attacked me were definitely worse off." He squeezed her fingers as she leaned up to kiss an unbruised portion of his cheek.

"Thank you baby. I'm sorry you got hurt but I'm proud of you." She kissed his hand before she looked up at him and smiled slyly. "Once you're better I'm gonna have to show you the new pages in the notebook, I need you more limber before we attempt them."

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth before she squeezed his hand and went toward the kitchen. He smiled as much as he could, leave it to his girl to make him feel better about this shit.

"Hey baby." He said loudly and she turned around looking at him expectantly. "If this gets out let's say you threatened to withhold sex. I look like less of a pussy that way."

She nodded and grinned before she crossed the room again and kissed him softly before she pressed her forehead against his.

"You got it baby. No info, no pussy." She laughed lightly before she kissed his forehead and went into the kitchen to make something they both could eat. She got what she wanted and didn't have to manipulate him or do something she didn't feel comfortable with. With a smile she started to hum as she put some water on the boil, it felt like a mac and cheese kind of night and she wanted to get started.


	24. The Stacks

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**The Stacks**

Milla took a deep breath as she walked through the doors of the J.P. Miner Memorial Library. It would most likely be her last time walking through these doors and she wanted to take it in. There were few places outside of Charming where she felt like she belonged and was safe and the library at Ravencroft was one of them. As a scared, homesick, freshman she'd spent many hours there. When she was hiding from her bitch of a roommate and reading to keep herself from breaking down and calling home. It became her haven, her home away from home and she was grateful for all that it provided her. As she entered the stacks she almost got lost in the smells and sensations of being surrounded by more books than she'd possibly be able to read in a lifetime. It was the same every time, only this was different. This time she was saying goodbye and it felt like she was saying it to an old friend and confidante, it was almost oo much.

…

As Milla got lost in the feelings the library always brought out in her Juice stayed silently at her back, always on guard. When she said she wanted to go to the library one last time and she wanted Juice with her there was no question he'd go. He loved her and he knew how important this place was to her. Hell, he'd hung around Charming Public Library enough, waiting for her to browse, that he understood all too well what these places meant to her and this place was really special to her. He loved watching the way she looked over everything, soaking it in and committing it to memory, the way her hands brushed lovingly across the spines of the books. He momentarily shivered as he had a sharp sensory memory of her brushing her hands over him like that, so reverently, so soft. She turned her head to look at him and gave him a smile before she turned in the aisle and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can't believe I'm leaving this place behind." She whispered and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head as his hands rubbed her back, she needed comfort right now and it was his place to give it.

"You can visit right?" He asked and Milla just smiled at him. "You're an Alumnus, you have rights."

"I know I'm Alumni now and, yes, I do have privileges to the library but when am I going to find the time? I have my new job at the paper that becomes official next week, I have the apartment to take care of, freelance stuff at Cara Cara and I'm a fulltime Old Lady. When would I have the time to drive one hundred miles and just peruse the stacks?" She asked rhetorically and Juice just nodded, understanding how she was feeling.

"Good point babe. Want me to go somewhere, leave you alone to look around?" He asked, silently hoping for a no. He was relieved when she shook her head.

"Nope, I want you with me. Besides, if you weren't here it would defeat my true purpose for this trip down memory lane." She said as she took his hand and led him to the elevator.

"Where are we going baby?" Juice asked and Milla smiled, almost evilly, as she ushered him in and hit the button.

"You'll see."

…

When the elevator stopped Milla took his hand again and led him down the hallway to a room that was closed off from the rest of the library by a gate. She smiled as she found a narrow doorway that was opened a crack. She pushed it farther and was about to lead Juice in when he stopped.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here." He said, he knew these high class joints kept things closed off for a reason and the last thing he wanted was to be arrested for going in a fucking library.

"Relax, I'm friends with the Special Collections Librarian. She told me she'd give me one last peek at the first editions. We just have to be quick about it." She smiled at him but turned her head so he missed her leer and led him into the closed stacks.

This was hands down her favorite place in the library, the closed stacks. Everything in here was rare and the room was climate controlled but not as secure as the archives. She'd spent a lot of time here, fawning over the Wildes, the Joyces and even a rare print of _Pride and Prejudice. _She'd also spent a lot of time daydreaming and fantasizing in here.

"This place makes my skin crawl baby. I'm afraid we're gonna ruin shit." Juice said as Milla resumed walking with him. Where she was taking him they didn't have to worry. Once they got to the destination she had specifically set up for this she had him follow her and stopped dead in the middle. He stopped behind her but she turned around and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Juice was shocked for a minute before instinct took over and he lifted her in his arms, deepening the kiss and pressing her against the wall of books in front of them. She moaned as he pressed against her and his response was to deepen the kiss. He didn't think as his hands went down to her ass and he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist as he blindly moved them forward, finding a convenient ledge. His mind was a haze, intoxicated with her taste, the feel of her, the noises coming out of her mouth. She was egging him on, encouraging him and he was taking every cue to heart. His hands moved out from under her, once she was balanced and moved under her skirt, surprised to find he met nothing but hot, silky skin. He separated and tried to give her a goofy grin, but the lust had clouded everything in a nice, deep haze.

"Naughty girl." He growled out before he attacked her again and moved closer while her hands went from around his neck and went to his belt buckle. This was going to be fast, this was going to be dirty and she was going to love every second of it.

Once she got his pants undone and down far enough it went just as she thought. He let out a strangled cry, muted nicely against her neck, and thrust himself inside her, hitting all the sweet spots along the way. After that neither could form coherent thoughts, all they could do was feel and she did feel. She felt every bit of him and he buried himself inside of her. Too soon, but at the same time torturously slow he hit his peak and a well timed movement of his thumb brought her over. They stayed there for a few minutes, getting their breathing under control while Milla kept her legs wrapped around his waist for extra balance as she stayed on the ledge. Too soon she heard the bells from the tower and knew their fun was over. She'd told Natalie that they'd be out by nine.

"Baby...we have to go..." She said almost sadly and Juice moved his head from her neck and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think I want anyone to find us like this." He moved away and they cleaned themselves up with the packet of wet wipes that Milla always kept in her purse. After he helped her off the ledge she went in her purse again and produced a pair of panties, quickly shimmying them on. "You planned this didn't you?"

"I've been planning it for four years, I'm just lucky you're the one to help me fulfill this particular fantasy. If we had time, there's this closet in the drama building that needs my signature in it." She said as she smiled at him adn he grinned back, loving her even more for her wicked mind.

"I think I have another go in me." He said in a tone that was all male and all sex and her knees went weak.

She was about to respond when her cell beeped. She looked at it and sighed, her mother was an expert cockblock. With an apologetic look she turned to Juice who simply nodded and kissed her.

…

As they walked out into the warm air, leaving a part of her history behind, Juice wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He'd been expecting her to cry, to fuss about leaving this all behind but she not only took it all in stride, she was embracing it. Her life was Charming, her family and, most importantly, him. That little stunt in the library had proven it.

"So you were planning that for four years?" He asked and Milla let out a soft laugh.

"Oh yeah. I always wondered what it would be like to have sex in the stacks, surrounded by those books.. You had to be quiet though, don't want anyone catching you. By necessity it would be rough, dirty and quick, but...mmmm...so good. Damn baby, I'm getting hot again." She turned her face and grinned at him before she moved and slightly changed their course. Her mom could be as pissed as she wanted to be but now there was no other option. Milla was getting her name in that damn closet and Juice was going to help her finally fulfill one last fantasy. Then she could move forward and not look back.


	25. Red Neck, White Trash

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Red Neck, White Trash**

Milla sat on the couch in the office watching the rain dance on the window as she periodically wiped the tears that were rolling down her face. She tried to stop them but every time she did the words that hurt her so badly would come back. You'd think that after years of being called a biker whore, filth and other, crueler, things would leave her with a thicker skin but that evidently wasn't the case. She replayed the events in her head over and over again and couldn't stop the hitch in her throat when she tried to breathe, she shouldn't let those fuckers have so much power over her but she couldn't seem to help it.

_Earlier that Day..._

Milla was having a good day. She woke up to her man's fingers working lightly against her, which led to an almost lazy round of good morning sex, which led to a shower together then she'd made him a "lumberjack" breakfast of steak, hotcakes, hashbrowns and eggs. After that he had to go to work and she marveled in the fact that, for the first time in a long time, she was free to do as she wished for the day. The apartment was clean; her homework for the next two weeks done, she had the day off from Cara Cara and they even had a little spending money this month due to Luann getting an unexpected distribution deal on the last film Milla wrote. Milla had picked up the small manila envelope that held her share of the extra money, the other half had went to paying for cable and a new subscription to _PC World _for Juice, she decided to go shopping. She wasn't a girly girl or outlaw fahionista like her mother but she did like to get new things on occasion and this felt like just such an occasion.

After locking up the house she got in her Jeep and drove to Main Street. She'd decided to go to the strip mall outside of Lodi to go to the "designer outlet" and find some new stuff. Once in awhile you could find a Calvin Klein or even a Marc Jacobs if you were willing to dig in the racks or scour the "discount" bin. She didn't need designer clothes, or even want them most of the time, but the feeling of triumph at getting an "in" piece of fashion for dirt cheap was worth the trip. As she drove she noticed a banner and balloons in front of the new boutique in town. It was one of those high-class, hoity-toity joints that catered to the elite and seldom lasted longer than six months in the tiny, quiet town. Even so, Milla was always civic minded and would go into these shops and buy a bracelet or hose, something that wasn't that expensive but could help out the little shops. She knew it was often a fruitless endeavor but she'd had it drilled into her head that you support the town like you support your family, you help when you can. Now that she had this money burning a hole in her pocket, it was a sign that she needed to help this place.

She found a spot in front of Floyd's and waved at him as she got out. He waved back and she smiled. Sometimes the homey, Mayberry-esque, feel of the town was enough to make her giddy with goodwill. She walked the short distance to the store but stopped short when she saw the place up close. The window display was a mannequin dressed in the newest fashions; in a white, stark background that Milla was sure wasn't hiding a speck of dust anywhere. The entrance was a gilded glass door and the flooring looked like it was flawless marble. What the hell was a place like this doing in Charming? She looked down at herself, dressed in a violet sundress she'd gotten months ago with a frayed hem from constant wear and riding on the back of Juice's bike with wedged sandals that were just as frayed and tattered from use and hair that she'd put back in a bouncy ponytail. The only things on her person that looked like they might belong in a shop like this were the Prada sunglasses she wore that had been a gift from her mother and the matching bag that had been a gift from Lu. Hell, she shouldn't be allowed to breathe on this place, let alone shop there she didn't even know how to properly accessorize herself. As she turned on her heel to walk away she heard a quiet, but kind, voice from the doorway.

"May I help you?" She turned around and looked into the kind face of a short, sharply dressed woman.

"Umm, I always like to check out the new stores that open in town. I don't think I'm dressed well enough to go in there." The response brought a chuckle from the woman who walked up to Milla and put a hand on her arm.

"Dear, everyone is welcome in my store. Just come in and take a peek, I promise the mannequins are on their best behavior." She smiled widely and Milla felt some of her trepidation melt away. This woman was being honest with her and wasn't playing an angle, it was refreshing and Milla took in everything as she entered the store.

"Wow, I can't believe a place like this is in Charming." She said in an awed voice and the woman smiled.

"Neither can I. Mrs. Hale likes my shop in Sacramento so her husband invested in a satellite store so his wife wouldn't have to travel as far." She said brightly and Milla's good cheer faded. This was a Hale-run business which meant that she was about as welcome here as a rat in a granary. Even so, she straightened her shoulders and kept her head high as she looked at the items in the boutique. "I'll be at the counter if you have any questions dear."

"Thank you ma'am." Milla said politely and got a smile from the older woman.

Once the woman was behind the counter Milla went to the accessories and was pleased to find out that she could afford the majority of them. She tried on a bracelet that was a large black cameo at the center surrounded by pearls. It was a little girly and a lot fancy but Milla fell in love and the forty five dollar price tag was definitely in her price range. As she walked up to the counter to have the woman hold it while she continued to shop she felt a sudden wave of anxiety. Marcia and Rosemarie Hale walked into the store and Marcia immediately turned her nose up at the sight of Milla.

No one said a word as mother and daughter walked past and Milla decided to just ignore them. She wasn't a confrontational person and she knew that they really weren't any better. Jacob Hale Jr. was as much of an outlaw as her dad; he just had money and high society to hide behind. The woman smiled brightly at Milla as she set the bracelet down and turned to the Hale's as Milla went toward the hosiery, hoping to find some nice silk stockings for Juice to appreciate. The man had a bit of a fetish. Milla started looking in the drawers when Marcia Hale started to talk.

"Oh Madge, the store is so beautiful! I'm just so sorry that you're big day had to be marred like this." She said in an exaggerated stage whisper while her daughter looked at her pleadingly.

Milla kept her head down, fully aware what Mrs. Hale was getting at. It was no secret that SAMCRO was a huge thorn in the Hale family's backside. They kept Charming from growing, constantly skirted the law and their families found ways to ingratiate them to the community in ways that no amount of money could. Despite this there were some good Hale's. David was a good man, kind, honorable, strong and he treated Milla with respect. He believed she was above her place in life and constantly tried to get her to see better in herself. Rosemarie was another good Hale. She was Jacob Hale Jr.'s daughter and a few years younger than Milla. She treated the members of SAMCRO with respect and was Milla's tutee when Milla was TA for her English class. It's because of those ties that Milla understood what Rosemarie was doing. She was trying to shut her mother up and Milla appreciated it.

"What do you mean marred dear?" The kind woman, Madge, asked and Milla felt her muscles in anticipation for the attack that would never come directly.

"Oh...dear...you're supposed to take out the trash, not invite it in to shop." She laughed at her joke and Milla just continued to look through the stockings in front of her, finding a really nice pair and ignoring the bitchy cow. She'd heard worse... She was looking for her size when Marcia continued. "I'd do inventory after she leaves. Those biker sluts are known to have sticky fingers."

Milla looked up as she heard the words. That was a low blow, even for her, to imply that Milla was a thief... Milla took a deep breath and went back to the rack again, determined not to give the woman satisfaction but that was almost a direct attack, and that wasn't usually in Marcia Hale's bag of tricks.

"Mom, stop, let's just see what Madge has for us." Rosemarie pleaded and Milla glanced up again to see a look of relief on Madge's face and an apologetic look on Rosemarie's that was aimed in her direction.

"We will honey, once we're sure the air is clean again. Oh Madge, you need to get this place fumigated as soon as you can. Who knows what pesky little parasites that little parasite brought with her?" Marcia was on a roll and Milla felt tears prick the back of her eyes. She was a SAMCRO kid, she was used to scorn and open derision but there was something about Mrs. Hale's tone that made her chest tighten.

"Mom, shut up! God, what's wrong with you!" Rosemarie practically screamed at her mother and Milla jumped, it took a lot to get Rosemarie to talk, let alone yell so she must have been pissed off at her mother.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? That thing doesn't belong here, she doesn't belong anywhere near the decent people of Charming, she's surrounded by criminals and I've seen her around town with that." She leaned in and stage whispered, "_brown boy..._ I don't know what you see in her that makes her special because I can tell you she's not. No amount of fancy degrees, from good colleges, can make up for the fact that she's trash and better off swept under society's carpet. Her and her redneck kin are the reason I'm ashamed to be from Charming."

That was it, Milla had heard enough she set down what she was looking for and made a dash toward the door. Only instead of leaving like she planned her leg slid across the marble by the door and she went down, her knee catching painfully on an unfinished piece by the door step. As Madge came near her, Milla shied away and forced herself up. With tears streaming down her face and snot bubbles being blown she managed to get herself right and limped as quickly as she could down the street, ignoring the blood pouring from the torn skin of her knee. She didn't know how she managed it but she made it to T-M and went to the office. She didn't want to see anyone but could stomach the thought of her mother. When she got in the office she was pleased to see it empty so she took off her sunglasses, set her purse down and took out the first aid kit. The least she could do was clean up. Once she was clean and her wound patched up she sat on the small couch set up near the window and watched the rain that had suddenly started, taking some small comfort that the weather was feeling it too.

…

_Back to present..._

"Hey, Juice!" Juice looked up from where he was leaning against the tow, taking his fifteen, and saw Dog coming up to him.

"Yeah man?" He asked, the older mechanic was nice enough but didn't go out of his way to be chatty so if he talked it was important.

"Saw your lady go into the office 'bout an hour ago. She looked rough man; I think her leg was bleedin'." Dog had barely gotten "bleedin'" out of his mouth before Juice was off like a shot. Dog didn't even have time to react before Juice was inside the office.

Juice closed the door behind him and looked over to see Milla sitting with her chin resting on her knee, looking out the window. She didn't make a move as he went over and sat on the empty part of the couch, wincing a bit as he saw the big bandages on her knee and glanced over to see bloody tissues in the trash can. He looked over at Milla again and saw that she was looking at him and he would have given anything to take the look from her eyes.

"What happened baby? How'd you get hurt?" He asked as he reached over and wiped a stray tear from her cheek in a move reminiscent of the first time he ever touched her. It took a little of the weight off her chest.

"I went to that new boutique in town, had a run in with Marcia Hale. She said some hateful things and when I couldn't take it anymore I tried to run out but I tripped on the floor. That's how I banged up my knee." She said it in a flat tone of voice, no emotion and Juice saw another tear escape from the corner of her eye.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the ER?" He asked, willing to ditch work and take her.

"No, I just need to sit here for a while, then I'll probably go home and ice it." The same flat tone came out and Juice was worried. These judgmental bitches said shit all the time and Milla just let it roll off her back. Why was this different?

"Baby, why are you so upset? You've gone toe to toe with these bitches before and come out stronger. What did Marcia fucking Hale say that upset you so much?" Juice said and Milla just shook her head.

"I don't know baby. I didn't hear anything new, except she mentioned you. Like you being in my life somehow cheapened it and that hurt. The thought that someone could look down on you; on us...You're the best thing in my life." Juice leaned over and pressed his forehead against hers before he kissed her gently.

"You and the Club, that's what my life boils down to. I'm a Son and I love you." He leaned in and kissed her again before she moved her leg and scooted into his lap, needing him.

"Everything she said cut right to the quick, I think I've been away from town too long, my skin isn't as thick. I wish I would've showed her up and bought the bracelet I was looking at. It was perfect and would've been a great "fuck you!" to the trash talking cow." She said before she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling right for the first time since Marcia Hale opened her big mouth.

"It'll be ok; your skin'll get thick again. Why don't I drive you home? Then when I get off work we'll go to the movies and maybe go to that vintage shop you like in Manteca. That sound good?" He asked and Milla nodded, already feeling better. That bitch could say whatever she wanted, as long as Milla had Juice that's all that really mattered.

…

As Juice went about his day his mind kept going back to Milla's run in with Marcia Hale. Where did that bitch get off talking shit about his girl? Part of him wanted to go to the Hale's showpiece of a home and give them a piece of his mind but he knew better. They'd just call the cops and it was a bitch problem, not his place to handle it. Instead he decided to do something he knew would make her happy and make a statement when Marcia Hale came 'round. Once his shift was over he rode into town and stopped outside of Floyd's, Club territory and he needed to show Club influence right now. He nodded to Floyd when the old man came out.

"Hey Juice, I saw Milla earlier. She ok?" Juice always felt a bit over protective whenever people talked about Milla but he knew Floyd was honestly concerned and safe, he'd known Milla since she was born.

"She's good." He said with finality and Floyd nodded, knowing that whatever was bothering Clay's girl was about to be dealt with.

'"That's good. You have a good night." Juice just nodded and once Floyd was back in the shop he walked to the boutique, shocked that it looked deserted. Most of the time when new shops opened they were a hotbed of activity, for the first week at least. Cracking his neck a little he walked into the doorway, surprised to see a petite woman sweeping up.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be with you in a moment." She said it kindly but the inflection of her voice proved that she wasn't from around there. Once she was done sweeping she came up to him and she didn't look appalled that he was in her store, she just looked tired. "How may I help you?"

"My girl came here earlier today. She was looking at a bracelet. I wanted to know if you saw it." He asked, she wasn't being rude so there was no cause for him to be.

"Pretty girl, long dark hair, wearing a cute dress?" She asked and Juice nodded an apt description though he thought his girl was beautiful not just pretty. "I remember, she left the bracelet up here, before the _unpleasantness..._"

From her tone of voice it was obvious that she felt that all of the blame rested on Marcia Hale and he felt vindicated for his baby. He stood there as she went behind the counter and brought out a bracelet. Milla was right, it was perfect for her. He took out his wallet and the woman shook her head.

"No, put away your money. She deserves this for all the nasty things that were said." She tried to place the jewelry in his hand and he shook his head.

"If she was here it would be her call, but she's not so I'll pay for it." He looked at the price tag and brought out a fifty. It was pretty steep for some beads on a string but if Milla wanted it it was worth it. The woman took the money and rang it up, pleased to have a sale. Marcia had been true to her word and hadn't looked at anything because the store was "unclean" and Madge was beyond irritated. The amount of money that went into this store was about to go down the drain because of some petty squabbles that would seem juvenile in a Junior High. With an inaudible sigh she wrapped the bracelet and put it in a bag for the young man who obviously had good taste, despite being a "criminal". Madge would have to see these Sons in action before she passed judgment. Juice nodded in thanks as he left and Madge nodded back, instinctively knowing she'd just made a good impression on the people who "really" ran Charming if the rumors were correct.

...

Milla sat at the kitchen table with an array of nail polish before her. She decided to paint her nails since the last coat was destroyed in the fall. As she applied the last coat of topcoat she heard a bike pull up and felt a genuine smile light her face. After she had time to think about things she realized she was being silly and was insanely grateful to have a man like hers to make her feel better. By the time he got through the door she had put her toes in the path of the fan and let the air blow them dry as he walked up to her and kissed her.

"I have a present for you babe." He said as he set the boutique's bag in front of her and she raised an eyebrow.

"What did I do to deserve this, besides whining like a bitch?" She asked and he chuckled before he leaned in to kiss her again.

"You're not a bitch and you don't deserve the shit that she threw your way. I wanted you to have something and prove that a Hale didn't win." He smiled and she smiled with him as she opened up the bag and took out the neatly wrapped present. Once she saw what it was she squealed and Juice covered his ear before he helped her put it on. "Go get a pretty dress on, we're goin out tonight."

Milla just grinned and leaned over to kiss him before she eagerly ran to the room. As she got dressed he leaned back and took a smoke out of his pack. Maybe it wasn't so hard to be an Old Man, when you knew how to keep your lady happy.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just want to take the time to thank all of my reviewers. Without you I wouldn't write, it's as simple as that. Your feedback and loyalty means the world to me and the only way I know how to repay you is to write more. Thank you all so much :)


	26. Puppy Love

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Puppy Love**

"He's a sweet little guy isn't he?" Juice laughed as the little Yellow Lab licked at his chin and face.

"Yeah he is. His sister's more subdued but just as sweet." The old woman said as she watched him play with her puppies.

"You sure you don't want some money for the little guy?" He asked as he continued to play with the little bundle of love and fur.

"I just want to know that he's going to a good home. I wish I could keep him and the others but I can barely handle taking care of my Glenda. You sure you want to take him?" She asked and Juice nodded.

"Yeah, my Old Lady's birthday's comin' up and she loves animals." He smiled at the woman and she felt every misgiving she had about the young man with the stupid haircut and tattoos vanish. Anyone with a smile that genuine couldn't be bad.

"Would it be possible for you to take him today? I think it would be best to have him spend as much time with his new family as possible." She asked and Juice nodded.

"Yeah, I have the tow out front. You got a box I could have to make sure the little guy's ok?" He rose from the ground and held the little yellow ball of fur to his chest.

"Of course, you hold onto him for a minute and I'll get one." Juice nodded and smiled at the puppy, Milla was going to love him.

…

"What d'ya got there Juicey?" Chibs asked as Juice brought the box out of the tow on the T-M lot. He was going to surprise Milla with him that night but he still had work to do.

"I got Milla an early birthday present." Juice said as he set the box on the picnic table where Chibs was having his lunch. As soon as the little yellow head popped up Chibs got a look on his face that caught Juice off guard.

"Ya dumb bastard, why'd ya get'er a dog? I hope ya got a backup plan Brother." He said as he looked at the cute ball of fur. It really was a cute dog, but if he knew his Tiny the introduction to the little guy wouldn't go well.

"Whaddya mean? He's cute and Mills loves animals." Juice said as he picked up the puppy again and let it lick up his face.

"She does love animals, yeah, but she doesn't want a dog. Trust me on this Brother, ya don' wanna surprise her with a dog. She's not gonna want it." Chibs said as he got up from the table. "Take it back where it came from or find a new home for it. Ya have no other option if ya want yer girl happy."

As Chibs walked into the clubhouse Juice thought about what he said. How could Milla not want a dog? She was always playing with the Landlady's Mastiff, she said she loved big dogs and this little guy would be pretty big once he was grown. As he contemplated this the puppy licked him again and he carried it with him to the garage.

…

"Babe, I'm home!" Milla called as she set her bag and keys by the door. She'd actually had a pretty good day at work and wanted to tell Juice about it while she made them dinner. As she made her way to check his office she heard what sounded like a bark and was confused. She knew their landlady wasn't likely to get another dog, let alone a puppy and it didn't sound like it was on the TV. As she rounded the corner his office door opened and a small energetic ball of fur ran into her feet. "What the?"

As she leaned down and picked up the puppy, which had a red bow around its neck, and Juice came out of the office all grins.

"Hey sweetheart." Juice kissed her cheek before he reached down to pet the puppy. "He's a cute little guy isn't he? I figured we could name him Bruiser or something tough like that."

"Name him? What are you talking about?" Milla asked as the puppy squirmed up and licked her face. She held him away from her and noticed that the ribbon had a little tag attached that said "To, Milla with Love".

"Happy birthday baby!" He leaned down and kissed her temple while she started to worry her lip with her teeth. He looked so happy and so proud to give her this gift and she couldn't accept it, she couldn't let herself love another dog. They also really couldn't afford the upkeep of a dog, either financially or the time requirements.

"Juice...Carlos...Thank you for the thought but I can't accept him as a gift and we can't have a dog." She handed the puppy to him and looked at him sadly.

"Whaddya mean? Of course we can have a dog, there's nothing in the lease and we've already got him. What about Axle for a name? That's cool." Juice ignored the look on her face and held the puppy close; he already loved the little guy.

"We can't afford a dog honey, look at our budget, we have every penny accounted for and a dog...we don't even have it in our budget for a goldfish. Also...I...I can't have a dog, I just can't." She felt her eyes water and went to the living room where she practically threw herself on the couch. She couldn't do it.

"Hey...Milla...what's up with this? You love dogs." Juice set the puppy on the floor and let it play while he went to the couch and sat with Milla. He took her hand in his and waited for her to look at him.

"I can't have another dog; I can't put it at risk like that." She wiped her eyes and looked at Juice who had raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. "Every dog I've ever had or loved has died. I'm not exaggerating or joking. They've all died and the deaths have been horrible."

She took a deep breath and Juice kept looking at her, wanting the story. She took a deep breath, they had a deal, if they were going through shit they talked about it and this was her shit. If she wanted him to tell her what was up she had to tell him, no matter how much it hurt.

"When I was six we got a dog named Sugar, she was a beautiful dog a German Shepherd/Collie mix and I loved her. We had her for about two years then she got some kind of canine cancer and one morning before I went to school I found her dead on her little bed in the mudroom. After that Dad got another dog, he was this big powerful Pitbull named Brutus. He was also the sweetest dog you'd ever see. He died during a lockdown at the clubhouse, caught in crossfire. It was the first time I really understood what my Dad and uncles were capable of, what happened behind the scenes. The last dog I let myself love was Missy. She was Tig and Koz's dog. NEVER bring her up around Tig, he'll take your balls and probably try to take your patch. Anyway I loved that dog and spent years taking care of her for Tig and Koz, walking her after school, watching her during runs, all that stuff and Tig paid me pretty well for it but I would have done it for free because in a way she was my girl too. She always knew when I was at the door and when I was with her it was the only time Tig could be called affectionate, at those times he called us both his girls." She smiled a bit at the memory, then fresh tears leaked from her eyes, "Then she died, it was a stupid accident, I knew she needed a new leash but I was more worried about my Bio midterm so I didn't go shopping for one. Anyway, there was an accident, she was hit and died. That night I lost her and that week I lost my Koz. Ever since then I vowed never to love another dog."

"Babe..." Juice said quietly as he took her into his arms. "Shit happens...our pup'll be fine."

"No, I can't handle another dog and we can't afford him. I know we're partners and you want him but I can't handle having a dog right now. Maybe in a few years when we have a house with a yard and more income than we have now but this isn't the time. Can you see what I'm saying?" She ran a hand along his jaw and he nodded. He did understand but he loved the little guy, he didn't want him in the pound.

"What about him?" He asked as he pointed to the little guy who was nuzzling Milla's shoe.

"We'll find him a good home. He can stay here for a few days but not forever." She said the last sternly. Juice was known for finding loopholes and tended to forget that she was a Morrow and master of the loophole.

Juice nodded and picked up the puppy. He knew in his heart that Milla couldn't handle a dog, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try his damndest to get her to fall in love with the little guy.

…

_A few days later..._

Juice was lying on the couch with Axle on his chest. He knew he shouldn't have named the little guy but it felt weird just calling him "Little Guy" and as each day passed he could see Milla coming around. Soon he'd be the start of their family and Juice wanted him to feel loved. The first step was giving him a name.

"Mommy's home." Juice told Axle as he heard Milla's Jeep pull in, he'd really have to get her a new muffler for the beast, he could hear her from a block away.

"Hey, I didn't expect you home so soon." Milla greeted as she came into the living room and the pup barked. She walked up to the couch and ran her fingers over Juice's Mohawk, she had news and she knew it was going to break his heart. "I'm glad you're here. I found a place for the puppy."

Juice sat up quickly but held Axle so the puppy wouldn't fall.

"What? How?" He asked and Milla gave him an apologetic look.

"Bernadette was doing this public interest piece about service dogs and gave me the number of a training school outside of Sacramento. I had a long talk with the owner and he'd love to take the little guy. He said it's better to have them young and Yellow Labs make great service dogs for the blind. We'd be doing a good thing and the little guy would find a good home with someone who needs him and can give him all kinds of love." She smiled and Juice felt his face drop even more. What she said made sense but he didn't want to give him up.

"How do you know this isn't a scam?" He asked and Milla produced a slip of paper from her pocket.

"Here's his website address, his phone number and the address for the school. Do a background search if it would make you feel better. I think this is a good thing baby." She gave him a sad look and he sighed. He'd check out the guy but Milla's instincts were seldom wrong.

A few hours later Juice had conducted all the research he needed to be sure and he had to admit that the guy was on the up and up. He walked out of his office to find Milla sitting on the couch watching TV with Axle's head on her lap. Damn, he wanted that dog.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry." Milla said as she turned to face him. "I know you wanted a dog and really wanted this one but now's not the time and I'm willing to make you a deal."

Juice moved around and sat down on the coffee table so he was across from her. He took her hand in his as he waited for her to continue.

"When we get a house with a yard and plenty of room and are able to afford it, we can get a dog. No fighting or fussing on my part. I'll go with you and we'll get a rescue dog. I know this may be too little too late but I feel bad about this. I want you happy and right now I know you're not. Promise me you won't hate me." Juice just smiled and kissed her. He'd never hate her but he'd be annoyed for a while.

…

Milla waved as she got into her Jeep. The pup had his new home and he'd be a great service dog for someone who needed him. Milla still felt badly about giving him up but she knew it was better for all parties in the long run. They didn't have the time, the space or the money for an animal at the moment. Even so her resolve had been broken by that little ball of yellow fur and she'd meant what she said. When the time was right they'd get a dog, if for no other reason than to see that look of joy on Juice's face. Yeah she'd do just about anything to make him happy and he'd proven to have the same resolve.


	27. Lessons Learned

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Lessons Learned**

Milla stared at the box she'd gone all the way to Modesto to get. If she'd purchased it in town or even in Lodi her Mom would have been on her ass so quickly she wouldn't have had time to react, let alone think things over like she was doing now. With a sigh she felt tears in her eyes as she thought about what this could mean for her and for Juice. They'd only been together, officially for a little under a year. Their anniversary wasn't even for a few months and while she was sure he was it and there would never be anyone else she had to admit that their relationship was still so _new_. This could ruin everything. With a sigh she called Donna, the only person she wanted with her right now.

"Winston residence." At the sound of her voice Milla felt a tear escape but she managed to hold herself together.

"Donna, could you come over to the apartment? I have something I need to do and I don't want to be alone right now. I know you're probably busy...I just need you..." Her voice cracked a little at the end but she managed to hold herself together.

"I'll be there as soon as I can; do you want me to leave the kids with Mrs. Harrison?" Donna didn't like the tone of Milla's voice, she sounded scared.

"Please, I love the munchkins but right now they might be a little much." She said and Donna grew even more concerned. Milla never missed a chance to see her babygirl or little buddy.

"No problem, give me fifteen." Donna said and was about to hang up before her best friend powers kicked in. "Whatever this is, you'll be fine."

"I hope so." Milla couldn't bring herself to say goodbye and Donna frowned. She had a theory about what this could be but pushed it out of her mind. Milla was more responsible than that.

…

"Milla!" Donna called out as she used her key to get into Milla and Juice's apartment. She frowned at the disarray and piles of mail and discarded DVDs spread around the room. Juice had only been in County for two weeks, it shouldn't have gotten like this so quickly. As she made her way through the living room she saw Milla sitting at the kitchen table, staring morosely at a box that Donna knew the contents of all too well.

"Hey..." Milla said quietly and Donna sat at an empty seat next to her. "Perfect timing right? His first long bid and I might be knocked up. What am I going to do if I'm pregnant and he goes to trial? If he gets _years? _I'm not you Donna; I'm not strong like that. The last two weeks have been hell; I don't know how long I can last."

Milla's lip trembled and she took it between her teeth in an effort to stop it, only succeeding in bringing a wave of tears to her eyes. Donna took her friend's hand and squeezed before she grabbed the box. Milla didn't protest and simply watched the one person she could trust to set her right.

"Let's look at the instructions, then we'll go to the bathroom. I'll be with you every step of the way if you need me." She squeezed her worried best friend's hand again, then opened up the box while Milla looked on, feeling a million miles away.

…

"I don't know if I can do this. My bladder's shy." Milla said from her place in the bathroom while Donna sat on the floor outside the door.

"I can close the door, I'm not going anywhere." Donna offered and she heard Milla shift then the sound of running water.

"Don't, I just need to drink some more water." She said and Donna waited patiently before she heard the telltale noise, then some shuffling around. "You can come in."

Donna stood and went into the bathroom to see Milla sitting on the tub with the little stick sitting on the sink. She sat next to her while Milla tapped her foot and twirled her hair around her fingers. Donna draped her arm across Milla's shoulders and pulled her into a hug before she kissed her hair.

"You never told me, why do you think you're pregnant?" Donna asked and Milla sighed before she rested her head on Donna's shoulder.

"I'm late, I'm never late. I'm also not..." She sighed and Donna nudged her to continue. "I'm not on the pill and...Sometimes we don't use all the precautions we should."

She said quietly and Donna shook her head. Sometimes Milla was so logical and mature that Donna could forget she was only twenty-two and still such a baby. She should've been on the pill for years already.

"If this comes out negative you're coming with me to the clinic and we're getting you set up. You're too smart not to have that safety net. Is this because of Juice?" Donna asked, fully aware that the guy was already planning his family.

"No it's just...so much has happened I'm still getting used to being an old lady, having my own home, it's just never come up. I'm with you though, if I'm in the clear we're heading out, I need to be prepared." She sighed then sat up as Donna ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"We're all stupid when we're young and it's even worse when we're in love. Young and in love is the perfect recipe for stupid." Milla laughed and Donna laughed with her, then laughter ceased when the timer on Milla's phone went off. "I can get that if you want me to?"

Donna offered and Milla nodded before she rose and grabbed the stick. In a moment of pure terror Milla waited for her friend to give any indication at all what the stick said. She sucked in a lungful of air as her best friend lifted her head and let out a long breath.

"You're in the clear, only one blue line." She handed the test to Milla who could actually breathe again.

"Thank god..." Milla sighed then threw the test in the trash. "Which clinic we going to?"

…

"Hey babe, I miss you so much right now." Hearing Juice's voice caused Milla's eyes to mist up. She missed him more than she thought possible and she could tell he was feeling the same.

"Hey yourself, I heard you might be home soon." In the three weeks he'd been inside this was their first phone call and she didn't realize just how much she needed his voice until that moment.

"One week, there's no witness and they can't hold me longer. I need you to do something for me Mills." She could hear his voice drop an octave and she felt something low in her body spark. "Before I come home strip the bed then strip yourself down, I don't want _anything _between us. The talkin' can wait."

"Your wish is my command _papi_." She let her voice go even more whiskey and heard him groan. She had been debating mentioning the pregnancy scare but decided against it. He had enough on his mind and she was honestly scared of his reaction. She didn't know if she could handle his disappointment.

"I love you." He said it quietly and she answered in kind. She loved him more than she could say.

…

"Jesus Christ Ma!" Milla exclaimed as she walked into her kitchen to find her Mom with a cup of coffee and some doughnuts on the table. More importantly she could see the table. "Were you cleaning?"

"Someone has to." Gemma gave her daughter a pointed look and Milla felt ashamed of her inaction. "Your man deserves to come back to a clean home. Keeping house and staying hot, those are your jobs as your man's Old Lady and you haven't been pulling your weight."

"I haven't been in a good headspace Ma. The house'll be cleaned and I'll be primped, plucked and perfect by the time he comes home." She went to pick up a doughnut as she sat down and Gemma slapped her hand.

"No breakfast until you clean this kitchen." Gemma's eyes turned hard and Milla nodded as she turned on her water, she had at least a week's worth of dishes that needed cleaning. As she cleaned her Mom kept talking. "I never thought I'd be more disappointed in you than I was when you got pulled from Ravencroft, but right now I don't even want to admit I'm your mother."

At her mom's words Milla hung her head. She'd been waiting weeks for this, tried to prepare for it but nothing can prepare you for a verbal beat down. She took a deep breath and continued to clean, knowing it would be worse if she stopped.

"You're an Old Lady now, not Daddy's little princess. That means you can't fall apart, you can't break down. Now there's not some big strong man to pick up the pieces, that's your job. You have to be _his_ rock; you have to keep it all together when he's not there. This was nothing, only a month, and you act as though he got life." She stood and went to Milla, turning her so that she faced her and held her until she lifted her head. "I know you're made of stronger stuff, you've got my blood in your veins. Now I wanna see you live up to that potential. Clean this apartment, go to the salon and get primped within an inch of your life and buy new sheets for that bed. You have to start pulling your weight again. You're an Old Lady and right now you aren't earning that ink."

She kissed Milla's forehead before she sat back down at the table and sipped her coffee.

"Hurry it up. I want this apartment spotless by lunchtime. You have nothing to eat in this house and Juicy's still a growing boy." Milla just nodded and Gemma got a smile on her face. "We're also going to head to the pharmacy, I'm guessin the week of prep pills the doc has you on is up, gotta get the pack. You don't want any more scares."

Milla looked up sharply but then looked down again. She really shouldn't have been surprised that her mother knew, her mother always knew.

…

As Juice snored peacefully on their bed, content to be home and not sleeping on a prison issue mattress she fished in the tank until she found her waterproof bag. She took it out and sighed, she was definitely going to have to find a better hiding place. She unzipped it and nodded to herself, it was all there and none of it was wet. Good, that meant she wouldn't have to contend with wet cardboard. She took out the clamshell case and turned on the water as she popped out a pill. She was supposed to take it in the morning but with Juice getting out, the party at the clubhouse and trying to make sure everything was perfect, she forgot. Also, condoms were the last thing on Juice's mind when he'd finally gotten her alone so she needed that safety net. Now that he was asleep she could get back on schedule.

"Baby..." She heard his sleepy voice drift into the bathroom and quickly swallowed her pill.

"Yeah?" She called out as she flushed the toilet for show and quickly put everything back into the tank.

"Come back to bed." She could hear the command in his voice and smiled as she washed her hands. She glanced at the tank and her smile faltered a bit. She'd tell him about it all someday but not tonight. Tonight was all about reuniting with her man.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry this was so late. My muse is dueling with herself lately and was under the thrall of Dr. Spencer Reid in the _Criminal Minds _fandom. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to not have as long between installments again. Have a great weekend!


	28. Silent Treatment

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Silent Treatment**

Juice looked at his phone for the dozenth time as he downed his shot. He'd lost track of how many he'd had but he knew he was far from being trashed. Nothing sobered him up better than anger and he was angry, his Old Lady made him angrier than he'd ever thought possible. If she woulda just listened they could've avoided this shit but, no, she just had to go apeshit. In front of his brothers no less. He looked at his phone once more, determined not to break down and call. She was his Old Lady; she was supposed to cave to him, not the other way around. With a frustrated sigh and one more slammed shot he went back to the dorms. No way in hell was he going back to their house only to sleep alone.

…

Milla lay in bed shivering. Her Old Man was like a furnace and she always realized how much she needed that warmth when he was away. Despite this need she wasn't going to call. She was going to tough it out. He didn't realize how much he hurt and disrespected her. As she thought about it again she got angry, he didn't _just _hurt and disrespect her he fucking humiliated her, in her town, in the parking lot of her Father's business. At the thought she got angrier still and got out of bed. There was a Midnight Movie Marathon on IFC and nothing could calm her like watching stupid teenagers getting slaughtered.

…

Juice woke up in the middle of the night when he felt the bed dip. In his drunken stupor he assumed it was his woman coming to apologize. Feeling victorious he moved in closer to wrap his arm around her snuggling form, he was too drunk to fuck as the saying goes but he could show her affection. After a whispered "I love you" he fell back asleep again, already anticipating the apology blow job he was going to get.

…

Milla woke up on the couch the next morning with a sore neck and a puddle of drool on the couch. She must have fallen asleep during the late, late, late showing of _Creepshow_ which was a shame since she missed the end and "The Crate" featured one of her favorite actresses. Regardless she got up and stretched, thankful that the offices were closed the next two days for fumigation. Once she was limber and her neck hurt a bit less she walked to the bedroom and found the bed empty with Juice's side still made, a quick glance in each of the two guestrooms proved he wasn't there and the office door was locked. It all pointed to the fact that Juice hadn't been home that night and fear squeezed her throat. What if he was with the slut? At that thought she ran to the bedroom, threw on a pair of track pants and a tank top and rushed out of the house. She didn't know what she was going to find when she got to the clubhouse, but she hoped her fears and paranoia wouldn't be justified.

She drove to the clubhouse at a reasonable speed for a woman ready to commit murder and walked into the main room. Piney and Tig both sat at the bar Tig was nursing some hair of the dog and Piney was just starting his day. As she tore through the room she nodded to them and Tig smirked evilly. They were about to get a free show, that was worth waking up for.

Milla walked to the dorm that used to be Juice's and didn't bother knocking; she just barreled in and felt her heart go to her throat. There in his arms was the tall tan sweetbutt with the pink streaked hair. In the thralls of sleep she looked even younger than she had to be and Milla choked back a sob. So this was how they ended, him in the arms of a barely or not even legal sweetbutt and her alone in a house she'd never be able to manage alone. Suddenly she was exhausted so she sank into a chair in the corner of the room, when he woke up they had some shit to discuss and a life to take apart.

…

Juice woke up with a pounding headache. God, he was going to have to learn not to drink when he was pissed. He seemed to have no concept of enough being enough. As he blinked he rose on his elbow to get a good look at his lady, he wasn't out enough to forget that she crawled into bed with him last night. Shocked wouldn't be the word to describe it as he saw that it wasn't his Lady but the source of his current problems. He managed to extract himself from her and cringed when she started to stir. As he looked for an escape route he looked around the room and saw Milla sitting in a chair in the corner, looking at them with dead eyes. All the anger he'd been ready to unleash on her the night before vanished and was replaced by a panicky feeling.

"This is not what it looks like baby." He said quickly as he moved away and Milla laughed without any humor.

"It looks like you're shacking up with the sweetbutt that followed you from Fresno. Can't say I'm surprised after your announcement to the Club last night. How did it go again? That's right; it would serve me right if you got pussy somewhere else. Don't I have your nuts in a vice?" She asked the last and he felt like a heel. They never should've fought in the parking lot. It embarrassed both of them but she hadn't let him explain that the sweetbutt had followed them with no encouragement from him. She'd mistaken his conversation and refusal of her offered pussy for something more than it was. In reality it was him just trying to be faithful by refusing pussy and nice by talking to the girl, but to the young, naive club slut looking for a prince charming he fit her ideal. He'd tried to let her off gently but she'd picked the moment Milla pulled into the lot to kiss him and that was when Milla went nuclear. If Hap wouldn't have grabbed her and hauled her to the side they would've had a dead sweetbutt to bury in a shallow grave somewhere and he would have been missing his favorite bit of anatomy.

"The only person I'm shacking up with is you." He said calmly as he got out of the bed and was happy to see that the only articles of clothing he was missing were his cut and chain, this had to prove that he didn't do anything. "I shouldn't have said that shit last night but you got in my face and I couldn't hit you. I had to do something to keep you in line."

Milla snorted and looked at the girl who stretched and instinctively turned her sleepy eyes to Juice, giving him a smile. He cringed but she ignored it. He was her Old Man now, the bitch from last night wasn't good enough for him and she was _old_. He had to know she couldn't satisfy him.

"Morning lover." She said cheerily and the look he gave her could only be described as a death glare.

"I'm not your lover, I'm hers." He pointed to a chair in the corner and she saw the same bitch from last night, only she was far scarier in the morning, her dark eyes cold and hard as gemstones. She wasn't going to let her cow her however. Juice had shown how much he loved her when he gave her that affection. She wasn't a toy to him, she was a _person_ and she couldn't let him forget that.

"That's not the vibe I got in Fresno." She said before she crawled on the bed and made to move seductively toward him, hurt when he moved away like she was a plague carrier. "Come on, you know I'm better than the frigid bitch there. I heard the guys teasing you; she doesn't give you what you need. I can be what you need."

At that Milla snorted, finally realizing that his shouted claims of innocence the night before were real and she'd been in hell for no reason. This little girl wasn't some piece of ass he'd been tapping who wanted the Old Lady life; she was a delusional girl who mistook kindness for love. Fuck, Milla felt sorry for the girl.

"Oh honey, I give him what he needs whenever he needs it." She stood up and walked to Juice, fitting herself in his arms and resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped himself around her, all forgiven. "He's quite a catch isn't he? He's hot, he's smart, he's kind and generous but he's also tough and strong and you know he's going to protect you. Unfortunately it's me who gets to reap all those benefits."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek before she pressed her back to his front and looked at the girl, suddenly seeing what her red tinted eyes couldn't see the night before. This was some scared, lost, little girl just looking for a place to belong. Unfortunately she chose to be part of a world where she held no value, a world that could trick her into believing that she had a chance when she didn't. This morning was going to be her first, real, taste of the harshness of this life and it was a shame that Milla was going to be the one to dispense this harsh bit of reality.

"But you're _old _and I'm fresh pussy. Boar says I'm the tightest, freshest pussy they have." She defended herself and Milla cringed before she turned her head to Juice.

"You don't use my pussy to describe me, do you babe?" She asked and he shook his head vehemently.

"You're my Lady, not some piece of ass." He emphasized the last by looking at the girl. "Besides, everyone around knows your name, your my Old Lady. I couldn't even tell you what letter hers starts with."

"But you said my name was pretty." The girl looked crushed and Milla cringed again, she was so painfully, stupidly young.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Milla asked kindly, stoutly refusing to acknowledge that she was called old earlier.

"Eighteen, I turned eighteen last month. Boar was waiting to break me in until then." Milla flinched again, so glad that she lived a different life.

"I'm going to give you some advice darlin'. If you have a home to go back to go, find a job, finish school just find a life. There are so many other options for someone as innocent as you. If you insist on hanging around don't ever pull a stunt like this again. Sometimes these guys just want someone to talk to, that doesn't mean they love you. Juice is one of the good ones but he's taken and by showing up here like you did you effectively slapped me in the face and I'm within my rights to beat you within an inch of your life while the other Old ladies hold you down." She said the last for effect and from the look on the sweetbutt's face it did hold some weight. "I'm not going to do that though. I'm going to give you five minutes to get your young, naive, stupid little ass out of here before I slam your head against the nearest surface, but before you go remember this. If you insist on demeaning yourself in this life _NEVER_ follow a man to his home, you'll find that not all Old Ladies are as nice as I am."

The girl's face was a mask of pain but she wasn't as stupid as she'd led Milla to believe. She quickly crawled out of the bed, slipped on her shoes and dashed out while Milla moved from Juice and went to collapse into the chair again. She felt like a fool and no amount of blow jobs would make up for it.

"So, we good?" Juice asked and Milla nodded before a tear escaped.

"I'm so sorry." She choked and Juice walked over and lifted her easily before he sat down and set her in his lap.

"You should be. In the future calm this hot little ass down and listen to me. We made a deal, I won't fuck around on you and you'll make a home for me to come back to. There's no one like you." He turned her face and kissed her before he had her rest her head against his shoulder. "You usually think shit through, why did you react like this?"

He asked reasonably and Milla felt her face flush. He was right, usually the high-strung shit was Jax's wheelhouse and she was the one with the level head.

"I guess it's because we're starting this new chapter in our lives together. We have a house, you're an Officer and I know the same pussy all the time gets stale. She was so young and untouched...I thought you traded up." She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Babe, you've gotta stop thinking like that. Honestly, there's no way I could trade up. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were mine. Now I want you to make a promise to me. Promise you'll trust me, trust that my dick will stay in my pants and my eyes will be the only things wanderin. I trust you so I want you to do the same for me. Ok...Ok?" He asked and she nodded, still embarrassed that she didn't put faith in her Old Man's love for her.

"I wanna go home..." She said pathetically and he kissed her head while he chuckled.

"Go get in the Jeep, I'll be right behind you and if you see the sweetbutt don't kill her." He said and she gave him a look.

"If I see her I can't be held responsible for my actions. Ok, I'll go home and make you something fatty and greasy; I think we still have the burgers left over from the housewarming." She said brightly as she got up and Juice smiled at his girl despite his pounding headache. All she needed was a little reassurance and she was back to being the woman he loved and not the jealous harpy that was a stranger to him.

"Go make me food woman!" He smacked her ass as she walked by and he grinned wider, knowing that he'd be getting laid when he got home. She blew him a kiss as she walked out the doors and he continued to grin as he went to the attached bathroom. He desperately needed to wash the stink of sweetbutt off him or his theory about getting laid would definitely be wrong.

…

Milla pulled out of the T-M lot, she'd apologized to the guys who witnessed shit the night before and thanked Hap for stopping her shit. Her gratitude earned a small upturning of lips from the Killer so she considered herself forgiven and that was all she needed. As she turned onto Main she saw a sight she'd rather not see. The sweetbutt was walking down the road in her awful heels and tears were streaming down her face, she barely looked over when Milla found herself driving parallel to her.

"Get in." She said as she slowed and the girl kept walking.

"Why? So you can tell me I'm worthless again?" She asked and Milla sighed at just how young the girl was.

"No, so I can take you to the Greyhound Station. I'd rather not have you get picked up by a serial killer and have that on my conscience. Get that scrawny ass in here." She stopped and the girl took a deep breath before she got in, showing more sense than before.

"Fine, where's the Greyhound Station?" She asked as she looked forward and refused to look at Milla.

"Right this way." Milla said as she pulled into the street and took off. As she drove she kept stealing glances at the girl. She was pretty but not a bombshell. She had that fresh faced, girl next door thing going for her but those girls always faded the fastest. "So, do you have a place to go?"

"I called Boar...they don't want me back in Fresno. They're afraid I'll pull this shit again with someone higher on the food chain. Said he couldn't risk pissing off some higher patch in another charter, didn't wanna start a fight over trash." The girl wiped her tears and Milla bit her lip. She never thought what could happen to these women if they broke the rules.

"Boar certainly is...blunt...Ok, you got a home somewhere you can go to. Family?" She asked, they were rapidly approaching the bus station and she still had to get home and start Juice's lunch.

"I have nowhere to go, that's why I followed Juice. He seemed so perfect and I thought...maybe...he'd be sick of you. They were teasing him about his boring pussy so I thought you'd be this old hag. I didn't expect you to be young...and...pretty...I thought I was saving him from a boring life. I guess I was wrong." She sighed and wiped her eyes, she was done crying for something she'd never have.

"I guess you see what a mistake that was." The girl snorted and Milla pulled in front of the tiny storefront that housed the "station" but was really just a tiny space with uncomfortably molded seats and a baggage scale. "Here we are."

"Thanks, after the shit I said and did I don't deserve this." Milla smiled and nodded.

"No you don't and you don't deserve this either." She dug in her purse and pulled out two fifties. Juice had quadrupled that amount in his money clip so they'd be good.

"I can't-" The girl started and Milla put up a hand to cut her off.

"Yes you can. Just promise not to come back to Charming again and I'll consider it money well spent." The girl just nodded but before Milla took off she moved to Milla's window.

"I don't know why you're helping me; you don't even know my name." She said and Milla shook her head.

"Let's keep it that way sweetheart. Now go on and buy a ticket, anywhere you wanna go. Just avoid Sons clubhouses. Word travels quickly." She pulled out and watched as the girl walked into the building and sighed. Her mom was right, sometimes she was too damn nice for her own good.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I just seem to be beating up on Milla lately. What can I say? I guess I've just been watching too much Criminal Minds lately. I hope you aren't coming away from this thinking Milla's some insecure bitch because she's really not but I like taking this time to show that she's not always this wise, logical girl. Sometimes she just goes nuclear and with good reason. Thank you all for reading and I'm glad my muse is so hyperactive lately. It makes life exciting :)


	29. Of Boys and Men

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Of Boys and Men**

Milla sat at a table at the coffee shop in Modesto and typed away on her laptop. She'd been running errands all day and wanted a bit of a rest. Besides she had some notes she needed to take for her article and what better than java to get her head in that work mode. Her phone suddenly vibrated in her lap and she smiled as she picked it up.

"Milla Morrow here." She said as she waited for Juice's indignant huff, she wasn't disappointed.

"Don't act like you don't know me woman." She laughed throatily and she could practically hear his eye roll. "You still at the coffee shop?"

"Yep, I think I'll be here for another hour or two." She said as she smiled at the server who put her tall, vanilla latte with a dash of cinnamon on the table next to her laptop. "Wanna meet me so we can go to the restaurant?"

"Yeah, I'll meet ya there. Love you." She felt like sighing at the sound of his voice, she didn't think she could possibly be more content.

"Love you too. Call me when you're in Modesto." She hung up and Juice did the same. She smiled contentedly as she sipped her latte, unaware that Juice was outside and things were about to get a lot more interesting.

…

He'd spotted her the second she walked in. She was everything he looked for in a girl. She was short with a tiny waist, a great ass, and long dark hair that bounced as she walked. It didn't hurt that she had a pretty face and great eyes, those were just icing on the cake as far as he was concerned.

"Troy, what's up with you man?" His friend and fellow Phi Theta Kappa brother asked and he directed his head to where the cutie with the long dark hair had taken out a laptop and typed away.

"I think I found my activity for the night gentlemen." He smirked and the guys looked her over, nodding in approval at his choice. Just then she reached back and put her hair in a ponytail, revealing a tattoo on her shoulder blade and another along the length of her bicep. If he would have looked closer he would have noticed the crow on her wrist. "Looks like we have a bit of a freak, gentlemen."

"You goin up to her? If you don't I will." His other brother, Caleb, announced and he glared.

"Do that and I'll take your balls." He threatened and watched as the girl, who really couldn't be any older than them, spoke into a cell phone and laughed at something. Damn, she had a great laugh too; it sounded smoky and had depth. Yeah he was going to have fun with this one. Eventually, he stood up and nodded at his brothers. It was time to claim his prize for just being awesome. He watched her sip her drink as he approached and popped the collar on his Abercrombie and Fitch polo and turned his Lakers hat to the back. He walked up and sat in the seat across from her without even asking for an invitation. She simply looked up, raised an eyebrow then went back to her laptop.

"Hey sweetie, you looked a little lonely over here by yourself." He smiled and the smile almost faltered as she simply sipped her latte, actively ignoring his presence. This wasn't something he was used to. He was the clichéd "big man on campus" he could have had his pick of the women at Humphrey's College and this girl couldn't have cared less. It was an embarrassing feeling and he didn't like it. "You deaf or somethin? I said you look lonely."

…

At the boy's second question Milla looked up and studied him. He wasn't an unattractive guy; he had a strong jaw, a mane of sun kissed blonde hair and these piercing green eyes. He wasn't bad to look at, at all, but his attitude was a hell of a turn off. Along with his good looks he'd gotten an entitled attitude and he'd shown her this imperfection right off the bat. She shook her head at that then looked at his hands, they were smooth and his nails were actually manicured. She would have chuckled at his bitch hands but instead she smiled at him and she hoped her indifference came out in the smile. The only hands Milla would ever let touch her would be rough, calloused hands with an ever present bit of grease under the nails, hands of a man who worked for his living, hands of a man who rode. She was considering pretending to be mute before she remembered her very public call so she decided to lay things out on the table.

"I did hear you, both times, I'm certainly not deaf." She saved her document before she closed her laptop. "The reason I didn't answer you the first time was because there was no question and you were wrong. I wasn't lonely. Now, I'm not stupid I know that was your embarrassing attempt at flirting and...yeah...you failed miserably. I recommend you go and find a naive little college girl who will swoon over your Abercrombie and bitch nails. I don't need or want a boy like you. I have a man, a real man so you should just go back to your boys and leave the women to the men."

She sipped her latte as he clenched his jaw and looked her over. When his eyes met hers she understood the look. He was about to do something stupid so she quickly grabbed her cell phone she'd stashed on her lap and was about open it when Bitchnails reached across and grabbed her, nearly hauling her out of her chair. Ok, calling him out had been a bad idea.

…

He was livid; didn't this chick know who he was? He was President of Phi Theta Kappa, no one ever said shit like that to him. No one disrespected him like that. He was pleased to see a bit of fear in her eyes but that pleasure didn't last when he heard the door open and heavy footsteps making their way toward him. As he looked up from the chick that embarrassed him he felt a sudden wash of fear. In front of him were two of the scariest motherfuckers he'd ever seen and the way they were looking at him...he almost wet his pants.

"Let go of the lady." The shorter one with the Mohawk and tats on his head commanded and Troy let go of the girl like she'd burnt him. She sat back and rubbed her arm where he'd grabbed her while the dude with the tats looked at her. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah, you should've told me you were here." Shit, the chick really did have a man and he was scary but his silent, tattooed friend was scarier.

"Hap and I were parked outside. This little asswipe hurt you?" He asked as he turned his face to Troy who was frozen to the spot by the hard eyes of his companion.

"Not really, he just couldn't take indifference for his answer." She stopped rubbing her arm and he flinched at the redness. He'd finally noticed the vests these guys wore...shit...these were the bad guys and he'd accidentally roughed up one of their women.

"Listen, I'm sorry...You should take it as a compliment, your girl's hot. I was...I was just letting her know that." He put up his hand in surrender and the dude looked up at his companion.

"Hap, take the guy outside, somewhere secluded. Milla and I'll be out in a minute." The dude told his friend who nodded and walked over, hauling Troy out of his seat.

"Hey, get your hands off-" He was cut off by a look from the guy. Shit, he'd definitely fucked up.

…

Juice looked at Milla's arm and felt the anger rise in him again; he caught her giving him an apologetic look and frowned. It wasn't her fault some douchebag decided to get handsy.

"I should've told him to leave. Sorry." Her frown turned pained and he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Guys like that don't listen to good advice anyway. Pack up and we'll go see how Hap's treatin' the little asshole." He kissed her again and watched as she packed up her stuff then took his hand as they went out. As they passed a table full of frat looking douchebags he gave them a stern look and he was sure one of them pissed himself. He waited to smile until they were out the door. Some noises from the adjacent alleyway told them where Hap had brought the kid. "Come on Babe, the threat is worthless without you there as a visual reminder."

...

Milla just nodded and joined her man. She smirked when she saw Hap just standing looking at the guy who didn't move. He looked like a mouse staring at a hawk, wondering when it would strike. She was sure that if Hap had even flinched in the douche's direction he would've pissed himself. Juice walked her up to where Hap was and had her stand with him. Happy turned and gave her a nod and she nodded back. She always had an overabundance of respect for the tall, gruff enforcer.

"We just have a few questions for ya, then we'll let you go." Juice said as he took out his cigarette and lit it. After a couple of puffs he began again. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Troy Cutler!" The kid said quickly and Juice nodded.

"Good, now hand me your wallet." Juice raised his eyebrows and Troy just looked at him and made no move to comply.

"Give him the wallet or I take it from you." Hap said quietly but menacingly and Troy couldn't seem to comply fast enough this time around.

"Good boy." Juice said condescendingly and something in Milla's body responded. Here was her man taking care of business and defending what was his. It was definitely a turn on. "Troy Terrence Cutler, student at Humphrey College, member of Phi Theta Kappa, Lakers Season Ticket holder and very optimistic."

At the last he held up a string of four condoms that were tucked in the back. Juice pocketed them while Milla held in a smirk and Hap's eyes gleamed. He was always one for pain and blood but, sometimes, humiliation did well enough to keep a person in their place and he enjoyed helping someone get put in their place.

"Here we have you driver's license. Now that I've seen it I've memorized it, and with this number I'll be checking up on you, Troy Terrence Cutler. I'll be checking up on you to be sure you don't manhandle another woman like that." Juice walked up and Troy looked ready to piss himself again and Milla smiled wider. "To make sure you don't disrespect another lady. This one is mine, in every way she's mine and you laid hands on her. Even I don't lay hands on her. How does that look Troy? You were touching another man's property, hurting her, disrespecting me and the patch on my back. I could put a bullet in you for it."

He stepped back and flashed his piece but quickly pulled his cut close again. Milla was watching in fascination as her usually laid back man threatened this trash that dared disrespect her and defended her honor. She watched as Juice played with the boy and truly scared him. The show left no doubt in her mind that he was a 1%er and had earned that patch on his back. As he got in Troy's face again she felt a twinge low in her belly. To say this show of force wasn't a turn on would be a damn lie.

"You gonna pull this shit again _Troy_, you gonna disrespect another woman, gonna ignore her when she says to leave her alone?" He was on a roll and was keeping up the momentum. He moved away again and Milla smirked again but the smirk left her face when she felt Hap move and she watched as he walked to the mouth of the alleyway where Troy's friends were gathered. She couldn't hear what he said but his gravelly voice was low and she saw his body language tense for a second before the boys took off. Three against one would've been good odds, except when the one was Happy. Once they were gone he turned back, gave her a curt nod which she returned and turned her attention back to her man who was standing back and just looking at Troy. The look in his eyes was hard and she felt a heat enter hers.

"No man, you let me go and I'll never do this shit again. I'm sorry I touched your lady, I'm sorry I disrespected you man. I'll never do it again...just...just let me go." He started to cry and Juice backed away, victorious. He'd wanted the boy to know he did wrong and he'd gotten his wish but it didn't seem enough so while the boy cried he gave him a quick, fast, punch to the gut doubling Troy over and knocking the wind from his lungs. As he sunk to the ground Juice turned to his lady and Milla smiled at him.

"Wanna head out?" He asked and she nodded as they left the alley with Hap flanking them.

"How did you guys know I was in there?" She asked and Juice smiled.

"Hap and I were here on Club business, it ended early so I decided to stalk you a bit. Hap was heading back to Charming and saw me stopped in front of the coffee shop so he just happened to pull up. While we were talking he glanced in the window and saw the asshole manhandling you. The rest is this." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before she looked over at Hap.

"Thanks Hap." She smiled wider and he grunted.

"It's aiight. No one hurts an Old Lady on my watch. You good kid?" He asked and she nodded, not taking offense at "kid". She may be a full grown woman but to Hap and Koz she'd always be a kid.

"I'm fine; it's just a little red." He nodded again before he got to his bike. After a quick bro hug to Juice and a little cryptic talk he swung his leg over, revved her up a bit and took off leaving the two together.

"Still feelin' the restaurant?" Juice asked, having interpreted the look in her eyes.

"Nah, I say we find one of those motels that rent by the hour and have some fun. I want to show my appreciation to my big, strong man." She breathed the last in his ear and he felt himself rev up. Damn he loved his woman.

"Get in the Jeep and follow me." He commanded and she kissed him gently before she moved away and saluted. He just nodded and hopped on his bike. It looked like the dinner he was dreading at the fancy restaurant was on hold, in favor of some early evening delight and he couldn't have been happier about that. With a grin he pulled out and made his way to the motel he saw when they got into town, his grin widened when he saw her Jeep following him, yeah he truly couldn't have been happier.


	30. Tequila Sunrise

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Tequila Sunrise**

"Hey Darlin." Piney greeted as he kissed her cheek. "What brings ya here?"

"This may sound silly but I didn't feel like being alone and since they should be back tomorrow I wanted to be here to greet them." Milla said as she sat next to him at the bar and removed her coat. His eyes flashed to her crow and he shook his head.

"I always knew you'd be an Old Lady, hoped you'd have the sense not to be." He said and Milla smiled at him, knowing liquor had loosened his tongue enough to let the affection through.

"Well I'd say I have plenty of sense. I keep my Old Man fed, happy and make sure he doesn't do shit that's too damn stupid." She smiled as Piney chuckled, knowing she didn't mean her Old Man any disrespect at all.

"Yeah, one of you has to have sense." He poured himself some tequila and took a shot before he offered it to Milla. She wasn't usually up for the straight stuff, preferring to mix her drinks or settle for wine or beer, but this time she took his offered bottle and the shot glass the attentive bartender had slid her way and took a shot, grimacing at the strength of it but loving the smoky sweetness. She went to pour another shot and he stayed her hand.

"No more right now." That was all he said and Milla capitulated. It had been a long time since she'd spent any time alone with her Uncle Piney and she didn't want to piss him off. He got dark and broody when you pissed him off.

"Have you heard when they'll be back?" Milla asked and Piney shook his head.

"They went noncom last night, no tellin. You worried about the idiot?" He asked as he watched a fleeting glimpse of fear and concern flit across her face at the mention of noncom.

"I always am, dangerous life this." She said as she took the glass of water the bartender slid her way, nodding in thanks.

"Good, the boy needs someone to worry about him. When they stop worryin', that's when bad shit happens." He took another shot of tequila and Milla resisted an urge to put her hand on his arm. He didn't need to think she pitied him when she didn't. Instead she bucked up and straightened her shoulders as she gave him a smile.

"Care to share more of that tequila? I think a sunrise might be just what the doctor ordered for me." She smiled wider and he nodded before he motioned over the bartender.

"Make the lady a tequila sunrise and go light on the tequila." He said and the bartender nodded as he took a fresh bottle from the shelf, he was going to the bottom when Piney scoffed. "Top shelf numbnuts, her Dad's first nine and her man's an officer, no bottom shelf shit."

Milla chuckled at Piney's tone, but appreciated it. He was just looking out for her like he always did, making sure she was respected and her place in the life upheld. He may have been a gruff old fart but he loved her and she loved him just as much. Soon her drink was in front of her but before she drank she poured piney a shot and lifted her glass to clank with his.

"To "The Life" and those of us who live it." She clinked her glass with his and he smiled.

"To "The Life"." He downed his shot and she took a small gulp of her drink before she settled on sipping. "I hope the idiot realizes how lucky he is to have you."

Milla didn't say a word she just sipped her drink and smiled at her Uncle Piney. Growing up she'd come to trust the older man to give it to her straight, no bullshit. If she was acting like an idiot he told her, he didn't sugarcoat it or beat around any bushes, he just let her know and gave her the opportunity to shape up. He wouldn't let her get away with any of the shit that her other Uncles would. Sure he doted on her as much as the rest of them but that could only go so far and Piney believed in people learning from their mistakes, be they a man in his thirties or a seven year-old girl who spilled paint all over the couch.

…

Piney was having similar thoughts as he watched Milla sip her drink and listened as she told him about the house they were thinking about buying. He couldn't believe how grown up she was. Sometimes he could trick himself into believing she was still that tiny, weird little girl with the gap in her teeth and the skinned knees acquired from trying to keep up with her brothers. He wasn't going to pretend that Opie wasn't her brother. Since the day she was born his boy had her back and he was proud of him for it. He found himself smiling at the memory of the bully who thought it would be a good idea to push her to the ground. It had been Opie's responsibility to walk her home from school that day and he'd left the boy with a black eye and two lost teeth. He'd also gained an eternal admirer and Milla did whatever she could to be near her Opie. Now Opie was in Chino and that tiny, weird little girl had transformed into a beautiful, strong and intelligent woman who had an Old Man that wasn't as big of an idiot as everyone seemed to think he was. She also did everything she could to take care of his son's family. It was her way of having his back and it made Piney even more proud of her. He caught her eye and poured himself another shot before he motioned to her glass and poured in a generous amount, she earned the right to get a little tipsy. As soon as her drink was renewed he raised his and she did the same.

"To family." He said and she nodded her face serious.

"To family." After they clinked glasses he downed his shot while she took a healthy swallow of hers.

They continued to drink for a short while longer before Milla started to slur her words and her head got heavy. Piney helped her to a dorm room to sleep it off before he took the room next to her. The guys would be home in the morning and he wanted to be rested before he took his spot at the table.

…

The next morning the guys pulled into the lot and Juice got a smile on his face as he saw Milla's Jeep. He was pleased to see his baby there, the run had been long and he needed the comfort only his lady could provide. After a brief talk with Jax about the new cameras they'd be installing that had been a gift from SAMTAZ, he walked into the clubhouse and found a hang around who directed him to the room which held his lady. He opened the door and smiled as he watched her spread out on the bed, snoring in the way that indicated she'd been drinking. As he was walking into the room he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Piney standing there, giving him an indecipherable look.

"I think she had a bit too much last night, she should sleep it off." His voice held no room for opposition and Juice held his tongue. She may have been his Old Lady, but there was no denying that the old man knew what was best for her. Besides, he'd rather have her awake and well for what he had in mind. "Join me for a drink."

Juice just nodded and followed Piney to the bar where he got them each a shot with a beer chaser. As Juice drank with the grizzled founder he was surprised that he wasn't being treated like an idiot but an equal and he wasn't going to question it.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. I'm graduating next weekend so I'm stressed out and these stories are the only way I'm managing to keep my sanity. I'm sorry this was so Milla heavy but I had this in my head for so long and I love Piney so I wanted to show her spending some time with the old man she loves so much.


	31. You Can Leave Your Hat On

**I don't own anything you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**You Can Leave Your Hat On**

"Fuck!" Milla swore as she looked at her online statement. She was tapped; her personal bank account had been completely wiped by a freak plumbing accident that had ruined a good portion of their "starter" home's basement. She'd paid the plumbers and had to have the guest bedroom recarpeted and the main area re-floored. Juice's money hadn't been laundered yet, so it fell on her shoulders to take care of the problems. Normally she'd just suck it up and grab some money from Juice if there was something she needed but this time going to him for money would've just been stupid. She looked at the statement again, hoping the thirteen dollar balance had magically transformed to thirteen hundred but no, same as before. With a frustrated sigh she breathed out and logged off. She had to find some way to get money; she needed to get Juice a birthday present.

…

"Hey babygirl!" Luann said brightly as she enveloped Milla in a hug, after getting depressed by the state of her bank account Milla decided to head over to Cara Cara and spend some time with her surrogate mother. Sometimes Lu knew how to make things all better.

"Hey Lu, sorry I haven't been around much." Milla apologized and Luann made a shushing motion.

"Never apologize for having a life. What's up sweetie, you look like something's bothering you?" Luann asked as she walked Milla into her office and shut the door.

"I'm just frustrated. Juice's birthday's coming up and...I can't get him anything. With all the repairs on the new house... Shit Lu, I only have thirteen dollars in my account and I don't get paid until after his birthday. The worst part is that this time it's not my fault for not having the money." She groaned in frustration and Lu sat next to her on the couch where she'd settled.

"No savings?" Lu asked and Milla shook her head.

"Tapped, we had to re-floor part of the basement and pay the plumbers. It's gonna take a while to stock up savings again." Luann shook her head and placed a comforting hand on her babygirl's knee.

"Is there anything _special_ Juice wants that you haven't tried yet? I'm sure he'll forgive a lot of shit if you do something extra nice for him. Ima's always looking for extra action and you know Chantal would do anything for you. Not to mention we have Serena and Jane. Seriously, take your pick and I'm sure any girl would be willing to help you make his birthday _extra special_." Her eyes twinkled and Milla shook her head. There was no way she'd share Juice, not even for a night and not even to satisfy those ever present, but hidden, desires she had. Just as she was about to voice her thoughts she looked out the window and saw one of the stars working a pole, a pole that hadn't been there the last time she visited.

"When'd you get that?" Milla pointed out the window and Luann's head jerked up at the sudden change in conversation. She looked where Milla was pointing and smiled, catching on quickly to what Milla wasn't even sure she was thinking yet.

"We had it put in a couple of weeks ago. There's this new "Pole Work" trend happening and I want my girls at the front of the craze. Chantal and Ima will be doubling up on the pole later. Doing routines and shit. They can show you some moves if you're interested." She had a twinkle in her eye and Milla smiled. Juice had been asking her to give him a strip show forever, now seemed like the optimal time to do so.

"You think you could do me a favor Lu?" Milla asked and Luann chuckled before she nodded.

"I think we could work somethin out sweetness." She leaned over and squeezed Milla's shoulders, very proud of the way her babygirl's mind worked.

…

_Juice's Birthday_

"Baby, I'm sure Lu can get you what you left tomorrow. We'll be late for the party." Juice whined as Milla unlocked the door to the studio and walked in, her mission firmly in place. Over the last week she'd planned this evening and was determined to have it go off without a hitch.

"It would be worthless to me by then. It's your birthday present." She said as she took his hand and led him into the darkness. She knew exactly where she was going and when she got to the set up she stopped and turned to him, smirking to herself as she let go of his hand ran her hands down his chest. "You sit here and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Once he was seated she leaned and gave him a long deep kiss before she turned and moved toward where he knew Luann's office was. He heard the door open then only heard muffled movement. He hoped that she'd be back soon and that he could talk her into a quickie before they went to the party, the kiss had definitely left him wanting more. Just as he was starting to get antsy, he heard the fast click of heels before the opening strains of "You Can Leave Your Hat On" started and a light turned on quickly overhead. Standing in the pool of light was Milla in this outfit that seemed to come straight from his fantasies. She was wearing this pinstriped skirt that barely cleared her ass with a white button up and suspenders, on her head was a black fedora and on her feet were some lethal looking heels.

Once the song really started going Milla began a slow walk around the pole with her hand above her head holding on as she turned. As Joe Cocker commanded her to take off her shoes she did a move that Juice never would've thought his lady capable. She kicked off the heels before she puled herself onto the pole and clamped her legs. Then she arched backwards and gripped the pole in her hands, bending in ways that caused Juice's temperature to rise before she slowly moved back up and grabbed the pole. She then unclamped her legs and hooked one leg as she spun toward him, supported by just one leg and one hand. While doing this she never lost the fedora.

He felt like a kid in a candy store as she slid down the pole and pushed herself away from it, first she removed the suspenders then slowly unbuttoned the shirt as her hips moved to the beat. He didn't want this sweet torture to end but couldn't hide his need when he saw her tiny perky breasts hugged by a frilly black bra with a bow between the cups. Soon she got on the pole again and he watched her climb it before she did a spinning slide down. By this time he was so hard he could cut fucking glass and as she worked that pole he could practically feel his hands touching her where his eyes lingered. Soon she got off the pole with a final spin and started walking toward him. She stood just out of his reach as she hooked her fingers in her skirt and peeled it off, revealing this tiny, black, pair of panties, as frilly and sheer as the bra she had on with more bows. The only thing that could have possibly made this better would have been if she had on stockings but they both knew that wouldn't have worked out too well for her on the pole. Once she was down to the bra, panties and hat she got this smirk on her face that was all about sex as she moved from the pole, climbed into his lap and kissed him. He kissed back ferociously and grabbed her hips grinding her against him. She moaned throatily but before he could reach between them and free his dick she moved away and bucked her hips before her smile turned playful.

"Not yet birthday boy." He looked ready to explode before she took her hat off and placed it on his head. "You need to unwrap your present first."

…

_Later that night..._

"So, how'd it go?" Luann asked conspiratorially as she stood by Milla at the clubhouse. After her little show for him, Juice had been very appreciative. So appreciative that Milla now owed Luann a new shower curtain in the private bathroom and probably a new chair, but she figured they could fix that. Milla smiled at the thought and grinned even wider when she caught her Aunt Lu's eye.

"It went really well." She said with the grin still on her face as she tipped back her beer. She didn't want to get drunk, especially since Juice was well on his way to three sheets as the guys kept on giving him shots.

"Just glad I could help. You go take care of your man now." She nudged Milla toward Juice who was turning in his stool, looking bleary eyed and unsteady. Milla just nodded, set down her beer and made it to her man before he collapsed, really glad that she'd managed to give him his present before the real party began.

…

The next morning Juice woke up with a dry mouth, a headache and eyes so blurred he could barely see. Even so he smiled as he felt his lady snuggled into his arms. He may have been hungover but even booze couldn't blot out the memory of the night before. Her working that pole and stripping for him had been the best birthday present he could have hoped for. Now he had to see if he could make it a tradition.


	32. Leaving the Nest

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Leaving the Nest**

Juice watched with a mixture of amusement and horror as his old lady shouted at her mother. Despite the volume he couldn't tell what was said but he definitely could tell that Gemma was irritated and Milla was livid. There was no telling what this could bring to him. He cleaned off his hands as he watched and felt a presence next to him. The sweet smell of the tobacco telling him who it was.

"I guess she told the queen." Clay said and Juice nodded. "Lock your door and watch your junk tonight. Gemma'll be on a damn rampage."

Juice just nodded and resumed watching until Gemma turned her face to him. The look on her face was cold and cruel and intense enough that he felt his balls retract into his body. Yep, it was time to get back to work.

…

"I'm a grown woman!" Milla shouted at her mother, unaware that her tone was betraying her words. "Stop treating me like a child incapable of making my own decisions!"

Gemma just continued to stare at her, letting Milla work herself up and show just how much of a child she still was. If she thought she was mature enough to live away from home she better damn well show it and right now she wasn't showing it.

"You done little girl?" Gemma asked and Milla pursed her lips but stayed silent, not wanting to give her mother any more satisfaction. "Good, you get your stuff from the clubhouse and we'll head home. We've got some decorating to do."

"I'm not going home _Mother_. I'm staying with my Old Man." Milla said icily before she turned on her heel and walked into the clubhouse. Gemma just glared after her then turned to the garage to see Juice standing by Clay. She narrowed her eyes and sent him the iciest of death glares, pleased when he turned and not the least bit perturbed by her husband's look of disapproval. Milla wasn't ready to leave and it was her place to make sure she knew it.

…

_Later that Night..._

Juice lay back on the bed annoyed and frustrated. Milla had made her point and was in his dorm room, rather than home with her parents. She'd been quiet during the night, so quiet that they even managed to get through three movies and a couple of episodes of "The X-Files." They rarely ever made it through a movie, let alone three so he knew she was thinking deeply about something and it was confirmed now when she just went through the motions as he moved his hands over her body. She was never unresponsive.

"Listen, baby, I'll just go to the bathroom and take care of this if you're not into it." He said and Milla gave a frustrated sigh that sounded like he felt and turned to face him an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry. I know you need this and I wanna give it to you but I'm...I'm just frustrated by Mom's behavior. She's treating me like a child. I'm a grown woman and I have you to love and to love me. I don't need her and Dad to take care of me anymore and I hate living in the house with you here. We need to find a way to live our lives together." She said adamantly and Juice smiled, happy that he wasn't the source of her annoyance.

"Don't be so hard on your Ma, you're still her baby after all and we both know she likes to control what goes down in her domain. Clay's given his blessing though. Told me to take care of ya and all that." At his admission of her Father's trust she turned a grin on him, full force and enough to light up a room and practically pounced on him. Shit, she'd just needed some reassurance that someone supported her. He grinned as he kissed her and let her take care of the "problem" that rose between them.

…

Clay sat on his porch and enjoyed the mild weather. It had been a harsher winter than anyone expected so this bit of heat that sprung up had been a welcome reprieve from the bitter cold and wet that had plagued them. He puffed away at his stogie and took a swallow of his Scotch. He was just damn happy to be out here in the nice weather and away from the tension that seemed to fill the house lately. A tension born from a Mama bird desperate to keep her last chick in the house. A chick that he knew had the wings to fly.

"Wanna come in for dessert? I made Milla's favorite but since she's not here we might as well enjoy it." Gemma said and he found himself shaking his head. She was so bitter about the whole situation.

"You have some if you want it. I'm good." He lifted his Scotch and Gemma huffed before she strode across the porch and leaned against the railing. He sat back and watched her.

"How can you be like this? She's just a baby, our baby." She crossed her arms and glared. "She's not ready for this shit. She's not ready for a lot of this shit."

Clay shook his head and chuckled. It wasn't for Gemma or even for him to decide if their little girl was old enough or mature enough for the changes that were happening in her life. It was for her to figure out and it had taken him months of silent debate and deliberation to come to that conclusion and as much as he'd like to lock her in her room forever it wasn't fair to her or right. It was Milla's life to live and her choices to make and she chose to be Juice's Old Lady and as much as it pained him he had to admit that she was going to be the right Old Lady for that boy and Juice would do his damndest to be the Old Man she needed. It was time for him to pass the torch onto another man to take care of his Angel. He just had to get his overly protective, stubborn and controlling mate to see it for herself. Their little girl deserved the chance to grow up.

"You have a decision to make Mamabear. Are you gonna lock our girl in an ivory tower or let her make her own mistakes and find her place in the world?" He asked before he stood and downed his Scotch. "You better think on it long and hard because if you keep this up you might just lose the very person you're trying to keep close."

With those parting words of wisdom Clay went into the house and left Gemma to think about what he said. Without Clay's support in this she really did run the risk of alienating her little girl...damn, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was technically an adult and she was an Old Lady, even without the ink. She was at a place in her life where she was making her own decisions and caring for someone other than herself. Now all she needed was her Old Man...She didn't need her Mom anymore. That was the center of it all. With Milla moving out Gemma felt like she wasn't needed or wanted and it hurt and one thing Gemma Teller-Morrow never copped to was being hurt. Better to be angry. Even so she stayed outside to think about what her man said. Losing Milla was the thing she was trying to avoid but now it seemed like she was pushing her away and that wouldn't do. If her baby left it wouldn't be her fault.

…

_The Next Day..._

Milla sat on the bench in the garage and handed Juice the tools he requested while he worked on the engine of a Taurus that was on its last legs. This seemed to be their thing. She'd be upset about something someone did to her then she'd spend the next day with him helping in the garage or wherever he'd been assigned. It worked out well since Milla knew tools so he didn't have to teach her about what he needed and they both liked the companionship. Clay couldn't even say anything because his work output increased whenever Milla was around so he just let it go. As she handed him the rag to clean off a grimy piece Gemma walked into the bay and watched her daughter smile brightly at her Old Man. It was good to see Milla happy and she hoped the conversation she had planned would keep her happy.

"Hey Juicy, can I borrow your Old Lady for a minute?" Gemma asked and Juice stood up and cleaned off his hands as he looked almost fearfully between his woman and her mother.

"What do you say babe?" Juice asked Milla and she looked coldly at her mother, still angry.

"You're my Old Man; anything she wants to say to me can be said in front of you." She said and Gemma found herself smirking. They always said she had more Clay in her but at times like these Gemma could see echoes of herself at that age in her daughter.

"I think you should go with her. That way you can say what you want and it won't matter if you get loud." He said and Milla nodded, seeing his wisdom.

"Fine." She said as she hopped off the bench and walked to her Mother. "I'm ready to do this if you are."

Gemma didn't say anything as she followed her daughter to the office and Juice watched them leave, hoping they wouldn't go too crazy on each other. With a shake of his head he went back to work, this was their shit to deal with and the best thing he could do was stay out of it.

"Sit." Gemma commanded and Milla did as she was told and studied her Mother as the other woman leaned against her desk and took a cigarette out of her pack and lit up before she continued. "You're my little girl... When I had you I was afraid I'd turn into my mother, controlling everything you did, said, wore and read, for a long time I did a good job not doing that shit. I let you make mistakes, gave you the tools to get out of your shit but I let you be yourself. Hell, even when you were dragged home it wasn't me who did it; I gave you a chance to learn your lesson. Now you're on the brink of living your own life and I've got you on this damn short leash. I see myself turning into Rose and I don't like it."

She took a long drag and Milla observed her Mother. Gemma Teller-Morrow was showing weakness and Milla appreciated it, even if she knew it was a power play. She folded her hands and set about telling her Mother what she wanted to hear.

"If the stories I've heard are true, you're nothing like Rose. You did give me freedom and Daddy kept me close so I got the full package and you're right you did allow me to make my own mistakes and I'm grateful for that." Milla said and Gemma nodded and accepted the compliment before she continued.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this. I don't think you're ready for all this. Everything's happening for you two too damn fast." She said and Milla's face began to darken so Gemma held up her hands. "Whoa there, let me finish. Everything's happening too damn fast but I do think you two are right for each other and if you think moving in together is right then I won't stand in your way. I mean what I said. I'll stay out of it and let you handle this shit yourself. Just don't shut me out."

Milla shook her head at her Mother's pronouncement but felt a small smile tugging her lips. It was as much of a blessing as she'd get from her Mom so she accepted it and stood before she walked to her Mother and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for that Mom, I love you and you never have to worry about me shutting you out. You're my Mother, I'll always need you." She smiled at her Mom before she walked out of the office and went to her Old Man to tell him the news.

Gemma watched as Milla went up to Juice and said something before he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She was right, those two fit well together and that's why a little voice in her head said that they'd be fine. Even so, she'd be there for whatever her baby needed...within reason. Now it was Juicy's job to take care of her and her job to take care of him. She smirked as she thought about the challenges they'd be facing and they had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So sorry this is so late. I've recently moved home and every free minute seems to be spent with my nieces so I've finally managed to eke out some time. I hope to update more often in the future and continue with some stories. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I look forward to your reviews.


	33. Back to Life

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Back to Life**

Milla pulled the pork roast out of the oven to check on the final bit of cooking. It had been in the slow cooker all day and was ready for the final bit of oven blasting to create a nice bark before it was shredded. As she was bent over there was a low whistle behind her and she smiled as she straightened and placed the hot pan on the counter. As she busied herself making the sauce that would go with the pork Juice came up behind her and nuzzled her neck.

"It all smells good baby. What's on the menu?" He asked as he surveyed the expanse of food on the stove and the counter. A meal for an army, not the six that would be present tonight.

"All of Opie's favorites, pulled pork sandwiches with my Cajun barbecue sauce, coleslaw with onions and radishes, rosemary potatoes and for dessert we're having banana cream pie that I made from scratch. I hope he likes it." She sounded nervous and Juice just kissed her forehead.

"The man's been on a prison diet for five years. This'll look like heaven for him." He said and suddenly grimaced at the look on her face, a look that she always got at the mention of prison. "It's all good baby, he's home now."

"Yeah, I know, I...I'm just scared that I lost my big brother." She confessed her fear and Juice pulled her to him and kissed her hair.

"You didn't lose him, he just needs some time to adjust...to everything." He kissed her head again before he went to the stove and tore off a hunk of the pork. If she wanted everything to be perfect they had to get the pork shredded.

…

Opie sat at the table eating a meal composed of his favorite food, just watching everything. For the last week he'd found himself doing that a lot, just sitting and watching. The only person who pushed him to talk was Donna. She wanted him to get it all out and make that progress so he could move on and he couldn't blame her for her insistence. He had a family and the sooner he moved past everything the sooner they could really be a family again. As he watched Juice tousle his son's hair and ask him about his new video game he felt a pang of jealousy. This new man, a man he didn't even know, was closer to his family than he was. Logically he knew Juice was a brother and was just doing his part to take care of his family but that logic took the time to duck behind envy.

"Do you like the slaw? I wasn't sure if you liked more radishes." Milla said nervously and Opie just gave her a small smile.

"It's great." He said as he watched her visibly relax. This dinner was obviously important to his little sister. She wanted him to feel normal again, to get back to being her Opie again. He wished he could go back to what he was, but that man wasn't him anymore.

…

Milla watched Opie eat and felt a tension enter her bones. He was still her Opie but he was different. Like he told her at his party he felt like he was watching his life through a window. He felt like an alien and she could see it. His smile was guarded and didn't get bright. He kept his answers to a minimum of words and seemed wary of his children. It killed her to see it but she knew this was to be expected. The man had spent the last five years inside; his adjustment period was just beginning.

"So, did you two figure out the layout for the garden yet?" Donna asked and Milla felt like kissing her, it was the perfect tension reliever.

"Yeah, we just need to wall off the flowers from the herbs. Juice still has to find the time to do that." Milla smiled at her man who chuckled to himself. She'd been on him about the garden for the last two weeks.

"I'll come over tomorrow; see how much we can get done." Opie offered and Milla and Juice looked at him, unsure what to do. "It's been too long since I worked in the dirt with my hands."

"You don't have to Ope, I'm sure Donna has plenty of things for you to do around the house." Milla offered and Donna just shook her head as if to say "don't put this on me".

"I know I don't have to, I want to. Besides, it'll give me some time to get to know my new brother. Make sure he's treating you right." Opie gave her a more genuine smile and she felt some of her tension lessen. This was more like her Opie.

…

_The Next Day..._

Milla sat at the kitchen table helping Ellie with her English homework while Kenny played video games in the living room. With Opie working in the backyard and Donna at work she'd volunteered to watch them. She'd just gotten up to make sandwiches for everyone when Ellie spoke up from her spot at the table.

"Uncle Juice just took off; it looked like he was in a hurry." That piqued Milla's interest and after she gave Ellie a soda she took out a beer for Opie and went to investigate. She found him sitting in the shade by the side of the house smoking, work at a standstill since Juice wasn't around to guide the work.

"Hey, thought you might need some refreshment." Milla said as she handed Opie the beer and leaned against the wall near him.

"Thanks, Juice went to get more mortar. We decided to terrace the garden, put the herb garden above the flowers, add some protection against the elements." He offered the explanation and Milla nodded, happy that he volunteered the information she seeked.

"That sounds great. I can't thank you enough for doing this." Milla said and Opie just stared ahead and nodded mostly to himself.

"The least I could do for you. My family's still together and strong because of you. There's no way I could repay you for that." He said as he got up and Milla felt tears in her eyes.

"There's nothing to repay. Donna kept the family together, I just helped her out because they're my family too and I love all of you. Everything I did is because you're my family. You're as much a brother to me as Jax is." She said quietly and Opie nodded.

"The feeling is mutual, but the debt's still there to be repaid and this is a start." He got up and without a word walked over to the wheelbarrow full of dirt, signaling an end to the conversation. Milla swallowed her tears and went back into the house to check on the kids and make sandwiches. If he was hell-bent on repaying a debt that didn't exist she wouldn't stand in his way but she was telling the truth. Everything she did was because she loved them and she'd continue to do what she could as Opie worked back from that dark place. You never stopped helping out your family.


	34. Cat Scratch Fever

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Cat Scratch Fever**

Juice had barely walked through the door when a ball of black fur and malice launched itself at him. He had a moment of disorientation before he grabbed what turned out to be a cat and held it away from him. The cat eyed him with the disdain most felines view interlopers before it twisted its body in such a way that he was forced to drop it. Once the cat was on the ground it walked off and he was left bewildered in its wake.

"Baby!" He called out and grew even more bewildered when his lady walked back into their living/dining room area carrying the offensive bit of fur. "Why do you have a cat?"

He and the cat eyed each other while Milla ran a delicate hand along the back of the creature. Juice was all about first impressions and this thing definitely left a bad impression. Even more so since he had to recently give up the dog he wanted and now here was another mouth to feed with needs that "wouldn't fit their budget". He felt a strange bitterness but tried to ignore it when he looked at his lady.

"This is Calcifer, he's Chantal's cat. I agreed to watch him while she's in Vegas for the Adult Video Convention." Milla explained before she leaned her head down and kissed the top of the cat's head. "Don't worry, he's a good cat and she provided all the food and stuff he needs. It's really no big."

Chantal's...no wonder the thing hated him; they said that pets took after their owners and Calcifer's owner hated his guts.

"Why didn't you clear this with me first? What if I was allergic?" He asked and Milla frowned.

"It just sorta happened. I visited the set today and Chantal was telling me how worried she was about her little man so I offered to watch him. Calcifer's my little buddy. As for allergies, you're allergic to dust mites and have mild lactose intolerance. I know you're not allergic to pet dander or fur." She explained and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it."

"Can you get rid of that thing? I don't like having it around here." He didn't feel like waking up and finding the thing poised to shred his face off.

"I can't, Calcifer has an eye condition and I need to give him drops twice a day, it's why Chantal couldn't leave him home." Great, there was an excuse for everything. "If he bothers you that much he'll just sleep out here."

"Ok, just don't let him in the office; I don't think the air filter can handle cat hair." He had to take some control and she nodded before she kissed the cat's head again. "And clean your face before you kiss me, I don't want hairs on me."

"Whatever you say." She said before she turned and started talking to the cat. Juice just sighed and went to the kitchen to get a beer. It was going to be a long weekend.

…

"Come on babe, just a quick one." Juice whispered as Milla played hard to get. It was always so much better when she made him work for it.

"If I must succumb to your carnal desires then I must." She sighed in a dramatic way and lay on the bed, grinning as his lips met hers and his hands wandered to the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Things started to get heated when he took the shirt off, but their fun was interrupted when there was a mewling sound outside the door. Juice ignored it but as the mewling grew louder Milla moved away but Juice managed to pull her closer.

"Let it cry, you gave it your attention all night." Juice said as he bit Milla's shoulder and she moaned but still tried to get away.

"I have to make sure he didn't puke in the hallway, Cal has an uneasy stomach." Milla announced and suddenly all thoughts of sex fled from Juice's head. Not only was the little bastard an attention whore, it was a cockblocker too.

"If it puked in our fucking hallway it's going in the carrier, then out on the steps." He decreed to Milla as she climbed out of bed and put the shirt he'd so recently taken off back on.

"I'll just go check. Then when I get back I'll blow you. How does that sound?" She asked as she went to the door and Juice thought about it for a second. It sounded good, so good that maybe the cockblock wasn't a complete success.

Soon Milla came into the bedroom and reclined on the bed next to him. He gave her a look and she shrugged before she rose and gently pushed him back.

"I believe I owe you something." She said with a twinkle in her eyes and Juice grinned as she gave him what he was promised. Maybe the cat wasn't all bad after all.

…

That damn cat was a dead cat walking. Juice thought as he washed the scratches that decorated his hand. The cat had had a bad night and, in an effort to escape, had gotten stuck under their entertainment center. After two hours of coaxing Milla had decided to just yank the cat out and put it in the carrier until it calmed down. Unfortunately, it had anchored itself under the entertainment center and Milla couldn't get it, that left Juice and he wasn't gentle when he pulled the feline out and in its frightened state it dug its claws into his hands. In Juice's mind this was strike three, the cat was on the way out. He stopped the bleeding and was about to go toss the carrier that held the beast into the road when his prepaid rang. He answered and waited briefly in silence.

"Hey brother, we need you at the clubhouse; we've got some snooping for you to do." Jax's voice came through and Juice was glad for the excuse to leave.

"I'll be there." He hung up and went into the living room to see Milla putting drops of something in the cat's dish. She looked up at him and gave him an apologetic look, but he wasn't having it.

"I have to go do some Club shit. By the time I come back I want that _thing _gone." He fumed and was out the door before Milla could respond.

She looked at the cat and sighed. Shit...no one else would take him. She was the only person other than Chantal who had any control over the demon cat. With another sigh she measured out more medicine to add to his bowl.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find somewhere else to go Calcifer. No way am I leaving you alone." As if hearing her annoyance Calcifer nudged his nose and tongue out of a slit in the carrier and prodded her fingers. "Don't worry, I won't leave you."

With a smile to the cat she moved the carrier to the kitchen and went in the living room to formulate a plan. There had to be somewhere that would take her and Calcifer, she didn't want her Old Man annoyed anymore.

…

When Juice got back later that night he was annoyed to see the carrier and all of the cat's shit still in their kitchen. He tried not to fight his Old Lady too much and they never really had reason to fight but this time he was pissed off. He'd told her to get rid of the cat, as direct of an order as he'd ever given her and the thing was still there. He stalked into the bedroom, ready to start something when he found Milla sound asleep on the bed with the cat curled up in the hollow of her body as she curled in position almost ready to spoon.

He found himself smiling as he watched his lady's breath blow stray hairs away from her face. He may have been pissed but this he could handle. As he walked further into the room the cat raised his head and gave him an assessing look before it rose and protectively stood in front of Milla. As it looked at Juice they seemed to come to an understanding and the cat moved to its former place but kept its eyes on Juice.

"You can stay here tonight, you did a good job protecting my lady but as soon as the porn slut's back you're gone and you're never coming back." He said and the cat inclined its head as if to let him know the decree had been heard then it lowered its head and resumed the sleep Juice had so rudely interrupted. Once the cat was out Juice undressed and climbed into bed with his lady, not willing to give up an opportunity to hold her when it presented itself.

…

The next day Chantal came back from Vegas and picked up her furball and Juice was glad. He didn't know he could ever hate an animal but he loathed that feline menace. As Chantal carried it off he saluted it and found himself grinning like an idiot. He felt free for the first time that weekend and when his woman came back to the apartment and into the kitchen he grabbed her and pressed her against the sink.

"I take it you're happy our guest is gone." Milla said with a smile as Juice drank from his beer before he put it on counter and wrapped both arms around his lady.

"Yep, very glad. Now we're going to the bedroom to make up for lost time." He moved away from her and allowed her to get ahead of him before he smacked her ass and she dashed into the bedroom.

As they lay together in bed after a very much needed romp, Juice looked at his lady and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled at him and wound her arms around his neck as he gave her a serious look.

"I'm going to say this now since we're both feeling good and it's on my mind." She looked at him expectantly and he continued. "No cats in our home. I mean no cats as pets, no cat sitting, no friends bringing them in for any reason. No cats."

"I guess there's just one kind of pussy you want in your home." Milla said with a naughty sparkle in her eye and Juice responded like she wanted him too.

"Oh yeah baby, there's only one pussy I want and it's already in my bed." He grinned back and the two resumed their activities, both content in the knowledge that theirs was a one pussy household.


	35. A Day at the Zoo

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**A Day at the Zoo**

"Ellie! Don't run off, there are too many strangers around." Milla called out to her godbaby and Ellie stopped in her tracks and waited for her godmother, brother and uncle to catch up. "Thanks for stopping baby."

She leaned down to kiss the top of Ellie's head while Juice kept a hand to the small of her back and scanned the crowd around them. He kept scanning as Milla let Ellie go and released Kenny's hand from hers. You never knew where there could be danger.

"Go on and see the kangaroos, I know that's what you two want." She smiled as they went to the fence and leaned against it to watch the red kangaroos and wallabies hop around while Milla and Juice stood in the shade and his hand moved from the small of her back to wrap around her waist. As he placed a kiss behind her ear she smiled, today was setting up to be a good day. They stood off to the side like proud parents as they watched a zookeeper bring a baby wallaby out of the enclosure for the kids to pet. While they watched Juice leaned down to kiss her on the temple before she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing us here today. I can't tell you what it means to me and the kids to have you here." She said quietly and Juice leaned his head against hers.

"No need to thank me. It's better than the other kid crap you do with them. Besides, I haven't spent the day with you in weeks." He said and Milla smiled. He was her big tough man but it was moments like this that told her he loved her.

"Aunt Milla! Aunt Milla!" Kenny ran up to her and took her hand. "They'll let us feed the kangaroos!"

"You sure buddy? I didn't think they'd let you get that close." She said and Kenny just rolled his eyes.

"Nooo Aunt Milla, we don't go in there...we get to feed them through the fence. Can I have a quarter for the feed machine?" He rolled his eyes in the way kids do and Milla chuckled a little while Juice took his arm from around her and took out his wallet. He took out some quarters and handed them to Kenny.

"Share with your sister." He said and Kenny grinned wide before he threw his arms around Juice and Juice ran a hand over his head.

"Thanks Uncle Juice!" Kenny called out as he ran and Juice grinned after him, sharing a smile with Milla as Kenny handed some quarters to Ellie.

"God, I love those kids." Milla said softly and Juice smiled wider.

"I couldn't agree more baby." Juice whispered as they both continued to watch the kids play around with the kangaroos.

…

"What animal do you wanna see Auntie Milla?" Ellie asked as she licked her ice cream cone as they walked through the zoo. Milla held Juice's hand as they continued to walk and she smiled.

"The hyenas, I haven't seen one in real life yet." She laughed a little as Ellie and Kenny each made a face.

"Yuck, hyenas are ugly and scary. They helped kill Simba's dad and tried to kill Simba." Ellie announced and her brother nodded in agreement.

"They're mean and stupid." Kenny added and Milla shook her head.

"No they're not, they're just misunderstood. In fact lions go out of their way to kill hyena cubs and even steal the food that hyena's kill. In reality lions are just bullies with good PR. Disney just perpetuated the myths." Milla explained and Juice snorted having heard this argument before when they watched Animal Planet.

"They're still ugly." Ellie grumbled and Milla reached out to tousle her hair.

"Think what you want sweetie, they're still my favorite...other than tarantulas." She said and Kenny grinned.

"Tarantulas are cool." He said as he took a bite of his ice cream bar and Juice smiled as they continued their trek through the zoo.

…

"Why do I have to go into the petting zoo?" Juice asked and Milla pointed to her knee which was swollen and still injured from her fall earlier in the week. There was a sign that said those with open or healing wounds should not go into the enclosure. Milla moved her finger from her knee to the sign and Juice nodded. "Fine, but when you get better you're putting those knees to use."

"Sure baby." She said and gave him a wink while he allowed himself to be pulled into the enclosure by Kenny.

Milla watched as Juice knelt with Kenny and helped the little boy coax a goat over to them and laughed as a lamb managed to burrow its head into the bag of feed Juice had in his back pocket. He shooed it away and it managed to find its way back while Ellie found an alpaca and was petting its neck obviously in love with the animal. She happily watched them all from her seat on the bench she'd made her way to after shooing Juice into the enclosure with Kenny. For a time she managed to ignore the other people until a woman sat on the bench next to them and called loudly to a little boy who was kneeling with Kenny but looking at Juice's new rings and tattoo with fascination.

"Jakey! Leave that man alone and go see the chickens!" She called out and the little boy promptly rose and did as he was told, then the woman turned to Milla. "Imagine, one of those thugs coming here with families and innocent people... I bet he kidnapped those kids or they each have a different mother. He has no right to be around my kids. Or yours, which ones are yours?"

"The ones with the biker." Milla said quietly as rose and left the woman gaping after her. She stood by the fence and when Juice caught her eye she found herself smiling again. She loved that man, especially when he was doing so well with the kiddies.

…

"Is it like you imagined?" Juice asked as Milla watched the hyenas in the enclosure playing around with a bucket, whooping and snickering. She had a smile on her face and at one point he had to grab her as she leaned over the railing a bit too far to get a good look.

"They're amazing." Milla breathed and the kids were equally fascinated by the animals that were supposed to be evil killing machines but were playing around like big puppies.

"They're not that ugly...I guess..." Ellie said and Milla got off the fence and hugged her babygirl.

"Told ya." She hugged her tightly again before she went back to her spot by the fence and Juice placed a hand on the small of her back in an intimate gesture, that was also a way to keep her upright. He didn't want to have to hop the fence to save his woman.

…

Later that day the kids had seen every animal in the zoo and had eaten their fill at the concession stands and the zoo's food court. They were all tuckered out and didn't fuss when they got back into the Jeep for the long drive home. Once safely inside Milla rested her head on the headrest and stared at her man who had been perfect during the day. As they drove, both kids fell asleep and Juice turned to Milla and gave her a strange look.

"Why are you staring at me like that babe? Do I have a booger or somthin'?" He asked as he wiped his hand under his nose and she shook her head.

"No baby, no booger. I'm just in awe of you. A man your age, an outlaw and you give up your free day to spend it with your Old Lady and kids that aren't even yours... I love you." She said softly and Juice reached over to take her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I love you and I love those kids. Nothin better I could be doing with my day than making you happy. Besides, I know you're gonna make me happy tonight." He gave her a cocky smirk and she kissed the hand that still held hers.

"Oh, I can guarantee that. I'll make you so happy neither of us will be walking right for days." She gave him a smirk of her own before she released his hand and let him drive. The day had been fun and she got to share it with three people that she loved more than just about anything else in the world. Yeah the day was good and the night was bound to be better.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry if this is boring; I just got inspired by a trip to the zoo that I took this weekend with my nieces. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who's reading and giving me such lovely traffic, and a special thanks to all who give me reviews. I want to give this thank you because I'm worried about Fanfic's new enforcement of the policies. I know I don't write things too graphically but that doesn't mean that I'm not afraid of losing my fics. Anyway, I wanted to take this time to warn my readers who happen to be authors about the new enforcement of "M" rating and the fact that fics are being taken down. It's a nasty business people and you all run the risk of losing your fics.


	36. A Little Less Conversation

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**A Little Less Conversation**

He noticed her the moment he walked into the bar. She had long, silky black hair cascading down her back and a tight body encased in a tight leather skirt and an equally tight racer back tank top. She was a wet dream come to life with a tattoo he glimpsed on her shoulder blade as she tilted her head. He licked his lips as he gave her a once over, the face far too innocent for the dive bar she was in but that was ok, he wouldn't mind corrupting her. He made his way to the end of the bar she was seated at and leaned down to speak intimately in her ear.

"Nice night." He said and the girl looked at him and did a similar once over, once her eyes got to his her mouth turned up in a smile that said she could do wicked things to him...if she wanted to.

"It just got nicer." She said as she licked her lips but kept the wicked smile on her face, her smoky voice causing his body to respond.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a dive like this?" He asked and she reached a fingertip out and traced the "Redwood" patch on his cut.

"Whoever said I was nice. I have a feeling a man like you doesn't really deal with _nice_." She said as she began to run her hand down his chest,

"You'd be surprised sweetheart." He smiled one of his million-watt smiled and watched as the girl's pupils dilated and her mouth opened in a little "o". Internally he smirked; this was going to be good.

"What do these patches mean?" The girl asked and he leaned closer.

"I'll tell ya if ya tell me what the tat on your shoulder means." He brought his lips to her ear and really did smirk when she shivered.

"Yggdrasil, the tree of life or Odin's gallows. Two sides of the same coin." She leaned her head to whisper in his ear. "Death and life, fighting and...fucking..."

It was his turn to shiver and he stood again as she moved back onto her barstool and looked at him, her eyes full of mischief before she turned back to the bar and flagged down the bartender.

"What'll it be?" He asked and she looked from the bartender and back to him and smiled again.

"I'll have a long slow screw up against the wall and my friend here will have a bud, put it on his tab." She smirked again and he felt his pants get tight.

"Here." He said as he got in his wallet and set down a fifty, the bartender nodded and went to get their drinks before he moved closer and got in the girl's personal space. "A long slow screw up against the wall, huh?"

He knew his eyes were dark and getting more intense with each word out of her mouth. She simply kept the smirk on her face.

"I thought a screaming orgasm would be too forward." Her smirk turned to a wolfish grin and she leaned back against the bar, her small but perky tits pushed against the fabric. He almost groaned when he saw the indentation of nipples through the thin fabric of the tank.

"I'll show you forward." He practically growled as he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her to him, not the least bit gently, and she laughed heartily before she put her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her. He reluctantly moved away when he saw the bartender eyeing them.

"First you need to tell me about the patches." She smiled as she slid her hands down the front of his cut.

"These patches mean I'm an outlaw, honey, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club." He took her hand in his and ran her fingertip along the same patch she'd traced before. "Redwood Charter."

"Oooh, a big bad biker, huh?" She said as she leaned up and when he let go of her hands she ran her fingertips along his Mohawk and her thumb over his tats. "You gonna do bad things to me?"

"If you keep touchin me like that, maybe." He said and she tilted her head back and laughed throatily and he had a sudden image in his head of himself running his lips along the ivory column of her throat while he moved inside of her. It was so vivid that he almost lost it right then and there

"Here are your drinks." The bartender set down the drinks and the change before he moved out of the way. The girl took her drink in her hands and swirled the swizzle stick before she brought it to her lips and sucked on it. She watched the biker as his eyes took in the activity of her lips and put on a show, letting him know just what her lips were capable of.

"I think I need to go to the little girl's room." She said as she got off of the stool and found herself pressed against him. She gave him a smile before she rose on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Join me."

As she moved away her hand trailed his crotch and she made her way to the back. The ladies room was around the corner, off the main floor and she walked inside, pleased to see only two stalls and a lock on the main one. That was one reason she liked these dive bars and honky tonks, always something to assist the hookups. She leaned up against the sink and waited for her biker to come to her. She didn't have to wait long, soon enough he came through the door and crossed the distance between them and pulled her up by her arms until his mouth crushed hers. They kissed hungrily before she remembered that the lock was undone. Once they came up for air she placed her hands on his chest and applied light pressure.

"Hold up there, we need more privacy." She said before she moved away from him and went to the door. Once she locked it she turned to him with a sly smile. "There, now I'm at your mercy. My Big. Bad. Biker."

She accentuated each word with a step closer before he grabbed her and spun her until she was pinned to the wall.

"This is gonna be quick." He growled out and she smirked before she reached between them and ran her hand along the heavily pronounced bulge in his jeans.

"As long as it's dirty." She laughed and then moaned as he lost all coherent thought and speech and pressed against her. She got her wish; it was quick...and dirty...

…

"Is the coast clear baby?" She asked as she shimmied into the spare panties Juice had in his pocket and he turned his head to grin at her.

"Sure is, you all cleaned up?" He asked and she smiled and nodded before she through the paper towels she was using in the trash and slid her hands under his cut and splayed them on his abs.

"Let's head home." She said before she moved her hands and they walked out the door. Juice grinned at the waitress who gave him a knowing smile and they made it to his bike.

"Got anymore fantasies you want fulfilled Mills, we still got most of the night?" He asked and Milla gave him a naughty smile.

"I have a lot of fantasies, but I just wanna go home, get in one of your t-shirts and see about fooling around for a while. I think a long slow screw against the wall can be more than a drink." She grinned as he handed her her helmet then mounted the bike. Once she was on they tore out of the lot and made their way home, there was no way he was done with her, especially when she used that naughty little mouth.


	37. War Zone

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**War Zone**

Juice had just put on his cut and was putting on his boots when Milla walked into the dining room from the kitchen. She was holding a plate and a freshly opened bottle of Bud and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing babe?" She asked as she placed his dinner on their small dining room table and he took the beer from her hand before he took a drink.

"I got a call, I have to go to the clubhouse, take care of some shit." Milla just nodded and he stood and took her hand in his free one. "You could come with me."

"No, not if he's gonna be there." She said as she shook her head before she leaned up and kissed him. "Go on, you don't wanna be late for whatever they need ya for. If you come home early I'll reheat this and we could watch some Top Gear, there's a marathon on BBC America."

"Sounds good babe." He smiled before he kissed her then went out the door.

With a sigh Milla took his plate into the kitchen and put saran wrap over it before she dumped the remainder of his beer in the sink and made herself a plate. For the third night in a row she was eating dinner alone while Juice did some mysterious something in the clubhouse. She knew that she could go to the clubhouse to be with him, but she'd be damned if she'd go while _he_ was there.

…

Juice pounded back a brew as he brought up financial information for the Reno Charter. He was supposed to keep track of the amount of gun money laundered through their strip clubs and compile a report for Clay. He knew it was important information but he always handed a detailed report on all of the Charters' earnings at the end of each month so this made no sense, especially since they knew they could trust the Reno Charter. Shaking his head he printed out the documents Clay requested and texted Milla to let her know he'd be home soon. He missed his lady.

"You get the report Juicy?" Juice looked up when he heard his President's voice and nodded when he handed the report to the older man who looked it over. "This is good. You mind doin the same for Tacoma?"

At his Pres' request he felt his eyelid twitch; he just wanted to go home. Still he couldn't ignore a request from Clay so he nodded and turned to his computer before he lit up. As he typed Clay pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Is this the last report you need? I made some plans with my lady." He knew Clay didn't need to hear it but he also knew the man was stubborn and wouldn't bring up his daughter, no matter how badly he wanted to check on her.

"I'll let you know what I need, just get this done." Clay said before he stood and walked away, still maintaining his stubbornness. Juice just took a breath and let it out slowly. Those two really needed to stop fighting.

…

Juice held her on the counter as she moved her hands to his belt. It had been a long time since they'd had impromptu sex in their kitchen and neither was going to scoff at the opportunity.

"You like that baby?" Juice asked as he pressed himself against her and she moaned. It was a good enough answer for him as he ran his hands up her thighs.

"Jesus Christ, do you two ever stop?" He pushed himself off of Milla as her mother's voice grated from the doorway.

"You could knock Ma." Milla panted as she straightened her shirt and hopped off the counter to stand in front of Juice as he calmed himself and pulled his pants back up.

"I did, yelled too, but I guess you two were too far gone to care. Mind if I talk to the princess for a minute Romeo?" Gemma asked and Juice nodded before he went out the door, Milla wasn't surprised to hear the bathroom door open and the shower start. Shit, he was going to take care of himself. Why were her parents such cockblockers?

"What do you want Ma?" She asked as she leaned against the sink and Gemma walked past her to sit at the table.

"You two are so damn much alike. Neither one will bend an inch or give up a good grudge." She shook her head and Milla growled.

"Didn't you hear what he said to me?" Milla said angrily and Gemma shook her head.

"Yeah I heard, half the clubhouse heard. You can't expect him to be ok with seeing his Intelligence Officer riding his daughter in the store room. Shit, you're lucky he just said shit, he could've killed Juice." Gemma chuckled to herself at her husband's overreaction to seeing Milla with her man.

"He knows Juice and I are lovers! He's known for over a year! How was it a surprise to him?" Milla said loudly and Gemma chuckled again.

"Knowing and seeing are two different things sweetheart. Now I need you to come to the house and talk to your Dad, he's become a damn bear." She said and Milla shook her head.

"Not until he apologizes. I will not be called a crow eating whore by my Father. I'm worth more than that." She glared ahead of her and Gemma sighed. She'd have to talk to Juice and come up with a plan; they were definitely getting the worst of it.

…

_The Next Night..._

"What are we doing here?" Milla asked as Juice pulled into the T-M lot and parked by the clubhouse.

"I just have to do something quick, you can come in and get a drink." He said and Milla shook her head as she looked at the line of bikes and saw her Dad's.

"He's here; I'll just stay in the car." She said and Juice rolled his eyes but got out. "Please hurry though, I'm hungry."

"I'll be quick babe." He shook his head and walked to the clubhouse door. As he walked in, Clay walked out and he held in a smirk. Soon their fight would be over and everything would go back to normal.

Clay walked past Juice and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. He just knew that the little Rican had worked with Gemma to make this little meeting happen. It was a bitch move and he'd be sure to put Juice on bitch duty for the next month, not like he wasn't already doing that to him. Juicyboy deserved it for putting his little girl in that position. For forcing Clay to say things he didn't mean. He shook his head and walked to the car, he'd promised his Queen he'd try so it was up to Milla if she worked with him or against him. Once he got to the car he tapped on the window and Milla rolled it down.

"Can I help you Pres?" She asked her voice cold and Clay just raised his eyebrows and gave her a look.

"You can start by calling me Dad." She scoffed and he trudged on. "It's good to see ya here Angel."

"Really, I thought you had enough "crow-eating whores" around?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I never shoulda said that. It just caught me off guard babygirl. No man is prepared to see his daughter in that position." He explained and Milla took a deep breath.

"I get that but it's not like you didn't know Juice and I were lovers. Hell, we even put the little sign on the door. I guess since it's your Club you can ignore that sign." She sighed and Clay chuckled.

"I'm not going to ignore it anymore." He looked at his little girl, his Angel and smiled when he saw her looking back at him. "I didn't mean any of what I said. You're my Angel and that's never going to change. Just...just promise me that if you and your Old Man have to...Go to a damn dorm room!"

He practically shouted and Milla found herself smile. Unlike her mother she could trust an apology from her father. He'd proven to her at a young age that he didn't play games with her like that. She opened her door and got out. After Clay closed it behind her she hugged him but wouldn't let him get off too easily.

"I guess I'm not a whore." As soon as she said it Clay groaned and squeezed her tight.

"You're my little girl and no one's allowed to say different. Not even me. I love you Angel. Now come into the clubhouse, Bobby and Jax have been missin ya." He said as he kissed the top of her head and Milla smiled one he let go and rose to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Daddy." She said softly as she let him take her small hand in his huge paw. She'd always loved holding her Daddy's hand.

"I love you too Angel." He smiled at her before he led her to the clubhouse and opened the door. Once she let go of his hand she walked in and Gemma nodded to Juice who saluted her with a beer. It was done, now their homes would be homes again. They wouldn't be war zones anymore.


	38. Fight Night

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Fight Night**

Milla walked through the crowd holding two brews in her hands, one for herself and the other for her man. She grinned as she walked past sweetbutts and full-fledged croweaters who continued to glare and give her the silent treatment. Only a week before she'd slammed one of their own into the bar top and they hadn't forgotten. She hadn't forgotten either and was still a bit scared of retaliation. Even though her man was patched in and she was officially his Old Lady it didn't mean that they couldn't "forget" and do something stupid. Regardless she vowed to spend the night invested in her old man who laid his claim whenever the opportunity presented itself and she did the same.

"Hey Babe." Juice said as he grabbed the beer and wound his arm around her waist.

"Hey yourself." She smiled before she swooped in for a kiss and Jax groaned from his position by Juice. They had been in a conversation when Milla showed up. After she broke the kiss she gave her brother her most innocent look. "What?"

"Nothing, you're an adult and he's your Old Man. It's just weird seeing you doing...that." He pounded back the shot from the bottle he had at his side and Juice grinned before he reached his hand down and grabbed Milla's ass, more for his benefit than to make a point. She jumped and shook her head at her Old Man; it was just another way to prove she was his. No one else could touch her.

"Sorry Bro can't help it. My lady's too damn sexy." He grinned at Milla and she kissed him again. Once they came up for air Jax rolled his eyes then looked at Juice.

"You still up for the fight?" Jax asked and Juice nodded. It had been a while since he'd fought for the Club and now that he was a fully patched member it meant more to show his dedication.

"Fight?" Milla asked and Juice nodded.

"Yeah, one of the Brothers from Fresno wants to see what I can do." He grinned and Milla grinned back.

"Sounds good to me, I like watching you fight." She said before she brought her lips to his ear and whispered. "After you kick his ass we can go back to your room and play bad boy and naughty nurse."

Juice took a breath before he pulled her tighter to him and kissed her neck while Jax rolled his eyes and walked to the Brothers from Fresno to let them know that the fight was a go. As Juice kissed along her collarbone there was an exaggerated cough and he pulled apart.

"Ready to do this Bro?" A huge mountain of a man asked and Milla's eyes widened as she took in the obvious height and weight differences between her man and the man in front of them. He held out his hand to Milla and Juice nodded his ok. "Hey there, I'm Moose."

He kept his huge paw of a hand out and Milla just looked at him for a second before she put her hand in his. She held no ill will toward the behemoth but she didn't even want to think about him taking on her man. Juice was skilled but when you factored in just brute strength alone Juice was a dead man.

"Hi, I'm Milla." She said softly and the big man smiled at her and some of her fear dissipated. His smile was big and warm and could've rivaled Juice's, if not for the fact that his size and rough features made him scary.

"You're Clay's little girl, glad to finally meet ya." He kept the smile on his face when he let go of Milla's hand and she felt the smile return to her face.

"Yeah, I'm his little girl but more importantly I'm Juice's Old Lady." She smiled wider as Juice placed a kiss to her neck but kept her eyes on Moose. "It's good to meet you too Moose."

"Ready to go Juicy? I have money ridin' on this." He asked and Milla held onto arm tightly. Moose seemed like a good guy but she was worried for her man.

"I'm ready; I'll be out to the ring on a minute." Moose just nodded and walked out, trailed by some croweaters and some Brothers from Fresno.

Juice made a move to follow but Milla held tightly to him and he stopped to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He looked at his lady and she shook her head.

"Baby, I love you and I have faith in you but this is suicide. Did you see that guy? It would be like fighting a mountain." She said dramatically and Juice shook his head.

"It's not a big deal. I've fought bigger men. What happened to being my naughty nurse?" He asked and she pressed her head to his shoulder.

"I just don't wanna see you beaten to a pulp." She said and he moved to hold her at arms' length. He held her that way for a few moments before she looked up and saw a mix of hurt and determination in his eyes.

"You think I can't do it? Shit, you're the one who's supposed to support me. Just stay here and I'll go do what needs to be done." He let go of her and went out the door, leaving her to stare at his retreating back. After about a minute of deliberation she walked out to see Juice handing his cut, a cut _she'd _sown the patches on, to one of the croweaters. It made her blood boil and she walked up to the whore and grabbed the cut from her. The woman was about to say something before Milla glared and she turned to see Juice giving her an amused look.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." He took off his shirt and folded it before he handed it to her and she blushed and had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I know I should support you and that's why I'm here. I support you and love you. Go kick his ass!" She said loudly and he leaned down to kiss her before he got into the ring and let Chibs wrap his hands. Once he was busy with that she found Bobby collecting bets and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mills, what can I do for you?" Bobby asked as he turned to her and she reached in her pocket for the little bit of money she had. She handed him both of her twenties and he nodded. "Forty on Juicyboy then. Go back to the ring sweetheart."

She nodded then went to the ring where she anxiously looked between Moose and her man. Soon the bell was rung and she watched them meet in the middle and touch knuckles. Right away Moose lunged at Juice but Juice, using youth and superior speed, ducked away and tagged Moose on the side. Then the larger man went for another attack. This happened for a while with Moose's superior girth and height proving to be a disadvantage against the younger man who knew how to duck and weave around him. As Milla watched she felt her lower body tighten and tingle in the most delicious ways. This was her man using his body to outsmart a larger, more dangerous, man. All of her faith in him was restored and she didn't feel the least bit afraid as the men traded blows and a black eye had already started to bloom on her man's face. It was just a battle scar and she knew the "naughty nurse" could make it all better. She felt a smirk on her face and caught her man's eye. He grinned at her briefly before his attention went to the fight. Juice managed a good left side jab and Moose bent over. It was a feint and he stood quickly to deliver a glancing blow to Juice's jaw. Juice just grinned and moved away before Moose lumbered toward him, the very definition of exhausted.

"Break this up man!" Rick, the Fresno VP said and Tig got into the ring with another Fresno brother. After the men hugged the Fresno Brother raised Juice's hand and a resounding cheer came up from the Redwood Charter. The men hugged again then Juice came out of the ring and walked to Milla, a smug look on his face. Milla ducked her head in shame and went to hand him his shirt but he shook his head.

"I'm sweaty and gross; I think we need a shower." He gave her a lecherous grin and she smiled back but just as they were heading in Bobby came up to them and hugged Juice before he handed him the money. "What's this?"

"Your winnings, your Old Lady bet on you and you didn't disappoint." He gave Milla a kiss on the cheek before he turned back to the crowd.

"You bet on me?" He asked, surprised and pleased that his baby finally had faith in him.

"It was the least I could do. I love you and should have believed in you. I'm not making that mistake again." She said resolutely and he grabbed her and placed a kiss to her lips before they made their way to the clubhouse so he could clean up. She owed him a game of Bad Boy and Naughty Nurse and he was going to collect that debt.


	39. Peanut

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Peanut**

"Wow." Juice said as he saw his child on the screen for the first time. The pictures Milla had gotten from the first sonogram were great and he showed them to every brother he met but this was different. Now he saw his baby moving. He saw the shape and he heard the heartbeat. This was real now, the picture provided a nice distance between him and the reality of it but now there was no buffer. Now he was watching and hearing his child.

"I know." Milla said as she extended her hand. He took it in his and placed a gentle kiss. It was the least he could do; she was giving him the greatest gift he'd ever receive. She was giving him a family.

"How long until we know the sex?" He asked as he looked at the tiny shape on the monitor. There was no way to tell with the little peanut shape.

"Not for another month, at least." Dr. Nior said and Juice just nodded as he continued to stare at the image on the monitor while Milla looked between the monitor and her husband. So many men distanced themselves from the pregnancy and only cared when there was a baby to hold and care for but not her man. He was there for it all.

Soon enough the appointment was over and Juice helped Milla get dressed before they had a final discussion with her doctor. He persisted that he should be there and that he should know everything about Milla's condition. He didn't want anything to happen to their baby if it could be prevented. It had taken him years to get her to agree to have his children and he didn't want anything to happen to scare her or harm their baby.

…

"We should get this." Juice said as he placed a box of whole wheat crackers in the grocery cart.

After the appointment Milla mentioned that they needed groceries so Juice decided that he'd take her and he'd see about getting the food he'd read about in the "recommendations" page on the website he'd read that morning. They recommended whole wheat over white bread, plenty of vegetables, fruit instead of candy, NO chocolate, fish or honey. Also, no caffeine or artificial sweeteners. He also read something about removing red meat from her diet but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

"Ok babe, we'll get whatever you want. How do you feel about chicken fried steak with cornbread and mashed potatoes for dinner?" Milla asked as she looked on her phone where her grocery list was. She was feeling good and wanted to reward Juice for being so wonderful and what better reward was there than a man's favorite meal and some great sex to cap the night?

"Naw babe, I think we should have some chicken and steamed vegetables. My six pack is turning into a keg and that needs to stop now." He said as he thought of the recommended food and deep fried steaks with potatoes loaded in carbohydrates were not what his lady or his baby needed.

"Baby." She said softly and she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There's nothin' you need to change. You're my big strong man and just lookin' at you gets me hot. You sure you want that rabbit food when I can make you something really good?"

She asked it in a voice that turned seductive and he almost changed his mind but at the last second he glanced at her purse and saw the sonogram pictures. That was all he needed to see, he was doing everything for their peanut and Milla would understand.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said before he kissed her lips gently then they resumed their shopping, they had a new diet that needed implementation.

…

_Later that Night..._

Juice was starving. One half of a pan seared chicken breast with steamed broccoli and cauliflower florets and fruit salad for dessert was not a filling dinner. At least for him, Milla seemed content with it and even declined seconds on the dessert. That was good, the less sugar she had the better. Once Milla was asleep he'd crawled out of bed and now he was on his way to Stumpy's Diner for something that would fill his stomach, maybe a chicken-fried steak. It had sounded really good to him.

Milla waited until she heard his bike start up then she was out of the bed like a shot. She was starving, their dinner had been good, she'd made the tasteless chicken flavorful and kept it juicy and she did enjoy broccoli but it wasn't nearly enough to fill her stomach so now she found herself in the kitchen filling a bowl with Golden Grahams and putting some vanilla ice cream on top. She couldn't have her customary chocolate sauce but she did put a dollop of marshmallow fluff on top. Her s'more sundae always made her feel good but right now she felt like she was sneaking around. With a shrug and a small snort she dug in. If Juice wanted to go on a diet she'd join him but she'd be damned if she'd give up all of her vices.

…

Juice sat at the bar in the clubhouse nursing a brew and staring at the picture in his hand. He couldn't seem to stop looking at it. Their baby was a little larger than a peanut but still shaped like one and it didn't matter, he was already in love with it. With a smile he took a larger drink of his brew then took the remaining picture out of the inner pocket of his cut and looked at the way their baby had grown. He was still staring when Clay sat next to him and looked at the pictures.

"You know, it'll be a lot cuter once it's born." Clay said as he grinned at his son-in-law who turned to him.

"Not it, she. She's going to be a beauty." He grinned wide as Clay shook his head.

"Believe me, you don't want a girl. They're a nightmare. I lived in fear of the day Milla would notice boys." He shuddered and Juice smirked, she'd definitely noticed boys. "On second thought I hope you get your girl. You deserve the same ulcer you gave me."

"It won't be so bad; we'll just scare away any boys that come around. Make them think twice about hurting her." He shook his head. "You really think a boy would be easier."

"Bet my soul on it, but there is something to be said for a little girl crawling into your lap at the end of the day. Sayin"I love you Daddy." Yeah, there's somethin to be said for that." Clay picked up the beer Sack had set in front of him and took a long, slow drink. Maybe Juice was onto something with wanting a girl, he knew Milla certainly made his life interesting and he couldn't have hoped for a better kid.

"Yeah, a boy may be easier but nothin could beat a little princess." He grinned and Clay nodded before he stood and patted Juice on the back.

"Just remember that what goes around comes around. She'll drive you just as crazy as her Mama drove me, but it won't matter." He moved away before he turned back to his son in law. "It's worth it though."

Juice smiled back at his father in law and president and nodded. He knew it would be worth it. He'd never wanted anything more in his life than to have a family and now he'd have one twice over and he couldn't be happier. He took the pictures and put them back into the pocket of his cut, next to his heart where they belonged.


	40. A Long Way From Home

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**A Long Way from Home**

"I'm not one of your men, you can't tell me what to do." Milla said as she set a beer and a bowl full of chili in front of her brother who just decided to stop by. Not without an ulterior motive.

"You might not be but your man is. He's a patch that means I can ask you for a favor and I'm asking it now. Keep her entertained until her flight on Monday. That's all I'm asking." Jax said before he opened his bottle and drank deeply.

"I hate Gina. She treats me like some backwoods country bumpkin. Just because I'm not from some rat-infested urban shithole." Milla said venomously and Jax chuckled.

"Tell me what you really think about Jersey. Anyway, she seems to like you and wants to spend time with you. Either that or she spends time with the "Latin Lover" who gave her a wild ride the last time she was here." Jax chuckled as Milla's face darkened dangerously.

"She goes near my Old Man she's dead. I don't care if he fucked her seven ways from Sunday the last time she was here. He's mine now." Milla said slowly and quietly and Jax nodded. He knew if he revved her jealousy up a notch he'd be more likely to get his way.

"Yeah he's yours but he's also mine and I can ask you to do this. You do this and I make sure your man gets some prime details. It's about time he's given more responsibility. We just have to know that he and _his lady_ can step up and do right by the Club." Jax said as he took a bite of his sister/mother's chili recipe. Well this batch was definitely Milla's, she was the only one to add habaneros and damn if they didn't make his throat burn.

"One thing though, Jaxass, this isn't for the Club. This is for you. So rephrase what you're asking me or I'll go ask Dad if SAMCRO's in the business of optioning out bitch work." She said and Jax chuckled as he shook his head.

"Fine, I'm asking that you do this. Wendy's busy with wedding shit and there's no one else around that can spend time with her. I'm not asking you to play nanny, just hang with her for a while." Jax pulled out all of his charm but Milla had become immune to that as a child.

"You gonna get Juice better jobs?" She asked and Jax nodded before he resumed eating.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he's got more responsibility. Maybe Officer material." He dangled it in front of her like a carrot and she took it. She nodded before she sat down with her own chili and a plate of freshly baked cornbread. She had another batch ready for when Juice got home so she could give her brother the "B" batch and save the "A" for her man.

"When's her flight?" Milla asked, resigned to her fate and Jax grinned his shit-eating grin at her.

"Tomorrow, be sure to take a few days off work. She needs a lot of attention."

…

"Milla? Is that you sweetie?" Gina asked as she got out of her sister's Mustang and ran up to Milla who was lying on the picnic table with her head in Juice's lap. She sat up and once she hopped down the other woman hugged her.

"Hey Gina." Mila said quietly as she glared at her brother who was standing by Wendy with a smirk on his face.

"My gawd! You're still so damn cute. I wanna take you home and dress you up like a doll!" She said excitedly and Milla extracted herself gracefully, already regretting the Faustian deal she'd made with her brother who was now standing beside Juice.

As Milla moved away she noticed Gina looking at Juice and licking her lips while he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and feigned amnesia.

"Juan Carlos, did you think you were gonna get away from me?" She asked with her nasally, New Jersey, accent going up notch. As she made a move toward him Milla stepped in the way and she looked confused.

"I know he's a fun ride but he's not available. He's my Old Man now." Milla said as she flashed her crow and Gina had a disappointed look on her face for a moment before she grinned.

"That's great! I knew you looked different. You've got that "just been laid" look. Oh wow, we can go to Freddie's now." She smiled before she turned to her sister. "We have to take Milla now. She's not some goody two shoes anymore. Oh gawd, she can so do damage at the bachelorette party!"

"Who do you think planned it all?" Wendy asked and Gina's mouth opened in surprise before she hugged Milla again.

"This is so great! Oh, oh, oh, we need to get you new clothes." She moved away and picked at the hem of Milla's skirt and scoffed at her tank and flip flops before she shook her head. "This will not do...Not at all."

As Milla was dragged to the car she looked back pleadingly at her brother who just waved and her Old Man who looked helpless. Jax would pay for this.

…

"Finally, a store that actually has high end retail." Gina said as they parked in front of Madge's store and Milla felt like going Rambo and taking out the sisters. She didn't hate Wendy but didn't like her enough to stop her from being collateral damage. With a sigh she followed the other women into the store and felt a little better when she saw Madge.

"Hello Milla, Wendy...ummm..." Madge prided herself on knowing her customers so she was a bit put out by not knowing the woman who was with two of her regulars, oh how plans had changed. She had initially opened up the store to be a haven for the upper-echelon of Charming society. Instead it was largely frequented by the women of SAMCRO and their friends. Surprisingly the Charming boutique outperformed her Sacramento shop and it became more lucrative to pull out there and increase her stake on Main Street Charming. In fact she'd started negotiating to buy the storefront next door and open a high-end leatherwork shop, a business that could not fail in Charming.

"Hi, I'm Gina." She extended her hand and Madge took it, offering a smile at the young, brash woman. "You got any Juicy Couture here, maybe some Prada?"

"Come with me. Milla and Wendy know their way around the shop." Madge said as she guided Gina to the designer area and Wendy stood next to Milla.

"Thanks for not killing her. I know she can be annoying." Wendy said and Milla turned to look at her.

"The day's still young. You may not be thanking me by the end of it." She said before she walked to the lingerie section to get the corset she'd been denied the last time she visited. Hopefully it was still there, Juice liked laces.

…

"Hmm, this is good. Starbucks is better." Gina said and Milla had to grudgingly agree. She liked her small town but Starbucks was better than anything the town coffee shop could produce.

"Yeah, but they have the best cookies in town." Milla said as she bit into her chocolate chunk cookie and Gina shook her head.

"You should ease up on the baked goods sweetie. You've...you've gotten a little doughy." She said and Milla looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and shock. What gave her the right to say that? Before she could speak Gina continued. "You know where there are any goodfellas around here? These outlaws are good for a fuck, but I need some guinea dick. They know how to treat a lady right. I told Wendy when she went to Vegas that she shoulda taken up with one of ours; make herself one of their women. Don't get me wrong, Jax is a good man and hot as hell, but a woman has it good with a Mafioso. Just look at my guy Vinnie. He's payin for this trip, got me a new Louis Vuitton bag and a new Mercedes. He knows how to take care of his woman."

"If you have your own goodfella, why do you wanna go looking for more?" Milla asked as she rebelliously bit into another cookie. If she was doughy her man would have said something. He was too socially awkward to stay quiet.

"Like I said, outlaws are nice but there's somethin about a made man that's just sexy and they know how to treat a lady. We go find some goodfellas and we won't have to buy anything all night. I promise. You know anywhere we can go to find some?" She asked her voice hopeful and Milla knew that denying her would be akin to kicking a puppy.

"I know of some Italian run businesses in Pope and Lodi, including a club. There are some, political, issues that we have to consider though." Milla said and Gina raised an eyebrow.

"Political?" She asked as she sipped her soy, no foam latte.

"Yeah, we have to find out if it's safe and we need bodyguards. Juice is a definite." She said and Gina shook her head.

"No, no way are we bringing your man. It defeats the purpose, you think those free drinks are really free? No, you've gotta work it girl and you're gonna have to work a lot harder than me." The gauntlet was thrown, the challenge leveled and with a sip of her triple shot espresso with a bit of cream the challenge had been accepted.

…

Later that night Milla walked into the "Classy Lady" with Gina. It was one of the largest legit businesses owned by the Cacuzzas and was, contrary to the name, not a strip club. After they showed their IDs to the bouncer they went in and Milla looked back to see Juice and Chibs, in plain clothes, talking to the bouncer. They flashed their rings and the bouncer just nodded and let Juice and Chibs in while one of the Cacuzza associates met them and led them to a different area of the club.

"Showtime." Gina said before she took off the wrap she'd had on and showed a top that left nothing to the imagination. Milla cursed the fact that Wendy had to meet with her mother and the caterer and couldn't come with. It was one thing to be around croweaters who wore the uniform of their breed. It was another to be with a supposed "lady" flashing herself to the male populace of the club. With an eye roll Milla followed Gina and her barely covered ass to the bar and sat primly on the seat. Her back was straight and her ankles crossed as she maneuvered herself in the tight, but not too tight, pencil skirt she had on and adjusted her vintage top. She knew she could attract men and didn't have to look like a prostitute to do it.

They sat there for a few minutes while Milla adjusted her hair down her back and waited for the first of the "goodfellas" to come up to them. They didn't have to wait long when a fairly good looking man in an expensively cut suit came up to the two of them with a man that was obviously his muscle following behind.

"How are you ladies this evening?" The man asked as he eyed Milla's modest cleavage rather than Gina's popping tits. Point one for Milla. Not to be outdone Gina tittered and got the man's attention.

"We're doin better now that you're here handsome." She said and the man gave her a nod before he turned back to Milla.

"My friends and I were wondering if you ladies would like to join us. We have a booth in the back and there's definitely room for two beautiful ladies such as yourselves." He gave them a smile and Milla contemplated for a second while Gina piped in.

"We'd love to." Thus the pact was made and Milla followed the men to a table in the back.

While Gina got plastered, Milla stayed sober. As she was rebuffing the advances of a Jimmy Cacuzza Jr. she learned a bit about what they did. They weren't part of the "sanitation" business like the stereotypical mafia. No they had different legit businesses all over northern Cali and Nevada. They made a point of keeping a good business relationship with their "independent contractors" and Milla could respect that. What she couldn't respect were the loose lips on this guy who was just trying for some ass. Milla's eyes found Juice's just as Jimmy Jr. put his arm around her and she could see him getting pissed. Before they'd left she'd informed him all about the challenge and his caveat had been: all talking, no touching. The rule had been broken. Milla gracefully moved out from under Jr's arm and smiled, but when she looked back to see Gina, her smile faltered. Jimmy's "associate" had his hand up her skirt and was mouthing her breast through her top while she was nearly unconscious. She raised her eyebrows at Juice, the sign for things going wrong, he nodded to Chibs, and they made their way over. They stood by the table while Jimmy Jr. tried unsuccessfully to get Milla to drink something harder than the Shirley Temples she'd been knocking back all night.

"Excuse me gentlemen. This is a private party." Cacuzza Jr. said and Chibs spit on the floor near his feet.

"And it's over." He said before he looked at Jimmy's friend who was still manhandling Gina. "You let go of our girl and there'll be no trouble."

"We don't want any trouble and I'm sure you don't either. These girls came of their own free will and, I don't know if you know this, my dad owns this place." He said as though it made a difference and Juice grabbed the now fully unconscious Gina and put her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold using her wrap to cover her nearly exposed ass.

"Ready to go babe?" Juice asked, deciding that rising to the little bastard's barbs wasn't worth his time.

Milla just nodded and got out of her seat but it was Chibs who slung an arm around her shoulder and looked at the table. He just spit at their feet one last time and with a nod to Juice they walked out. They were met at the door by Cacuzza Sr's right hand that looked at the girl in Juice's arms and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Everything good? We saw some trouble in security." He asked and Chibs looked at Juice before they answered.

"Aye, it's good but ya might want ta talk to that boy and his friends about how ta treat women." He said and the man nodded before he went into the club proper, probably to rip Jr. a new one.

…

The next morning Milla woke up to find a sleeping Juice still snoring away. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss his lips gently. It was such a treat to find him in bed with her in the morning. Usually he was either up and at work or up and doing stuff around the house. Now she had a chance to do something nice for him and she was going to do it. She just hoped he'd get some rest. He'd spent most of the night "reclaiming" her and needed to get that energy back. She made her way out of the bedroom and stopped when she saw the foot on the end of the couch. When she went to investigate further she saw Gina sleeping in her clothes from the night before, snoring loudly with her mouth open. Milla couldn't ignore the perfect blackmail fodder so she went back in the bedroom and took her cell off of its dock. Once she got in the living room she snapped a myriad of pictures from a myriad of angles and smiled to herself. Her smile faded as she thought of the night before. The poor girl had been plied with drinks and touched against her will. With a sigh Milla deleted all of the pictures but one and went to the kitchen. She was a good person, not a saint.

She started on eggs and some bacon when there was a moan from the living room, followed by feet shuffling. Milla left the kitchen and guided Gina to a seat in the dining room.

"I'm dying." Gina groaned and Milla chuckled before she left her to finish the breakfast. "Why does everything hurt?"

"Maybe because you drank everything Peter set in front of you last night." Milla said before she took pity on the girl and brought her a glass of seltzer water and some aspirin, she was going to need it.

"Peter? Oh right, the guinea prick who wouldn't take no for an answer." She said and Milla flinched, she'd been hoping Gina would forget it. "Thanks for gettin me out of there."

"Don't mention it. Would you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?" Milla had barely gotten the question out before Gina ran into the kitchen and threw up the contents of her stomach in the sink. With a shrug Milla just continued cooking and went through the day's itinerary in her head. Almost no Gina for the rest of the day...thank god.

…

"Sorry I'm late." Milla said as she walked quickly into the dress shop for her final fitting.

"Where were you? I had to deal with tweedle dumb and tweedle whore for the last three hours on my own." Her Mom whispered harshly and Milla had to resist an urge to smirk. She was late because her man had wanted a quickie that turned into a full afternoon delight, definitely better than anything they'd been doing.

"Sorry Ma, I had to do something for my man. How'd the dress fitting go?" She asked, genuinely interested in her Mother's dress. The last time she'd seen it her mother had looked absolutely gorgeous and there was no doubt that black silk was definitely a good fabric for the queen.

"They're just fitting Wendy and Gina now. You're supposed to be back there too." She said and before Milla could say anything her Mother's eyes widened slightly. "I'll be damned."

Milla looked to where her Mother's line of vision was and had to stop her jaw from dropping in surprise. Wendy looked beautiful in her floor length gown that had a ballroom skirt with a corseted top that just had a bit of crystal embellishment on the top and bottom. The skirt had some tasteful folds in it and the train was long. It was one of the most beautiful dresses Milla had ever seen and she wondered why Wendy had kept her choice a secret until now.

"You look gorgeous." Milla said and Wendy beamed, happy to receive something like praise from Milla rather than the usually apathy.

"You look almost good enough to marry my son. Where's Gina?" As soon as the question was asked Gina came out of the back sobbing in her black and white dress. Before they could ask she simply turned around and showed that it couldn't zip. Milla had to hold in her smirk. Gina had said that _she _was doughy?

"It won't...it won't fit." She sobbed but when she moved for comfort from her sister Wendy moved away. With a sigh Milla went to the distraught woman and held her in her arms while she sobbed.

"Let's go to the back. See what's going on." She suggested and Gina nodded while she was guided to the back.

A few minutes later everything was resolved. It turned out that Gina was wearing Milla's dress and hadn't suffered a case of gigantism. This was discovered when Milla put on her dress and discovered that it was five inches too long and four sizes too big. Gina was mortified to be so much larger than Milla but forgot it all when she saw how good she looked in the two tone, off the shoulder dress. When they went out to show Gemma and Wendy both women grinned and Gemma walked up to her daughter to help straighten one of the shoulders.

"My baby's such a beauty." She kissed Milla's cheek before she turned to Gina and gave a nod. It looked like the sisters had finally received approval from the Club Matriarch.

…

"Ok, truth!" Milla said as she took a shot and Wendy rolled her eyes. They were at Cara Cara for the bachelorette party and they were playing "adult" truth or dare and even Gina had to admit that Milla knew how to have a good time. "Why are you Wendy "Case" when your sister is Gina Denuzzio?"

It was a question Milla had on her mind for a long time but had never found the time or interest to ask.

"When I was in Vegas I married a man named Vernon Case and he was good to me. Left me a shit load of money when he died with the stipulation was that I keep his name." She said and Milla's brow furrowed.

"Where'd the money go?" She asked and Gina looked at her sister and held her hand.

"She paid for me to go to Rutgers. She wanted me to have a good life." Gina smiled at her sister and for the first time Milla saw something in her that she liked. Gina knew how important family was. Maybe she was salvageable. "Then she saved Pop's barbershop."

At that confession Wendy ducked her head at the mention of her father and took a deep breath. Milla gave her a sympathetic look and reached over to pat her future sister-in-law's free hand. That was one thing she knew all about. When her father had learned that Wendy was with an outlaw group and involved in a loosely moral life he'd cut her off and told her not to return and Gina was the only one of the five Denouzzio children that didn't abandon her.

"Who's ready for body shots?" At the shout Milla looked up to see Chantal with a couple of the other girls that had volunteered to help with entertainment and smiled. Her smile turned wider when Gina stood up and raised a hand.

"Me!" She ran to the tall porn star and Chantal leered a bit, liking that the woman matched her physically. With a shake of her head Milla went to the snack table to refresh everything. If she went for the shots Juice would know and he definitely wouldn't be happy.

…

_Wedding Day..._

Milla stood next to Gina in the clubhouse and found herself smiling as her brother told Wendy that he'd promise to "treat her as good as his leather and ride her as much as his Harley". The vows never failed to make Milla smile and she looked to the crowd to see Juice smiling and clapping. She wished he'd walked her down the aisle but she'd never sniff at the chance to spend time with Koz who, along with Chibs, was a groomsman. Soon the ceremony was over and the party started, after the first dance there was a Father/Daughter dance and Milla felt a pang of jealousy when her Dad took Wendy to the floor. As she bit her lip Gina came up to her and nudged her shoulder.

"Your dad's a good man. Our Pop couldn't even give up his self righteous shit to be here." She said and Milla looked at Gina. Ever since the night before Gina had been less bombastic and more "real" and Milla appreciated it.

"I'm sorry about your Dad." Milla said and Gina shook her head.

"Not your place to be sorry. It's his fault that he can't love all of his kids like they need to be loved." She said then she turned to face Milla. "I was wrong about you ya know. You're not some inbred country bumpkin from Bumfuck. You'd make it in Jersey. I don't just say that to anyone."

Milla laughed and pulled Gina into a hug. She was done with heart to hearts and she looked to see her Dad coming over to her. Once she released Gina he held out his hand to her and she took it. There was no way she was going to miss a dance with her Dad.

…

_Monday..._

Milla waved as Gina rode out of the lot with Wendy. The sisters wanted a little more time together. As she waved her brother joined her and put an arm around her. She kept waving until they were out of sight then sighed.

"Happy she's gone?" Jax asked and Milla turned to him, a bit ticked by his tone.

"You have no idea." She moved away from her brother but before she walked into the clubhouse she turned around. "You have no idea how much you owe me and I aim to collect."

Once she was indoors Jax chuckled and took a puff of his cigarette. He had no doubt she'd make him pay but he had to smile. Juice was already on the fast track to an Officer's spot. He didn't have to do a thing to make it happen. With a spring in his step at outsmarting his sister he went to the garage to tune up his bike. He had a lot of work to do before he could leave for his honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow, this chapter is really long. I wanted to take the time to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviewers for sticking it out with me for 40 chapters. I hope you'll be along for more chapters because Milla and Juice have a lot more stories to explore.


	41. Home

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Home**

Juice took off his cut and boots as soon as he got through the door. It was what he needed to get the weight of the day off him and today had been an especially weighty one. He knew what the Club did and thought he had a firm understanding of how they did it. Watching Hap do his thing had caused a crack to form in that understanding. He knew that they "took care" of problems but had never seen his tattooed brother in action. It left him with a lot of things to think about. Once he had his cut hung up and his boots put on the shoe rack he walked into the bathroom. He had to wash off the blood and heaviness that was all over him.

…

Milla had seen Juice's bike in the driveway when she'd pulled up. It wasn't good, she was supposed to be home already having spent all day doing homework. Instead she'd been at Cara Cara with Luann shooting scenes for the web distribution. If Juice wasn't pissed off at her she'd be lucky. As soon as she got through the door she placed her purse and car keys on the table by the door, then she brought her bag of groceries into the kitchen and unloaded her hamburger, breadcrumbs and the spaghetti sauce Juice liked.

She quickly chopped up an onion and some fresh oregano before she got to work on the meatballs. She'd just put some in the pan to sear a bit when a pair of tan arms wrapped themselves around her waist and lips she loved nuzzled her neck. She guessed he wasn't mad at her at all.

"Hey baby." She said softly and the lips moved from nuzzling to kisses and nips. "Long day?"

"You have no idea..." He said as his hands moved up under her shirt. "I need you babe."

"You can have me, but let me finish the meatballs first." She said and he groaned but unwound himself from her and sat at the kitchen table. Once she had the meatballs at a decent heat she went to the fridge and grabbed Juice a beer. "This good, or you want something stronger?"

"It's good. If I didn't like your spaghetti so much I'd offer to order dinner then spend the night in bed." He said as he took a long drink of his beer and looked over his lady. Yeah, spending the night in bed would be a good thing; he could leave most of his stress in her and fuck until he was exhausted.

Milla smiled and shivered slightly, spending the night in bed sounded good but she had dinner to prepare. While Juice sat drinking she finished searing the meatballs before she put them in the oven then got the spaghetti and sauce ready for the stove. Once the meatballs were done it would be a quick job so she had time to kill and went to her man and got on her knees.

"What are you doing?" He asked and got a good idea when she unzipped his jeans and gently took out his dick.

"My man is stressed out; it's my job to help him work through it." After that all he could do was watch and moan as she worked him. Oh yeah, leaving the stress in her was a damn good thing.

…

"So, what's wrong?" Milla asked as she sat next to Juice at the table with her own plate. Her impromptu blow job had calmed his body but his mind was still troubled and it troubled her.

"I'm just dealing with some heavy shit Mills. Some shit I shoulda been prepared for. I just need to process it, then I'll be fine." He took a drink of his beer and Milla nodded but needed just a bit more information before she'd let it go.

"Club shit?" She asked and Juice sighed. "Anything I need to know?"

"Yes, Club shit and no you don't need to know. I just need you to be here and do what you've been doing." He said and as she nodded he thanked the god he seldom even thought of that she wasn't anything like her mother. As long as he was safe and there to love and protect her she was good.

"Ok baby...I was thinking we could have sundaes for dessert. What do you think?" She asked and, like that, the conversation was done. He grinned as he looked at his ladies.

"Nah, I have a better use for that whipped cream." She smiled at him then resumed eating her dinner. She had a feeling that she'd need to keep her strength up.

…

"That feel good baby?" She asked as she gave her man a massage. After dinner he'd been too full for the activities he had planned and decided that they could relax a little before they went to the bedroom. Milla had decided that a massage was a good thing and he'd be damned if it wasn't.

"This could almost be better than sex." He groaned out and Milla smiled. He was usually the one with the magic fingers; it was her turn to work it.

"If that's the case then I guess I'll have to take a bath when this is done. No use only taking care of you." She giggled as he turned around and pulled her onto his lap.

"No one's takin care of you but me." He growled as he rose from the couch with her in his arms and maneuvered so he could toss her over his shoulder. The massage was good but what he wanted was even better.

…

Later that night Juice lay in their bed watching Milla's back rise and fall with her breath as she slept on his chest. He'd come home a mess with a million things going through his head. The only sure thing was that he had a home and a family now, a family to protect. How he was going to protect them and what he was going to ignore to protect them were the questions that plagued him.

With a sigh he looked down at the woman he loved and smiled, she was his anchor; she helped him make sense of it all. He knew that no matter what he did for the Club she'd accept it and accept him. Now he knew that he could handle it if he had to work with Hap again. He could handle it because he needed to be strong for her and prove his place in the Club and as her Old Man. In her sleep she snuggled closer to him and he pulled her further into his arms. Once she was settled he felt his eyes get heavy and felt a sense of calm enter his bones. Now he knew he could handle anything the Club through his way. He could do it because he had to.


	42. Stress Relief

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Stress Relief**

"Clear your mind of all active thought...Let the stress of the day melt to nothing..." The voice on the instructional DVD told her and Milla tried. It almost worked until suddenly she remembered that she'd forgotten to pick up her Mother's dry cleaning. Shrugging her shoulders she forced the thought and inevitable lecture about thoughtlessness from her head and attempted to let her mind free itself from the "prison of the mundane thoughts". She breathed like the "yogi" told her but felt no different than she had when she put in the DVD. How did Chantal do this stuff? Well...she was Chinese...maybe that Oriental blood gave her a grasp on this meditation stuff. Shoving away her unbelievably racist thought she reversed the disk and began again.

"Om..." She said quietly, drawing out the meditative word and sound in an attempt to calm some part of her as the instructor droned on. Maybe she was doing it wrong and the man's self righteous voice was meant to be the monotonous sound that would "calm the stressful energy in her mind". With a concentrated effort she managed to get her breathing steady and found that it really was relaxing and as long as she didn't try to hold her arms "right" they just loosely hung there and it allowed her to free up her mind a bit more.

As she continued to meditate the sound of a bike pulling into the driveway shook her calm. Before she could rise on her, now numb, legs the sound of familiar boots came stomping up the steps. She tried to rub the numbness out of her legs in order to walk to him but she gave up and waited for him to come through the door. She didn't have to wait very long before he came through the door and just looked at her.

"Hey babe." He raised an eyebrow as he looked her over. "What're ya doin'?"

She sighed before she looked at her man. She felt silly all of a sudden and didn't want to confess, but she decided to just go for it.

"I was attempting to meditate and was apparently doing it wrong." She huffed and blew some hair out of her face while Juice tried to contain a grin. His lady didn't usually go for the hippy shit.

"Meditation? Come on baby, meditation's for those vegan douchebags and granola lesbians." He lost his battle with the grin and grinned down at her.

"I'm just so stressed out right now, I needed...something..." There was a thread of desperation in her voice that caused his grin to go down a bit. His baby really wasn't in a good place.

"Ok, show me what you're doing." He sat down with her on the floor and watched her pick up the remote and started the DVD from the beginning. She sat again and proceeded to breathe as she was told and closed her eyes. While her eyes were closed Juice took a joint out of his pocket and leaned over to take the ashtray from the coffee table. As he lit up Milla's eyes flew open and she turned to him.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." She grumbled and Juice smiled.

"You're tryin' that technique and this is mine baby. Want a hit?" He held it out to her and Milla took a deep breath.

"No, I want to try this. Just blow the smoke away from me." She said as she closed her eyes and resumed breathing while Juice chuckled.

"As my lady wishes." He said with a flourish and chuckled as she growled, obviously embarrassed. While she worked on her meditation he looked her over. She looked so sexy in the short shorts she was wearing and the tank was nearly sheer. He forgot how good she looked when she worked out in the apartment. As her tits moved under the tank he felt his dick twitch. Maybe he could find a better way for her to relieve her stress. He grinned and moved closer. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable laying down babe? Maybe put a couple of pillows down?"

"No, this is what I'm supposed to do." She cracked an eye and saw Juice grinning. In truth she gave up on the meditation as soon as he lit up. Now she was just waiting for him to lose patience and ravish her. It looked like she wouldn't have long to wait.

"Come on, try it for me." He requested and she uncrossed her legs and stretched them out, keenly aware of his triumphant face.

"Ok, I'll lie down." Rather than getting pillows she simply laid herself flat on the floor and arched her back a little, fully aware of what she was mimicking.

Juice watched her and set the joint down as he moved closer. The herb's special properties getting to his head and making it easier for him to process his thoughts. At the moment all he was thinking about was getting her naked.

"Aren't those clothes in the way baby? I mean, wouldn't it be better if you were...free?" He asked as his hands itched to take the thin tank off of her.

"Maybe." She said but refused to move while Juice put out the joint and moved closer. He traced the skin that wasn't covered by the tank top and Milla shivered. He smirked and slowly moved his fingers up, bringing the shirt with him. He got to just under her breasts when Milla sat up. "Fuck this."

His eyes widened as she quickly moved and pressed her lips to his. After a few moments he pulled away and got up. She looked at him murderously before he held out a hand. With a grin Milla took his hand and once she was up he threw her over his shoulder and made a dash to the bedroom. He had better ways to reduce her stress.

…

"You...bastard..." Milla panted as Juice rolled off of her. He just laid himself out on his back and looked at her with a shit eating grin. Not only had he distracted her from the meditation shit but he'd distracted her enough to do something that she wasn't a fan of. He thought he'd gotten away with it but her narrow eyes showed something different. "It's a...hundred...degrees outside. I can't wear a damn...turtleneck."

He grinned as she stopped talking and tried to get her breathing under control. While she did that he looked at the angry red mark on her neck that was definitely gonna bruise and he felt like a teenager again. He wanted _everyone _to see his lady and know that she was his. With a chuckle at his need to show off his prize.

"Don't like my mark on you?" He asked and she threw her arm over her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'd rather have your ink." She said earnestly as she looked at him and he leaned down to kiss her, pleased when she kissed him back and pulled him down. He let himself get lost in it for a few seconds before he pulled away and ran his hand along her face.

"You'll get that ink." He said before he leaned down to kiss her again before he pulled away and smiled. "As soon as you get your degree you'll get my crow. Until then I'll just have to find different ways to mark you."

"I love you." Milla said softly as she ran her fingers through his tight curls.

"Love you too." He kissed her one more time before he pulled her into his arms and lay back down on the bed. "Still stressed out?"

"Nope, but I could be more relaxed." She said before she gave him a grin and liberated a joint from his nightstand. Soon she was back on her side of the bed lighting up, once she took a hit she blew out the smoke with a smile on her face as she offered it to Juice who took it from her.

"Better than that vegan hippy shit?" He asked and she sighed luxuriously while she stretched out her newly relaxed and still somewhat sore muscles.

"Maybe...you'll have to come home tomorrow and do it again just to be sure this wasn't a fluke." She said before she squealed as Juice put out the joint and pressed her into the mattress. Fuck tomorrow; he was all for testing it now.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the similarity in theme to the previous chapter. I've been stressing out about a lot of stuff in my life and a friend recommended meditation and it never works on me so I was thinking about Milla and my girl's mind never quits, so it wouldn't work for her either. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	43. Get Away

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Get Away**

Milla sighed as she looked at the brochures in front of her. They were for cruises to the Bahamas, the Greek Isles, South America and a cruise around the port cities in Europe. All these beautiful and exotic places and she wasn't going to be the one going. She was helping Chantal choose the perfect cruise for herself and her _girl du jour_. With another sigh Milla set down the brochure she was looking at and felt a tear slip down her face. She would have given just about anything to go on one of these cruises. Hell, she would've given anything to get out of the state, let alone the country. She wiped away her tear and picked up a piece of paper. Chantal wanted a pros and cons list and Milla was gonna make her one.

…

Several hours later Juice walked into the house. It was late and he knew Milla was in bed. She had an early day the next day so waking her up wasn't an option. As he dropped his keys in the dish by the door he looked over at the dining room table and a stack of shiny paper caught his eye. Once he'd shed his boots and cut he walked to the table and looked at the brochures on the table. His brow furrowed as he looked them over. They were filled with different offers and deals and he noticed that Milla had filled the one with information about the Greek Isles with Post It notes. He frowned, it would be great if they could go on a trip, if he could give his lady a surprise like that but they didn't have the time, the money or the ability to go anywhere at the moment. With a shrug he set down the brochures and made his way to the bedroom, he was tired and his bed was calling his name.

…

Milla sat in the office at the garage; her Mom had an appointment at the salon and was leaving her in charge while she was gone. Despite being back in school Milla was still at the beck and call of her parents and would be for the foreseeable future. While business was slow she took out the cruise brochures again and looked them over. She'd decided that the cruise around the Bahamas was the best idea. Chantal was more interested in getting her girl naked than in the history so a purely pleasure cruise was the way to go. She placed the brochure in an envelope with her lists for Chantal to go over but kept the others out so that she could still look at them.

"Baby?" As she heard his voice she jumped and looked up to see him chuckling.

"Not funny." She huffed, embarrassed, and put down the information. Not before Juice saw what was in her hands though.

"Cruise brochures? You win somethin'?" He asked as he sat on the chair closest to the desk and Milla shook her head.

"No, Chantal's going on a cruise and she wanted me to help her make a decision, so I've been poring over those brochures for the last two days. I finally figured out which one is right for her." Milla said and Juice nodded, not missing the look in her eye. He didn't like it.

"That something you'd like, to go on a cruise?" He asked and Milla smiled.

"Oh yeah us on a cruise. Me with my skin that burns before it tans and you with your boots and leather. We'd definitely make an impression." She laughed a bit and smiled at him but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Truth time, do you want to go somewhere?" He asked and saw her duck her head but he continued. "We can't afford a cruise or anything like that but if you wanna go somewhere, get out of here...I'll figure something out. It's been a long time since we've gone anywhere that wasn't a run or Piney's cabin."

"We can't baby, we're broke and Dad keeps finding things for you to do. Then there's my classes...even if we could go, we couldn't." She sighed and that cemented it for Juice. They were going somewhere.

"Get packed when you get home. I'm not saying we're leaving tonight or tomorrow but when we go I want you ready." He said and Milla looked ready to argue when he gave her a steady look. A look that told her who was in charge. "Just do it."

Once he was out the door Milla heaved a sigh and sat back in the chair. He was serious, they were going somewhere. As she thought about it a smile spread across her face. Her man wanted to do something nice for her and she didn't even have to beg him. She didn't know what she did to get so lucky.

…

As soon as he left the office Juice went to the clubhouse where he found Bobby with a large cup of coffee and a piece of coffee cake. As their eyes met Bobby waved him over and Juice sat with him, needing to talk to the older man and see about asking a favor.

"I know that look in your eye Juicy." He said as he sipped his coffee, "Whaddya need?"

"I need a favor man." Juice said and Bobby nodded for him to continue. "You still got those connections in Tahoe that can hook you up with a free room?"

"Yeah, I've got those connections." Bobby said as he looked Juice over. "Planning on eloping?"

At the suggestion Juice shot him a sharp look. He and Milla were still too new in their relationship to think about that, but he had to admit that he thought about marrying her from time to time.

"No, not eloping. Milla's feeling a little cramped here. She needs to get away and I wanna give her that. I'd just like us to have a few days together, no distractions." At his confession Bobby just nodded and took another, long drink of his coffee.

"I'll call Vick. Come to me later and I'll give you the details. Just promise me that you'll make sure Milla has a good time. Our girl deserves it after all the shit this year."Juice just nodded and got up, thanking Bobby as he walked back out to the garage. He needed to get a few hours more if he was going to take a few days off. They still needed all the money they could get.

…

_Two days later..._

Milla was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast. She'd barely eaten anything the day before and was starving when she woke up. Ever since Juice had told her to be prepared she was. She'd even spent the previous day working on homework in an effort to be caught up. Luckily her work load was light and she finished everything with time to spare. Unfortunately, that time meant sleep and not eating. So she was making up for those missed meals. She'd just bitten into her apple when she heard Juice's pipes in the distance. She smiled and chewed her bite of apple as she waited for him to come up the stairs. She'd had too many false starts and didn't want to assume that they were leaving, it only led to disappointment.

"Get your bags; we're heading out in fifteen." Were the first words Juice spoke as he came through the door and Milla jumped up and dashed into the bedroom with her apple still in her hand.

"What about the dishes?" She asked when she walked back in the room and Juice grinned.

"You do them and I'll pack up the bike." He said and she nodded, being sure to put the apple in the garbage disposal and place the dishes in the rack. Once that was done she quickly went through the apartment and unplugged anything that could start a fire. Once she had her coat on and her bag on her back she went out to the bike while Juice went in to double check.

True to his word they were on the road in fifteen minutes and Milla grinned from ear to ear. She had no idea where they were going but she was just happy that they were going somewhere together...alone.

…

_Later..._

"You wanna go to a show? According to the brochure they've got a magician and a standup comedian." Juice asked as they lay tangled together in the bedroom Bobby had gotten them at the resort.

"Later, right now I just want to revel in the fact that we're alone." She sighed and he kissed the top of her head, he was thankful they were alone too. "Don't get me wrong, I love Charming and I love my family. It's just that it was starting to get to be too much, I felt like we could never be alone, just be _us_."

"I get that." He said simply as he rested his head against the pillows and held his lady in his arms. The trip had been a great idea and he planned on reaping the rewards over the next four days. As if she could read his mind Milla started to place kisses on his chest and move downward. Oh yeah, he was definitely reaping the rewards.


	44. Somebody That I Used To Know

**I own nothing that you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Somebody That I Used to Know**

When he came to Charming, Juice never imagined that his old life would ever come back to haunt him. In fact, he was confident that he'd left everything behind. That's why when he saw _her _standing on the sidewalk outside of the boutique he felt like he'd fallen through a trap door into another dimension. He stood stock still until Jax came out of Floyd's behind him and clapped him on the back.

"What's the holdup bro? We're supposed to head over to your place. My sister will have both sets of our balls if we're late." Jax said with all seriousness. People thought Gemma was a Nazi ball-buster when it came to punctuality but she was nothing compared to Milla when she had something planned.

"Sorry man thought I saw somethin." Juice said and walked toward his bike, unwittingly giving Jax a view of what he was looking at.

"Shit bro...Can't blame ya for checking that out but if Millipede finds out we were late because you were checking out a piece of ass on Main Street she'll have more than your balls." Jax chuckled as he put on his helmet and Juice scowled.

"Let's just go." As he said it Juice kicked off and went off toward home, unaware that the current source of his poor attitude had her own moment of recognition.

…

"You're lucky as shit. You dickheads just made it." Clay said good naturedly as both men mounted the steps to Milla and Juice's apartment. Jax just grinned before he went into the house with Juice following behind, distracted. Seeing her had caused some seriously bad memories to surface and he didn't want to relive them.

Clay watched the young man that he already begrudgingly accepted as a son walk in. His body was present but his mind was a million miles away. He hoped Juice would snap out of it. Tonight was a big night to his daughter and he didn't want the guest of honor to ruin it. Before Juice got completely through the door Clay pushed him out onto the small landing and closed the door behind them.

"What's up your ass brother?" Clay asked and Juice looked up, finally free of his thoughts.

"Nothin'." Juice said unconvincingly and Clay frowned.

"It better stay nothin', Milla spent a lot of time plannin' and preppin' this celebration. Keep your mind clear like you always do and there won't be a problem." Clay said and Juice nodded. "Good, now come on, Milla spared no expense on your birthday."

…

_The Next Day..._

She sat in her car across the street from Teller-Morrow Automotive and sipped her gas station coffee. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to find him. She thought she'd have to spend a lot of time and a lot of money finding him. Juan Carlos proved to be as conspicuous here as he did in Queens. She saw him bent over examining a car and decided now was the time to strike but before she could she saw this petite, pretty girl with dark hair walk up to him with a clipboard and a can of something. He stood up and took the clipboard and after he signed something he took the can and after slamming it he grabbed the girl around the waist and pulled her into a kiss that left no question as to her place in his life. Pursing her lips she decided that now wasn't the best time to make herself known. As she pulled out she saw JC with his whore and decided that she'd have to put more work into her plan.

…

Juice watched Milla head back into the clubhouse to finish her homework and sighed. He'd spent the previous night thinking about _her_. Just like in Queens she had a way of ruining his day and he hoped that she wouldn't ruin his life here. Though at the same time part of him wished she'd come to him so that he could thank her. Without her bullshit he never would've pulled out of Queens and come here. Without her he wouldn't have his family or his Old Lady. With a deep breath he turned back to the car he was working on and went back to work. He had stuff to do.

…

When the late model sedan pulled into the lot a few hours later Juice felt like someone had walked over his grave. He moved from the back where he was stacking tires and saw the long, tan legs move out of the car. He heard a whistle and saw Tig admiring what he saw; Juice swallowed as she got out and looked around, suddenly sighing in relief. Milla was gone and so were Clay and Jax. If the bitch said the wrong thing he wouldn't die...right away.

"Look at that man...Damn, kinda makes you wish you weren't tied to one gash, huh?" Tig asked before he sauntered out to the woman and Juice stood still. The sooner he dealt with her, the sooner he could get her out. He only hoped that Milla wouldn't find out about this.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" Tig asked as he walked up to the Latina hottie with the huge tits and long legs on display in a midriff baring tank top and tiny skirt. She was a waking wet dream and he wanted a piece.

"Yes, I'm looking for JC Ortiz. I saw him here earlier." She said in her thick accent and Juice felt himself involuntarily shiver as he remembered all the dirty, shameful things she would say to him to get him to do anything she wanted.

"JC? Oh yeah, Juicy. Whaddya want that boy for?" Tig asked, honestly wondering why this sex on legs would want to talk to the retard.

"Personal business." The Latina said and Tig looked back to see a look of what looked like fear in Juice's eyes.

"Juicy Juice! Come over here!" Tig shouted to his former prospect that did as he was told. Tig moved out of the way and watched the chick's reaction. Her face was a mixture of arousal and anger with just that tiny bit of crazy that Tig new all too well. The chick could totally wreck the boy. Too bad he already had a woman and if he stepped out on her in Charming he'd be losing his dick.

"Juan..." She said quietly and Juice openly glared at her. She had a habit of ruining his life and he didn't want that repeated. For the first time ever he had everything he'd ever wanted and he wasn't going to let her fuck it up.

"Lorena..." Juice said icily and Tig grinned, this promised to be a good show. "Tig, can you give us a few minutes, bro?"

Instead of leaving Tig just leaned against the chick's car so Juice took her arm and roughly pulled her to the edge of the parking lot. Luckily, Chibs called Tig back to the garage and he reluctantly left them alone.

"What the fuck do you want Rena?" Juice growled as he glared at her and she smiled at him, her smile faltering slightly when he kept glaring.

"I want you to come back with me Juan. I've missed you." She smiled even wider and He growled low in his throat again.

"You didn't miss me when you were riding Mikey's dick." Juice said angrily but suddenly he rubbed his hand over his face, took a deep breath and continued. "You know what? I was done with you when I left Queens and I'm done with you now. I don't know what you're doing here, but leave me alone. I have a woman, a family and I've been clean for a long time. I don't need you comin' back and ruining everything."

"Juan Carlos...don't you remember how good it was between us? I know I hurt you but I've changed and you've changed, we can be good together." She pleaded then she turned on the waterworks. "I came across the country _for you_. I've put my life on hold _for you_."

He just continued to look at her and she stopped crying. She wasn't expecting this response. She thought he'd hop in her car and head back with her. It was always what he did when he took off after something she did. When they were "done" he'd always come back. This time was different.

"You done?" He asked and she just looked at him. "Good, just fucking leave. I have a good life and don't need you fucking it up."

He turned and walked back into the garage. The finality of it finally hit her. He really was done and that stupid whore she'd seen earlier was probably the cause. Glaring at his back she decided to go to the little duplex apartment she'd seen him ride to the night before and wait for his woman. If she couldn't have him anymore, she could ruin his life. She always had been good at that.

…

Milla was in the kitchen turning the leftovers from the night before into a casserole for their dinner that night. She grinned as she thought about how successful the night before had been. Though there was a snag when the birthday boy would occasionally retreat into his head and think deeply about something but a quick jab to the ribs from her Father or a kiss on his cheek from her would bring him back. She'd tried to ask him what was on his mind the night before but he'd distracted her with a flick of his thumb and she didn't think about anything but his dick for the rest of the night. Once she put the casserole dish in the oven she heard the sound of a car pulling up. A look out the window showed a dark sedan and her interest was piqued. In her experience nondescript, dark, late model sedans tended to bring trouble. As soon as the statuesque, stacked woman got out of the car she decided that trouble was what she was in for. As the woman mounted the first step Milla went to the door and went out to stand on the landing.

"May I help you?" Milla asked the woman who looked a bit perturbed to lose the element of surprise.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." The woman asked as she stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"What do you need sweetie? You're dressed like a croweater, but you don't sound like one so I'm betting you're not. Your accent is_ West Side Story_ meets_ Midnight Cowboy_ so I'm assuming you're here about Juice." Milla said and the woman glared, again upset for losing a bit of her edge.

"Yeah, I came here for JC. Can we talk?" She asked, her mixed accent thickening and Milla shrugged.

"Fine, just follow me." Milla said as she went back in the door and grabbed her bag from its place by the door, being sure to transfer her small berretta from the bag to the waistband of her jeans at the small of her back. Soon she heard the tell tale sound of footsteps moving from the landing to the linoleum of the dining room. She sat at the head of the table and placed her purse at her feet and looked at the woman.

"Please close the door behind you. I feel like this could get loud and I don't want to disturb our landlady." She said and the woman closed the door and took a chair spaced one chair width away. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"My name is Lorena Jimenez and I'll cut to the chase. I came here for Juan but since he's turned me down I decided to go a different route." She said as she crossed her arms under her breasts and attempted to stare down Milla. "I'm going to tell you the truth about your dear _Juice_."

"Fine, what _truth_ is it that you wish to impart?" Milla mirrored her movements and the tall Latina smirked.

"My dear Juan...oh sorry, your Juan...left Queens quickly and quietly in the middle of the night. He owed a lot of money to some very bad men, men who helped him with a nasty habit." Lorena said and Milla raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the Lopez's?" Milla asked and Lorena's eyes opened in surprise. "I know all about his meth habit, and the dabbling in crack. He's a different man now and those debts have been forgiven. Anything else you want me to know?"

Milla asked her question and gave Lorena a steady stare, knowing there was nothing this bitch could tell her that her man hadn't already confessed to her.

"He...he used to hack into banks and different businesses for different criminal organizations. He's a hardened criminal." She said and Milla snorted.

"He's an outlaw honey, that's sort of in the job description. You're really grasping at straws aren't you?" Milla asked and found herself chuckling when Lorena looked mutinously at her.

"He's a deadbeat. I was pregnant when he left Queens, he didn't even stick around to find out-" Lorena started and Milla cut her off.

"Do you blame him? From what he's told me the baby could've been any one of your Johns', honey you're a crack whore. Not exactly the most trustworthy source." Milla smiled at her and Lorena felt her blood boil. She had to wipe the smug smirk off the bitch's face.

"You think you're so perfect?" She asked and Milla snorted.

"Compared to you I'm a fucking saint." She said and Lorena's teeth ground together.

"It's only a matter of time before he comes back to me, you know. That's one thing you could always count on, that's why he moved all the way across the country to this small town hell hole. Now that I'm here I'm gonna stay and when I leave he'll be coming with me. No way can a short, skinny little bitch like you keep him." She said and grinned but her smile faltered a bit when her words didn't have the desired effect.

"That's where you're wrong _querida_. The Juan that you knew was a twitchy junkie with a habit and nothing to keep him grounded. You could lead him around by the dick because he didn't believe he deserved better than a strung-out crackwhore like you. My Juice is a different beast." She grinned at the whore. "He's a good man, my man and he's got all the confidence being an outlaw can bring. He's made a home for us and we're a family. A family that can make a tiny insignificant problem like you disappear."

Milla sat back and gave Lorena a beatific smile, looking like the saint she claimed to be. Lorena just looked at her and growled.

"You think you can threaten me? I have connections, I can ruin your life_ puta_!" She yelled and Milla just continued to smile.

"Oh honey bear, you're not in Queens anymore." She shook her head. "This is my town, and...Let's just say that I can get rid of someone like you without batting an eyelash. Your connections mean shit here. That being said, I want you out tomorrow morning at the latest. Go back to your hood and leave us alone. Juice has responsibilities now and he doesn't need some huge mistake from his past showing up and trying to start trouble."

"You just made a big mistake." Lorena said dangerously and Milla widened her eyes innocently.

"No honey, you did by coming here and messing with my man." She continued to smile before she continued. "I suggest you head out tonight, I wouldn't wanna be you if you're still here in the morning. Now get the fuck out of my apartment and out of my man's life."

Lorena stood and, abandoning all common sense, attempted to jump Milla. Milla was younger without reflexes dulled by copious use of hard drugs and drew her gun, training it on the Latina. Lorena saw the gun at the last moment and back off, putting her hands in the air.

"You ready to go?" Milla asked as she stood and the other woman started to back up, never turning her back on Milla. Milla continued to smile as she turned toward the door but kept her gun trained on the whore. Once the door was open Milla made a shooing motion with her gun. "Get out, out of my fucking apartment, out of my town and out of my man's life. I won't say it again."

Lorena just nodded and backed out the door. Once she was free she ran down the steps to her car.

"Crazy fucking bitch!" She shouted and Milla walked out on her landing, her gun held at her side, her finger off the trigger.

"Don't forget it and please, don't come back again." She said with mock sweetness and Lorena backed out of the driveway and dangerously sped away. She vowed to ruin the bitch's life, if she died trying.

…

"This is really good baby." Juice said as he dug into the casserole Milla had made him for dinner.

"I'm glad." She smiled at him but picked at her food, she was still nervous about his former bitch.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she looked at him, knowing it would be better in the long run to tell him.

"Lorena Jimenez stopped by and tried to scare me away from you." Milla said quietly and Juice put down his fork.

"That stupid cunt. I'm sorry baby, she's a crazy bitch." He said and Milla nodded.

"I know, I just don't want her starting trouble for you." She said and Juice found himself smiling at his girl. Leave it to his girl to worry about him when she'd been targeted.

"Don't worry about it." He said and Milla just gave him a blank look. "If she's still here tomorrow I've got a plan. No one, especially not a bitch from my past, messes with my lady without consequences. Now eat, you're getting too damn skinny. I like having something to grab onto when I'm riding you."

Milla found herself smiling despite her nerves. Her Old Man always seemed to know what to say to put her at ease.

…

_The Next Morning..._

Lorena was tweaking badly. She needed her goodies to get her through the night. Every time she heard the sound of pipes she felt her heart try to pop out of her chest. She just knew that they'd be coming for her. She wished she'd known just what she was getting into before she'd gone to the cunt's apartment the previous night. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought of the conversation she'd had with the woman in the diner. She'd gone there to find out just how much truth was in the little bitch's threat. The woman at the diner was all too willing to describe the people who disappeared under "mysterious circumstances" and how the angelic young woman was part of that world. Not just part of it but the kid of the President and sister to the Vice President. In other words, every threat was backed up by cold, hard fact and Lorena had fucked up...badly.

With a long, slow breath she picked up her small bag of blow and took a hit off the back of her hand. It would have to do until she could find some H. Just as the euphoria hit she heard a noise that sobered her instantly. There was the noise of multiple pipes that could only come from a lot of bikes pulling in. She barely had time to react before her door was kicked in and Juan was standing in her room, flanked by two older men. One had scars on his face and a scowl while the other was the dude who'd hit on her the day before.

"Still as stupid as ever Lorena." Juice said as he took in the needles, spoons and other paraphernalia in the room. "My lady told you to be out by the morning...It's morning Rena."

He spoke in low, dangerous tones and Lorena stared at him with wide eyes. She was in shock, her Juan never had the balls to talk back to her let alone threaten her. This man was dangerous.

"What do you wanna do brother?" The man with scars asked in an accent she couldn't place before he turned his head and spit at her feet.

"I just want her gone." He said and the other man with him took a gun out of somewhere and cocked it.

"How you wanna do it?" He asked, his eyes going over her barely clad body.

"We're gonna make sure the bitch packs her shit, gets in her car and then we'll follow her to the Nevada border. After that she's on her own. If she shows up again she forfeits this mercy." Juice said and Tig gave his former prospect a proud look. The little shit might make it after all.

"Ya heard him ya whore. Pack yer shit and never come back ta Charming." The man with the accent said and she just nodded before she threw her shit into her bags and ran to her car. Once everything was stuffed inside she got in but before she could pull out Juan leaned against her window.

"I won't forget that you threatened my Old Lady and if you ever come back I'll make sure you wind up just another statistic." She looked at him with wide eyes while he smiled a vicious version of that grin every girl dropped their panties for. "Just one more junkie OD'ing."

He stood up and walked to his bike next to the others. Once she backed out she checked the rearview and saw them following her. They kept their word and followed her to the Nevada border and she didn't feel any relief until she stopped somewhere in Colorado. Once there she caught her breath. She made it out, she survived and she knew, without question that she wouldn't be going back. The look in his eyes had cemented it. If she ever stepped foot in Charming again she would be dead and he'd be the one to finish it.

…

Later that day the three men sat in the clubhouse. While they bullshitted and Tig treated Juice like an equal for the first time ever Jax walked in and took a seat with them. He looked at Juice and raised his eyebrows.

"What's this I hear about some bitch threatening my sister?" He asked and Juice shook his head.

"No worries man, I took care of that shit. No one messes with my Old Lady." He said simply and Jax nodded, knowing that if there was one thing he could trust Juice with it was Milla.


	45. Compulsive

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Compulsive**

"Hey baby, can you put your dirty clothes in the hamper? I'm planning on breaking in the washer and dryer today." Milla asked her man as she walked by the office with her load of laundry. Juice just kept his eyes on his screen as he made his Level 40 Mage do some spell work.

"I already took care of my clothes. I did them this morning when you went grocery shopping. I also did the sheets." He said and Milla almost dropped her laundry. She wanted to take care of his clothes, show him that she knew her job.

"Ummm, ok. Next time put them in the hamper. I'll take care of them." She said before she went to the closet that held their machines. Juice paused his game and walked out of the office, he flinched when he saw Milla dump all of her clothes in the washer without separating them and pouring some detergent into the machine without fabric softener. After hitting the button for the coldest cycle she turned and saw Juice standing there, grimacing.

"This explains a lot." He said and Milla raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she leaned against the washing machine.

"Well, the last time you washed my clothes a couple of my shirts were grungy and my pants, which needed to be washed separately in hot water, still smelled like the garage. Also some of your bras aren't exactly as clean as they should be." He said and Milla's mouth opened but she couldn't seem to say anything but he continued. "Who taught you how to do laundry like that. You need to separate the darks from the lights, wash the whites separately and put your underwear in one of those bags. They all need to be washed at different temperatures. Seriously, who taught you to wash like that?"

"I learned at school. The RA taught me how to do it." She said quietly and stared at the floor, ashamed by the chastising tone in his voice.

"Once this load is done I'm gonna teach you how to do it. After a few loads if the clothes start lookin right, then you can wash mine. Until then I'll do my own shit." He said before he walked back into the office and closed the door.

Milla stared after him and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She thought she'd done everything right. She'd never been told otherwise, no other girl in her hallway knew how to wash clothes and viewed her as some sort of domestic goddess. In fact she'd made a tidy profit doing the laundry for the more helpless girls in her dorm and had never received a complaint. When she was home her Mother did her clothes and, now that she thought about it, her clothes were always nicer when her Mom or Neeta washed them.

"Shit..." She said when she realized her Old Man was right.

…

Milla had just gone to the office to start her homework when she heard movement from the kitchen. Juice was supposed to be on his way to the clubhouse so it was disconcerting to hear noises. She got out of her seat and once she was out in the hallway she edged her way toward the living room, once there she slowly made her way to the doorway and knit her eyebrows when she saw Juice taking the dishes out of the dishwasher and putting them back in the sink. She quietly watched for a couple of minutes while he turned on the water and began to wash the dishes by hand. He'd spend a long time on one dish before he'd raise it to examine it in the light. If it met his specifications he'd put it in the dishwasher and move on to another dish. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Juice didn't even flinch as he answered.

"Washing the dishes again. I usually wait until you're in bed or gone for the day. Shit, this egg is from this morning." He said as he put it back under the water and scrubbed.

"Why are you doing this?" Milla asked and then realization hit her. "Your OCD?"

Juice sighed and simply continued to wash the dishes. Milla frowned, sometimes she forgot that he dealt with these issues. He had the cleanest dorm room for a reason and was always the cleanest and best groomed Son. Still frowning she returned to the office and worked on her homework until she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She stumbled to the bedroom and found Juice lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. Once she stripped down to nothing she crawled into bed and rested herself on his chest.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to bring it up." She kissed the spot on his chest near his heart and he sighed.

"I know it's just not something I want anyone to know about. It sucks that you do." He looked down at his girl and smiled lightly. "C'mere."

She smiled and rose, once she was level with him she kissed his lips. They could talk about his issues some other time.

…

The sound of the vacuum woke her up the next morning. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked into the living room, not even considering the fact that she was naked. The sight that greeted her would have surprised her the week before but now...she was expecting it.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Milla asked as she stretched and Juice let the vacuum idle as he watched her tight little body move. Reaching down he shut it off and walked up to her.

"This one's my issue babe. You do a good job in here. Let's forget it for now." He suggested as he picked Milla up and she grinned like an idiot as he carried her to the bedroom. Nothing like nudity to make a man forget everything else.

…

Milla stood next to her mother as the men pulled out of the parking lot. They were going on a quick run to Reno and would be back in a couple of days. It was the perfect time for put her plan into action. As soon as the van left the gates Milla turned to her Mother, who was watching the procession with her and said the words Gemma had been longing to hear.

"Ma, I need your help." Milla looked pleadingly at her Mother, who simply nodded and walked her into the clubhouse. Gemma didn't care what Milla needed help with, she just liked being needed.

…

_A couple of days later..._

Milla feverishly cleaned off the stove. She'd made dinner for when Juice would be home and wanted the kitchen as spotless as the rest of the house when he walked through the door. She wanted him to see just what she could do. She'd spent the last two days learning different tips and tricks to running a successful household from her Mother. Gemma had been more than happy to show Milla just where she went wrong and let her know how to fix it. Milla took the tutelage to heart and now she was ready to show off the fruits of her labor.

As soon as the kitchen was clean she did a quick spot check of the apartment before she went into the bedroom and threw on one of her "Donna Reed" dresses, a strand of pearls and red high heels. She had a point to make and wanted to look the part. After a quick once over in the mirror she went to the dining room and sat at the seat nearest the door. She wanted to be ready when he walked through. Soon there was the sound of pipes downthe street and Milla stood ready by the door before she remembered the other thing she needed so she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, making it to the door just in time to hear him pull up. Soon enough she heard the sound of boots on the steps and opened the door before he could. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her in her get up but didn't say a word as he moved past her to remove his boots and cut. Once that ritual was done he turned and took her offered beer before he sat at the table and Milla took that as her cue to speak.

"Are you hungry? I have dinner warming in the oven. If you'd like to wait there's a game on in the living room or the newspaper right there on the table." Milla offered everything as she stood by him, waiting for his decree. He observed his lady, something was up with her. He just wasn't sure what yet.

"I could eat..." He said evenly and Milla nodded quickly and dashed into the kitchen. In record time Juice had a plate in front of him and Milla sat across from him with her own plate. "Things ok while I was gone."

"Yes, things were good. I got an "A" on my Twentieth Century Journalism project." She said and he grinned, always proud of his lady.

"Things good with the apartment?" He wanted her to divulge what she was doing so he'd keep asking questions.

"Yes, I figured out why the dishwasher kept spitting the food back on the dishes and the landlady got the repairman out in no time. It's working well now." She said and at the mention of the dishwasher he looked around and was shocked to see that the place looked spotless, spotless enought to meet his specifications.

"Did you clean?" He asked, knowing full well that when left to her own devices Milla was a slob. By his standards anyway.

"Yes I did. I cleaned the apartment top to bottom, washed your clothes and all the bedding. I even vacuumed the curtains in every room and did the baseboards. I think it looks ok." She said and her voice took on a pleading edge, not the challenge he expected.

"Why'd you d all this baby?" He asked, hoping his OCD wouldn't force him to hurt her feelings but the thought of her washing his clothes caused his chest to tighten and a light sheen of sweat to cover his body. He was very close to a panic attack.

"I want you to see that I can do it. To see that I can keep a house for you. Don't you remember what we talked about when we discussed moving in together?" She asked as her voice filled with emotion. "You said you'd stay faithful to me, protect me and love me and all I had to do was give you a home to come back to, a place where we could love each other in peace. That's all I'm trying to do here. I'm trying to make this place a home, but I feel like a failure."

She hung her head and Juice sat back and watched her. She'd tried so hard but his problems wouldn't go away in a few days. He'd had his issues for years and when he'd been alone he'd handled it and that's what he did now, he handled it. He just forgot that it wasn't only him now. He had someone who wanted to take care of him. The thought was terrifying.

"You're not a failure." He said softly before he stood up and without a word started walking through the apartment. His eyes found every scuff, every dustbunny and when he got to his clothes in the bedroom he saw that they were folded improperly. After refolding a shirt to his liking he walked out and found Milla leaning against the wall outside their bedroom door and leaned with her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and Juice shook his head.

"No need to be. You did a good job and you are giving me a home." He shook his head before he continued. "Now, let's go finish dinner. I'm still hungry."

Milla nodded and followed him back to the dining room where they ate and he let her take care of the dishes when they were done. She could see a vein popping in his head as she simply rinsed the dishes but he kept himself in check and when it was done he joined her on the couch.

"I just wanna take care of you baby." She whispered while Juice held her to his chest as they watched a movie.

"We'll figure it out, we've got the rest of our lives to do it." He said quietly and felt his eyes get heavy and once Milla's light snores on his chest started he lost the battle with consciousness.

…

The next morning Juice woke up on the couch alone and found Milla sitting on the chair by the couch with a bowl of cereal. As a piece fell out and onto the floor he felt a desire to grab the vacuum but resisted it and watched as Milla reached down and picked up the piece that fell. Once he saw her put it in a napkin he relaxed. Maybe he could let go once in awhile. Maybe he could let Milla take charge of the cleaning. He'd just have to work on it, he owed it to his lady to contain his shit and he'd be damned if he'd let some disorder stop him.


	46. In Control

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**In Control**

Juice let out a low whistle when the convertible full of girls in bikinis drove into the lot. This was the beginning of at least a dozen porn films and he was happy that he was working this time. He may have had a lady but he could still appreciate what he saw and flirt to his heart's content. He walked out of the garage with his flirty smile in place but that smile turned to a frown when he recognized one of the women in the car, more specifically the breasts that shouldn't have been on display.

"Hey baby!" Milla called out once the car came to a stop. Juice just looked at her before he recognized the other women in the car. Chantal was driving while a few of Luann's other girls were in the back, all dressed in beach gear.

"What the hell's going on here?" He asked once Milla got out of the car. He felt his temperature rise, but not in a good way, when he saw that she just had a tiny bit of cloth draped around her hips and nothing else. He got hotter when he noticed one of the hang arounds checking her out. Oh yeah, he'd never get to prospect.

"We're heading to the beach. There's some electrical shit going on at Cara Cara and since it's like a billion degrees out it's perfect beach weather. I just wanted to pop by and see you before we went out, let you know where I'm going." She smiled and he turned his frown to a glare and glared from Milla to the women in the car.

"Oh, I'll tell you where you're goin. You're goin into the clubhouse and your gonna get on one of my shirts. No way in hell is anyone lookin at you dressed like that." He felt a vein in his neck pop and Milla just looked at him totally confused.

"I'm just in my bathing suit. It's not like I'm showing anything off. You helped me pick this out." She explained perturbed by the anger he was giving off.

"Doesn't matter, you're showing too much, now get the fuck in my room right now. I won't say it twice." He said gruffly and she looked at him evenly.

"If I don't?" She asked and Juice raised himself to his height and looked down at his girl who was showing off a body that, for all intents and purposes, belonged to him.

"You still wanna be my Old Lady?" He asked and she looked up sharply at him, her eyes flashing and before he could say anything she walked back to the car, said something quickly to Chantal then retrieved her bag from the trunk. Once she had everything she stalked to the clubhouse and refused to look at Juice.

…

Milla walked through the clubhouse and entered Juice's room. Once there she took off her bikini and threw on the clothes she was going to put on after the beach. She glared at nothing as she shimmied into her cut offs and threw on a tank top, not willing to put on his clothes. Once she was dressed she walked out into the main room and sat at the bar, unwilling to go back out into the heat. While she waited to get served her mind went over what he said to her and she found herself getting angry. Where did he get off dictating what she wore? He may have been her Old Man but she was a grown woman, she could make her own decisions. After getting a bottle of water from the bartender she slammed it while she continued to fume.

"Bad day?" The sound of her Mother's voice brought her out of her head and she simply looked ahead and sipped her drink. Still really pissed off. "Saw the face off. What happened?"

"He told me I couldn't go to the beach, basically said I looked like a whore then ordered me in here." Milla gave her the run down and Gemma chuckled.

"You've gotta admit, it left little to the imagination." She said as she lit her cigarette. "I see you're here though, not with the gaggle of cum guzzlers."

"Real nice Ma, those are my friends. Anyway, he asked if he was my Old Man or not. I don't want him finding any excuse to bury his dick somewhere else." She said sullenly and Gemma continued to smile. Her baby girl was still so young, had so much to learn about keeping her man in line.

"I take it you're sleeping at home tonight?" She asked and Milla nodded.

"Maybe for the next week. I may be worried about him putting his dick in someone else but it's not going anywhere near me." She sipped her water and turned to her Mother, the look in her eyes fierce and Gemma smiled wider. Maybe baby girl was learning.

…

The next day Milla woke up later than expected, she'd had a bad night and didn't sleep well. Juice had texted her several times telling her to get her ass back to the clubhouse and that they "weren't finished". She'd told him that she'd be back and just needed some space. After she woke up she found half a dozen new messages and sighed as she read them. Maybe she was being a little childish but she was hurt by his implication and put out by the fact that he thought he could control every aspect of her life, including her wardrobe, just because he was her Old Man. With a sigh she got up and showered before she put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was hotter than hell but she threw on a cardigan before she went out the door and got in the beater she'd gotten from T-M. She had things to do and seeing her Old Man was at the top of the list.

…

He saw her car pull up and immediately readied himself for battle. He'd spent a good portion of the night talking to Chibs and Jax about his response and the consensus was that he was in his rights but he'd needed to approach her differently. Milla wasn't one of the club whores there to do his bidding, she was his Old Lady and that meant he needed to give her more respect. Soon enough she stopped and got out of the car and walked up to him.

"Hey." She said quietly as she looked down.

"Hey, I missed you last night." He admitted while Milla nodded.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I ignored you last night. I wasn't the most mature person in the world." She said softly but sighed then looked him in the eye. "I'm not sorry I left though. What I wear is my choice. You may be my Old Man but I'm an adult and I've been dressing myself for years."

"You may be at fault but you're my lady and you were flashing your shit around. These are mine." He said as he reached forward and took her breasts in his hands. "I don't want anyone else gettin a peek."

"Well if those are yours _this_, "She reached down and lightly squeezed his junk. "Is mine and I don't want it in anyone else."

"Keep touchin me and I can promise you that." He grinned that grin but moved away and she did the same. "We good?"

"I don't know. Are you still going to try to dictate what I wear?" She asked and he sighed.

"As long as you cover up and don't go showing this body off we won't have a problem." He said as he kissed her.

"Fine, I won't show it off. This means I need a new bathing suit though." She said and Juice nodded.

"Fine, but you'll keep the bikini. Just because I don't want you showin off to other people doesn't mean I don't like seeing your tits." He grinned again and Milla threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, glad this fight was over, but completely certain that there would be many more to come as they learned just what it meant to be an Old Man and an Old Lady. As long as they did it together it wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I just wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I also wanted to take this time to ask for requests. I never seem to run out of material for this story but sometimes my muse needs a nudge. Is there any situation you'd like to see me work with or a character you'd like to see involved? Just let me know and if I use your idea I'll credit you in an author's note. Don't be shy and I'd love to hear your advice or suggestions. Thanks again.


	47. Te Amo

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

_**Te Amo**_

It was Friday night and Juice was on top of the world. He had his lady by his side, he was two months away from patching in and he'd earned the club a cool five K in the ring. Yeah life was good and it got even better when Milla walked up to him carrying a beer and he put an arm across her shoulders. They may have been together but they weren't "official" so he had to tread carefully.

"Hey sweetheart, how about getting me a beer?" One of the prospects from Rogue River asked and Milla looked from him to Juice.

"Umm..." She said and Juice glowered at the other man.

"When I say 'jump', aren't you whores supposed to say 'how high?" He asked then he looked at her. "Get me a brew, then maybe I'll let you blow me."

Juice had had enough, he moved away from Milla and had the other prospect by the collar before anyone could react. He shook him until his teeth rattled while Milla looked around helplessly, this could be bad.

"Don't you _ever_ call her a whore!" He shouted into the other man's face. "She's the President's daughter, the VP's sister and my fucking woman! If I ever hear you disrespect her like that I'll knock every tooth out of your fucking head. You got me?"

The other prospect was afraid that he'd went too far. How was he supposed to know that she was SAMCRO's princess? He suddenly got his bearings and pushed Juice off of him. Before he could start a fight he felt a strong hand on his shoulder pulling him back and looked over to see Juice's sponsor holding him back as well.

"What the fuck happened here?" Tig asked and Juice bristled as he shook his sponsor's hand off.

"Nothin, just a punk spouting off." Juice ground out and the other prospect just glared.

"What happened jackoff?" Benny, the Rogue River Son, asked and his prospect just glared at Juice.

"It was a misunderstanding." He said before he turned his glare to Milla, the gash started it all. Benny saw the glare and hit his prospect upside the back of the head.

"Don't be startin' trouble she's the Pres's little girl." He said then he hit his prospect again before he turned to Milla. "You good darlin'?"

"It's fine, he didn't know." Milla said, not wanting to start a fight between the charters.

"Don't worry doll, if he said shit we'll just have Juicy take care of it." He gave her a meaningful look and she just nodded and that was all Tig needed. "Go to the ring, both a ya bastards."

Both men nodded and went. Juice to defend his lady and the other prospect to prove he wasn't a pussy. When they touched knuckles Juice looked over to see his woman staring at him and smiled, he'd do anything to defend her.

…

"Oooh, he got you good." Milla said as she dabbed at the tear in Juice's cheek. The other prospect, whose name turned out to be Jack, had cheated and wrapped a ring onto his hand. He'd done a lot of damage and had been thrown out on his ass for his cheating. Not before they lit his cut on fire though. Now Juice had Milla all to himself and was let off cleaning duty for the night so it wasn't all bad. "You didn't have to do it ya know."

"Do what?" He asked, then grunted when she pressed too deeply into a cut.

"Start the fight. it was my fault, I shouldn't have been hanging on you without a crow. We're not even official yet. It was my fault." She said softly before she picked up some salve for his face and he grabbed her hand.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat baby. We may not be official but you're my lady and I love you. That means _no one_ disrespects you, especially around me." He said and she stopped cold. He'd just said _it_, said the words that she'd been avoiding since they started this, words that scared her. "What is it?"

"You...you said you love me." She said softly and backed up but didn't get far because his hand still gripped her.

"Yeah I said it. Didn't you know babe? I've loved you from day one. The second I looked in your big brown eyes." He said as he looked hard into her eyes before he chuckled and looked away. "That sounds so fucking gay but I mean every word. I love you."

At his confession her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say. Yes, she loved him and she'd loved him since the first time he smiled at her. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone else and she was certain that she'd never felt that way about anyone else but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She'd said the words before to Alex and to Carmen and both had hurt her, badly. As she looked in his eyes she saw something she'd never seen in theirs. He meant it, he meant every word of it and she knew that if there was anyone she could trust it was him.

"I love you too, Carlos." She grinned and he pulled her down for a kiss, not caring about his split lip or bruises. Kissing her was worth the pain. Once they pulled away he pulled her into his arms and laid with her on the bed he'd been sitting on while she tended to him. "What now?"

"We get some sleep then I open the garage in the morning then I explain to my sponsor and your Dad that we just slept, nothing else." He said before he rested his head on hers. "And I love you as much as I ever did."

She grinned as she rested on his chest. She loved him and now she knew that he loved her. The only way her life could get better would be for him to get his top rocker and mark her as his own. Then they'd both get to enjoy the benefits.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This segment takes place during the events of _Off Limits_. Juice and Milla are together but not technically. I was inspired to write this by** Eleonora Bianchetti** who is a frequent reviewer and fellow member of a Theo appreciation group on facebook. Thank you **Eleonora** for offering the suggestion, many internet hugs for you. As always thank you all and if you have any other situations that you'd like to see feel free to let me know. No guarantee that I'll write about them right away (or at all) but my muse likes nudging.


	48. Dentophobia

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Dentophobia**

Milla bit into the roll and winced. Her tooth had been hurting her for days and with enough weed and vicodin that she'd taken from Juice's side of the medicine cabinet she'd been able to forget it. Now no amount of weed or wrongly prescribed medication was stopping the pain. Still she soldiered on, they'd have to drag her to the dentist kicking and screaming. As she picked at her food Juice watched her, but before he could say anything Gemma spoke up from her spot next to Clay.

"Everything good baby?" Gemma asked as she looked at her daughter steadily. Ever since she noticed that Milla was losing weight lately she'd been watching her closely. Ever since she'd found diet pills in Milla's bag when she was fifteen Gemma had been vigilant in her observation. She wanted her daughter to stay thin and pretty, but not that way.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not very hungry." Milla lied, she was starving. The only thing that she'd eaten for three days had been yogurt and, when she was numb enough, soft pieces of bread. Anything else sent her through the roof.

"Mmmhmmm...Try the squash baby...your favorite." Milla knew her Mother was testing her and wanted to show that she was the picture of health so she took the squash her man handed her and took a piece covered in brown sugar and dripping butter. A week ago it would have been heaven, now just looking at it made her want to cry, then throw up. Plastering on a fake smile she mouthed "yummy" then cut a small piece out. In an act of stupidity and defiance she placed the bite in her mouth, her tooth automatically protesting the heat and bit down on the opposite side of her mouth. For a few seconds it went well, then some of the hot mush hit her bad tooth and she brought her hand to her mouth and got out of her seat. She ran to the bathroom, not caring how it looked and found some mouthwash. She took a swig and practically moaned when it temporarily numbed her mouth. As she spit it out the mouthwash the door opened and Juice watched her.

"You ok?" He asked and Milla nodded.

"Sure...I'm great..." She said then gripped the counter when her tooth started to throb with her heartbeat. She was in hell but it was better than the dentist.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So what is it, molar or canine?" He asked and her eyes got wide. "You think I haven't noticed that you're only eating soft shit and nearly go through the roof when you have anything hot or too cold. I made an appointment for you tomorrow in Lodi, they take emergencies on weekends."

"No I'm fine." She pleaded and Juice shook his head.

"If I have to tie you to that chair, you're goin. Now come on, I'll make sure that you get some water and we'll find something you can eat." He held out his hand and she took it, fear already eating her up inside.

…

The next morning Milla woke up to a wet pillow. She'd spent a majority of the night crying quietly, trying not to wake up Juice. He'd spent a good portion of the night holding her and trying to find ways to stop the pain. After a discussion with Gemma last night he learned that this was normal behavior for his lady. She'd wait until the pain was too much to bear before she'd willingly go to the dentist. She had a damn phobia.

"Get dressed babe, I got you in as soon as they open." Juice said from the doorway and Milla looked at him and saw that he'd put an outfit for her on the bed. She had no way out now. She could try though.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast instead? My treat!" She said and he just shook his head.

"Get dressed and we go." He put a firm edge to his voice and Milla just got out of bed and stretched, trying to show as much of her body as she could. Juice just stood in the doorway and watched as Milla gave up and got dressed.

"I hate you so much right now." She said and Juice just smirked as he watched her ass go down the hallway. She may have been pissed, but once they figured out her tooth issue she'd feel better and they could go on with their lives.

…

Milla walked out of the office with a prescription and a frown. She had an abscess under her back molar and needed to be on antibiotics for a week before she could get her root canal. She'd just wanted it taken care of and now she'd have to come back. She saw Juice flipping through an Auto Trader and sighed before she went to the receptionist and made another appointment. When she looked back she saw Juice looking at her and she went up to him.

"We have to go to the pharmacy then I just want to crawl into bed. I have to come back next week to take care of this issue." She said and Juice nodded.

"You going to go your appointment or am I gonna have to drag you?" He asked and she gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Time will tell." She said and he raised an eyebrow. Oh, he'd definitely have to drag her ass.

…

_One Week Later..._

Milla snuck out of bed before Juice woke up. Her tooth was fine, it didn't hurt anymore. That meant she could go on with her life, no dentist. In order to do that she quietly put on some clothes and made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway. She'd barely made it to the living room when she heard a cough behind her.

"Up kinda early aren't ya? Your appointment isn't until ten." He asked as she turned around.

"My tooth is fine, no need for a dentist anymore." She said brightly.

"Why are you so scared of the dentist babe? They just wanna help you." Juice asked and Milla looked at him helplessly.

"The smells! The drill! The fucking Novocain! Take your pick." She threw up her arms and he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be with you every step of the way and when it's done we'll go get ice cream and anything else you want, ok?" He asked and Milla blushed.

"You're bribing me." It was a statement and Juice chuckled.

"If you act like a child I'll treat you like one. Now, we have a couple more hours to sleep then we'll head out. I won't make you do this alone." He kissed the top of her head and once they got back to the bedroom he helped her out of her clothes and held her while she stared at the wall, not able to sleep any longer.

…

"I hathe ou." Milla slurred once she got out of the office and it took everything Juice had not to laugh. Her cheeks were puffy and she had a scowl on her face. She looked like a miserable chipmunk.

"I love you. What did they do to you?" He asked and she glared.

"'oot canal, thwee feewings." She said and he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok baby, let's just go home and you can take a nap." He suggested and she just nodded, that sounded like the greatest idea ever..

…

Once they got home Milla went right to bed for a nap and Juice went to his bike. His girl had faced her fears head on and he was going to treat her. He shook his head as he mounted his bike. Sometimes he forgot his girl was only twenty one, she was usually the one to help him through his shit. It was good to see her imperfect like this. It further proved that they were a good match. Now he just had to find her other weaknesses, then maybe the playing field would be leveled. She knew too many of his weaknesses and accounted for most of them. He chuckled at the thought and kicked off. The sooner he was back, the sooner he could take care of his girl. She took care of him enough.


	49. Mother Lode

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Mother Lode**

"Any more business?" Clay asked the table and received no affirmatives. "All right, then I guess we have one last bit of business and we're done for the night. Bobby."

With a nod the big man rose and walked to the gun safe in the corner. He took out an armful of very full envelopes and distributed them around the table.

"Christmas has come early boys." He said as he handed each man present an envelope with some larger than the others. Juice was one of the men lucky enough to get a very full one. "This money has been freshly laundered so spend it wisely and don't spend it all in one place."

"You heard the man. Each one of you earned every penny of that money making this Club successful so enjoy it. Maybe Tig can pay his dues on time this month." Clay grinned before he lifted his gavel. "Meeting adjourned."

Once he banged his gavel most of the men got up from the table but Juice stayed seated and flipped through the money in the envelope. His eyes got wide as he took a rough count. There was enough in the envelope to keep him and Milla in the black for months. With their budget they'd be able to stretch it for a long time...though he did earn the money a treat wouldn't be out of the question.

…

Milla walked into the apartment later that night, she'd gone to work then had to hightail it to Cara Cara to help with an emergency before Luann had a meltdown. It meant that she couldn't go to the clubhouse so she missed out on a good party. She just hoped that Juice didn't have whiskey dick when he came home. She turned on the light in the living room and growled when it flickered then went out. Juice really needed to get the electricity rewired in their apartment. Deciding to go on in the darkness she sat on the couch and turned on the TV, thankful that they put cable in their budget. She'd die without the History Channel.

…

Juice walked into the house a couple of hours after Milla. He'd spent some time after the meeting planning what he was going to do with the money. Some would go in their joint savings account, some would go in their checking but the majority would be in their safe in the bedroom closet. Well, whatever was left would go into the safe. He walked through the door, practically whistling but cursed when he tried to turn on the light and it just flickered a bit before going out. Ok some of the money would go to rewiring the place; lord knew their landlady couldn't be bothered.

"Ba-" He started to call out but he found himself grinning when he saw her passed out on the couch. He went up to her and picked her up. After he carried her to the bedroom he undressed her and covered her up before he went to the office. He wanted to do some research before he made his decisions.

…

_The Next Night..._

Milla wandered into the apartment the next night in a much better mood than she'd been in the night before. She'd been disappointed when she woke up in the middle of the night naked with Juice already asleep. She'd wanted him and the fact that she couldn't have him had ticked her off, but he'd made it up to her that morning before she found herself besieged by Luann requesting more assistance. Surprisingly her godmother's melodramatics had made for an enjoyable day of reshoots and script working so Milla was in a generous mood when she walked through the door, but that mood vanished when she saw the huge TV set up in their living room with Juice camped out in front with a controller and beer.

"Baby!" Juice shouted when he saw her before he got up and kissed her, only backing off when he realized she wasn't kissing back. When he moved her saw where her eyes were and he grinned. "It's fucking great isn't it? Sixty inches, flat screen, top of the line shit. It's perfect for gaming."

"Where'd you get it?" Milla asked, holding her anger at bay, it might've "fallen off a truck" then she couldn't be mad. Otherwise her switch was ready to go from calm to rage.

"Bought it today." Juice said, still grinning but the grin left his face when he saw Milla's face turn from blank to "holy shit".

"How did you get the money for this? Did you spend our fucking money on this?" She asked as she moved away. "Jesus Christ Juice! We have a fucking budget. We can't afford luxury items like soft toilet paper let alone a sixty-fucking-inch flat screen TV!"

She went up to the TV then turned to him. She couldn't seem to form words as she pointed from the TV to him and glared. Suddenly Juice realized he'd forgotten to do something very important. Before he could speak up she found her voice again.

"How the fuck are we supposed to eat. This probably cost more than our entire budget for the month. Fuck, I know it cost more than our rent, more than our food allowance and more than entertainment. Jesus Christ, Juan Carlos!" Fuck, real name territory, not good. She never even used his name when they fucked.

"It's not what you think." He said calmly but she just continued to rant.

"I scrimp and I save and I sacrifice to keep us afloat and you...you...fuck!" She shouted before she took a deep breath and let it out. She did it a couple more times before she continued. "I can't believe you were so fucking selfish. You promised Juice, you promised you wouldn't do this shit again, promised you'd put _us_ ahead. I can't believe you'd do this."

"Selfish?" Juice shouted and Milla looked at him, angry enough not to shrink at his tone. "You think you're the only one who sacrifices shit around here? The only one who follows that fucking budget? My bike hasn't gotten properly polished in months because I can't afford the good shit. I had to stop playing poker because I couldn't afford the losses. We use inferior toilet paper and our dish soap is _Ajax_! Don't fucking call me selfish, Millicent!"

"Fine, we both sacrificed. That just means that you should've known better than to pull this shit. Do you know how fucking hard I work to put money in our account? I suffer at that fucking paper to make a home for you and you blow through our money like it's nothing. How do you think that makes me feel?" Milla asked and Juice glared.

"You know what? The money that bought that TV was _mine_! _I _earned it, risking my life every damn day and I deserved a little something. Fuck, I got this for _us_." He threw up his hands and she just looked at him.

"Your money? Where did you get it?" She asked calmly and he just looked at her.

"Hazard pay from the Club. Fuck you if you think I didn't earn every fucking penny." He said and Milla looked at him.

"I didn't know and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and jumping down your throat." She said softly, but he knew her tone. She wasn't done. "Still, do you realize that you spent months worth of food money and entertainment money on a TV that will be obsolete in six months?"

"We have plenty of money in the bank and savings. This was just a little gift for us." He said and Milla was fighting an internal battle with herself. It really was his money and he did earn it. On the other hand they lived together, they had rent and they needed every penny. "Besides, Clay volunteered me for every protection run this month. We won't have to struggle as much. In fact we might actually get to _live_ for a couple of months instead of just get by"

"You know what? I have a headache, I'm going to go and lie down and if it goes away I'll come back out but I don't want to see you for a few hours. In fact, you're riding the couch tonight. Get bedding from the linen closet and don't come near the bedroom. I need to be alone." She rubbed her head before she went down the hallway and went into their bedroom, closing the door loudly behind her.

Juice stood in the living room and resisted an urge to scream. Her attitude was wholly unnecessary. He'd done something for them, how dare she call him selfish. He grit his teeth and turned to the TV but a glance over showed the speaker boxes she'd completely missed. If she was pissed about the speakers, how would she feel about the surround sound?

…

The next morning Juice woke up to the smell of bacon frying. He got up and found Milla in the kitchen frying up bacon, eggs, pancakes and hash browns. It smelled great but he didn't trust her this morning, not after the fight the night before. When she flipped a pancake she turned to him and nodded no smile.

"I went online and checked out our financial stats. Looks like we're gonna be good for a while. I decided that after breakfast I'm going grocery shopping, buying some of those luxury items we've been without for a while. That is if you're ok with it? It is your money after all." She explained and Juice ran his hand over his face.

"I did earn it but it's not my money babe, it's our money and use it any way you want. That's why I put it in our joint account." He told her and she turned back to their breakfast.

"Is it clean?" She took the eggs off the heat and slid them on a plate, freeing up a burner to create her maple, citrus glaze.

"Freshly laundered." He said and she nodded.

"Good, you want a tall or short stack?"

"Tall stack. Are we good baby?" He asked and Milla shrugged.

"Don't know, I'm still pissed that the first thing you did with the influx of money was to buy a TV...and speakers..." She turned her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "We have repairs we need to do, the electrical shit and the Jeep. Shit baby, you coulda waited on the TV until we talked."

"Fine, I jumped the gun a bit on the TV. I'll get the electrical shit out of the way soon and Koz is comin down to work on the Jeep. We'll get shit done babe, we always get shit done." He said and Milla smiled for the first time that morning.

"You're right, we always get shit done." She turned and handed him a plate heaping with bacon and hash browns. "You know you're still gonna be riding the couch for a while and this pussy is off limits right?"

"Come on!" He said before he turned his grin on her. "We'll just see how long you last without my dick."

As Milla swatted at him with a dishrag he went into the dining room and placed the plate on the table and went back to the kitchen. He walked up to his baby and before she could react placed his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her neck, causing her to shudder.

"Back off, I'm still mad at you." She whined and he smiled as he kissed his favorite spot behind her ear.

"Stay mad, you're sexy as hell when you're mad." He nipped her earlobe before he moved away. He'd win this; he just had to keep up the sneak attacks.

…

_Later that night..._

Juice was lying on the couch playing a game of Mario Kart when Milla came from the hallway looking tired and frustrated. She stood staring at him for a solid minute before he paused the game and looked at her.

"I'm still not happy with you but I'm cold and need heat, horny and need release and need sleep. I can only get those things with you in my bed. Consider this a cease fire and beginning of negotiations." She peeled off her t-shirt and looked down at him. "Do you agree to these terms?"

Juice didn't say anything he just vaulted the couch and picked Milla up as he raced toward the bedroom. Good sex had never failed to fix whatever issues they were dealing with and he was ready to use his "A" game, he just hoped she was too.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So sorry for the overabundance of posting lately. My muse has me by a chokehold. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'd also like to take this time to promote two fantastic writers. **Happys Hitwoman** just finished her story _The Garden of Evil_ and it was a masterpiece. Please go read it and her other completed stories if you haven't already. Her stories promote realism and no one writes Happy better than she does. The other author I wish to promote is **Verda Napoli**. She created a fascinating and complex OC in Avery Natalizio and is giving the same treatment to Lena Janowitz, two truly original creations that feel like real people you've known all your life. No one knows MC rules and protocol better than her and her work is what lesser writers such as me aspire to. Please read her work. You will not be disappointed.


	50. Almost

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Almost**

Juice sat at the booth in the back with Tig and watched the strippers working the pole and working the room. He had been at the club with Tig conducting business with the Italians that ran the joint. It went well so he and Tig were asked to stay for some hospitality and the booze at the bar was on par with the tits on display so, rather than go home, he decided to stay a while.

"Jesus, look at those tits." Tig said suddenly and Juice almost spilled his drink. The SaA had been quiet for most of the night, fully absorbed in the writhing bodies around him. After the outburst Juice looked up and saw the tits in question. They were nice but were too big and defied gravity. He preferred real tits. "Perfect...go to the bar kid. Uncle Tiggy's gettin' laid."

Juice just nodded and made his way to the bar. It actually was a good idea, he was there for the booze and Tig was there for the pussy. He watched the stripper with the gravity defying tits go to and start grinding on Tig while he sat at an empty seat at the bar and flagged down the bartender.

"What'll it be handsome?" The voice drew his attention and he found himself staring at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful in a way the sluts around the room couldn't be. She had long blonde hair that looked natural, full lips that weren't puffy and she was curvy without being fat. She was the kind of woman he always used to pursue and so different from the woman he was with. The woman he was with every day...

"Jack and Coke, heavy on the Jack." He said then he smiled. "On the Cacuzza tab."

"Right, Tony said there'd be friends around tonight. I'll have that drink for ya in a minute sweetie." She smiled at him and Juice felt his blood start to travel south. She had a sinful smile that turned her pretty face into something more. She was so hot he wondered why she wasn't working the pole or the floor. As he contemplated the question she came back and set his drink down with a smile and a wink. She really was beautiful.

…

"Come on, you could make a lot of money on the floor." Juice told her as he took a drink of his water in an attempt to sober up. He'd been at the bar for a solid two hours and had managed to have a good time with the bartender who gave him her attention during lulls in the evening.

"At the cost of my dignity. I get a lot of money here and job security if I gain weight so it's a good deal. What about you? You're a mechanic and a biker, couldn't you do something else?" She asked and Juice scoffed.

"Something else? Sweetheart this is the best life a guy like me could have. I've got a steady job, steady pay and a family stronger than any blood family." He took another drink of his water before the bartender freshened it up.

"See, same thing. I have a good life and I don't need to take my clothes off to earn good tips." She smiled at him. "I just have to show my tits off."

She winked at him and went to where a man had waved her over while Juice watched her. She was beautiful, smart and had an attitude. She didn't let the strippers look down their noses at her or the men touch her. It was hot watching a hot woman with that much confidence walk around. When he saw her bend down near him to take check on a pipe under the bar he caught sight of her cleavage and found himself wondering what her tits looked like. Hell, he wanted to know what she looked like naked.

"See something you like...Juice?" The way she said his name as she flirted caused every drop of blood in his head to go south.

"Yeah I do." He said and she smirked.

"Stick around until we close, then you can see more." She winked again before she moved around doing her job, while Juice grinned in a leer. Oh he was going to enjoy seeing more.

…

Juice stood outside the employee entrance. Frankie, the bartender, had told him to wait there while she helped close down the bar. Tig had left hours earlier so Juice was on his own and he liked it that way. Now he could go home with Frankie and enjoy a night without obligations, a night to just get off with no strings attached. More importantly he could go home with something new and unfamiliar. He could learn a new body and no one would know. Soon enough Frankie came out of the back and gave Juice a smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. There was a persistent buzzing in the back of his brain but he ignored it and reached down to grab the full ass he'd been watching, a bit disappointed that it wasn't as firm as the ass he was used to handling.

"Ready to go stud?" She asked and Juice nodded. "Just follow me."

She smiled at him again then made her way into the parking lot where an old beat up VW Bug was waiting. As she took out her keys Juice walked to his bike and put on his helmet before he straddled his bike. He took a deep breath but grinned. This was going to happen, he was going to have new pussy and it wasn't club whore or pornstar pussy. No used and abused snatch. The thought made him grin wider and he watched as she pulled out of her spot and idled as she waited for him. He'd just kicked off the kickstand and was ready to kick the bike to life when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He was going to ignore it but since it was his prepay he took it out and saw it was a new text...from his lady.

_Love you and miss you. Hurry home soon I'm cold and need you to heat me up._

He smiled at the text. She was always telling him he was her furnace and that she never could seem to get warm enough when he wasn't holding her. Holding her...his favorite past time... He took a deep breath and looked up to see Frankie looking at him impatiently and realization of what he'd been about to do hit him. He'd been about to risk the single best thing in his life for new pussy. He could've lost his baby just because he wanted something different. With a shake of his head he put the phone away. He couldn't do it. He'd promised her he'd be faithful, that his dick was just for her and she'd given him a home in return. He couldn't betray her and he wouldn't so he kicked off and rode up beside Frankie who rolled down her window.

"You ready?" She asked after she rolled down her window and Juice shook his head.

"This can't happen Frankie. You're hot and the sex would be... I can't do this shit." He said before he peeled out of the parking lot and left Frankie staring at him, her mouth agape. She'd never been turned away like that and she could hardly believe it. Shaking herself out of her daze she drove home, pondering the hot biker who'd seemed so into it but changed his mine.

…

Juice walked into the house and took off his cut and boots before he made his way up the stairs to where Milla was sleeping in their bed...in their home... He shook his head and continued to the bedroom where he stripped down and climbed into bed with Milla who pressed herself against him and breathed deeply for a second as she slowly woke up.

"Hey baby." She said softly and Juice pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her head. "Have a good night?"

"Not really, I woulda rather been home with you." He said and kissed her head again. He couldn't believe he'd almost thrown all of this away for a fuck.

"Well you're home now. Wanna be my furnace?" She asked as her eyelids grew heavy, sex obviously wasn't an option and he was glad, she deserved his full attention and his mind was still running through the worst possible scenarios.

"I'll always heat you up baby." He whispered and she smiled before she turned and pressed a sleepy kiss to his lips before turning back and pressing herself closer to him. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said before she grew heavier in his arms and her breathing evened out. As she slept he held her and made a silent vow that he wouldn't risk her again. He'd always told himself that he wasn't like the other guys, that he didn't go outside for pussy, that all the clauses and rules didn't apply to him. He'd given his word to his lady that he wouldn't stray and he'd be damned if he went back on his word. He was worth nothing if he couldn't keep his word.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>50 Chapters! 200+ Reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are all so wonderful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy my work.


	51. The Healing Touch

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**The Healing Touch**

Milla had heard that doctors tended to make the worst patients. She'd be willing to bet her paycheck that bikers were far worse. With those thoughts and a sigh she entered their bedroom and took in the sorry looking man in front of her. She sadly took in his red and running nose, wet eyes and exhausted look on his face. The man needed rest but he wasn't cooperating.

"I'm fine." He said as she set up the TV tray by his side of the bed and put down the chicken noodle soup, crackers and water.

"No you're not. I already called Dad, you don't have to come into the shop today, but when you're feeling better, you need to call him." She announced and Juice lunged for his nightstand but glared when he found it empty.

"Where the fuck is my phone? I'm calling Clay." He glared at Milla and she gave him a smile.

"When you were in the bathroom. I knew you'd try to do work and you need to rest." She said and he grabbed her arm as she stood by him.

"Give. Me. My. Phone!" He commanded and she just looked from his hand to his face.

"When you're better. Now let go of me and eat something. Once you can keep that down and stop hacking up your lungs every five seconds I'll give it back to you." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He let go and lay back in what looked like defeat. In reality he was strategizing. She saw this and sat on the bed by him.

"Baby, I know you're going crazy and need to be busy but that's part of the reason you're sick. You never relax and you always go. I need you to relax and rest, I need you to do it for me. Please, can you do it for me?" She pulled out the wide eyes and quivering lip and Juice slumped.

"Fine, I'll stay here, but the second I'm feeling better I'm going back to T-M." He announced and she nodded.

"Whatever makes you feel better. Now eat, it's getting cold." She moved the bowl closer before she left the room; she figured he wasn't her biggest fan at the moment.

…

Juice felt like he was dying. His head ache, his nose was sore from all the blowing and he was sure his lungs were going to rip away from his body. It didn't matter though, he'd survived worse and he would survive worse. He didn't need Milla to baby him. He hadn't needed that since he was a kid. He could take care of himself and he needed to work. Once Milla was out of the room he started looking in his nightstand for his phone and was frustrated to discover that she really had taken it from him. He moved across the bed and searched her nightstand as well but a coughing fit stopped him and he found it difficult to move. Somehow he managed to fall asleep and slept like the dead.

…

Milla shook her head when she walked into the bedroom. Juice's coughing fit had made her nervous and she was going to force him to use a humidifier. When she got to him she found him asleep and had to smile. His body had finally had enough and now it was doing what it needed to do to repair itself. When she made it to the bed she moved the TV tray and summoned up the strength to move him. It took a few minutes and some creative cursing but she got him put in the right position and let him continue to sleep. While he slept she cleaned up his uneaten food and cleaned his used tissues from the bed. As she fought the urge to vomit she forced herself to continue. He took care of her; it was her job to take care of him.

A couple of hours later Milla heard movement from the bedroom and decided to go and give Juice a chance to be civil. Once she got in the bedroom she saw Juice still lying on the bed, looking half dead but conscious.

"I might be sick and I might need your help." He admitted before he coughed loudly and she brought him a box of tissues off the dresser.

"That's why I'm here. You hungry?" She asked and Juice shook his head, food was the last thing he wanted. "Ok, I'll finish setting up the humidifier and get you some meds from the cabinet."

Juice just nodded and Milla went on her way, he was obviously at the worst part of the illness now, he'd be better soon.

"I need my phone Milla." Juice said and Milla frowned. He was sick, the Club would understand. "I demand that you give me back my phone."

He tried to command her but the dominance was missing from his tone and she just shook her head. He was sick, and rest was the best thing for him.

"You just rest and let the humidifier do its work." She said before she turned it on and walked out of the room. She was determined not to cave. He'd just get sicker and she needed her man well.

He growled and gnashed his teeth but it just brought on another coughing fit and he cursed her. He didn't need someone to take care of him so in an act of defiance he got up from the bed but only made it about three steps before he collapsed and the resounding crash brought Milla into the room, She was scared that he'd hurt himself. After taking in his injured state she rushed to his side and helped him into the bed while he weakly protested that he could do it himself, eventually he'd gotten on her last nerve.

"Stop fighting me Juice!" She shouted once he was in bed. "You're my Old Man, you're sick and it's _my_ job to take care of _you_. It's what we signed up for. So you're going to lie there and get better and I'm going to take care of you. Once you're well you can yell at me and punish me in any way you see fit but for right now just let me make you better...ok?"

She looked at him pleadingly and he nodded as he settled into the pillows. She was right, he'd agreed to share his life with her and that meant that they were supposed to take care of each other. When push came to shove he knew he'd do the same for her. He'd just been alone for so long that it was going to take some time to get used to another person in his life that cared.

"I'm thirsty." He said and Milla smiled before she nodded and went to get him water and a glass with some mint tea. He'd think it was gay but it would help a lot with cleaning out his sinuses and stopping his cough.

…

_The Next Morning..._

Juice woke up feeling infinitely better than he had the day before. His fever had broken in the night and the majority of the shit in his lungs had found its way out and he had his lady to thank for it. After she'd given him the figurative kick in the ass he'd allowed himself to rest and let her take care of him. It felt good to have someone who cared for him as much as she did. As if summoned by his thoughts Milla walked into the bedroom and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she leaned against the door jamb and he tested his voice.

"Better." His voice was scratchy from all the coughing but since that had cut down it was better than it was before.

"Good, you hungry?" She asked and he nodded, but before she walked out he got her attention.

"I still get to punish you, remember?" He asked and Milla turned and smiled.

"When you're better you can spank me." She chuckled as she walked out the door and he laid back and smiled. Oh a spanking would be the least of it. Once he was better he had plans for her.


	52. Learning Curve

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Learning Curve**

Milla noticed the girl as soon as she walked into the clubhouse. She was a skinny thing, all long legs and long blonde hair but her looks weren't what caught Milla's attention. It was her wide eyed look of fear that she didn't even bother to hide. The fact that her emotions were so naked on her face proved one thing. She was new, whether she was a man's new woman or a new croweater was yet to be determined. As she made her way into the room her attention was so focused on the girl. She found herself walking toward her until her progress was stopped by her man picking her up and spinning her around. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before he set her down with a kiss.

"Hey you." He grinned and suddenly all of her attention was on him.

"Hey you, what's going on here? There seem to be more brothers down than usual." She asked as she looked around at the different brothers milling around.

"Good, Bully, Lorca, Koz and Hap came down to...help with something. They'll be staying for a few days." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Wanna head to a room for a few?"

"Sure I-" She was cut off when Koz came up to them with a smile.

"Missed you kiddo." He said with a smile as she detached herself from Juice and Koz hugged her tightly.

"Missed you too. You didn't tell me you were coming down." She said as she lightly hit his stomach and he shook his head.

"No time, we just got the call and came down. Bully didn't even have time to leave his bitch; he had to drag her along." He shook his head as he thought about his brother finding a woman. He planned to be an eternal bachelor, no bitch to hold him down and an endless stream of pussy was his future.

"Bully has an Old Lady?" Milla asked and Koz turned and pointed to the girl she noticed when she walked into the clubhouse.

"Not an Old Lady but not just a piece of ass." He said and Milla nodded. Now her observations made sense.

"Hmmm...Good for him." Milla smiled and continued to chat with Koz for a few minutes while Juice stood behind her, impatiently waiting for the conversation to be over so he could bring his lady to a dorm room. Soon enough Koz got called over by Jax and Juice nuzzled Milla's neck.

"Let's go babe." He whispered and Milla couldn't help but smile as he kept his hand at the small of her back and began to guide her. They'd barely made it three steps before she noticed the men starting to file into Chapel.

"Juicy! At the table!" Chibs shouted and Juice growled before he leaned down to kiss Milla's cheek.

"This shouldn't be long, wait for me." He said and Milla nodded and watched her man enter the Chapel. The room quieted down as the men left and Milla scanned the room for anyone she felt like talking to. Again her eyes went to the new girl...Bully's girl. Well, she could always check her out.

…

She stood in the corner looking around nervously at the people around her. She knew it was silly; these people were no different from the hang arounds and sluts that hung around in Tacoma. The patch on their backs proved they were the same. Really, it was no different. Yet, here she was nervous as hell. Her nerves only got worse when a tiny woman she'd seen hanging on one of the guys from Charming walked up to her. She hated dealing with the sluts in Tacoma; she didn't want to deal with one now. It looked like she was going to though.

"Hi." The girl said and she remembered what Jason had told her.

"Jason says I don't have to talk to you people." She said and Milla raised an eyebrow.

"_You People_...You mean them?" She asked as she pointed out the sluttier women in the room and Chelsea bit her lip before the girl gave her an amused look. "Oh honey, I'm not one of them. I'm Juice's Old Lady."

"Old Lady...like Mona?" She asked referencing the Tacoma President's wife and the girl nodded.

"I'm Milla; I hear you're Bully's girl." She said conversationally and it took Chelsea a second to remember that that was Jason's nickname. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"I'm Chelsea, sorry about before." She said and Milla shook her head.

"No problem sweetie, as long as you learn from your mistake we're good. Wanna join me?" Milla asked as she nodded toward a table and Chelsea nodded back, it was always a good idea to get to know the Old Ladies. Soon enough they were seated at a table near the bar and she tapped her fingers on the table while she tried to think of something to say. As she was thinking one of the sluts walked over.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked and Milla thought for a second.

"A rum and Coke, extra ice." Milla said and the woman turned to Chelsea.

"I'm good." She said, not wanting to be a bother.

"Come back sweetie, she needs a minute." The woman nodded and turned toward the bar while Milla looked at Chelsea.

"You really good or do you want a drink?" She asked and Chelsea thought about it, a rum and Coke sounded really good.

"I suppose I'm thirsty, but I don't need anyone to do things for me." She said and Milla smiled, this girl had a lot to learn.

"If you're thirsty it's their place to get you a drink. You've got to let them do it for you. If you don't remind them of their place they'll think they can walk all over you." She said and Chelsea looked confused.

"What's their place with us? I know they sleep with the unattached guys and get them drinks and stuff." She asked and Milla's smile turned crooked at "unattached" oh if only the unattached men jumped at that bait.

"First off, they have to show us respect. Don't ever let them disrespect you in any way. If it happens you need to put them in their place. You'll know how to do that when the time is right. Their place is below us." Milla said but got quiet when the other woman arrived with her drink.

"What can I get ya darlin'?" She asked and Chelsea thought for a second.

"I'll have the same as her." She said and the other woman just turned and went to the bar.

"She's been around a long time, she knows to show me respect and since you came here with a patch she's giving you respect too." She took a sip of her drink and decided to impart some harsh facts on Chelsea. "A good thing to remember is that they're entertainment, only there for the guys' enjoyment. Did Mona give you the low down?"

"No, Mona's only talked to me once and that was to tell me to get her a drink. I never go to the Friday night parties so I never see anyone." She said and Milla raised an eyebrow as she swirled her swizzle stick.

"Do you have a problem with the parties?" She asked and Chelsea looked down at her hands.

"I don't like them. The one time I went to a party Jason got in a fight with one of the other guys and they busted him up. I can't stand the thought of him getting hurt like that again." She said and Milla was, again, struck by her naiveté.

"How long have you been with Bully?" She asked and Chelsea smiled.

"The best six months of my life. I know he looks like a roughneck but he's really the kindest man I've ever met." She gushed and Milla smiled, she was well aware of Bully's kind heart.

"What do you know about the Club, what they do?" Milla asked, needing to know how much to divulge.

"They're just mechanics who love Harley's, that's what Jason says. The fighting's just part of being around men all the time." She said and Milla nodded, now she knew just how little she could tell her.

"Yep, sounds right. Even so, do you think you can handle the violence?" She asked and Chelsea shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to stick around and see." She said and Milla nodded. If Chelsea really loved him she'd take it all in stride. Loving the man didn't automatically mean loving the Club but it made it easier to tolerate it.

"If you need someone to talk to about any concerns you have or just need an ear feel free to call me." She reached in her pocket and took out a small notebook and her pen. She wrote down her name, number and "SAMCRO" knowing Chelsea would get it. She handed the paper to her but held her hand during the exchange. "I mean it; if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thank you." Chelsea said simply and Milla smiled. It always felt good to educate the newcomers to The Life.

…

Milla and Chelsea chatted for a while after that, sharing bits and pieces about their lives. Milla found herself liking the young woman and hoping that Bully officially claimed her. She was smart, polite, kind but still sassy. She wouldn't put up with any shit and Bully needed that. Soon they were each on their second drink when the Chapel doors opened and Milla stood up while Chelsea stood with her, following her lead. Juice caught Milla's eye and jerked his head toward the dorms, his message perfectly clear and Milla grinned before she turned to Chelsea.

"It was great to meet you. Feel free to call me if you need to talk." She turned her smile to her man before she turned back to Chelsea. "I'd love to stay and chat but my man and I have a date with a dorm room."

With that she walked up to her Old Man who pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear. She giggled then turned so he could lead her to a room. He placed his hand to the small of her back and began walking with purpose; no one was going to interrupt their fun this time.

Chelsea watched the other couple walk down the hallway together and smiled. She had been so nervous about the whole trip but her conversation with Milla had put her at ease. She not only survived her first Friday night in another Charter, she'd learned valuable lessons. Now she didn't feel as overwhelmed as she did before. If she needed help she knew she had it. With those thoughts she grinned as her man came up and crushed her in a hug before he brought his lips to hers. The kiss said things that words couldn't. She belonged to this man and him to her, she earned respect and from now on she'd get it.


	53. Status Update

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Status Update**

Milla sat at her computer browsing her Facebook newsfeed. Her friend Lee had gotten a new boyfriend, her cousin Lana was pregnant again and her coworker Jonathan had skipped work to go to visit his girlfriend in Sacramento. She could get him fired for that but the amount of time that she took off work to spend with Juice bordered on obscene. With a smile she "Liked" his status and moved onto her page. She saw that Chantal had sent an invite to her birthday party and Linnea, one of the other Old Ladies, had posted a picture of a brand new Dyna on her wall. She smiled and went to her status bar. "Millicent Gemma Morrow..." stared at her accusingly as she tried to think of a good status. She finally figured it out as she typed.

"Millicent Gemma Morrow is waiting for her man to get home for a night of movies and junk food." She smiled as she typed, it was quick and to the point and enough that she knew her Facebook friends wouldn't bother her.

She continued to putz around for a while, "stalking" people she didn't talk to regularly, checking on different pages she was a member of and adding buttons to her board. She shook her head, this was such a good time waster and she found herself on it far too much, even as she debated whether she should have an account at all. With her lifestyle and ties to the Club she had serious questions about the wisdom of being on a social networking website. She knew ATF could be monitoring and the FBI, but she couldn't help it, it was like an addiction. She rationalized her usage by telling herself that it would look strange if no one in her life was on Facebook. It worked so now she kept herself active on the site and made sure nothing she posted was as innocuous as possible. While she went back to her profile and added a new quote her phone rang and she picked it up without looking.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone as she saved her profile changes and she heard the unmistakable noise of the clubhouse. "Hey Baby."

"Hey yourself." She heard Juice's voice and smiled. She missed him but he'd be home soon.

"What's up?" She asked as she poked Linnea and commented on a picture of her baby girl, such a cutie.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm takin off early from work. Also hopin you're not cooking. Dinner's on me tonight and I want you to just sit and relax." He said and Milla smiled, sometimes her man was so considerate.

"I was just going to order us some Chinese so it's all good." She smiled as he chuckled.

"Mongolian beef for me and don't forget the teriyaki skewers. Love you." He said before he hung up and Milla smiled a bit before she called the only Chinese place in town and got their usual order. While she waited she finished up her Facebooking for the night. He'd be home and she didn't know how he'd feel about it so hiding her habits seemed like the best bet.

…

"_Robocop _and Chinese food...couldn't be a better night." Milla said as she draped the afghan over them while Juice nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I've also got _Maniac Cop_ and _Police Academy_ lined up." He said as he reached over to the coffee table and picked up an eggroll. "What did you do with your day off?"

"I reorganized my half of the closet, had a long talk with Lu about her problems with the diva and worked in the herb garden. Not bad for a day off." She said as she took a bite of her pork lo-mein.

"Not bad at all." He said before he moved to allow her to recline more on him, having more contact wasn't a bad thing.

They sat watching movie in silence for a while just enjoying being with each other. It had been a while since they'd been alone without drama or someone interfering so they were going to take advantage of it.

"We need to do this more often." Milla said as she put down her food and snuggled closer to Juice, who nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Mills smiled as his lips met hers and felt content for the first time in a while. When they broke apart Milla snuggled into his chest again and breathed in his scent. "Love you."

"Back at ya babe." He said and after that they went back to enjoying the movie.

…

Later that night Juice found himself carrying Milla to bed. After movie two they fooled around for a bit and while he caught his breath Milla fell asleep. Instead of being offended Juice was amused and just decided to carry Milla back to the bed. Once he'd stripped her down he tucked her in and made his way to the living room. Since she was asleep it was the perfect time for some _Call of Duty._ Once he was in the living room he looked over at Milla's rolltop and saw her computer up. There was something flashing on the desktop and he couldn't help himself, he had to see.

Once he sat down he clicked on the flashing icon and saw that Milla had been on Facebook. He chuckled when he realized that she'd hidden it and shook his head. He'd known for a while that she kept a Facebook account. She was twenty-two years old and a former college student; of course she had an account. With a few deft movements of his fingers he brought up her account and saw what she was projecting to the world. As far as he could see she was the most boring woman on the planet. There was nothing there that would put up flags for anyone and he smiled, with a profile this mellow she was sure to frustrate some ATF douchebag and he felt proud of his baby. She knew how to stay under the radar. Even though he trusted her he looked through her pictures and his smile faltered. There was a picture of Milla sitting poolside with Chantal at one of Luann's parties. Both women looked happy but Juice found himself annoyed at the arm Chantal had draped on his woman's shoulders and the smallish bikini top Milla had on. With an aggravated noise Juice began the process of taking ownership of the picture and deleted it, smiling as the image disappeared. No one should have the chance to look at her tits but him.

He perused her account a little more before he logged her out and shut down her computer. He had work in the morning and decided that bed would win out against _Call of Duty_, at least for one night.


	54. Marked

**I own nothing you recognize. All original stories and storylines are my own.**

**Marked**

Milla walked through the door of the apartment expecting to hear her man playing one of his games or absorbed in something on _Animal Planet_. The quiet she was greeted with was unnerving to say the least. Lately Juice had been working nonstop for the Club and needed time to unwind and she understood that and even encouraged his loud activities. Now that the apartment was quiet with his bike parked outside she didn't know what to think.

"Juice!" She called out as she toed off her flats and set her bag on the table by the door. Once she saw him she'd feel better. She heard movement coming from the bedroom and started walking toward the hallway when he appeared around the corner with a smile on his face.

"Hey you, you're home early." He walked up to her and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm not even done setting up yet."

"Setting up what?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"You'll see." He kissed her again but pulled away when she started to get into it. "Go take a long shower, then I'll be ready."

"Is everything ok baby?" She asked and he nodded as he nudged her toward the bathroom.

"Everything's fine, now go take a shower." He gave her a light push and Milla just continued on her way. As far as requests went it was simple enough to comply and a shower sounded great.

…

Once Milla was clean and relaxed she got out of the bathroom and saw her man leaning against the wall with a grin on his face. He didn't say a word as he led her to the bedroom and she felt a smile on her face. He'd planned something romantic.

Once they were in the bedroom he undid her towel and led her to the bed. She was so focused on him that she almost missed the wires crossing the floor and the table with equipment next to the bed...maybe romance wasn't in the cards for the night.

"What's going on?" Milla asked and Juice just continued to smile.

"Lie down on the bed and get comfortable, I'll explain as I go." He took her hand and led her to the bed where she laid down and waited for an explanation. Instead she felt the bed dip and heard the familiar buzz of a tattoo gun.

"Baby?" She asked once the curiosity got to her and looked over to see her man moving toward her.

"I'm gonna mark you Milla. I want you to have a reminder of who you belong to in a spot only I'll see." He said his voice dipping lower and Milla shivered.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked as her voice got husky in response.

"You'll see." She took a deep breath and went still as she felt him move and found herself giggling as she felt him run a razor over a sensitive spot on her hipbone. She allowed herself to moan as he rubbed alcohol on the spot and blew. Once that was done she heard the noise of the tattoo gun get louder and made her body relax more. She'd learned long ago that the experience was always better if you just relaxed and went with it. The amount of tattoos she was accumulating could attest to that.

When the needle made its initial contact with her skin, Milla hissed but remained still. She didn't want to do anything to disrupt Juice's progress. She wanted to see the mark he'd leave on her body. Her man wasn't the artist or freelancer that Happy was, but she'd seen him draw and she knew he was familiar with the gun. She trusted his ability and knew he'd never do anything to damage her in any way. Soon the vibrations of the gun and hum lulled Milla and she found her endorphins kicking in like they always did when she got a tat. She moaned without realizing it and Juice chuckled from his place at her hip.

"Almost done sweetheart." He wasn't lying, less than three minutes later she heard the tattoo gun shut off and felt Juice wipe off the excess ink. "You can look now."

She tilted her head and saw that Juice had a small mirror tilted for her to see.

"A juice box..." She said softly before she let her head fall back and chuckled softly. Leave it to her man to make the obvious choice.

"I didn't want there to be any doubt who you belong to. Besides, you already have my name on you, might as well have the picture to go with it." He smirked and Milla found herself smiling wide as she moved so she was leaning on her elbows.

"There's no doubt who I belong to. I'm yours heart, body and soul. I'm honored to have your mark. Besides it's sexy." She looked down at the position of the tat and licked her lips as Juice's fingers moved reverently over the new ink as he wiped the antibiotic gel over it and stared at him as he placed the cling wrap. Once the tat was done Juice wasted no time in pinning his lady to the bed. He'd marked her, now it was time to claim her in another way.

…

"Juice?" She asked as she snuggled into his side. After he was done taking care of her ink they'd indulged in their favorite past time...a few times.

"Yeah?" He asked and Milla lifted her head to look at him.

"Where'd you get the gun?" She asked and Juice looked at her.

"It's on loan from Hap. I've gotta get it back to him tomorrow or he'll take the cost out of my hide. I have no doubt that he means that literally." He moved his hand to her hip and she moaned as he ran his thumb over the sore skin.

"I don't doubt it either." She said as she moved to grant him further access. "Thank you for this baby; I can never have too many marks from you. As long as they're not hickeys. We're too old for that shit."

"You're wrong about that babe. You're never gonna be too old for my mark and I'll always find a way to show the world you're mine." He laughed and picked up her arm to place a small kiss to the wrist that bore the mark that showed the world that she was his. "And I'll always find ways to remind you that you're mine."

For emphasis he ran his thumb over her hip and she moved to press her lips to his but pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"That's something I'll never forget." She whispered before she kissed him again and moved to let him take control. It was fun to be on top but nothing compared to her man in control.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> So sorry for the long delay. I'm contending with writer's block and a bit of weirdness in my personal life. I hope you all still enjoy the story and thank you for reading and reviewing. I can't express how much I appreciate you all.


	55. Closure

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Closure**

Milla stood in front of the small house nervous but resolute. It had been a long time since she'd been there and a lot had changed. Despite her Mother's feelings she knew she owed it to them to visit, to check on them and this trip afforded her the opportunity. She just had to keep her destination secret, who knew what hell her Mom would unleash if she knew. With a deep breath she pressed the doorbell and waited. A few minutes later a young hispanic woman answered and looked frazzled.

"May I help you?" She asked as she looked suspiciously at Milla who shifted nervously.

"Yes, I'm Rose and Nate's granddaughter Milla. I know I should've called but I didn't have time. I just decided to visit on a whim." She explained quickly and the woman just nodded.

"Milla? I think I've seen your picture. Nate and Rose are inside." She said as she moved out of the way and ushered Milla in before she shut the door and followed. "By the way, I'm Soledad your grandfather's caretaker."

"It's nice to meet you Soledad. How's Nate doing? The last I heard he wasn't too good." Milla asked and Soledad made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"He has good days and bad days. Today's not good but I'm sure he and Rose will love to see you." She said with a smile and Milla gave a faint one back, she wasn't too sure.

…

"Who's at the door Soledad? I don't pay you to talk to solicitors." At the sound of her grandmother's voice Milla tensed. It was a voice steeled from years of issuing order and she remembered hearing it when she was little, calling her Mom names and threatening to take Milla away. That fear still echoed in Milla's heart and that was the last time she'd seen her grandparents. Soledad didn't get to answer as Rose came through the doorway and looked at Milla. Her eyes widened and she brought her hand to her chest.

"Hello Rose." Milla said politely and Rose hastily wiped tears that had come to her eyes.

"Millicent...you've becme a woman." She sounded surprised but gave herself a mental shake and walked to her granddaughter. She ran a hand over Milla's hair and smiled. "Such beautiful hair...such a sweet face...I've missed you."

Rose quickly pulled Milla into a hug as Milla nervously hugged her back. It was something she hadn't expected from the other woman but she accepted the affection and once Rose broke the hug she followed her grandmother into the kitchen. While she followed she took the time to look at Rose. Rose was still the tall imposing figure Milla remembered with the cheekbones that had been handed down from Gemma to her. Her hair was still in the severe bun Milla had come to associate with Rose but now it was gray and she was puffy, Milla would have bet money that it was heart meds. Once they were in the kitchen Rose had Milla sit down and got her a cup of coffee.

"Cream and sugar?" Rose asked and Milla swallowed before she answered.

"Cream and two sugars please." Milla said quietly and Rose nodded before she finished the coffees and brought them to the table. She sat down and watched her granddaughter for a few silent moments before she spoke.

"I saw that you graduated from Ravencroft, a double major. I never thought I'd see a child of hers graduate high school, let alone college." Rose said and Milla flinched, it had begun.

"Jax graduated high school." Milla said defensively and Rose just smiled condescendingly.

"I believe I heard something about that. What does Jackson do now? If I were a gambler I would bet that he's a criminal and layabout like his father." She smirked at that and Milla took a deep breath before she answered.

"He's a mechanic at Teller-Morrow. It's a good job." She said and Rose waved it away. "Is there any chance that I can see Nate?"

"He's taking a nap but I'm sure you'll be able to see him." She sipped her coffee before she continued. "How's Gemma? She hasn't seen fit to contact us in all these years, so I have no idea. I assume she's still married to the thug."

Milla bristled at the insult to her Father. She'd known that Rose would be cantankerous and even cruel but she'd hoped that her Dad would be left out of it. That had obviously been a pipe dream and Milla started to regret the visit. With another deep breath she gained new resolve. She was there to get closure, to see her grandparents before they died. It wouldn't do to get angry and leave before seeing her grandpa.

"My Dad is not a thug. He's a good man who loves and cares for his family. A family that includes your daughter. Mom is still the same, she's as tough as ever." Milla said and Rose just looked at her.

"Somehow I knew you'd defend him. I remember how you cried when I wouldn't let him in the house." She shrugged before she continued. "How are you? I haven't gotten any news since your graduation announcement came out in the paper."

"I'm good, I work at the Charming Gazette as an entertainment columnist, I still live in Charming and I have a boyfriend that I'm deeply in love with whom I live with." She said and Rose folded her hands in front of her on the table in a gesture that had been passed down like the cheekbones. She was obviously thinking hard about something. Eventually she looked up at Milla again.

"I must admit I'm disappointed to hear that you're living in sin with this boy and that you haven't escaped Gemma's influence but that can be overlooked. Do you plan to marry this boy you're with? Can you tell me about him?" Rose asked and Milla was taken aback by her calm tone. She'd expected a yelling match like her Mom always seemed to get into with Rose. She thought about her response before she answered.

"Umm, his name is Juan Carlos Ortiz, his nickname is Juice. He's a mechanic at T-M and...a member of the Sons. I have no plans to marry him right now since we're pretty much married in the eyes of the Club. "She was feeling brave so she flashed her wrist and Rose practically hissed. "I guess I'm just like Ma afterall, aren't I."

"I told her this would happen!" Rose whispered passionately. "I told her that you'd turn out to be a biker slut like her if you stayed. I told her you'd be better off with me than raised among those criminals!"

Milla felt the fear she'd felt as a child seize her chest just as anger started to take hold. Rose could say whatever she wanted about her but she was going too far insulting her family.

"Now you're as bad as your Mother, a biker's whore going nowhere in life. That damn Club, it ruined this family and will ruin you. Mark my words you'll end up alone and broken, unless you change your ways now." Rose said as her face grew red and Milla simply rose from her seat and stared at her grandmother.

"Thank you for the coffee Rose. I'm sorry my visit has to end on such a sour note but I'm afraid I must go. I cannot in good conscience stay here and listen to you badmouth my family, my man or the Club. I admit things are not always perfect but I'm happy, Mom's happy and our lives are good. We may not be perfect, but we're good people and that's something you cannot take credit for. From now on I'm going to be grateful every day for the life that I live and the fact that I didn't end up with you. I'm glad that I can close this chapter in my life and I hope that the rest of yours is good." She started to walk and found Soledad hovering near the doorway. "Can you please take me to my grandfather Soledad?"

The woman looked at her nervously and Milla just stared at her. Eventually she heard a voice down the hall and took the initiative. As her feet took her closer she took a deep breath. Chances were that he wouldn't remember her but that was fine, she was here to say goodbye. She walked through the door and saw an old man looking at her, his face was unmistakable. Her Mom had the same eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked and Milla gave him her gentlest smile before she moved closer.

"I'm sure you don't remember me sir but I'm your granddaughter Millicent. I'm Gemma's girl." She said and saw a sliver of recognition in his eyes.

"Millicent...Gemma's girl...Millie?" He asked and Milla nodded before she moved forward and took his hand.

"Yes sir, I just wanted to come see you before I head home to Charming. It's good to see you." She said honestly and he reached up a hand to touch her cheek.

"You look just like her, my Gemma...Where's Gemma?" He looked around as his hand dropped and Milla smiled sadly.

"She had to stay behind, I was near here on a business trip and decided to stop by. I'll tell her you miss her though." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah, tell her that...You've gotten so big, so pretty...just like my Gemma. Rose!" He shouted and Rose came into the room a few moments later with tear tracks down her face.

"Yes Nate?" She asked as she furtively glared at Milla.

"Little Millie's here, Gemma's girl came to visit us. We've missed so much...so much... Is Gemma with you?" He asked again and Milla's heart broke as she shook her head.

"No Grandpa, Mom's not here." She said quietly and felt tears enter her eyes at the look of disappointment on his face.

"No...not here...Rose, get her some coffee Rose." He said and Milla shook her head.

"That's ok Grandpa, in fact I think it's time for me to go. I just wanted to see you and Grandma again after all these years. I love you." She said honestly and he gave her a hug.

"Come back." He said and Milla just nodded, feeling guilty about lying to him.

"I'll try."

…

After her tearful goodbye to her grandfather she made her way out of the house. Rose stopped her and told her that if she wanted to leave her path to sin she was always welcome back. Milla simply said goodbye and got in her Jeep. She had hours to go before she was home and she desperately needed to leave. It was late night by the time she got back and she found herself taking a detour before she got to her apartment. She parked in her parent's driveway and found her feet taking her to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited, eventually her Mom came to the door and looked pissed off but also concerned.

"Milla? It's two o'clock in the fucking morning what-" She was cut off when Milla hugged her.

"Thank you." She said quietly and Gemma hugged her daughter back, confused but pleased with the affection.

"For what darlin?" Her Mother asked and Milla moved back to give her a smile.

"For fighting for me, for allowing me to make my own path in life, for giving me the family I have. I'm so glad that you're my Mother." She moved in and hugged Gemma again while Gemma smirked, she didn't know why her kid was acting this way but she accepted it.

"What brought this on?" She asked and Milla decided to be honest.

"On my way home I stopped by Nate and Rose's. I know I shouldn't have but I needed to say goodbye. It's just something that was bugging me. While I was there Rose went off on me about the choices I've made and...it showed me how lucky I was to have you and Daddy. I'm the person I am because of you and my life would've been hell on earth if Rose had had her way all those years ago. I love you Ma." Milla said and Gemma reached a hand up and caressed her cheek.

"I love you too babygirl. You find your closure?" She asked, she'd get the whole story out of Milla later, it was too damn late for long stories.

"Yeah I did. Nate wants you to know that he misses you." At the mention of her father Gemma sucked in a breath but remained outwardly impassive.

"Sounds like Dad, he was always more in touch with his emotions than Rose." She moved away but kept her eyes on her daughter. "Go home baby, we'll talk in the morning.

Milla nodded and after goodbyes she got in her Jeep and drove home. As she crawled into the bed she shared with her man and cuddled into his side she thanked a list of deities for the life that she lived. Without it she wouldn't have her family or her man and nothing in the world was more important to her.


	56. Evolution

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines belong to me.**

**Evolution**

"Congrats man." Koz said happily as he hugged Juice. The moron had finally done it, he was an officer now. Ironically the Intelligence Officer and he was proud of the kid. As an officer he was cemented in the Club and now could properly support his woman and Koz wanted what was best for his kiddo.

"Thanks man." Juice said as he patted Koz on the back, grinning from ear to ear.

It was a long time coming but here he was, an officer, finally up that totem pole. Now he had a sense of security he'd been lacking since he started with the Club. On top of that he had a beautiful, smart, sexy Old Lady hanging off his arm. Life was fucking great.

"How does it feel?" Koz asked as he spared a grin to Milla who was beaming with pride as she stayed firmly at her man's side.

"Fucking great man, I earned this." He leaned down and kissed Milla who gave him a look bordering on worshipful.

"Yeah you did baby." Milla said as she kissed his cheek.

"Go greet some of the other Old Ladies baby, I'll catch up to you in a few." Juice requested and Milla nodded before she kissed his cheek one last time and moved away. She started greeting everyone she came across the smile still plastered to her face. She took special note of the visiting Old Ladies, being sure to give Mona and Desiree her special attention. The queen's of Tacoma and Portland were vaunted allies and deserved her respect.

"Mona!" Milla almost shouted as she hugged her while Mona grinned at the girl, so proud of her for sticking by her man and guiding him.

"Milla, darlin'. You just look ecstatic girl. How does it feel to be an officer's Old Lady?" Mona asked as soon as she let go of the excited young woman who grinned so hard Mona was sure her face would split.

"Amazing! I didn't think it would matter but now everything seems secure, like we've put down a foundation. My man has a real place at that table now." She felt tears in her eyes and Mona hugged her again.

"Your man is a good man, this was just a matter of time sweetheart. Go on, meet some others. I have to get Duke a drink." She said as darkness morphed her features and Milla looked over to see why. The Tacoma President had at least three sweetbutts hanging off of him and Mona was going to show them how their place.

With a nod Milla moved away and sighed. Juice would have croweaters and every other kind of slut on him tonight but it didn't matter. They had a room reserved for the night and she didn't doubt that they'd take advantage of it. The chicks could flirt all they wanted, his dick belonged to her.

Still smiling Milla continued to look around the room, marveling at the multitude of people who had shown up to celebrate her man's big day. She found her eyes going back to a tall, pretty blond woman near the bar. She was really pretty and seemed familiar to Milla but she wasn't sure. The woman turned and smiled at Milla and suddenly she realized who it was, Chelsea, Bully's girl. As she smiled back Chelsea made her way over and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you!" She said and Milla nodded, the feeling was mutual.

"Why didn't you let me know you were coming?" Milla asked as she brought Chelsea outside so they could talk.

"I wasn't sure we were coming until yesterday, besides you were busy getting this party ready. How does it feel to be an officer's Old Lady?" Chelsea smiled as she asked the same question Milla had been asked all day but she still smiled.

"You tell me, Mrs. VP." She smiled wider as Chelsea grinned, just as proud of her man as Milla was of hers.

"I can't believe it, in a year I've become an Old Lady, my man's been made VP and I've gotten married. Next thing I know I'll be knocked up." She laughed and Milla laughed with her. "What about you? Wedding bells on your horizon?"

"Oh no, we're just happy where we are right now. We belong to each other and that's all we need." She said as her smile turned sappy and Chelsea shook her head as she continued to smile.

"You may think you're happy now, but it's nothing compared to how you'll feel once you tie the knot. There's just this feeling of security. To have a stamp and a ring is just about the greatest feeling in the world." Chelsea said as she looked at her plain gold band that matched the one on Bully's.

Before Milla could reply a croweater came over and stood by the picnic table they were standing at. She looked expectantly at them and Chelsea took the lead.

"Get us two beers sweet pea." She said, her voice taking on a commanding edge and Milla watched, impressed, as the croweater hopped to and went inside.

"What happened to wanting to do things yourself?" Milla asked and Chelsea chuckled.

"Was I really that gree/" Chelsea asked and Milla raised her eyebrow and Chelsea looked her in the eye. "I've learned a lot in the last few months. When it comes to them I've learned that it's my right to say "jump" and their duty to ask "how high?"

"What about their role with the men?" Milla asked and Chelsea sighed.

"They're entertainment and we treat them as such." She said sagely and Milla nodded. She'd certainly come a long way.

They chatted for a while longer with Chelsea giving her the lowdown of Tacoma and Milla filling her in on Charming. Milla took a sip of her beer and decided to ask the question that was on her mind.

"How much do you know about what the Club does?" She asked and Chelsea took a drink and contemplated her answer.

"I know they operate outside the law and are, for the most part, dangerous men. Jason doesn't go into details but he does let me know where he is at night and that he's alive. I don't think I could handle knowing everything." She began peeling off the label of her beer while Milla nodded.

"Every couple's different. Some are all in, full disclosure, that whole deal. Some women are kept in the dark, no Club info at all, but most of us negotiate. Juice and I have negotiated the perfect balance for us and I can see that you and Bully have to." Milla said and Chelsea nodded, feeling more confident by the second.

"I love the Club, I just don't think I'm ready to hear everything they do " She said as she finished ripping off her label.

"You might never be ready but that's ok. As long as your man makes you feel loved and safe then you don't need to know everything. Just be sure to talk to him if you want to know more, it's ultimately his choice. He decides how much to divulge." Milla finished off her drink and stood. When Chelsea did the same she hugged her, Chelsea hugged back tightly and grinned over Milla's shoulder at her man who was walking up with Juice.

"What's happening here? You ladies having a party without us?" Bully asked as he moved to his woman once she and Milla separated and Juice moved in quickly to wrap his arms around Milla's middle.

"You know I don't party with anyone but you big man." Chelsea said with a smirk before she wrapped her arms around her man's neck and he turned to Juice and Milla.

"Congrats again man, I've gotta go party with my lady." He said before he hauled Chelsea over his shoulder and started carrying her.

"Milla! Breakfast tomorrow?" Chelsea shouted and Milla nodded as she responded.

"Come get me when you wake up!" She shouted and Chelsea saluted her before they made it through the door.

"I think they have the right idea. Wanna go have a private party?" Juice asked and Milla ran her hands over his.

"You're the guest of honor baby, you sure they'll let you disappear?" She asked and Juice leaned down to kiss her neck.

"I'm the guest of honor. I can do whatever I want." He said before he quickly picked her up, bridal style, and walked into the clubhouse without a care in the world. It was his night and he was going to celebrate his way.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter was partially inspired by a comment from **Happys Hitwoman**, regarding the character of Chelsea. Thank you all for being so supportive and reading.


	57. Swerve

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Swerve **

He stared at her through the window. They were keeping her overnight for observation and he was glad, he didn't think he could face her. Not after what he did.

"How is she?" His head jerked up in response as Jax came and stood by him, watching his sister as she slept on in the hospital room.

"Good, she has a mild concussion, her wrist and nose are broken and she has some road rash on her arm and face. They'll release her in the morning." Juice said as Jax nodded next to him before he put a hand on Juice's shoulder.

"What about you Brother?" He asked as he took in Juice's bandaged arm in a sling and his bandaged leg and torn jeans.

"Just some road rash and a dislocated shoulder. I get to go home tonight." He said as his eyes went back to his woman who was sleeping peacefully with her bandaged face and a cast on her arm. "How's my bike?"

"It's gonna need some repairs but it's not too bad. You and Mills seemed to take the brunt of the damage." Jax said with a small smile and Juice flinched. It never should've happened.

"I'm sorry." Juice apologized and Jax shook his head.

"It's not the end of the world man. We've all laid down our bike at least once. You just be thankful that you and Millipede didn't get hurt worse." He squeezed Juice's shoulder but moved away when there was a ringing from his cut. "Yeah?"

Jax moved away and Juice resumed watching Milla, feeling the guilt start to eat him up. It was his job to protect her, to take care of her, now she was in the hospital because he foolishly swerved to avoid a rabbit. He didn't mean for his bike to lose control and lay them out on the road. He shuddered as he remembered her unconscious on the side of the road, blood everywhere... He thought he'd lost her and her first deep breath as she woke up was the single best sound he'd ever heard. He was brought out of his head when Jax came up to him.

"I've gotta go take care of some shit. You gonna be alright here with her?" Jax asked and Juice nodded. He wasn't going anywhere.

…

Juice was sitting at Milla's bedside when the hurricane that is Gemma came through the door. He ducked his head, expecting the bitching out of a lifetime but was shocked when she knelt down and hugged him.

"How're ya doin' darlin'?" She asked and Juice swallowed before he was able to speak.

"I'm fine; I just need to take it easy for a few days. Milla's in rough shape." He said and Gemma clucked her tongue as she rose and went to her daughter.

"Jax told me she's pretty banged up. He also said you seemed to be beating yourself up over it." She looked at him and put her hands on her hips. "That stops now. Milla's fine, you're fine and your bike will be fine. Now's the time to stay strong for your Lady, she's stayed strong for you."

"This was my fault." He said softly and Gemma's lips quirked in a minor show of sympathy.

"Yeah, it was your fault but you fixed it. You got Milla safe and called an ambulance. You did everything right so stop your bullshit." She had that command in her voice but Juice couldn't comply. He knew he'd screwed up.

Gemma stayed for a couple of hours, badgering the staff and keeping a close eye on Milla. Eventually she too was called away with the promise that she'd be back in the morning to bring Milla home. Juice just nodded along and rubbed his shoulder as he waited for her to go. Once she left he took a deep breath and continued his vigil, he wasn't leaving his lady for anything.

…

Milla groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt like she'd been hit by a Mac truck. Everything was sore; she would've sworn that each hair on her head protested. For a few frightening seconds she couldn't remember why she was hurting, and then it all came back to her. They'd been on their way to Cara Cara to visit Luann when a rabbit darted out in front of them. Rather than killing it they swerved and Milla made intimate friends with the road. She remembered that it hurt but shock took care of most of it and Juice made sure she wasn't hurt too badly. As she thought of her man she felt panic and jerked enough to make her nauseated and groaned. When she groaned she felt movement next to her and before she knew it a familiar hand was holding hers.

"Juice?" She asked as she looked over and felt relief which morphed to concern when she saw his sling and bandages. "How bad?"

"I'm fine, just so glad you're awake." He said as he kissed her hand then he frowned. "I'm so sorry baby."

Her brow furrowed as much as it could and she gave her head a little shake but quickly realized that was a mistake. She allowed herself another groan before she answered.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked and Juice looked away.

"This was my fault; I shoulda had better control of my bike." He said angrily and Milla squeezed the hand that still held hers.

"It was an accident babe, no one's fault. Well, maybe the rabbit's." That got a smile out of Juice so she continued. "Don't beat yourself up baby, anyone can lose control. The key is to get back on and ride again."

"It's my job to protect you." He said and Milla smiled at him, despite the pain in her face.

"You did a damn good job. You got me off the road, called the ambulance and made sure I was comfortable. I'd say you did right by me." She smiled at him and he looked a little less upset but still skeptical. "Now stop beating yourself up and get into this bed. I can't sleep without my furnace."

Juice found himself smiling as he complied and got into the bed; he rested on his good side and rested his head on the pillow next to Milla, kissing her head as she drifted off to sleep again. He still felt like he screwed up but as long as she still loved him he knew he could get over it and that they were as strong as ever. Once he knew she was asleep again he allowed himself to relax and rest his eyes. He'd be of no use to her if he was sleep deprived.


	58. Fetish

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Fetish**

Milla rested with her head on Juice's chest as they came down from the post sex high. The sex had been amazing as always but Milla felt like there was something _more_, like she wasn't getting everything her man had to offer. Also, she'd spent enough time at Cara Cara to know that there were many more positions than the few they'd endeavored. She placed a kiss to Juice's pec as she rose and looked at him. She had questions that she wanted answers to, no matter how embarrassing.

…

Juice lay back in bed with a shit eating grin on his face. He'd just balled his lady and it had been _good_. She was always so tight and wet and the hottest sounds came out of her mouth as he fucked her. The fact that he was her first and only lover definitely added to the pride he felt every time he held her in his arms after a night of unbelievably hot sex. The only negative was that he had to be gentle with her; she was so tiny and felt so fragile. He was afraid of hurting her and that meant that he had to hold back, he couldn't be as forceful or take her as hard as he wanted to sometimes. In the long run it didn't matter, as long as he had unlimited access to her pussy he could handle just about anything.

…

"Baby?" Milla asked quietly as the sweat cooled on their bodies and she lightly traced the tat under his pec. "Can ask you something?"

"Sure, you ok?" He looked down and saw that her brow was furrowed, she was thinking about how to ask her question.

"I'm fine...just..curious." He raised his eyebrows and saw her blush before she spoke again. "Umm,..do you...do you have any fetishes? Things I need to do to get you off?"

His eyes widened as her blush deepened. What was she asking? He always got off with her; some of his best orgasms came from being inside her.

"Where did this question come from?" He asked as he moved so that he was lying on his side, looking at her. She mirrored his position and he saw her blush deepen but she answered him.

"First of all, the sex is always really, really good. Sometimes I feel like you spoil me, it's that fucking good. On the other hand there are times when I feel like there's something missing, something _more. _You're holding back on me and I want to know if it's because of something I did. I want to know if there's something I can do to make you more..._excited_." She said the last quietly and Juice looked at her like she was crazy.

"More excited? Jesus babe, you're the hottest chick I've ever met. Sex with you...shit you're better than any of the chicks I've fucked before. Even better than the porn girls." He said honestly and she traced designs in the sweat on his chest before she spoke again.

"But...you're so _gentle_ with me; you treat me like I'm glass. It's good but I know about sex baby, I know you can be rough. I _want _you to be rough." She rose up on her forearms and looked into his eyes while he ran his fingers through the hair that he'd helped mess up.

"I don't wanna hurt you Milla. You've never been with anyone else and you're so small. Sometimes I'm afraid of breaking you in half. The last thing I wanna do is rough you up. You're my lady, you're special." At his admission Milla leaned up farther and kissed his lips gently. She loved her man so much.

"I love you so much Juice and I want you to know that I trust you. I know you won't do anything I can't handle" She kissed him again before she let her lips drift along his jaw and down to his chest. "Hurt me babe...mark me..."

She dipped her tongue into his navel and smiled as the muscles jumped in response. Before she could move further he grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up and when he looked in her eyes she saw that his were wild.

"You asked for it." He said hoarsely before he roughly claimed her lips with his and rolled them over with his hand still tangled in her hair. She soon lost all coherent thought as his kisses turned to bites and he did what she asked. He hurt her, he marked her...and she loved every second of it.

…

"You never answered my question." Milla whispered as they spooned in the bed, both too exhausted for another round but too awake to sleep yet.

"What question?" He asked as he pressed his lips against her head and she snuggled closer.

"Do you have any fetishes?" She asked and he pressed his head against hers. He'd remembered the question but he'd hoped that she'd forgotten.

"You sure you wanna know?" He hoped she wouldn't but he knew her too well. When his lady got her mind set on something there was no stopping her.

"Yes, nothing you tell me will scare me away." She turned and looked into his eyes while he sighed but he just looked at her and told her what she wanted to know.

"Fine, I have a few different fetishes, mostly normal guy stuff. I love tits, any size or shape, as long as I can see 'em and touch 'em I'm good. I also like a nice ass; yours is definitely my favorite, so round and firm. You're pretty damn curvy for someone so small. I have some others, but I wanna know your fetishes first. Tell me how to turn you on." He said and Milla blushed but nodded, knowing it was only fair.

"The basics for any girl who grew up the way I did. I need my man to wear leather, ride a bike and his hands better be calloused from hard work. No prissy little pussy boys who've never worked a day in their life. No, the only hands that touch me will be calloused and have rough spots. Your hands...mmmm...I love your hands." she said and he smiled before he kissed her again and she looked at him. "What are your other fetishes?"

She stared at him with her wide brown eyes and he decided to suck it up and tell her, she wouldn't judge him.

"Panties, I like panties. The way they look, the way they feel, I love 'em." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you...wear them?" She asked and he shook his head quickly.

"No, I'm not gay, I don't do that shit I like the way women look in them, I like your panties, especially if you've worn them." He explained and Milla relaxed. If he wore women's underwear she'd definitely have to reevaluate things. If he just liked touching them and...other things...she was ok with that. Especially if the only ones he handled were hers. "Tell me about your other fetishes."

"Not much to tell, you're the only one I've been with so I'm just learning what I like but I can tell you that tats are sexy as fuck and you have the sexiest I've ever seen. "She smiled at him before she ducked her head and kissed her favorite tat that he had under his pec. "I think I also have a thing for bikers, true story."

She gave him a cheeky grin and he chuckled before he kissed her again. He kissed her one last time before she broke it off and yawned, ruining the mood.

"I'm really tired; I think we need to sleep." She said and Juice nodded before he kissed her one last time and watched as sleep claimed her.

…

The next morning Juice woke up to an empty bed and found himself smiling when he saw the note attached to the panties he'd peeled off Milla the night before. As he read the note he chuckled:

_ Baby,_

_ Had to go run some errands for Mom. I'll be gone all day. While I'm gone have fun with the present I left for you. They're the pair with black and lace trim, your favorite. When I get back later we can finish what we started last night. _

_Love you,_

_ Milla_

He smiled again as he leaned back in the bed and looked at the panties. She was right, they were his favorite. With a shake of his head he got out of bed and stuffed them under his pillow. He had to get to work and the last thing he wanted was Clay finding his daughter's panties in his pocket. Today wasn't a good day to die.


	59. Good Luck Charm

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Good Luck Charm**

Milla smiled wide as she took her seat on Juice's lap. It was such a slow and uneventful night that the men had even grown tired of the pussy they'd had around and found different ways to entertain themselves. At the moment Jax was playing pool with a hangaround, while Juice had started a game of poker with Tig, Chibs, Hap and Bobby. Her Dad had gone home to "enjoy" his wife and Milla really didn't want to think about it.

"Five card stud?" Juice asked the table as he handed the deck of cards to Bobby to shuffle since the rest of the table didn't trust him to do it. He was the "retard" after all.

"Sounds good Juicy. Been awhile since I won your money." Tig said with a grin while Milla draped her arms around Juice's neck and scooted further unto his lap.

"I was goin' easy on ya Tig since you were my sponsor and all but now I'm patched in. That means I don't have to let you win anymore." Juice said as he continued to grin before he pulled Milla even further onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "Besides, I have my good luck charm, no way I'm gonna lose with my baby here."

His grin turned cheesy and Milla shook her head as she laughed lightly. Her man was playing the fool and she was going to let them underestimate him. The other men at the table rolled their eyes at the familiar shit Juice spouted. They were undeniably happy for the young couple but at the same time they were sick of the fucking honeymoon period, especially Tig. Something about having an Old Lady made Juice fearless and that fucked with the dynamic of their relationship. It was Juice's job to fear him and he wasn't doing his damn job. With a silent sigh Tig took a long pull of his brew and looked at the couple. They looked happy and Tig would be damned to admit it out loud but he was glad they were happy. Milla'd been through too much shit in the past, she deserved the happiness the idiot gave her.

"She's probably feedin you instructions Juicy. No way you're that good." Chibs said by way of busting his balls and Juice just chuckled.

"I'm not telling him anything. Hell, all of you can attest to the fact that I suck at poker." At her insistence all of the men nodded, even Hap. They'd all won their fair share of money and IOU's from her in the past.

"You hens done clucking? I wanna get Juice's money then turn in with a redhead and some Jack before the night is over." Bobby asked and there were nods to the affirmative. With a quick explanation of the rules Bobby dealt the first hand and each man looked at his cards. Milla changed her position so Juice could have full range of motion and watched the men who looked at their cards then Juice, wondering if his boasts could be true. Milla grinned, their wallets were about to get a sound beating.

…

"Full House, aces over kings." Juice said with a grin as everyone else threw down their cards and the crowd that formed around them cheered. He continued to grin as he pulled his winnings from the center and Milla organized his winnings like she had all night, trying not to smile too broadly at the collection in front of her. Their rent had just been taken care of for a month at least.

"Yer' cheatin' and I'll prove it." Chibs said as he pointed at Juice who just shook his head.

"You just can't accept that I'm this good." He said and shuffled the deck since it was his turn.

"He's not cheatin'." Happy spoke from his position across the table and all the faces turned to him. "Been watching them all night. He doesn't do anything but scan his cards. Doesn't cheat but can't hide his tell."

Everyone, including Juice and Milla sat up and looked expectantly at the Killer who lit up and took a drag.

"You think I'm gonna tell you assholes?" He asked rhetorically then picked up his cards while Milla snickered. Her man was going to continue kicking ass.

You ladies done talkin'? I need a chance to get my money back." Tig said testily and Juice continued to grin as Chibs shuffled then dealt, casting the occasional glare at Juice.

While the men commenced with the game Milla got off of Juice's lap and got them all drinks before she stood by her brother who was watching the action. She smiled knowingly as Juice earned a big pot from the men and Happy's face darkened as he lost more money. Eventually Bobby's pride gave way to prudence and he stood up.

"Deal me out Tiggy. Like Kenny Rogers wisely said, you gotta know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em and I know it's time to walk away." He said as he picked up his small pile of winnings and stood at the table while Chibs leaned back in his seat.

"Aye, me too. This keeps up and I'll owe Juicyboy next month's pay check." He said and gave Juice a look that told him he should sleep with one eye open.

"How does a retard like you play cards like that?" Tig asked a grudging hint of respect in his voice but Juice just grinned and called Milla over. Once she was near him he pulled her back onto his lap.

"Luck, my goodluck charm's been with me all night." He leaned over and kissed his women while the rest of the men left the table, except for Happy who took a long pull of his brew and looked at the new patch across from him. At his stare Juice stared back while Milla collected his winnings. "What?"

"This why you don't gamble in Vegas?" Happy asked and Milla lowered her face and fought to keep from smiling but Hap saw her. "Not as stupid as you look are ya kid?"

He stood up and moved closer, once he was level with Juice he leaned down and spoke to him in a voice not even Milla could hear.

"Try that card counting shit on me again and I'll give you a Colombian necktie." He growled dangerously before he went to the bar to get a bottle of whiskey and a croweater or two. While he walked away Juice shook his head and gave his lady a look that left no question as to his intentions. Milla leaned over and kissed him quickly before she moved off his lap and stood. With various goodbyes they left the clubhouse and went home. Juice wanted to celebrate his victory.

…

"I can't believe they all didn't figure it out sooner." Milla laughed as she laid back against Juice's chest and he chuckled.

"They think I'm retarded baby, means they underestimate me. I don't think Hap will anymore though." He pulled her closer.

"Too bad, I love watching you use that big brain of yours. Wish we could go to Vegas and win big." She said as Juice smirked and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray by the bed.

"Me too, but my ass is banned from every casino in Vegas, Reno too." At his boast Milla smirked and turned so she was resting her head on his chest. She knew all about his gambling, she just liked to hear him brag about his skill. There was too little he was proud of. As she drifted off to sleep Juice held her tight against him and allowed himself a wider grin. She really was his lucky charm and he was going to make sure she always knew it.


	60. Deck the Halls

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Deck the Halls**

"I'm not a damn invalid. I can do this shit." Gemma complained as she struggled to open the bag of chips that were going to be set out with the queso dip. With a roll of her eyes Milla left the steak fingers she was breading to take the bag from her Mother.

"I never said you were an invalid and we have to wait with the chips, we don't want them stale. Besides Luann's still working on the dip. If you wanna help you can go out and tell Sack to hurry his ass up. I need to start marinating the bird as soon as possible." Milla said before she placed the chips on the island next to her Auntie Lu as the woman continued to shred the cheese that would be joining the jalapenos, onions, bell peppers and the spices in the slowcooker.

"I guess I'm not so useless. I sent him to the German an hour ago. He should be back any time." Gemma said as she took out her pack and gracefully managed to take a cigarette out of her pack one handed but couldn't seem to get her lighter to work, her bulky cast got in the way.

"Need help Gem?" Luann asked and Gemma glared before she moved to the stove where the eggs were boiling and bent toward the burner, her cigarette lighting nicely.

"Can someone open the door? I've got the bird." Half-Sack said loudly from the doorway and Milla moved from her pile of breaded steak fingers and opened the door. Sack looked a bit sick as he brought the turkey into the house and set it on the counter.

"Thanks Kip, stick around. I need you to help me make sure the big guy's drenched in the marinate." She said as she looked at the beautiful butchering the German had done.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, his face a bit green from dealing with the dead animal. Milla smiled at him then went over to start the marinate.

"I need you to help me weigh it down. I have all the stuff but it's a two person job." She continued to smile and the Prospect nodded while Gemma glared darkly from her spot in the corner.

Gemma knew the injuries she'd sustained in the accident would make the Christmas Eve and Day preparations harder to do but she didn't think it would be nearly impossible to do the simple things. She cursed Clay's hands for the millionth time, if he wouldn't have had a muscle spasm and sped up dangerously she never would have lost her grip and fallen off. Luckily her tibia broke clean and she'd heal up in six weeks, unfortunately Christmas and New Year's Eve fell in those six weeks. She stubbornly insisted that she could do everything she usually did but had come to the sobering realization that her right arm was useless in the bulky black cast which led to her handing the reins over to Milla. She smirked at the thought, getting Milla to take charge meant bullying and guilting her into doing it but she'd agreed and had taken charge. At first Gemma was proud and gave Milla more and more to do, trusting her to do what needed to be done. If she'd thought about it hard enough she'd have realized that she did it to test her daughter, to see how far she could push her but Milla took everything she dished out with a smile and ran the kitchen like a well oiled machine. She was doing as well as Gemma had done for all lose years and Gemma hated it.

…

_Later that Night..._

"Hey baby." Milla said happily as she walked up to her man and practically jumped into his arms. Juice grinned and picked her up, spinning her around before he set her down and kept his arms draped around her hips.

"Hey you. It looks great in here, the food's good as always and everyone's havin' a good time." He said with a grin before he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm proud of you for pullin this off baby."

"Thanks but I'm not sure I did everything right. Ma said I burnt the crab cakes." She said as she blushed from his praise but he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about what your Ma says, she's probably pissed that you've taken the reins here. These were always her parties and you've done a great job. Just enjoy it." He continued to grin but swooped down and pressed his lips to hers when she tilted her head.

"I love you." She said before they kissed again. As they remained cuddling in their spot by the wall Gemma came over and tapped Milla on the shoulder.

"We're running low on queso dip and the steak fingers, better get your worker bees in line." Gemma said with a smirk and Milla gave Juice a quick peck on the lips before she scuttled off to the kitchen to get the required food. While she was gone Gemma looked at the young man who would be her son in law soon enough and gave him a once over. Milla seemed to be treating him right, he'd put on weight and muscle in the time since he started hanging around. He was also a good Son, loyal to a fault and smart but you'd never catch Gemma admitting that. He was a sweet boy he didn't need to become arrogant.

"Hey Gemma, how's the arm?" He asked as he took a sip of Bobby's infamous eggnog which had more than its fair share of alcohol per serving.

"I'm good." She said and looked around the room looking critically at the decorations. Juice noticed where she was looking and felt a need to defend his woman.

"Milla did a great job, the place looks good, the foods good and everyone's having a great time. If Christmas Eve is this good I can't wait to see what she does tomorrow." He said as he gave Gemma a grin but her face contorted into a frown and Juice panicked. "I mean its great, not like when you're in charge of everything but she's done a great job."

He said the last bit quickly in an effort to placate her but felt nervous when she just looked at him then turned and went toward the kitchen. He hoped she didn't turn on Milla, his lady was stressed enough as it was.

…

"Can you bring out more dip Josie?" Milla asked her helper and fellow Old Lady who complied without a word, relieved to be under Milla's supervision unlike the tempermental queen. Milla allowed mistakes and pitched in with the dirty work.

Milla took a cookie sheet filled with steak fingers out of the oven and arranged them on a plate before she went into the fridge and took out the dipping sauce, amazed by how calm everything was in the kitchen. Usually it was a madhouse until the party was done and everything clean. She smiled brightly and turned to go into the kitchen when she saw her mother standing in the doorway. Still smiling she walked toward her.

"Hey Ma, need something?" Milla asked and Gemma took a drag of her cigarette.

"Yeah, I need you to get your head out of your ass. We're running low on food, drinks and there aren't enough seats on the porch. If I would've known you'd be playing grabass with Juice all night I never woulda given you this responsibility." She said harshly and Milla felt tears at the back of her eyes but continued to give Gemma her undivided attention. "Give me that tray and mix up more punch."

With the final command Gemma walked out of the kitchen and left Milla who was just barely keeping it together. Once her mother was out of earshot Milla let her tears fall and did what she was told. She didn't leave the kitchen for the rest of the night as she made sure everything continued to be refilled and refreshed.

…

"Hey you." Juice greeted his woman as she collapsed into the bed beside him. They were staying in her old bedroom at Clay and Gemma's so she could help with the dinner. She didn't say anything and curled up into his side. She was exhausted and still hurt from her Mother's admonishment in the kitchen. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Milla lied as she snuggled closer and Juice put a protective arm around her. "I'm just tired and I have to get up early tomorrow to start the turkey."

"Ok, just sleep babe. We'll talk in the morning." He said and Milla nodded, not really wanting to talk. She was still hurting and needed to get her mind straight.

…

The next day was a blur for Milla. She woke up before anyone else in the house and made breakfast for everyone then she retrieved the turkey from it's marinade and dressed it before she put it in the oven where it would remain for the rest of the day. She was so busy that Juice didn't even have a chance to get her under the mistletoe or sneak off for a "special celebration". Milla promised him her undivided attention when everything was done and she planned to follow through.

While Milla ran around like a chicken with its head cut off Gemma observed and directed her throughout the day. She felt a little bad about taking her frustration out on Milla the night before but was too stubborn to admit it. Besides, her girl needed to get a thick skin. As Gemma watched her daughter she felt some of the feelings that she'd tried to bury the night before were coming to the surface. If Milla did a good enough job it would prove that Gemma wasn't needed anymore and Gemma couldn't have that.

Soon it was time for dinner and Milla was relieved but fearful at the same time. She'd followed her Mom's instructions to the letter but there was this nagging doubt in her mind. Anything could be wrong and she wouldn't know it until Gemma called her out on it and knowing her mother she'd do it right at the table. Taking a deep breath Milla bit the bullet and picked up the mashed potatoes while Half-Sack brought out the turkey and Luann brought out the rolls. Milla watched her mother carefully as everyone set down their food then retreated back to the kitchen to bring the gravy and in no time the table was filled with the food. With another deep breath Milla sat next to Juice while her Dad stood to carve the bird.

"Well now, we've got a beautiful looking bird here and a nice spread. I think we should all thank the woman responsible for this meal. Milla slaved away for over a week on this food and it looks like it was worth it." Clay said smoothly as he smiled at his daughter and everyone at the table gave her similar looks. "You did good Angel."

He started to carve but before he got too far Gemma stood and got everyone's attention while Milla shrunk back a bit, expecting a verbal beating. What happened next shocked her into silence.

"I wanna take the time here to thank Milla for everything she's done to make this Christmas a good one. The holidays are about family and love and all that shit and Milla proved her mettle. She did everything without complaint and threw a damn good party last night." She said with a smirking smile on her face then continued. "Now she's made damn good dinner tonight. Thanks for taking over babygirl."

Gemma smiled at her daughter who just stared. She was in complete shock. She'd expected an admonishment or reprimand, maybe some snarky comments but a thank you wasn't expected. After a few seconds of disorientation Milla grinned and looked around the table.

"I was just doing what needed to be done to give my family a good Christmas. Thank you all for making this an amazing holiday. Now we should eat before it gets cold." She said and everyone nodded as her Dad resumed carving the turkey.

Milla continued to smile throughout dinner, proud of her accomplishments and feeling the hurt from the previous night melt away. It didn't hurt that Juice's hand kept sliding up her high during the meal. The promise of sex could do a lot to lift a foul mood.

After dinner Milla went out on the porch to soak in the winter air. It was so rare for Charming to be cold enough for ice but this winter it was and Milla looked out onto the frosty yard and sipped her Irished cocoa that Juice had made her, loving the warmth that filled her from the inside out.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Milla turned around to see Gemma walking toward her. She turned back to lean against the railing when her Mother struck the same pose. "You did good, too good."

Milla stayed silent but gave her mom an encouraging look. If Gemma Teller-Morrow was willing to divulge something you let her.

"Makes me think I need to throw in the towel." She turned her face to Milla who shook her head. "Makes me feel obsolete."

"You? Obsolete? Jesus Ma, you go big on the worry. I'll never take your place and you'll never outlive your usefulness." Milla said before she smiled and continued. "Hell, You'll never let me take your place and that's fine. I'd rather be a worker bee than a queen. That way I actually get to enjoy the party and my man. We good?"

"We're good." Gemma said with a nod as she took a sip of her own cocoa. "Go spend some time with your man. He's dying to give you rour present."

Gemma dismissed her and Milla gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she ran back into the house, eager to spend time with her man. Gemma snorted at her girl's enthusiasm, had she ever been that young? With a shake of her head she stood and walked back into the house. With Milla suitably distracted it was her turn to act as hostess and she'd be damned if anyone else could work a room like her. She was the Queen afterall and the princess was still cutting her teeth.


	61. Flirting with Danger

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**!Spoiler Warning! **_Character mentioned that is involved in Season 5_** !Spoiler Warning!**

**Flirting with Danger**

"Hey babe!" Milla spoke brightly into the phone as she dumped the jalapenos into the stockpot on the stove.

"Hey yourself, the Nomads there yet?" Juice asked as he sat back in his seat in the Fresno clubhouse. He'd be going home that night, but that didn't mean he couldn't check on things back home.

"Some of them are here. Quinn, Jocko, Meathead, Roddy. According to Jocko, Gogo, Slim and Mikey are going to be here soon." She said and stirred the mixture in the pot. From the smell of things she needed to add some ketchup to the mix, it was too pungent.

"Koz there to keep an eye out?" He asked with a growl in his voice. He didn't like and didn't trust Gogo and Milla was painfully aware why.

"Yes Koz is here. You can trust me Juice. I love you, you're the only one I'd ever give myself to." She cooed into the phone and Juice made a noise low in his throat. His baby was a sentimental girl and prone to nostalgia. He wouldn't put it above the smug prick to use that to his advantage. "Baby, don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust him. Just be careful and don't be alone with him, at all." He commanded and Milla sighed. She wished she never would have told him about the one mistake she made all those years ago.

"I won't, but I want you to remember that I love you, only you and no one else is ever going to touch me. I promise you that." She said hotly and Juice smiled. That was his girl, full of fire and loyal to a fault.

"Ok Mills, I love you." He said and Milla heard the smile in his voice. Relieved, she answered with as much emotion as she could put into her words.

"I love you too, get back to me in one piece." She said and took a deep breath when she hung up. She knew Juice wouldn't like her being around Gogo but what could she do? He was a Son and a valuable part of the Nomad Charter. He needed to be there for the meeting/celebration, he wasn't there for Milla. With another sigh Milla got the ketchup out of the fridge and measured two cups. There needed to be a little sweet with the spicy.

…

He saw her the second he walked into the clubhouse. She was lugging a heavy looking bag of potatoes into the kitchen while another Son carried in some pots and pans. She was pretty as a picture with her dark hair back in a shiny ponytail and strands of hair curling out all around her face. She was dressed girlier than he'd ever seen her but that just made her prettier and the tats he saw on her shoulder blade and arm made her sexy. He smirked to himself as he walked further into the clubhouse and saw a stack of shit that was obviously on its way to the kitchen. It was a good way to get close to her again, remind her what a real man felt like. He picked up a large bag of onions and a box of spices and followed them into the kitchen, grinning when Milla turned around with eyes that widened when she saw him. It was a better reaction than he'd been expecting.

"Gogo, you're here. I...I thought you'd be coming later." She said in a voice that held a tinge of nervousness and he continued to smirk.

"I got lucky and had a clear road outta Oregon. Here're the onions." He said as he lifted the onions and the other Son, whom he just recognized, took them from him more forcefully than required.

"Thanks Bro." Kozik said before he grabbed the box of spices and put them on the table with the other food. "We're good here."

"Alright, it's good seein' ya darlin'. We'll talk later." He gave her another smile and Koz stared hard at his retreating back. Gogo was always bad news where Milla was concerned and he had a feeling now was no different.

…

"Hey Koz, can you get a couple of prospects in here? I need these potatoes peeled." Milla asked and Koz gave her a look that said he wasn't going anywhere.

"Your man asked me to keep and eye on you, so I'm keeping an eye on you." Koz said and Milla leaned against the counter with her head in her hands.

"I made some stupid mistakes when I was a kid, am I ever going to live them down?" She asked testily and Koz smiled before he walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"I know kiddo, we just worry about you and your Old Man doesn't want to have to defend your honor in front of the Club. He's still new and Gogo's been a Son for ten years, that won't look good. So you just stay here, make the food and wait for your man to get back. I'll go get the prospects and help set up shit. That way I can keep an eye on you and you'll be accounted for." He said it all before he kissed the top of her head and went out to get the prospects.

Once he was gone she checked the chili to make sure it was simmering nicely then went to the table to shuck the corn. As she sat and worked on the mindless task she let her mind wander back to that summer years ago. The summer that almost changed her life.

She was sixteen years old and fresh from her breakup with her "boyfriend" Lee. He'd been accepted to a drama camp in New York that would last the whole summer and wanted to experience his newfound sexual freedom without worrying about Milla. She happily complied and told him she'd be there when he got back. It's what best friends did. This left her with a lot of free time and with her hormones working overtime she was looking for trouble and hadn't even realized it. She found herself spending a lot of time in the clubhouse and garage. She stayed out of the way for the most part and acted as a go-fer getting tools and beer for the guys. She became the garage's mascot after a while and loved being part of everything.

One day she was helping Tig with an engine and accidentally dropped a wrench. As she bent over to pick it up there was a wolf whistle behind her and when she turned she saw one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen. He had an amazing smile, great hair and was every inch an outlaw. When she saw him she felt something low in her body tingle and that should have been her first clue that he was trouble. She blushed and ducked her head before she went back to fish for the wrench. She grabbed it quickly and handed it to Tig before she dashed into her Mom's office where she observed the new Son through the blinds. The attraction had been instant and she wanted to know him better. What she didn't know at the time was that he had the same thoughts. She was about to know Gordon "Gogo" Goss better than she knew any man.

They flirted constantly after they met. He'd get her drinks in the clubhouse, she'd make sure he had the best polish when he was polishing up his bike and he'd find ways to touch her. During their time together Milla grew more and more smitten with him. He was the first Son she'd met who treated her like "Milla" not "Clay's kid" or "Jax's sister", she was just Milla and that was intoxicating to her. She was ripe for the picking and Gogo knew it.

One night she stayed at the clubhouse later than usual. Opie was going to give her a ride home and Tig was there to keep an eye on her so her parents trusted her enough to stay there without their supervision. It was just the opening Gogo needed to get the jailbait beauty alone. During the night they danced, played pool and talked about anything that popped into Milla's head. He was impressed by how mature she was and she was happy that he was treating her like an adult and allowed her to make her own decisions. As it got later He told her about this good weed he had in his dorm room and she was interested. She knew for a fact that Jax and Ope only gave her skunk weed so she wanted some of the good stuff. She also wanted to be alone with the handsome Son. They went to his room and he brought out the weed. As they shared a joint he ran his fingertips along her face and neck. The combination of the weed and hormones took control and she kissed him. He kissed her back and deepened it while his hand drifted down her body. Her head was swimming as he began to kiss her neck and ran his hands under her t-shirt. She moaned as he ran his thumbs over her nipples and blushed, but he assured her it was ok. After that things went rather quickly as he took off her shirt and bra and unbuttoned her jeans. He then made her lie on the bed and she looked at him with wide eyes filled with anticipation. She wanted him, in a way she'd never wanted anything before and he was more than willing to give it to her. He slid his hand in her panties and massaged her as his mouth found hers then placed her hand on his erection through his jeans. She touched him and had just gotten his zipper down when the door burst open and Opie pulled Gogo off of her. Milla complained and Gogo got in Opie's face but Opie, even though he was only recently patched, stood his ground and quietly informed the older Son that Milla was only sixteen and if he even thought about fucking her he'd be riding out of town without his balls and maybe without a patch. That was all Gogo needed to hear and he told Milla to get out. She was hurt but she complied and he left the next morning. After that there were instructions that she was never supposed to be alone with him and she wasn't allowed in the clubhouse for the rest of the summer. At first she was pissed but now she was thankful. Opie had saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

…

She was taken from her reverie by the prospects arriving. They took their places at the table and got to work on the potatoes while Milla mixxed up the marinate for the steak and chicken. She was checking on the chili for the millionth time when her mother poked her head in and called her over. Milla went without a second's thought.

"I need you to go to the back and check on the dorms, make sure they're clean. The Nomads will be here for a few days and need everything in good shape." She said and Milla just nodded before she went to the back.

She went through each room and cleaned up anything left behind. She was in the last room when a wave of nostalgia hit her. This room had seen a lot in the last few years. It was the room Juice lived in for over a year. The room where they decided to start their lives together, the room where he told her he loved her for the first time. Her small smile turned to a frown. This was also the room where she almost gave her virginity to the wrong man. As she reminisced she felt a presence enter the room behind her and turned around to see Gogo in the doorway. While she stood still he pushed off the doorjamb and walked up to her. Neither spoke as he took her hand and looked at the tattoo on her wrist, a tattoo that marked her as belonging to another man.

"Never thought I'd see you with one of these." He said as Milla removed her arm from his grip.

"Neither did I." She said softly as she moved away from him but he continued to move closer. "Do you need something?"

"You know what I need." He walked forward until she was backed up against the wall then brought his hand up to her face and gently touched her cheek before he ran his fingertips along the back of her neck. "I remember how much you liked this."

"Stop, I'm an Old Lady now, not some stupid kid at the mercy of her hormones." She tried to move away and he moved closer.

"Come on, he's a boy, I know you remember what it's like to have a man's hands on you." He bent his head and Milla held her breath before he was thrown off of her.

"She told you to stop dickhead." Milla had never been happier to see her Old Man as he got in Gogo's face but the other man just smiled.

"Hey man, we were just talkin'." He said and Juice glared before he shoved Gogo away.

"Get the fuck out of here! I'll see your ass in the ring later." He said and Gogo shook his head and looked at Milla over Juice's shoulder.

"We'll finish this later darlin'." He smirked and Juice continued to fume as he turned to Milla who hung her head.

"Why the fuck were you alone with him?" Juice shouted and Milla teared up.

"Mom told me to come back here and clean up. He must've followed me. I'm sorry baby, I should've had one of the prospects come with me. I never thought he'd actually corner me. I'm an Old Lady now, your Old Lady, that should have been enough to warn him off. I'm so sorry." She apologized as she started to cry and Juice walked to her and took her in his arms.

"Damn right your my Old Lady. He thinks he can get away with this shit because I'm a new patch, thinks I won't rock the boat. He doesn't understand that you're my fucking life, I won't let some scumbag touch you. Especially not a Brother." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry baby, this shit'll work out and you won't have to worry about him pulling this shit again. He'll find out he's not dealin' with a boy, but a man who protects what's his."

He spoke with passion and Milla stopped crying but moved away. He gave her a confused look as she went to the door and locked it. When she turned around she lifted her shirt over her head and crawled on the bed.

"We have about an hour and a half before the grills have to be fired up and the prospects are working in the kitchen. I'd say that gives us some time to kill." She smiled as she reached back and unhooked her bra. "I think it would be a good idea to claim me baby, make me scream."

Juice couldn't argue with her logic and did as she asked. He claimed her as his and made her scream loud enough that he was sure her cries echoed throughout the clubhouse. It was what they needed after the confrontation and he held her while they came down from their high.

"If you were't with me do you think you'd be with him?" Juice asked suddenly and Milla jerked up so fast she was sure she'd pulled a muscle in her neck.

"What?" She asked, sure she'd heard him wrong.

"I've seen how you act around him, I know he was the first guy to ever touch you. Would you be with him?" He asked and Milla shook her head as she rested on his chest again.

"Fuck no, babe, I was just a conquest to him. Some jailbait who was begging for it. The only reason he wanted me and still does is because I'm innocent to him. He wants to corrupt me. He doesn't know that you've already done a damn good job of that." She smiled and Juice smirked. Yeah, he had done a damn good job corrupting her. There wasn't a position they hadn't tried or a move they hadn't mastered. His lady was a freak and he loved it.

"Good, now get up we have to clean up then get back to the party. Otherwise, they'll have our asses." He started to sit up and Milla sat with him. They had somewhere to be and they were already going to be in trouble as it was.

…

"Kick his ass baby!" Milla yelled as Juice gave Gogo a nice right hook. Her man was in rare form, fueled by a protective rage and a desire to prove himself he was raining punches on Gogo, not letting up for a second. The other man managed a few good punches and feints but eventually he was forced to focus solely on defence. Juice barely gave him time between blows to think, let alone throw his own punches.

"He's lucky Quinn didn't strip his fucking patch. He was pissed when he found out Gogo'd pushed up on you." Jax said as he stood beside her and Milla nodded.

"I didn't encourage him Jax. I hope you guys realize that." She said and Jax shook his head.

"No one who'd seen you with Juicy would believe that. Shit, you grin like a moron whenever he's around and he's no better." Jax said and smiled at his sister while she clutched Juice's cut and rings then looked back to the ring.

It was about to turn into a massacre so Jax moved away from his sister and climbed up into the ring while Quinn did the same and they pulled the men apart who shared a grudging hug. There was no love lost between them but now their drama was done. Blood and fists had solved the problem between them. Once they were out of the ring Juice went up to Milla and pulled her into his arms for a quick hug before he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and put his rings on his fingers. After that was done and his cut was on he draped his arms around Milla's waist and just stood for a moment, enjoying his lady. While they stood there Gogo walked up to them and stood for a moment before he cleared his throat and got their attention.

"I just wanted to apologize. I went too damn far. Now that I know you're an Old Lady, with an Old Man with a mean right hook I'll back off." He said and Juice's jaw tightened but he nodded. "Call me if he ever goes to prison, I can help you with the clause."

He turned and Juice almost lunged at him but Milla held him and rested her head on his shoulder. He calmed down and held her tighter. No way was that asshole touching her again. He'd kill him if he even tried.

"Come on, let's go talk to Quinn. Let him know it's all good." Milla suggested and Juice nodded. It was the right thing to do, and Quinn could keep Gogo in line. If he didn't Juice had no qualms about putting a bullet in his skull, sometimes respect had to be learned the hard way.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ok, this was inspired by the fact that I find Chris Browning (the actor who plays Gogo), exceptionally handsome. Something about him struck me and I could see an innocent, hormonal, lonely Milla falling for his bullshit. There's also something about him that makes me think he's not very respectful and doesn't do well with the rules, but respects the hierarchy. I also thought I caught some kind of vibe between Juice and the Nomads on the show so I played with that. I hope you enjoyed it because it was a kick to write and I'm glad I shared it with you. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	62. A Bump In The Road

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**A Bump In The Road**

The woman sat in her car across the street from the T-M lot. She was terrified she was making the wrong choice. She knew the risk she was taking was great and she could possibly end up in an unmarked grave but as she placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach she knew she was making the right choice. She'd already gotten off the drugs and stopped drinking for this baby. Getting its father to take responsibility was just another thing that needed to be done. She had a good idea who the father was and she was grateful. He was one of the good ones, a sweet boy with a kind heart. She just hoped he'd keep that kindness when she showed up.

…

"Harder Baby." Milla pleaded as Juice kept a grip on her hips and moved behind her. She had just stopped by to bring him lunch but he had other plans. Less than ten minutes after she showed up she was underneath him on his bed and twenty minutes after that she was in the position she was in now.

Juice just smirked and reached forward to brace himself against the wall as he obliged his woman. If she wanted it hard, he'd give it to her. He continued to move in her until he felt the tell tale signs.

"I'm gonna cum Babe." He grunted and Milla didn't say a word but just pushed herself back on him and that movement was enough. He groaned and reached around to get Milla off. Usually he timed it better but he'd been too horny when she got to the garage to wait and warm her up properly. It didn't matter though, she shuddered around him and moaned his name.

After their afternoon delight Milla went into the bathroom to clean up while Juice took a cigarette and lit up. The sex had been good and he'd earned it. While the shower ran there was a knock at the door and Juice got out of bed and quickly threw on his pants and shirt and went to the door. Standing there was Clay with a stormy look on his face and disappointment in his eyes.

"What's up?" Juice asked as he ran through his hook up with Milla in his mind. Was she loud? Did Clay hear them? Shaking off the thought he looked his President in the eye and Clay shook his head.

"Clean up then come out here, we've gotta ask you some questions and keep Milla in here. She doesn't need to hear what we're gonna talk about." Clay commanded and Juice nodded. He'd set up his laptop and have Milla work on homework. That would keep her out of the way. Once Clay was out the door he walked into the bathroom and joined Milla in the shower. They silently cleaned one another before they got out and toweled themselves off.

"Hey Babe, there's some Club shit going on. I think it would be a good idea for you to stay in here while it goes down and do your homework." He said as he threw on clean boxers and fatigues. Milla just nodded and shimmied into her panties before she pulled her dress over her head. Juice's eyes went to her chest and he swallowed. She was going braless... Thinking about her was going to give him a stiffy so he looked away and pulled on a shirt. "I'll get you my laptop."

"No need. I brought mine with me. Mind if I raid your stash?" Milla asked, referring to his stash of junk food that he kept around for the munchies.

"What do you think?" He asked as he leaned over to her as she sat on the bed and kissed her. "I'll be back soon. If you wanna raid my other stash go ahead. I just got some God Bud but go easy on it. It's intense."

"Have any of the Hindu Kush left? Last time I had God Bud I forgot how my hands worked." Milla smiled and Juice chuckled, he remembered that. She'd been in the middle of giving him a handjob when knowledge of how to work her hands left her head. Things got weird after that.

"Behind the stack of Hustlers in my nightstand." He told her before he leaned to kiss her. "I've gotta go, be good baby."

"I'll be good now and naughty later. Love you." She smiled at him again and he just leaned to kiss her. If she didn't know by now that he loved her she was never going to learn. After that he walked out the door and down the hall into the main room.

…

She sat nervously as she looked at the Pres. He looked like he wanted to kill someone and she'd bet money that she was at the top of the list at the moment. While he stood by the table the man she'd come for walked out into the main room and looked at Clay, completely ignoring her. She wasn't upset about it, it's just how things went. She wasn't important until she was on her knees or her back.

"Whaddya need Clay?" Juice asked and Clay gave him the same look he did at the room.

"Do you recognize her?" He asked Juice as he jerked his head toward the young woman in the chair. Juice looked over and tried to wrack his brain. There was something familiar about her long black hair and brown eyes. When he looked her over the realization hit him like a ton of bricks

"Josie?" He asked and she nodded. She knew he'd remember her. He was too sweet to treat croweaters like trash. "What are you doin' here Josie? Thought you were headin' to Berkeley."

"I...I am living in Berkeley. My parents have taken me back into the house. I had to come see you though, talk to you." She said and found herself wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Listen, I know we had some good times, but I have an Old Lady now. We're in it for the long haul. We had fun but it's over." He said firmly but kindly and Josie shook her head. She didn't want him, yes he was a good guy and an amazing lover, but she wanted a father for her child not a man and she knew he'd be a good father.

"That's not why she's here, tell him why you're here sweetheart." Clay said with a cruel tone to his voice.

"I'm pregnant, I think you're the father." She said quietly and Juice's eyes widened but he shook his head.

"No, you were a damn croweater. Name a guy here you didn't spread your legs for. Jesus, Josie, how could it be mine?" He asked and Josie took a deep breath. She was expecting this.

"You were with me more than anyone else. In fact, I was with you exclusively for the last month I was here. You also didn't use a condom all the time. We weren't safe." She said and Juice closed his eyes, she was right. He'd been stupid and horny and she looked so much like Milla that he couldn't resist and condoms weren't always on his mind.

"Shit, is there anyone else on your list?" He asked, desperate for a way out.

"Yeah, but everyone else wrapped up. I was with you more than anyone else. You're the most likely guy." She explained and Juice felt the world start to spin. He knew he was stupid to forget the condoms now he was paying the price for that stupidity.

"What do you want from me?" He asked and she just looked at him.

"I want you to be there for this baby, be a good father. I don't want or need you for myself but for my kid. I don't wanna ruin your life Juice, I just want my kid to have a good one." She pleaded and Juice ran a hand over as face and looked helplessly between Clay and Josie, not knowing what to do, then his synapses started firing again.

"DNA! We need a DNA test before I do shit. I'm sorry Josie but I can't just take your word for it. I need proof before I fuck up my life." He demanded and Josie took a deep breath. She'd been hoping he wouldn't go for that.

"I guess that's an option. I just want you to take responsibility." She said and Juice ran a hand through his hair.

"If the baby's mine I'll sure as shit take responsibility. I just can't trust your word." He explained and Clay took his shoulder.

"Come into the Chapel, we need to talk." He said and Juice nodded before Clay turned to Josie. "You stay put."

Josie nodded but stayed in her seat. She just wanted help, not to cause trouble. Soon Clay walked into the Chapel with Juice behind and slammed the door shut behind them. She had a feeling things weren't going to go well for Juice.

…

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Clay bellowed as soon as the door was shut behind them and clipped Juice at the back of the head.

"I wanted to get my dick wet! It was before Milla, as soon as she was in my life I stopped that shit!" He shouted back at his Pres, pissed that Clay implied he'd been unfaithful.

"I don't give a shit about that. Why didn't you wrap your shit? These whores have every kind of disease, you could've caught something!" He took a deep breath then leaned against the table. "You could've given my daughter some of that shit."

"I got a blood test before I even touched Milla. I'm clean." He said before his shoulders slumped and he leaned against the table next to Clay. "What the fuck am I gonna do?"

"We pay off the bitch, make her sign some shit saying she won't come back, then when the kid is born we have a DNA test done. We don't let Milla know about any of this shit. No use breaking her heart." Clay said and Juice nodded. It was a good plan. Juice was about to discuss the money issues with Clay when there was shouting from the main room then a pounding at the Chapel doors. Shit was about to hit the fan.

…

Milla wandered out of Juice's room and headed toward the main area. She was dying of thirst and needed something to drink and the kitchen was her only option. She knew they had business and felt guilty, but she'd made the mistake of smoking some Kush and eating an entire bag of Funyuns it seemed like a good plan at the time but soon turned out to be a bad idea when the only liquid in Juice's room was bong water and he had no glasses. That meant a quick trip to the clubhouse kitchen was in order. As soon as she made it to the main room she noticed a woman sitting at a table in the middle of the room, she looked familiar so Milla wandered over to her.

"Hey, do you know where the guys are?" She asked the woman and the woman bit her lip but answered. She remembered Milla from her time as a croweater so her old habits kicked in. When she said "jump" Josie said "how high".

"They're in the Chapel, deciding what to do." She said and Milla looked at her closely.

"Do about what?" She asked then she noticed the rounded stomach and the way the woman's arms were wrapped around her. "Shit, who do you think it is? Why would Dad talk to Juice about this? What?"

She asked, completely confused before the realization hit her. Her Dad wanted Juice, he looked angry, they were in the Chapel together. The pregnant woman had to be a former croweater and Juice had to be the suspect.

"No...no...this isn't..." She backed away before she went to the Chapel and banged on the doors. "Juice! Dad! Come out here now ...please..."

She pleaded before she stopped pounding on the doors and moved to the wall. As she slid down the doors opened and Clay came out, followed by Juice. Clay looked angry before he saw the look on Milla's face. She looked so lost and heartbroken that Clay didn't know what to do. Juice saw the look too and, going in the face of every sense of self preservation, he went and tried to take her in his arms but she hit him and wouldn't stop.

"How could you do this to me? I love you! You got that whore pregnant, what about us?" She asked in a rapid fire way before she stopped hitting him and looked in his eyes. "Wasn't I enough? Why did you fuck some whore?"

She shoved him away and Juice stared at her while she cried, then he put his hands out in surrender and softly began to speak to her.

"Baby, we don't know for sure the baby's mine. I was with her before you were even a part of my life baby. Ok?" He asked and she nodded but there were tears rolling down her face.

"It doesn't matter." Milla said as she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "She's just a whore, no way to know if you're the father. Even if you are it doesn't matter. You're mine, my man, she can't have you."

She moved away from him and went to the woman. She stared at her for a second before she got in the woman's face.

"Listen to me you whore, he's my man and you can't have him. You think this matters? Fuck you, you're not getting shit from my Old Man." She hissed and Juice pulled her away and walked her to the wall where he glared at her.

"You don't have the right to dictate my life. If this baby is mine, I will do everything in my power for it. I'll take care of it and be a good Dad. I'm not going to be responsible for a kid feeling unwanted. You just have to deal with it." He said in a low, dangerous voice and Milla glared back at him.

"Fuck you." She said in a voice that was equally dangerous then fought out of his grip once he released her she started to walk away. She went back to the room and packed up her stuff then stormed out of the clubhouse without a look back. She was angry and hurting and being near Juice hurt even more.

…

Once Milla got home she got busy. The more she did the less chance she had to dwell on the fact that her man was having a kid with another woman. She knew she'd lose him. Their relationship was too new, too fragile, and she was too jealous to share him with another family. With a deep breath she wiped away the new tears that sprung in her eyes and went back to the cook book. After she left the clubhouse she'd gone to the bookstore in town and got four different cookbooks that she wanted to try then went to the grocery store to get groceries. After loading her cart and rebelliously spending the money Juice had given her to pick him up groceries she went back home and was currently in the process of cooking a six course meal complete with salad and soup. She was also baking two different kinds of bread. Anything to keep her mind off of everything. As the oven dinged to let her know that the garlic was roasted she opened the stove and grabbed the pan, screaming as she gripped the burning metal. She'd been so focused on forgetting her pain that she forgot the oven mitt.

"Mother-fucking son of a bitch!" She shouted as she cradled her hand. "Why am I so fucking stupid?"

"Not stupid, distracted. I'd be distracted too if I was in your shoes right now." She looked up to see her Mom standing in the doorway with a sympathetic look on her face. "Sit at the dining room table. I'll take care of shit in here then wrap your hand up while we talk."

Milla nodded and did as her Mother asked. She sat at the table, cradling her hand while her Mom turned down the heat on the stove and replaced the ruined garlic with some new cloves. Then she grabbed the large first aid kit from the bottom cabinet in the kitchen and sat next to Milla.

"Give me your hand darlin'." Gemma requested and Milla placed her hand in her Mother's. "This is starting to blister, I think the best I can do is put some burn cream on it and wrap it, then I'll check it again in a few hours."

"Thanks." Milla said in a voice made rough from crying and Gemma gave her a small, crooked smile and shook her head.

"What you gonna do if the baby's his?" Gemma asked her daughter and made note of the solitary tear that rolled down Milla's cheek.

"Not much I can do. He can do what he wants with his genetic material. It's not like I'm holding him down with ink or a ring." Milla took a deep breath, then continue. "Besides, he wants to be a Dad, wants to make up for how he grew up, wants to be there for everything."

"He tell you this, this morning?" Gemma asked and Milla shook her head.

"No, we've talked about kids before. He wants 'em, I don't. I can't stand the thought of bringing another kid into the world only to lose it because of genetics. Juice doesn't care about that shit, he wants to be the world's greatest Daddy." Milla sniffled again. "I know he will be."

At the end of her sentence she started to bawl like a baby and Gemma rolled her eyes. Sometimes she forgot how young Milla was and how absolutely sheltered. Gemma and Clay had done their damndest to teach her independence, they let her make her own mistakes but they couldn't let her go completely. Every major problem she had was taken care of by her Father and his Club. She never learned how to properly weather the really painful stuff, to be a rock. Now she had to dive in the deep end of the pool. Sink or swim.

"Well, you know what he's gonna do. What are you gonna do?" Gemma asked as she wrapped the gauze around Milla's hand, being sure not to wrap too tightly or too loose.

"I don't know. What if he leaves me for her, makes a family with her. I'll lose him." She cried again and Gemma squeezed her hand, causing her to cry out shocking away the tears.

"Good, now you're not blubbering like a little bitch. Think about this long and hard before you answer. Do you love the moron?"

"That's a stupid fucking question." Milla said in an aggravated voice. "Of course I love him, that's why this shit hurts so much."

"If you love him that means you stand by him. I know this shit is tough. You two are starting shit together and are still getting the feel for each other and this throws a big wrench in everything. If you two really are in it for the long haul you'll make it through and you'll love that baby if it's his because it's a part of him." At the last bit Milla started cying again and Gemma sighed but Milla shouted.

"It's supposed to be me! I'm the only one who's supposed to have his children, ME! I love him, I've given myself to him in every way, He's mine and his babies are supposed to be mine!" She shouted and Gemma smirked, there it was, that's why Milla was so upset.

"Thought you didn't want kids, this would save you the trouble." Gemma said snarkily and Milla glared.

"I may not want them now but someday I might and Juice is who I want to have them with. I can't stand the thought of anyone else having that intimacy with him." Milla said the last softly and Gemma got up and touched the top of Milla's head.

"Talk to your man about it. Figure out what your gonna do." She said as she went toward the kitchen. "For what it's worth you'd be a hell of a Mom to that kid. Now come on, we have food to make so it doesn't get ruined."

Milla got up and followed her Mother into the kitchen. Her Mom was right, if she really loved Juice she'd stand by him and if he loved her back he wouldn't leave her. It made Milla feel better because if there was anything Milla could count on it was the fact that Juice loved her.

…

" I swear to god that I don't want you. Your a great guy but I've been down this road before and I don't want my kid raised in this life. I just want you to take responsibility." She pleaded with Juice when he sat across from her at the table. She probably just ruined his life but he couldn't find it in him to be angry with her. He was the one who hadn't used protection.

"We don't even know for sure that it's mine." He said helplessly and she just looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry I sprung this on you like this, I just didn't know what to do." She started to cry and Juice knew he was trapped.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Do you need money? A car? What will it take to get you out of here so I can repair shit with my Lady?" He asked and Josie felt a pang of guilt. She really didn't want to ruin his relationship. Hell, his woman had balls and was willing to fight for what was hers. Of course he'd want to preserve that.

"We should exchange information and I'l let you know how the pregnancy progresses. If I need you I want you to come, but I'll understand if you have Club shit or something with your Lady. I just want your help and to know I can count on your support." She said and Juice nodded as he took out his cell and handed it to her.

"Put in your information. I'll do what I can." He said and she nodded. It was a better outcome than expected.

…

"That was a great dinner Angel." Clay said as he wiped his mouth and set it on the table. She smiled a small smile and continued to pick at her food. She had made a feast fit for a king but her appetite was gone. She was too worried about her future with Juice to really eat.

"Thanks Daddy." She said softly and he smiled at her. He hoped Juice settled shit with the slut, his baby deserved a good man.

"I'm gonna head to the workshop for a bit, if ya need me I'll be out there." He said as he got up and went to Gemma and kissed her cheek before he went out the door. Once he was out Milla stood and brought his plate, and silverware into the kitchen before she sat down again and moved her food around her plate some more. After a few silent moments Gemma stood up and took her plate then grabbed Milla's before she went into the kitchen and placed the dishes on the counter than came out.

"I've gotta look over some shit, you gonna be ok alone?" Gemma asked and Milla nodded.

"I'll just clean up. Love ya Ma." Milla said as she stood up and started cleaning the table. She'd taken all of the dishes off the table and was wiping down the table when the unmistakable sound of pipes coming up the driveway. Milla wiped off her hands and went to the door. She knew exactly who was there.

She stepped out onto the porch as Juice got off his bike and walked toward her.

"Hey." Juice greeted as he stood by her on the porch.

"Hey." Milla said as she ducked her head.

"Josie went back to Berkeley. We'll stay in touch." He said and Milla took a deep breath.

"I knew you'd do the right thing. What about us?" She asked and Juice chuckled before he walked up to her and ran his hand under her hair before he pressed his forehead against hers.

"What about us? I love you Baby and this doesn't change anything." He kissed her before he moved away and held her hand. He walked her to the swing and sat down with her. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I should be having your baby." Milla said angrily and Juice smiled.

"That's what you're worried about? Mills, we're not even sure this baby is mine. If it is I'll be the best father I can but it doesn't change anything between us. You'll still be my lady, and I know you'll love the baby, no matter how it came to be." He kissed her forehead before he continued. "I know you wanna be the only one with a claim to me and that's ok because I wanna own you, body and soul. But you have to look at it this way baby, do you want this kid to feel unwanted and unloved because you made me choose."

At his words a tear slipped down Milla's cheek and Juice used his thumb to wipe it away and Milla looked at him as she thought about what she was going to say.

"Can you promise that this won't hurt us? Can you promise that it won't change how you feel about me and any future kids we have?" She asked and Juice grinned at her. These were promises he could make.

"I promise, nothing will change between us and I would rather cut my dick off than hurt you. I love you more than anything and I promise I'll love all my children the same. They'll never feel like I did growing up. They'll all know they were wanted." He explined and Milla raised the hand that was holding hers to her lips.

"Thank you, that's what I needed to hear. I promise I'll support you and do what I can." She stood still holding his hand, "You hungry?"

"Starving." He said and continued to grin as she brought him into the kitchen and they ate the leftovers. Knowing everything was going to be ok fixed her appetite.

…

_Four Months Later..._

Milla sat in the living room crocheting while Juice took the call in the bedroom. Josie had gone into labor the night before and her mother called with an update. Milla thought back to the last few months. It was almost like none of the drama happened in the first place. Josie was self-sufficient and got whatever she needed for herself, she pretty much only called Juice to tell him medical things and ask about his own medical history. She wasn't demanding in the lease and respected the relationship Juice had with Milla. She didn't even insist on seeing Juice and was content with him popping by on his own time. In fact, Juice had only gone to Berkeley twice and that didn't bother Milla in the least. She even found herself thinking about the new baby quite a bit, hence her crocheting. She was making the baby a blanket and hoped to have it done by the time Juice rode out to Berkeley that night. As she finished her next to last row Juice came out of the bedroom and sat next to her on the couch.

"Have to leave early?" Milla asked and Juice just stared ahead so she continued. "If you'll wait about fifteen minutes I'll have this done then you can head out. What's wrong?"

Milla asked as she took in the blank look on his face before Juice started laughing then he looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

"The baby isn't mine!" He stood up and hauled Milla up before he hugged her and spun around. "The baby's Chinese! She said it must've been the gy she was seeing before she booked. It wasn't me!"

Milla smiled as Juice kissed her and hugged her. It was all going to be fine. She'd be the only woman to have his babies and their relationship was stronger than ever. After he kissed her again he let go of her and took the crocheting out of her hands before he took one in his own.

"What's going on?" Milla asked though she had a good idea.

"We're gonna go celebrate, see if we can start our own family." He continued to grin as he led Milla to the bedroom and she found herself smiling too. The only one having his babies was going to be her. Juice still belonged to her and he was going to show her. As he made love to her he made her feel like she was the only one in the world and at that moment, to him, she was and nothing was ever going to change that.


	63. For the Best

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**!Warning! _Spoilers for Season 5 and mention of character death_ !Warning!**

_Note: This is slightly different than my other chapters. I've written about future events with no story attached but it coiincides with what I plan on writing in the future. Consider this a sneak peek._

* * *

><p><strong>For the Best<strong>

"Hey." Milla said as she stood in the doorway to his living room while he unpacked his duffle and spread his clothes out on the floor.

"Hey." Opie said as he looked up at her. "If you're here to yell just get it over with. I have to get to the clubhouse."

"I'm not here to yell. I just wanted to check on you. Ellie and Kenny will get out of school in a few hours. I wanted to be sure the house was nice. I was hoping you were at the clubhouse already so I could fix the place up."

"It's fine, I'm not staying long anyway." He said and looked down at his empty duffle.

"The kids miss you." Milla said and Opie wrung the t-shirt in his hands. He didn't need to hear the lecture from her. His Dad had already read him the riot act and his Mom had almost taken his balls. No he didn't need Milla to as well.

"I know, I'm a shit Dad and I was a shit husband. Just lay into me now, I know you want to." He glared and Milla shook her head before she walked across the floor and sat in the seat closest to him.

"I don't wanna lay into you Ope, I just want to see how you are. I needed to see that you were alright with my own two eyes." She said kindly and Opie looked at her, his eyes dull.

"I'm surviving." He said then gave her a long look. "Why are you really here? If you wanted to see how I was you could've called Jax or talked to Juice after Church."

"Fine, since you asked. I wanted to make sure you were really here, that you didn't take off again as soon as you got fresh clothes." She said then lowered her eyes, she was afraid of hurting him.

"I can see that. Didn't expect you to lose faith in me. I thought you understood."He said and Milla felt tears in her eyes.

"I love you Ope, I'm just...just worried." She said then began kicking herself for being a pussy. She knew she should just lay her feelings out for him but it was hard. The last thing she wanted was to alienate him, to lose him. He didn't say anything but continued to look at her, his eyes still as dull and lifeless as they'd been when she walked through the door. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm worried that Ellie and Kenny have lost both parents."

"I'm home now, they haven't lost me." He said but felt an ache in the place where his heart used to be. He'd never tell Milla or anyone but he was dead inside. He wasn't even sure he loved anything anymore. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to make sure the kids will be alright. For the last two months I've helped raise them, I've held them when they've cried, cleaned up their cuts when they've scraped their knees, talked to their teachers when they've acted out. I did it all because you weren't here. Now that you're here I wanna make sure you're in the right frame of mind to take care of them. If you're not ready then Juice and I can keep them until you are. They deserve a chance to heal." She told him earnestly as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and he reached across to place a hand on her leg in a gesture of comfort.

"You're right, they deserve a chance to heal." He said before he closed his eyes for a second and looked at Milla closely. "I need your help with that."

"Of course, they're my godbabies. I'll do whatever I can for them, I love them like they're my own." She said honestly and Opie nodded.

"Good, they're what matters now. I'm getting my shit together and as long as you're there for them...they'll survive." He said as Milla nodded then looked at the clock and stood. "Shit, I need to get to the clubhouse. Are we good?"

"We're good, I just want you to be ok Ope." She answered and Opie pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly.

"I will be. As long as you're there to love and care for the kids, I'll be fine. They're what matters." He said and Milla nodded.

"You're right. Go on to Church, I'll clean up around here." She said and he shook his head.

"No, this is my house and I'll take care of my shit. Go home and do whatever you need to do and..." He ushered her out the door. "Thank you."

Milla just nodded and walked away. She knew Opie wasn't good, probably wouldn't be for a while but he was home. He was home and with his family, that meant he could recover, he had to recover.

Opie went to the garage while Milla walked down the street to her Jeep. He hadn't told her but he was extremely grateful for everything she'd done for his family. She was the parent his kids needed when he couldn't even stand to be in the same space where Donna lived and breathed. She'd stepped up when she could've said 'fuck it' and shoved the responsibility off on their grandparents. He'd never be able to repay her, but there was something he could do. For Milla and for his kids. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that for a long time.

_A little over a year later..._

Milla sat sobbing in her living room. It wasn't fucking fair, nothing was fair anymore. How could she be expected to go on when everything was being taken away from her piece by piece? How could she hold everything together while she was falling apart? She continued to cry while Espy slept in her bedroom and Ellie and Kenny watched a movie in their new bedroom. They were so lost. With that thought Milla wiped away her tears and forced herself to stop crying. No matter what she was feeling the kids were feeling worse. She lost a brother, they lost their Dad. With a deep breath she walked into the kitchen to start lunch. Her Dad was due back any moment and she was going to force the kids to eat something. As she took the bread from the breadbox there was a knock on the door so she abandoned her task and went to the door, she was surprised to see Lowen standing on the other side.

"Hello Milla, I'm so sorry." She said and Milla nodded as she willed the tears away as they sprouted up again. "May I come in?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. My mind's a million miles away." Milla explained and Lowen nodded and followed Milla as she led her to the kitchen where she had Lowen sit at the table. "Would you like coffee?"

"No thank you. I have to go take care of some things pertaining to Mr. Winston's estate. I just wanted to stop by and drop this paperwork off and explain a few things." She explained and Milla sat next o her. Lowen took the papers out of the envelope she had in her hand and looked at Milla with a look of sympathy. "Mr. Winston had a living will that he updated every few months since his release from prison. During his last update he placed guardianship of his children in your hands if something happened to him. According to this paperwork, if you agree to it, you and Mr. Ortiz are now the legal guardians of Elizabeth Marianne Winston and Harry Kenneth Winston. I'll leave the papers with you for now."

"When do you need a decision?" Milla asked as she overlooked the papers Lowen had just handed to her.

"You have a month before the children will be placed in the home of another close relative. Once your decision is made, call my office and we'll finish everything." Lowen explained as she stood. "I need to go to the mortuary and handle some of the insurance paperwork with the owner. Do you need any assistance withtthe documents?"

"No, I just need to wait for my husband and talk about this. Thank you for coming to me." Milla said before she bit on her cheek to stop herself from crying.

"You're welcome Milla, I truly am sorry for your loss." Lowen told her before she walked to her car. Once Lowen got in her car and pulled out of the driveway Milla closed the door and wandered back into the kitchen. She had paperwork to go through. She needed to talk to Juice but she already knew her answer.

…

Later that night Juice walked into the house and sat down heavily at the kitchen table. Life was fucked up. They were burying a brother the next day and that shouldn't be happening, Opie should still be alive and at home with his kids, not on some slab in the funeral home. As Juice thought about the kids he ran a hand over his face. What was going to happen to Ellie and Kenny now? Mary could barely take care of herself and the Lerners were uptight douches. The kids would be miserable no matter where they landed and that hurt his heart. Shit, if he could he'd adopt them. He already loved them like they were his.

"Hey Baby." He looked up and saw Milla in the doorway in her sweats with a face that was swollen and red from crying, he couldn't blame her she'd lost her big brother.

"Hey, how is evryone?" He asked and watched as Milla seemed to deflate.

"Ellie and Kenny cried themselves to sleep and Espy's fussy because she doesn't understand what's going on. I'm nearly at the breaking point myself." She explained and Juice rose to enfold his wife in his arms.

"I'm here Babe, you aren't gonna fall apart if I hold you together." He felt like a hypocrite since he was about to break into a million pieces at any moment. "Talk to me, tell me what's going on in your head. We'll work through this together."

"How do you feel about being a father again?" Milla asked as she moved away so she could look at him. "We were offered an opportunity to be Ellie and Kenny's Guardians. I want this Baby, I've never wanted anything as much as this."

She pleaded as she gripped his cut and he placed his hands over hers.

"We're gonna need a bigger house then. No way can we all fit in this fishbowl." He pulled Milla into his arms and kissed her head. This felt right and he was going to make sure it happened. Those kids deserved a family and he knew Milla would give them a great one.

…

Later that night Milla walked into the makeshift bedroom she'd arranged for Ellie and Kenny. Juice had been right, there was no way they'd all be able to fit in their hose, not for long anyway. Brushing aside her distracting thoughts Milla walked to each kid and kissed them on the head feeling guilty for the happiness that bubbled in her as she spoke.

"Sleep tight my babies. I love you." She said before she quietly walked out of the room and padded down the hall to her bedroom, she was exhausted and sore from her grief and knew sleep was coming. As she laid in bed she looked at the picture on her wall of the Club as one and her eyes found Opie. She kissed her fingertip and pointed it toward the picture.

"I love you bro and I'll give your kids the best life I possibly can. Rest and be at peace. You've earned it." With that thought she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be tough and she needed to be at her best. The kids needed her at her best.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the spoilers but I had to write this story. I love Opie and my heart is broken right now. I've given up trying to understand Sutter but I will admit his brilliance. Saying that I'm pissed off at him and hurting and this story came from that. I hope you don't mind the lack of Juice but I needed to get this out. My muse is grieving and needed an outlet. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	64. Closed Door, Open Window

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines belong to me.**

**Closed Door, Open Window**

Juice walked into the apartment, thrumming with energy. It had been a great day, Clay had allowed him to ride out in formation with the rest and had trusted him enough to give him lookout duties. They were baby steps but they showed that Clay was starting to trust him, starting to make his place as a patch more real. He couldn't wait to tell his old lady, maybe celebrate with some icecream and whipped cream in strategic locations. After taking off his boots and placing his keys and gun on the table by the door he started off in search of his baby, surprised to hear sobbing coming from the bedroom. Knowing something had to be really wrong he moved quickly to the bedroom and saw Milla sitting on the end of the bed with an opened envelope in one hand and an official looking letter in the other.

"Hey Baby." He greeted softly and Milla looked up and hastily wiped her tears away.

"Hey, I thought you'd be home later." She said trying to sound calm but failing miserably while tears still leaked from her eyes.

"What happened?" He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Nothing, I'm just being a pussy. What do you want for dinner?" She tried to change the subject but he grabbed the letter from her hand, he wanted to know what upset her so much. "Give that back, it's nothing."

"Dear Ms. Morrow, We regret to inform you that, though your script showed technical skill and originality, we cannot allow you to participate in the SoCal Screenwriter's Workshop. The selection process for this workshop is very competitive and your work did not fit the criteria for entrance in the workshop. We will keep your work on file and if we arrange a genre workshop your request will be reviewed again. Thank you for your interest and do not be discouraged." He read the letter out loud and his brow furrowed. He had no idea she wanted to participate in a workshop. "When did you apply for this?"

"A month ago, there was an email forwarded to all of the students in the entertainment writing class. A workshop like that could make careers, the networking opportunities alone...I should've known I wouldn't get in. There's no way someone like me could get into something so prestigious, it was stupid to try." She hung her head and Juice pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be like that baby, you're so fucking talented. Too talented for this bullshit. Why was this so important to you?" He wanted to know why she was so devastated by this rejection.

"I...I wanted to prove that I could do more than porn. That I was good enough to write legitimate scripts. Someday I wanted to write a movie, something everyone would see. The next...Silence of the Lambs or Shakespeare in Love. Now...never mind. What do you want for dinner?" She said before she got out of his arms and seemed to shake herself, then she stood up and walked closer to the door. Juice told her he didn't really care what she made so she went to the kitchen and distracted herself with food prep while he went to the office and researched the workshop. He wanted to see just how important it was and what he could do to lessen Milla's hurt from the rejection.

…

"This is good Baby." Juice said as he ate the casserole Milla had made for their dinner. The level of care and complexity betrayed her need for distraction.

"I'm glad you like it. I was thinking about going to Henricks' tomorrow and getting a rack of lamb. I know it's a bit expensive but it's been awhile since we had anything really fancy." She smiled and Juice smiled back before he took a drink of his beer.

"As long as it fits the budget I'm ok with it. Hey, I found something for you." He grabbed some papers from the seat next to him and handed them across the table to Milla who raised her eyebrow.

"What's this?" She asked before she looked the sheets over. "A screenwriting workshop focusing on horror. Shit Babe, where'd you find this?"

Milla smiled wide as she read the details.. It wasn't as prestigious as the SoCal screenwriting workshop but it was better. It was fun and James Gunn was a participant. WHo better to teach horror screenwriting than the man who wrote "Tromeo and Juliet" and "Terror Firmer" her two favorite Troma films. "

"I was looking into that workshop you didn't get into and this was suggested for "genre" screenwriters. It looked perfect for you. Plus it's in Oakland, not as far as LA. What do you think?" He asked and Milla continued to smile.

"I'll fill out the application tonight. Shit, my script is perfect for this." She looked over the details and her excitement was palpable. Juice grinned, happy that he could turn her mood around.

"What's your script about?" He asked and she blushed a little.

"Umm...It's called "Sons of Satan" and it's about a small town overrun by demons because the town's DMV is the portal to hell. The only people who know what's going on are the bikers who patrol the town and fix shit. The aforementioned "Sons of Satan". The President of the group has a badass old lady who's also a witch and makes sure they have all the weapons and protective shit they need. Their clubhouse is in an abandoned church so the demons can't get a drop on them. It's a fun movie." She explained, still blushing and Juice continued to smile at his lady.

"That sounds fucking amazing. Can I read it?" He asked and Milla nodded.

"Yeah, I can transfer a copy to your computer tonight." She smiled in an embarrassed way and Juice shook his head.

"I don't know why you're embarrassed. You should know by now that I'm proud of you." His eyes sought hers and she smiled at him before she got up and walked around the table. Once she was by him she took his hand in hers and bit her lip.

"Come with me Baby. We can finish eating later." Juice grinned wide as his eyes darkened and he stood up. Milla held his hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there she pushed him on the bed and attacked his buckle. Once his pants were down she straddled him and he sat up as he flipped them over in one fluid motion. As soon as he got her naked he took his time working her over. Sex was always good but when Milla was happy it was good to a whole new level and he wanted to take advantage of her good mood.

…

A month later Milla got a letter of acceptance from the "Horror Screenwriters California conference and Clay was so proud that he paid the entrance fee so his girl could go and enjoy herself. She deserved this opportunity. Millahad the time of her life, working with other horror writers and her script was chosen for review by James Gunn himself. It was better than she could have dreamed and she had her man to thank for it. He took something bad in her life and turned it around. His faith and pride in her kept her from giving up and she'd always be grateful to him for that. She showed him how grateful she was when she returned from her week away, they didn't leave the bed for two days and. After that he continued to look for different writing workshops for her to attend, the rewards were too good for him to discourage her.


	65. Presents

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Presents**

"Hey, did a package come for me?" Juice asked as he walked into the office and Gemma nodded.

"Yeah, why're you gettin' personal shit sent here?" She asked and Juice smiled.

"It's Milla's birthday present. I didn't wanna risk her openin' it ahead of time." He grinned as he held the package. He'd scrimped and saved and even cut down to less than a pack a day in order to afford it. Milla was going to love it.

"What did ya get her?" Gemma asked, impressed with his forethought.

"I got her a new Macbook. Her homework's starting to get more technology based and the graphics programs work so much better on a Mac...What?" Juice asked when he saw the look on Gemma's face.

"I hope you can return that. Clay and I got her a Powerbook with all the bells and whistles. We were gonna ask you to tune it up and load it with programs for her." Gemma said and Juice clenched his jaw. He'd mentioned to Clay that he wanted to get Milla this. Of course he had to get one upped.

"I'm her old man Gemma, that means I dictate this shit. You return the Powerbook." He ordered and Gemma just chuckled.

"Listen, it's good that you wanna assert your place in her life but this isn't how you do it. This present isn't from the Pres and his old lady. This is a present from your girl's parents. That means somethin' different. I know you put a lot of time and energy into gettin that gift for her but now you need to find somethin' else. We both know our present it the one that fits her needs better." She told him and he took a deep breath. She was right, their gift was better.

"Fine, I'll just return this shit and get her somethin better." He told Gemma who nodded then returned to her work.

He was in a bad mood for the rest of the day after that. He knew he'd gotten Milla the perfect gift and Clay just had to eclipse him. During work he wracked his brain for the best possible gift to get his lady and was drawing a blank which made his dark mood go darker. He was pissed off when he got home and planned to spend the night in front of the tv with beer and Call of Duty, he needed to blow stuff to shit.

"Hey baby." He looked up when his lady greeted him happily and couldn't suppress his groan when he saw her standing in the doorway wearing a sheer, lace, negligee. "I went shopping with Lu today and she got me an early birthday present. You like?"

He groaned again when he saw her bite her lip and pose against the doorjamb. She was sexy as hell but sex was the farthest thing from his mind. He went toward the doorway and walked past her causing her to raise her eyebrow and stare after him.

"Baby?" She asked as she followed him and he just set up his XBox and started playing. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just need some time alone. Go do homework or something while I do this." He told her and kept his eyes on the screen.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked in a small voice and Juice sighed as he paused on the menu.

"No, baby, it's not you. I just need to work on this. I'll talk to you later." Juice dismissed her and Milla went to the bedroom and changed. After that he only saw her once until he went to bed and that was when she brought him a bag of takeout then went back to the bedroom. If her would've thought about it he would've realized how hurt she was but he was too pissed off to care.

…

"What do you want for your birthday Tiny?" Bobby asked as he sat with Milla at the picnic table, sharing lunch with her and Juice. She'd been on a cooking kick for the last few days and the guys were benefiting from it.

"Ummm...I think I need a new pressure fryer, maybe something six quarts..." She suggested and Bobby smiled.

"Message heard loud and clear. Anything else, ya know, in case other brothers need help pickin stuff." Bobby suggested and Milla made a show of thinking.

"Well..I would like a new tattoo or two, maybe a new piercing. I need a new printer though. Mine has issues." She said and Juice raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"You told me it was fine babe." He gave her a look and she ducked her head.

"I was waiting for my birthday. I've been dropping hints to Ma like nobody's business." She said and Juice chuckled. He loved her so much sometimes. "I was also dropping hints about a new desk, a rolltop. I've always wanted one of those."

Milla sighed and Juice found himself smiling. It was perfect, completely perfect. For the first time in days the dark cloud in his head lifted. Not only could he get Milla what she wanted he could get it for her at a fraction of what he'd saved and he could use the extra to equip the desk with all the tech stuff she'd need. He finished eating his lunch while he listened to Milla and Bobby discuss her new fried chicken recipe and how they needed to have a day together and try out recipes. He hoped he was around for it, nothing was better than when those two tried to outdo each other in the kitchen.

"Juice! Get your ass back in the garage!" Tig called from the doors and Juice stood up and walked to Milla and gave her a long, deep, kiss surprising her before he pressed his forehead against her.

"I love you baby, we'll check out your gift from Lu tonight. I can't wait to break it in." He smiled before he kissed her once more and walked to the garage while Milla stared after him with a raised eyebrow. She didn't know what had happened but she was glad it had. She hated dealing with Juice when he was pissed off about something.

…

"Come on Clay, it's for Milla." Juice pleaded to his President who placed a chunk of wood in a lathe and started it, trying to drown out Juice. "I just need some work space in here! Come on!"

He shouted at Clay while the man heaved a sigh and shut off his lathe, turning to his newest and most annoying brother. Before he spoke he saw the look of determination in the boy's eyes.

"Why do you need my workshop?" Clay asked, determined to be ambiguous.

"You have all the tools, the space and it's out of the way. If Milla comes in just put a tarp over it. Come on Clay, I have them holding the desk for me at the antique shop on Main and I'll pick up all the shit I need to fix it up. You stole the glory from me with the laptop, let me get Milla something she's dreamed about." Juice pleaded with Clay who wound up turning and leaning against his workbench. As much as he hated sharing his workspace the moron had a point. Milla had wanted a rolltop for a while now. It would mean more if her man fixed it up for her.

"Ok, you can use the space but here're the rules." He turned back and looked into Juice's eager and excited face. "One, when I'm in here you're not. Two, any tools you use will be put back where you found them in better condition than when you picked them up. Three, any materials you use will be replaced. Finally, any damages to this workshop will be paid for out of your pocket and you'll do the repairs. We got a deal?"

"Fuck yes!" Juice said, sounding as excited as he felt and he shook Clay's hand.

"Don't make me regret this." Clay commanded and Juice just smiled before he dashed out and Clay reached to the workbench and picked up his cigar. As he took a thoughtful puff he smiled. His baby was going to have a hell of a birthday...and his present still trumped Juice's.

…

Juice worked steadily on the desk up until two days before the party. The desk was a thing of beauty. It was a beautiful oak with a dark cherry stain and large enough to fit all of Milla's essentials plus the docking station he'd installed where she could hook up whatever she needed. He'd even gotten her a chair to go with it that supposedly had ergonomic support. He was more interested in the fact that it was sturdy and, if they wanted to, it could hold two people. He fully planned on testing out his theory when he got Milla home from her party.

"Juice, I just got a call from Ma, she wants us to come a little late. She's got a surprise for me and she wants to make sure it's set up." Milla told him as she walked out of the bathroom in just a towel and he grinned as he walked up to her and tugged on the towel until it dropped. "I guess since it is my birthday."

She grinned and Juice picked her up and laid her on the bed. Gemma told them to be late, there was no reason they couldn't enjoy themselves.

…

"I said to be a little late, not a damn hour." Gemma fussed when they walked through the door while Milla rolled her eyes.

"Late is late and, believe me, we needed the extra time. I didn't want to come to my party smelling like sex." She and Juice grinned at each other while Gemma grimaced. It was already shaping up to be a good night.

…

"Thank you Koz." Milla said happily as she hugged the big, blonde, biker who squeezed tight. "Where did you find this?"

"I was gettin' some shit for my apartment and I saw that. Knew it was perfect for my kiddo." He smiled and Milla hugged him again.

"You were right, I can't wait to make shit in this." She smiled as she looked at the large wok Koz had bought for her. It really was perfect. "How'd you get this on your bike?"

"Prospects brought it in the truck." He told her and she nodded, it made sense since the thing was way too big to fit in a saddlebag.

"Here Mills, it's better than the douchebag's." Tig said as he thrust an envelope in Milla's face and watched her open it, a grin spreading on her face.

"How'd you get these Tig. Jesus, this event's been sold out for months." Milla continued to grin as she took the tickets out of the envelope and Tig puffed up his chest.

"Retard said you were moanin' about that shit and I know a guy who works there. Let's just say a little persuasion was needed." He smirked as Milla smiled at him, knowing hugs weren't a given.

"I don't care how you got them, I'm just happy to have them. Thank you." She continued to grin at her Uncle Tig who shrugged.

"Not a big deal, just bring the retard. We wanna hear how it was." He smirked as Juice glared at him. He was glad Milla was happy but a foreign film marathon that would last sixteen hours was not on his list of things to do.

"If he's not busy." Milla said and Juice could've kissed her. She was giving him an out so he smirked at Tig before he walked away.

After that Milla got her presents from everyone, including a set of pressure fryers in different sizes and a book of his best hash recipes from Bobby and Chibs supplied the hash and a copy of _Trainspotting_ a book they both enjoyed. Finally, it came time for her parent's gift and they led her into the den where they'd set it up and Milla gasped when she saw the Powerbook and was unable to hide her tears of joy as she started to play around on the computer. She hugged both of her parents and grinned wide, thinking things couldn't possibly be better when Juice walked up to her and took her hand.

"Come with me baby, I've got your present outside." He gave her his smile and she gripped his hand as he led her out of the house and stopped on the porch where he had her stand in front of something large with wrapping paper draped over it and taped together with bows dotting it.

"Juice...what is it?" She asked as her smile brightened and the tears stopped.

"Open it." His grin got brighter as Milla walked up to it and tore the paper off. She gasped as she saw the desk of her dreams in front of her, shining in the light from the porch.

"Baby..." She whispered before she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "It's perfect...you're perfect."

She continued to grin as she moved away, only to pull him closer and kiss him like their lives depended on it and he kissed her back. She put her love in that kiss and Juice did the same. He went through hell to get that desk for her and the fact she loved it made it worth it.

…

Later that night he laid back on the bed while Milla took a quick shower. He smiled when he thought about when they'd gotten home. They were barely through the door when Milla got to her knees and undid his pants. What followed was the best blowjob of his life followed by rough sex on the kitchen table. After that they'd spent a couple of hours watching tv in their bedroom lazily making out and finally making love again. Now they were going to bed since the desk was getting delivered at the asscrack of dawn and they both wanted to be there for the set up and Juice really wanted to see just what that desk chair could handle.


	66. Objectionable

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Objectionable**

Milla looked at her homework and sighed. Her Journalism in the Twentieth Century professor had sprung an assignment on them at the last minute that was due the next week. She was supposed to go to Reno with Juice for the weekend but she had to stay and do this assignment, at least Juice decided to stay with her. What was the point of going to Reno when he couldn't get laid or gamble? She was happy he stayed since this assignment's existence was annoying her and she knew he would help her "relieve" her stress. The assignment was to write an objective piece of true crime reporting and the professor would decide on which case or crime they'd be reporting on. Milla felt confident that she could do the assignment and do it well, she was very well versed in criminal actions and dealt with criminals almost exclusively. She smiled as she printed off the assignment sheet but her smile turned into a frown when she read her assignment. She was assigned to write about a series of unsolved murders and disappearances in Tacoma, WA. According to the summary of the materials the victims all had ties to the Sons of Anarchy and the main suspect was an unnamed Son. Milla snorted at that. The Son was very well known. Hell, he was sitting in the clubhouse at that moment.

She soon got restless doing her research so she decided to seek out her man to take the edge off. She also knew that she'd have better luck working in the clubhouse with movement and noise going on around her than the silence of the apartment. She also wanted to go observe Hap, but those plans were in the back of her mind. She wasn't suicidal.

…

"Hey Baby!" Juice called out as Milla got out of her Jeep. She grinned and walked over to him. He grinned and lifted her in his arms. "What're you doin' here?"

"I got restless and needed to be around people. Don't worry, I'm still gonna be working." She explained and he kissed her again.

"Sounds good to me. The sooner you get that project done the sooner you can go back to worshipping me." He smirked and she hit his chest and chuckled.

"Smartass, I'm gonna go inside and work. See ya later baby." She kissed his cheek before she made her way into the clubhouse and set up. She had a lot of work to do.

…

Milla sat in the corner of the main room working on her project. She'd consciously chosen her location so that she'd be out of the way and left alone. Subconsciously she had a good view of Happy and as she read the material she found herself glancing at the enforcer. She didn't think the material would get to her like it was, but she felt her stomach turning as she read the crimes.

There were pits they found with charred remains, barrels with bodies dissolving in acid, people found shot execution style, men dragged and missing person report after missing person report. All were tied together by thin thread of speculation based upon business dealings and proximity to a Son. She took a deep breath after she read the last document and couldn't believe what she'd just read, there was so much information on the crimes and the dump sites. She'd always been told that when they "took care" of something there was nothing left, so seeing all of this evidence caused Milla to worry. If there was this much information available why weren't the guys in prison? As she contemplated the question she heard a clunk across from her and looked up to see Hap sit down and got nervous. Not because of what he'd done, she'd come to terms with that, but because it was seldom good when Hap singled someone out.

"Why're ya starin at me kid?" He asked as he took a drink of his beer and Milla swallowed.

"I didn't know I was." Milla answered truthfully and Hap nodded once, then looked at her with a steady stare.

"Ya got a problem with me? Want your man to deal with it?" He asked and Milla shook her head, she had no problems with him despite what she read. He was still one of the men in the world that she trusted implicitly.

"No problem Ha, I'm just...working on a project, it's a bit personal." She explained and without time to react Happy reached over and grabbed the files she'd printed off.

"What's this shit?" He asked as his eyes got hard and black while he flipped through the pages.

"It's for my project. I have to write an objective true crime piece. My professor knows my history and affiliations and decided to be a dick. I can't ask for a different assignment since it's due Monday. I'm sorry Hap." Milla apologized and Happ put the file down on the table.

"Don't write it." He ordered her and she swallowed thickly, not knowing just what to do.

"I...have to...I can't fail. I have to get my degree, my old man wants me to." She explained before she bit her lip and he leaned forward and stared hard at her.

"How ya gonna spin it?" Happy asked as the hardness in his eyes lessened and he sat back. If her man wanted her to finish her shit it wasn't his place to get in the way.

"Well, all the ties are flimsy at best. I'm going to be completely objective luckily, in this case, objectivity works in the Club's favor. Nothing in that material points at the Sons, all the people involved were shady so we're good." She explained and Hap nodded.

"Show me that shit when it's done. I'll tell ya if shit's not right." He ordered and Milla nodded, suddenly worried she wouldn't write well enough. She knew Hap wouldn't hurt her or view her as a liability but disappointing him didn't sit well with her.

"Ok Hap, I'll show you." Milla promised and Hap rose. Once he was gone Milla breathed a sigh of relief then started packing up her shit. She needed to concentrate on her project and now that meant going to a dorm room, so she wouldn't get interrupted.

…

"What do you think?" Milla asked as she nervously bit her lip. She'd finished her piece and brought it to Hap who read it over. Once he was finished he handed it back to her and gave her a steady look.

"Didn't see anything about the Sons." He said and she nodded.

"Like I said, the connections were flimsy at best. There was nothing that needed to be mentioned. "Criminal element" was perfectly acceptable and fit the objective requirement well." She explained and he handed her the article.

"Turn that in and don't think about it. Club business is Club business and you stay out. Got that kid?" He started to stare her down and she nodded.

"Got it." She told him and took a breath, pleased that she hadn't disappointed him. Once he walked away Milla walked back to the dorm room and quickly sent her finished product to her professor. She was pleased it was done and glad she didn't have to worry about accidently hurting the Club. After she got the confirmation email that told her it was received she closed her laptop and went back out into the main room. Juice would be getting off work soon and she had some stress she needed relieving.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey there all, I hope you like this and I apologize if I got Hap wrong. I'm not uber-confident writing him but I'm trying to learn how to voice his character. The thing is that I like Hap, but I'm not as interested in him as I am in other Sons. Though, with his expanded role on the show and in SAMCRO, I feel like I need to learn how to properly write his voice. If I did anything wrong or wrote him OOC, please let me know. I'm not Happy's Hitwoman so I know I'm not an expert at writing Hap. Thanks for putting up with this chapter and I hope it was enjoyable.<p> 


	67. Bravery

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Bravery**

"This is stupid." Juice said loudly as, yet another, figure in costume jumped out at them and Milla shrieked and clutched his arm. "I thought you lived for this shit?"

"Horror movies and novels, not this shit. Coming here was your idea." She whispered angrily and Juice smirked.

"I thought I'd get laid." He continued to smirk and she hit his chest.

"You know you'll get laid regardless. Jesus Christ!" She shrieked as a guy in a werewolf mask grabbed her arm. Juice chuckled and Milla clutched his arm and he was surprised to feel her shaking.

"You wanna go out the side exit?" He asked her, he didn't like seeing her actually scared like this, it hurt his pride.

"No, we only have a couple more rooms. I'm not a pussy, I can handle it." Her face became determined so Juice just continued to hold her hand as they moved along.

The next room they came upon had strobe lights flashing so Milla placed her face against Juice's shoulder and let him guide her. She hated the way strobe lights seemed to erase time as people seemed to walk from one side of the room to the other in no time at all. It freaked her out and made her feel unsafe. Yet another reason she hated clubs. Finally, they got to the last room and Milla took a deep breath and made it through. Once they were out Milla sat on a bale of hay near the exit and Juice sat with her as she avoided his gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a baby." She apologized and Juice pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be sorry, you're so fearless that it was good to see you jump." He rested his head against hers and Milla sighed.

"I'm scared all the time Juice. I'm just really good at hiding it." She told him softly. "Let's go home, there's an Evil Dead marathon on Fearnet. I wanna catch the end of the first movie."

Milla stood up and Juice stood with her, he was suddenly curious about what she was afraid of and decided that he'd know by the end of the night.

…

"I made us some popcorn babe." Juice told her as he joined her on the couch and sat by her. Milla moved closer and leaned against him.

"Thanks, I was thinking, after "Army of Darkness" we should check out IFC. They're doing a double feature of "Motel Hell" and "Eaten Alive". I'm in the mood for cheesy goodness." Milla suggested and Juice smiled.

"I don't get you. You're terrified at the haunted house but a night of horror movies is your favorite thing." He shook his head and Milla sighed.

"I guess it boils down to the difference between presentation. Movies are obviously fake, they're fun and I love seeing the different makeup and guessing how it's done. The haunted house is more realistic. I have enough real life horror, I don't need the simulation." She said as she shook herself then continued. "I'm sorry Juice, I know you wanted it to be something special. I hope I didn't ruin it."

"You didn't ruin anything Mills." He whispered before he bent his head and kissed the top of hers. "At the haunted house you said you're scared all the time. What do you mean babe?"

"Don't worry yourself, it's my deal." She told him before she moved so she was lying with her head in his lap.

"Wrong, I'm your old man, that makes it my deal too. Why are you scared?" He moved his hand and ran it through her hair before she sighed.

"It's my burden, you don't deserve to be burdened too. You have enough on your plate." She told him as she turned her head to the tv. "Can you pass me the popcorn?"

"Not until you tell me what you're afraid of." He held the bowl out of reach and Milla looked up and gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "It's my job to protect you and if you're scared all the time I'm not doing my job."

"Do you really need to know?" She asked and Juice nodded. She sighed in defeat but built up the courage to answer him. "I'll start with the little things. I'm scared of rats, mice, bees, tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis, nuclear winter, rolling down a hill of cacti, getting locked in a coffin, losing my eyesight, losing a limb or all of them, getting paralyzed..."

"Nuclear winter is a "little thing"?" He asked her an she nodded.

"Compared to the big things. These are the big things. I'm scared my Dad or one of the guys will lay down their bike and die from their injuries. I'm scared pissed off Mayans will shoot up the clubhouse and I'll lose everyone. I'm scared Dad will get killed in some way. I'm scared Ma will finally go off the rails due to some shit happening and I'll lose her completely. I'm scared Jax's arrogance will make him take on a fight he's not ready for. I'm scared that I won't succeed in life and every accomplishment will be for nothing. I'm scared Charming and the Club will swallow me up, just like everyone said they would. Above all, I'm scared of losing you." Milla choked up as she went through her list and Juice watched as tears poured down her face. He lifted her up from her position on his lap and held her in his arms and she continued.

"I'm afraid you'll go on a run and won't come back. I'm afraid you'll lay down your bike and die from your injuries. I'm afraid you'll find someone else and leave me. I'm afraid you'll find something better. I'm scared of this every day." She sniffled pitiably and Juice kissed her temple.

"I'm not gonna lie to you baby. Some of those fears are possible. Every day is something new but you never have to worry about me leaving you. There's nothing and no one better than you for me." He touched her chin with his fingertips and guided her to a kiss. "I love you too damn much."

He kissed her gently again before he pulled her into his arms and they cuddled a bit as they watched the movie.

"Tell me what scares you." Milla requested as she turned so she could look into his eyes.

"Nothin' babe. I'm a biker, nothing gets to me." He puffed up his chest in fake bravado and Milla smiled before she kissed me.

"Tell me about the big stuff. There's no shame in being afraid. The only time a man can be brave is when he's afraid." She smiled at him as she took his hand in hers and he smiled back.

"Quoting _Game of Thrones_? That's pullin' out the big guns there." He smiled then squeezed her hand. "My biggest fear is being alone again. Losing my new family and losing you. I'll do _anything_ to keep this family whole and keep you. That's why you don't have to worry about me leaving you because you're mine and that's that."

"What about dying?" She asked and he kissed her hand.

"As long as I have my family and you love me when I go I'll go in peace." He smiled at her and Milla wiped her tears before she kissed him.

"Thank you for telling me baby. Now we know each other's fears. It's my hope you won't use mine against me." She smiled wide and Juice moved so he was lying on the couch and pulled her onto his chest.

"I wouldn't admit it if I was going to. Just rest here, we've got three more movies in this marathon." He told her as he kissed her head and Milla sighed and snuggled against him.

"Shop smart, shop S Mart." Milla quoted Bruce Campbell on the screen and chuckled to herself. After the seriousness of their presvious conversation she needed the humor Army of Darkness provided.

"Later I'll show you my boomstick." Juice whispered and that was what Milla needed, she started cackling and laughed until tears were in her eyes. She loved her man and everything he could do for her. It really was no surprise that her biggest fear was losing him.

As she leaned up to kiss him he beat her to it and kissed her hard before he released her and moved her to his chest again. He wanted sex but right now she needed to be held and he'd be damned if she couldn't get what she needed from him because that was the fear he didn't tell her about. The fear that he'd never earn the love she had for him. He needn't have worried because he earned her love everyday and that wouldn't change.


	68. Not Enough

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Not Enough**

Milla sat at her table in the back of the main room nursing her rum and Coke. Her mood was dark as she brooded. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what caused her long bottled up feelings to come out but out they were and she couldn't bottle them back up again.

"Want somethin else sweetheart?" One of the croweaters asked and Milla found herself glaring at the woman who interrupted her brooding.

"I don't need anything from you." Milla said nastily and the croweater left, muttering "bitch" under her breath. Milla couldn't have cared less, the women had something she couldn't and it bothered her.

She continued to sit and sip at her drink, watching the various women around the clubhouse as they served drinks and gossiped and helped each other with makeup and hair and all that extremely feminine stuff. Milla felt out of place among these women and even more so among the other Old Ladies in the room. As if to mock her current state her godmother walked into the clubhouse, looking every inch the pornstar turned Old Lady that she was. She was so utterly woman that Milla felt every inadequacy go to the surface and her stomach turned. She shrunk in on herself in that moment, she loved her Lu, loved her almost more than she loved her birth mother but she was the last person Milla wanted to see. Milla didn't want a reminder of how she failed. To prove that the gods were cruel and mocked her Luann caught sight of Milla and grinned as she made her way over but the grin slipped off her face when she noticed Milla's sullen expression. She knew it wasn't good, dealing with a teenage Milla had already proven that that look never meant anything good.

"Hey baby, how're ya doin?" Luann asked and got a noncommittal shrug, definitely not good. "Problems with Juice?"

As she asked it Milla shook her head. Juice wasn't the problem, yes he had a part to it but for once it wasn't an active part. He didn't say or do anything to make her feel like this, he'd been perfect and made her feel loved and protected. Her hang ups were her own.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Luann tried again, keenly aware that if Milla didn't want to talk she wouldn't.

Milla sighed and realized she was acting childishly. Here she was trying to prove that she was a good Old Lady and could maintain a house for her man and keep him happy and it was her appearance that upset her. She knew maintaining your looks was part of the silent but strictly enforced "Old Lady Code" but she was only 21! She was still young with a fresh face and a tight body but it was that body that bothered her. Her breasts were a B that bordered more closely to an A, her ass was round and high but it made her hips round out and even though it was her best feature she knew she was flawed. She looked down at the table as she collected her thoughts and Luann joined her and took her hand in hers.

"Tell me what's wrong babygirl, you know I love you." Luann tried coaxing her and Milla felt foolish so her tongue remained frozen in her mouth. "You just remember that I used to change your diapers and powder that cute little butt of yours so it's your duty to tell me what crawled up it and died."

That got the desired smile on Milla's face and she brought her eyes up to look at her Auntie before she lowered them again and brought her glass to her lips. As she sipped she realized that Luann wasn't going to let it go and the only way she'd get out of the clubhouse without a blond bulldog attached to her leg would be to fess up.

"I'm not enough." Milla said quietly and Luann's brow furrowed in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Milla visibly gulped before she spoke.

"I'm not some bombshell with double D tits and legs that go on for miles. There's nothing special about me so why would someone as sexy, sweet and desirable as Juice waste his time with me?" She asked and Luann shook her head.

"You're wrong, you're special, you're beautiful and you have the best heart. I'd be more shocked if he didn't love you and as for not being a bombshell...that's a good thing because those girls out there." She nodded toward the sweetbutts. "They're gonna burn out before they reach twenty five and you'll still be carded at the bar when you reach thirty. You have so much more than they do and a man who can't live without you. Face it babygirl, you have somethin' in you that just shines and Juice is damn lucky to have an old lady like you."

She reached over and caressed Milla's face while the young woman swallowed back tears at Lu's words.

"What brought this on? I thought we squashed this shit before his patch party?" She asked and Milla sighed, feeling stupid.

"After Juice left on the run I was in his dorm cleaning up and I found his laptop setup. I was curious since it was his personal machine and I poked around a bit. He has soooooo much porn, gigs and gigs worth. The girls were all the same body type, tall, long legs, huge tits and slim waist. That's not me, I look like the kid sister, not the hot coed." Milla said softly and Luann chuckled softly.

"Baby, that body type_ is_ the porn body type. You'd be hard pressed to find a porn star who isn't tall, tanned and fit with big tits. They sell, hell, I just got a new girl that's got all that and that's why I hired her. I didn't hire her for a sparkling personality or brain, I hired her because she can make me money and once she stops doing that, she loses her job. You on the other hand, you're special. You've got a big brain and a bigger heart, you and Otto are the loves of my life and that's worth more than anything. These girls are dime a dozen and don't last, you'll last baby and, given time, you'll be the best old lady anyone could ask for." Luann told her and Milla stood up and moved to hug her auntie, feeling every bit of love the other woman had and knowing that no matter how little she thought of herself from time to time there were people like Lu who thought she was something special.

"You're pretty special too, Lu." She smiled and Luann just hugged her tighter, she loved that her baby still needed her.

…

Juice walked into the clubhouse smelling like road dust and sweat but grinning like a fool. The run had been short by Clay's standards so they didn't take the van which meant Juice got to ride. He may have had to hang in back but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was part of the pack. Once he got a safe distance from the doors his eyes scanned the main room and came to rest on the one person he needed to see. There was his baby, huddled in conversation with Luann. They suddenly started laughing before Luann looked up at him and smiled then pointed. When Milla turned around she smiled wide and her brown eyes sparkled and Juice marveled at his old lady. How could someone like her be with him. He didn't have long to think before Milla got up and rushed into his arms, effectively cutting off the thinking part of his brain with a hard kiss.

"Hey you." She said as they separated for air and she smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said before he kissed her again and kept kissing her until she moaned against his mouth and he knew her legs were losing their ability to hold her up.

"Come on big boy, let's go to your room." She said in a low and seductive voice with a husky edge and he grinned.

"Yes, ma'am." He continued to grin as she took his hand and led him to his room, her smile promising a very fun night. She was a good old lady after all.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Since today is a day of rest and celebration I decided to upload another chapter of Domesticity. I like the idea of showing how imperfect Milla is and who wasn't unsure of themselves when they were younger? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love you guys :)


	69. Jumping the Gun

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Jumping the Gun**

Milla groaned as she looked over her homework. Why did her school hate her? Were they punishing her for daring to leave their ivy covered walls? Taking a calming breath she reread the assignment and was as lost as she'd been before. What insane mind had decided that a Journalism major needed an economics class? She felt a headache start to grow behind her eyes and felt like crying as each question proved more impossible than the last. Finally, throwing years of ingrained Morrow pride out the window she picked up the phone and made a call she'd sworn she wouldn't make.

"Davis here." The voice on the other end answered and Milla took a deep breath.

"Hi Davis it's Milla, I need your help. Can you meet me at Stumpy's Diner today? I'm desperate and this assignment is due tomorrow." Milla gritted her teeth as she realized how desperate she truly did sound.

"Sure, I can be in Charming in an hour. Want me to bring the additional reading too?" He asked and Milla had to concede that there was no snark or cockiness in his voice which was a relief.

"That would be great. We can look over the material over dinner, my treat." She sweetened the deal and hoped he'd accept that as payment for his services. Things were pretty tight for her and Juice but she could swing a meal.

"Sounds good, I'll head out in a few and Milla." He started and Milla perked up. "You can call me anytime you need help. I'm an econ major and your friend. This shit is fun for me. I can make it fn for you too."

Milla rolled her eyes at that but told him goodbye and started packing up her stuff. Knowing Davis he'd be at Stumpy's early and she wanted to have the upperhand. It was the Morrow way.

…

Juice rolled his neck as he got off his bike. The day had been a stressful one. They'd started the day in a meet with Laroy and ended with an unfortunate dust up with the Mayans. Luckily, no one had gotten hurt but Juice's tire had gotten blown out. He was pissed at first but Clay had deemed it as a loss in service of the Club and replaced it with no argument which was a good thing since he and Milla were having an especially lean month. With a roll of his shoulders he walked into Stumpy's to get his dinner, Milla had texted him to say she wouldn't be home so he'd have to fend for himself and he was actually glad. As much as he loved his baby he wasn't in the mood for dinner talk or whatever budget gourmet stuff she wanted to try. She was a good cook but there was only so much you could do with ramen noodles and chicken thighs. Smiling for the first time in hours he let the door shut behind him and walked to his customary booth near the back but stopped in his tracks when he heard Milla's laugh. Looking sharply to his right he saw her at a booth with some skinny tool in a t-shirt with a jew fro. She smiled and touched the bastards arm before she laughed again and Juice saw red as he stalked to the table. After a second of standing there Milla looked up and smiled wide.

"Hey babe, I didn't think I'd see you until later." She told him innocently and continued to smile until she looked in his eyes then her smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell are you doin' Milla?" He asked quietly and the douche she was with looked panicked, good he needed to panic.

"Davis is just helping me with my econ homework, it's ok." She tried to placate him and placed her hand on his arm which he just twitched off.

"I don't care what's happening here just pack up your shit and go home, now." He told her and she took a deep breath before she started packing up. Fighting with him would be stupid and the last thing she wanted was for him to be angrier than he already was.

"What the hell Milla? You're gonna let this thug boss you around." Davis spoke up and Milla's eyes widened as she shook her head at Davis. He was a good friend but he'd never understand her way of life.

"This is none of your business jew fro. Finish packing up your shit Mila then get in the car. I'll be right behind you." Milla just nodded and finished packing up her bag then scooted out of the booth and Davis grabbed her hand.

"Let it go Davis. I'll be fine." Milla told him and moved her hand out of his grip and quickly walked out of the diner, being sure not to do anything to get Juice's ire again.

Juice threw jew fro, or Davis, a glare then walked out. There were too many people around to do what he really wanted to do. He did as promised and followed Milla home his anger propelling him forward. He pulled into the driveway and watched her park then fly out of the Jeep and take the steps two at a time. His anger didn't recede a bit as he followed her into the house once he dismounted. They were about to have a blowout and he wouldn't back down.

…

Milla was fuming as she ran into the house. She'd never been more humiliated in her life. Juice had no right to order her out and insult her friend. It was incredibly rude of him to show her such little respect in public. She ground her teeth as she moved through the dining/living room and walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Once inside she took her overnight bag out of the closet and proceeded to shove whichever clothes were closest to her into the bag which is what she was doing when Juice finally caught up to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked as he stood by the door, angry energy just coming off of him in waves and Milla didn't look at him as she continued to stuff clothes in her bag.

"I'm packing then I'm going to Ma's for a couple of days. I can't stand to be around you right now." She told him and he walked up to her and roughly grabbed her arm before he threw the bag across the room and she finally looked at him, her eyes wide as her brain tried to interpret his actions. He'd never been rough like this before and she didn't know how far he'd go.

"You're not going anywhere. You fucking embarrassed me in the diner and we're gonna talk about it." He growled and the part of her mother that she tried to smother came out and she yanked her arm from his grip and sneered.

"I embarrassed you? Fuck that, you humiliated me. First you stalk in making demands then you insult my friend. You made me look like some weak, worthless bitch. You showed me zero respect and my friend less. Your behavior was disgusting. I expected better from you but it looks like my expectations were too high." She glared and he felt like he'd been punched in the dick by the disappointment in her eyes and voice. That didn't matter though and he continued to glare at her.

"You made me look like a punk! You were laughing and joking with some dude, touching him! Do you know how that looked? Do you know what it would do to my rep if word got out that you were steppin' out on me in Charming, that my old lady was a whore?" He shouted and Milla took a step back so she didn't do something she'd regret

"A whore? Jesus, Juice, that was my friend Davis. He's an econ major at Ravencroft, we've been friends since my first day of freshman year. Stepping out? Fuck..." She sat on the bed, the idiocy of his accusations took the wind from her sail.

"Just a friend huh? Looked like he wanted more. You were touchin him and laughing." He continued and Milla started to laugh which caused him to look at her strangely. "What's so fucking funny?"

"Davis is gay Juice, a card carrying member of the rainbow coalition. He's even going to Vermont next month to marry his partner. If there's anyone in the world you can trust mewith it's Davis. My god, stepping out with Davis? This is almost worth the humiliation it's so fucking funny." Milla managed to get out between giggles and suddenly Juice felt like a tool, especially when Milla had to twist the knife that she'd driven into his pride. "He was helping me with my econ homework you jealous idiot, I have a project due and I don't understand it at all. He was helping me, not macking on me."

She fell back on the bed and continued to laugh until her sides ached. She was still embarrassed but, more than that, she was amused. He thought her friend, one of the gayest men she knew was trying to get in her panties. The fact that Davis felt ill at the mention of hetero sex just made it funnier.

"Shut up, it's not funny." Juice grumbled and that made Milla laugh harder. "You don't know what it's like, knowing you could find something better. Some rich dude with a college education that could give you the life you deserve. Not an outlaw biker who didn't even graduate high school. Seein' you today scared the shit outta me."

At his confession Milla stopped laughing and wiped her eyes before she sat up and looked at Juice. He was completely serious and it felt like the air had been knocked out of her. Didn't he know he was her world? There was no one who would even come close. He refused to look at her so she got off the bed and took his hand, practically dragging him to the bed where she gently pushed him until he sat down then crawled into his lap and draped her arms around his neck.

"Such a silly boy, thinking anyone else in the world could do what he does for me. Thinking anyone else would even get my attention." She leaned down and kissed his unresponsive lips before she continued. "You're my lover, my best friend and I've never loved anyone like you. You already have all of me and I don't know how I can make you see that. I love you."

She kissed him again and this time he responded hungrily. As he tasted every inch of her mouth he grabbed her ass in his hands and pulled her tightly to him, his mouth never letting up. He flipped them over on the bed and proceeded to claim her in such a way that there was no doubt in either of their minds that she belonged to him and always would.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So sorry for the delay. I've been having trouble focusing on stories and have started and stopped at least a dozen chapters and storylines before settling on this one. I hope you're still reading and enjoying my work because, as always, it's keeping me sane. Thank you for reading :)


	70. Fantasy World

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Fantasy World**

"I've got the popcorn, the candy and the soda." Milla called out to Juice as she placed the items in the basket in the kitchen.

"The movies are set up and I've even got a couple of the docs cued up!" Juice called back and Milla grinned. The day was sure to be a good one.

She picked up the basket and walked into the living room where Juice was waiting for her on the couch with a blanket and the remote in his hand. He smiled wide as he saw the grin on her face and moved the blanket for her to get under it. She obliged and sat before she leaned over and emptied her basket on the coffee table, effectively filling it. Once everything was perfect she leaned back against her man and he draped the blanket over them as Milla rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. With a flick of his finger the movie started and Milla's eyes fixed to the screen and as the words started she mouthed along with Cate Blanchett's voice.

"The world is changed." As the narration continued Milla moved from her position leaning on Juice and continued to stare at the screen. "I feel it in the water."

As she repeated the lines she was sucked into the story and seemed to be oblivious to everything around her. Juice watched as she scooted closer to the screen and continued to mouth the lines, her whole world consisted of what was on the screen at that moment but he was more interested in watching her. He'd never seen her react like this to anything like this before. It was like she was in another world and it kind of freaked him out but he was too fascinated by it to break her from her trance.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your life?" She asked him as a wide aerial shot was shown and Juice smiled.

"The shot is awesome." He admitted and she snorted derisively.

"Awesome, oh no, it's brilliant and wonderful... I need to go to New Zealand someday." Milla muttered the last to herself and Juice bit his cheek to keep from laughing. She was so freaking cute geeking out like she was.

They continued watching the movie with Milla making comments and teaching him about different "Tolkienisms". He found himself appreciating the movie and enjoying himself more than he had the first time he'd watched it. He'd been stoned and was more amused by the tiny, furry people than the story. Now he understood the story and Milla's tangents were informative as hell. He continued to smile until he noticed that Milla sat up straighter and her lips parted slightly. He glanced to the screen and saw her staring at one of the dudes dressed in leather and rags.

"Mmmm, Strider..." Milla breathed out and Juice shot her a look and paused the movie causing her to jerk toward him. "Why'd you pause it? Things are just starting to get good."

"I'm just wonderi'n if you need a cold shower. Jesus, you were eye-fucking that guy." He complained and Milla giggled.

"Like you don't eye-fuck the Lakergirls." She continued to giggle and he raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok, if it really bothers you I'll try to stop but in my defense Viggo Mortensen is a beautiful man and I've had a crush on Aragorn since I was thirteen. Those two facts combine to form an intense attraction. Why be mad? You'll be benefiting later."

She licked her lips and glanced at his crotch and he turned the movie back on. When she put it that way he couldn't refuse.

…

Once the movie was done Milla was wiping tears from her eyes and grinning like a fool. The end of "Fellowship of the Ring" always got to her but she loved it with a passion that surprised even her sometimes. She still couldn't believe that she'd gotten Juice to agree to watch the whole trilogy with her during a marathon session. He wasn't usually into watching long movies without car chases and shootouts and naked women but he agreed to this. Her enthusiasm was probably the reason he agreed...and the unspoken promise of awesome sex. Oh, he was definitely getting awesome sex.

"I think it's time for a break." He announced and Milla shook her head.

"No, we need to continue with "The Two Towers". Come on, Helm's Deep, Grima, Rohan and the Rohirrim...Gollum!" She pleaded as her eyes lit up and Juice turned to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Babe, I'm tired and sick of sitting down. I need to do something, we can finish the marathon later. Why are you so tweaked about this? I've seen you geek out before, but never to this level." He asked and Milla took a deep breath and he could've sworn that there were fresh tears in her eyes.

"_The Lord of the Rings_ is beyond simple fantasy to me. When I was thirteen I read all of the books and even attempted the Silmarillion. I wrote stories in Tolkien-speak and wrote almost every lit paper on Tolkien's work. I was completely obsessed. Part of the reason was that Middle Earth was a place I could escape to whenever things got too real. When the guys got locked up or injured or I got made fun of for being a biker whore, Frodo was there to take me away, Aragorn was there to love me. Above all, Middle Earth was my home away from home. I think I would've gone crazy without those books." Milla explained and Juice smiled. When he thought he couldn't love his woman more she broke out something like this for him. "Another reason I love them is because they're the one thing Jax and I share that nothing can take away from us. At thirteen I was a rebellious little shit who was sick to death of my mom treating my brother better. I ignored them when I could and fought with them. The only one in the house I'd have a real conversation with was Dad. Jax got sick of it and one day brought me _The Hobbit_. He told me that if I finished the book in a month he'd take me for a ride on his new bike and show me "the spot". As mad as I was at him I couldn't resist the offer. Unfortunately, it took me a month and a half to finish but in the end it didn't matter. I was in love with Tolkien's work and Jax and I had something to bond over. I swear those books are the reason I never killed him in his sleep."

"Jax read those?" Juice asked as he chuckled and Milla hit him on the chest.

"Quiet you. Remember, his dad was an old hippy and probably handed them off to him. Besides...you've read _Neuromancer_...for fun." She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Fine, I'll back off. I do need a break though. I didn't realize just how long they really are." He said as he rolled his neck and Milla's face fell a little.

"Ok, babe, I understand. You go and do what you need and I'll make us some real food for lunch. We will continue this though because there's no way in hell we're going to bed tonight without watching the battle of Pelennor Fields" She told him and he nodded before he stood and saluted her before he walked outside. He really needed to move.

…

After Juice's break and a lunch of sandwiches and potato salad they resumed the movies and Juice continued to watch her as much as the movie. It was kind of a turn on to see her so worked up over the movie and his minor jealousy over her attraction to Aragorn disappeared when she made him stop the movie so she could show her appreciation. He was going to have to sneak _The Lord of the Rings_ into their conversation more often in the future, they definitely lit a fire under his lady. He grinned at the memory and watched tears pour from her eyes as the Eagles carried Frodo from Mordor and his brow furrowed.

"Why didn't the eagles just do that from the beginning? Why go through the quest shit?" He asked and Milla dabbed at her eyes with a napkin before she answered him.

"The eagles are like Ents, the petty wars and machinations of mortal men are below them. I'm sure Gandalf entreated them to help but in the end it's all about freewill and if the eagles didn't want to help then that's their decision. Besides, we have to consider the archetype of the hero's journey. Sam and Frodo had to travel and encounter hardship after hardship to prove their mettle and Aragorn had to earn his crown. Without the quest there are no heroes." She explained and Juice smirked at her.

"I love it when you discuss lit, your full of fire." He continued to smirk as she gave him a sultry smile and moved closer.

"Once this movie's over I'll show you just how hot I can be." She kissed him before she turned back to the movie. Soon all of the false endings would be finished and she could cry happy tears for Sam and his family like she always did.

…

"I think we should make this a weekly thing." Juice said breathlessly as he laid back on the bed, panting but Milla didn't give him a chance to rest before she straddled him.

"Read the books baby. Then you'll see just how intense this can get." She grinned wickedly before she kissed him again then began kissing down his chest while he grinned. Reading the books would be totally worth it. As her lips closed around the head of his dick he fell back further into the bed. Yeah, reading them would definitely be worth it.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Time to fess up, I saw "The Hobbit" this weekend and I've been Tolkien-crazy since then. I've had a love of LOTR for years but the movie revived it and I realized that Milla was probably a Tolkien fan too and it wasn't much of a stretch to imagine her bonding with Jax over the books. As I've said before in stories I believe Jax is a reader but he just keeps it on the DL. For you non-Tolkien fans I apologize for he rampant LOTR love but this was one instance where I believe Milla would connect to an outside world. Besides, who doesn't retreat to a fantasy world when their own has gone to shit? Anyway, thank you as always for reading and reviewing.


End file.
